


Another reincarnation story

by HeavenOnFire



Series: Reincarnation Verse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Itachi-centric, Jealous Itachi, Kakashi is a good bro, M/M, Masturbation, Reincarnation, Rough Sex, Shisui is dramatic, Time Travel, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 115,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenOnFire/pseuds/HeavenOnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi reincarnates into his child body. He doesn't remember himself to be this ugly nor his cousin being an idiot.<br/>Since when has his life become this mundane and chaotic?<br/>Mild ShiIta, Mild KakaIta and mostly KisaIta. Background Shisui/Tenzou<br/>(With many artworks inside)</p>
<p>EDIT Jan. 2017: I've changed the rating to explicit because of chapter 21. And because of the NSFW art inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luxu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxu/gifts).



> I had this idea for a long time now. Actually it was supposed to be a really angsty story over 50K, but somehow it turned out to be funny and a lot shorter. So much for my writing skills. :-D

Another reincarnation story

  
  


01.

  
  


Itachi opened his eyes and instantly wanted to close them again.

He glanced up at the empty ceiling and knew exactly where he was. He recognized the smell in the air and suppressed the reflex to gag. He heard footsteps of a light woman not far away and felt the instinct of flight.

He felt sick.

This was wrong.

This was not what Itachi had expected.

Itachi was in his childhood home.

On impulse, Itachi shut his eyes firmly, he pressed his hands against his ears and even held his breath. Maybe, when he continued this long enough his surroundings would change. After almost a minute, Itachi realized that his rash decision was nothing more but a suicide attempt that left his chest hurting and his ears ringing.

He turned in his futon and pressed his face into the pillow that smelled of his hair. This was not how it should be. He died, for the second time. He was dead and this couldn't possibly be the afterlife.

Not knowing what else he could do right now, Itachi resorted to what he did best. Thinking.

His first thought was that this was a dream. But dead men didn't dream.

His second categorized his present surrounding as an illusion. But how could he be in an illusion if he no longer had the corporal sense to receive the manipulation.

He was dead. He had said goodbye to Sasuke and allowed his existence to vanish in a flash of light. He had allowed his soul summoned by Kabuto to returned where souls went after death. He was dead.

Perhaps, this really was life after death. Maybe he was sent here to be tortured for the crimes he had committed. Or this was how things worked. Did dead men return to the place he craved the most and live the life they had? Was this a reward or a punishment? Perhaps, even a second chance to right his wrongs?

Or was it something more?

He stretched under his blanket and felt suddenly small. His body was light and healthy. His arms and legs were too thin for his liking. He felt his long hair wrap around his neck and pulled them into position as he slowly understood that he was trapped in his own child-body. Why would he be in his own body somewhere before puberty?

Could it be?

He had never heard of anything quite like this. If dead men really reincarnated into their own bodies, wouldn’t that be known? Wouldn't someone have discovered how that worked and wrote down something about it? But on the other hand, who would believe it? Who would seriously listen to a child claiming that his mind came from the future?

For a while, Itachi just wanted to lay there, enjoying breathing without difficulty. But not doing anything wasn't really his strong suit. Besides who else was given the chance of seeing their younger self through older eyes? Caught by sudden curiosity, Itachi rolled out of his futon. He didn't want to stand up just to kneel down again, so he crawled the few meters to the mirror standing in the corner of the room, next to his dresser.

The figure staring back at him was disgusting, Itachi decided. He wasn't just small, but downright tiny. His arms and legs were scrawny, not a hint of muscle on them. His skin was pale, as if Itachi had never been in the sun before. His little neck supported a head that was slightly too big for his meager body. His face was worse. In his own time when he was 21, Itachi had been called beautiful or pretty a few times, at least back then he was distinctively male. Right now, Itachi thought he looked like a girl. A very ugly girl that is. His eyes were too large, his lashes way longer than he remembered. The lines on his face made him look stern, but those little, rosy lips were that of a woman.

Itachi comforted himself that at least his hair was still long, and black and completely ruffled. They were unkempt, charged from sleep and stood up from his head. If he was any kinder on himself, Itachi might want to call them a comfortable nest for a murder of crows. He didn't remember being this unsightly at this age.

Speaking of age, Itachi wasn't entirely sure how old he was. He lifted his wrinkled shirt and looked at the spot under his right arm. He remembered having a scar there which he had gotten during a spar with Kakashi. He searched his left knee, also carrying a scar gained on a ANBU mission. Wanting to have more confirmation, Itachi pulled shirt over his head. He pulled his own pants down, just for the heck of it. Kneeling completely naked in front of his mirror, Itachi scanned his own body. He searched the scars that marked down time and found only little. When he was done, Itachi narrowed his window down to a few months before entering the ANBU.

And looking at his undeveloped genitals, he was definitely ten years old.

Sighing, Itachi glared at his own body. He immediately wanted to be 21 again. He lifted his arms and tensed to see his biceps but was disappointed. He struck another pose and came up empty as well. He placed his hands on his hips and tensed his abdomen, trying to discover the outline of his once so defined abs. All he saw were his own ribs.

“I wondered when you're gonna start,” came suddenly a very familiar voice from the door.

Reacting on instinct, Itachi reached for the Kunai next to his comb and threw it at the intruder, his nudity suddenly forgotten. Grinning, Shisui blocked the projectile out of the air and slid inside the room. He closed the door behind him and turned with a full-blown smile.

“Nervous?” He took two steps into the room and sat down where he stood. “What's wrong? You're gonna keep them on all day?”

Blinking, Itachi realized that he had activated his Sharingan. For this moment, Shisui's smile was forever burned into his memory, almost driving tears to his eyes. Reluctantly, Itachi drained the chakra from his eyes, fearing that his vision might blur. But it didn't. The world was as sharp as he remembered them. At least, the afterlife, or illusion, or reincarnation had something good.

Only then did Itachi remember that he was completely undressed. He crouched down quickly, face blushed a crimson red. He stared at Shisui while the other boy let his eyebrows dance up and down.

“Turn around,” Itachi ordered.

“Nothing I haven't seen before.”

“Turn around.”

“Seriously?”

“I said,” Itachi narrowed his eyes. “Turn around.”

“Alright!” Shisui growled. “You're in a bad mood this morning.”

“I had the most disturbing dream.” After making sure that his cousin wasn't looking, Itachi quickly went through his dresser, looking for something suitable. He immediately wondered why he even bothered. It wasn't like he ever wore anything but those dark-blue shirt with high collar and an Uchiha fan on it.

“Tell me about it,” Shisui said. His cousin had abandoned his previous post and had started rolling up Itachi's futon. He groaned doing so and carried them over to the wall cabinet, where he tried to stuff it in. “What did you dream about?”

Itachi stared down at the tiny piece of clothing in his hand and wondered how he should fit in there. He pulled it over his head anyway and sighed. “Of a possible future,” He slipped into his shorts and pants. “Where things weren't well.”

“Having trouble with your new rank?”

“What?”

“I remember my first months as a chunin,” Shisui came closer and sat down next to Itachi. “I constantly asked myself if I was up to the task. Don't worry, it'll pass.”

“Ah,” Itachi nodded and started taming the nest some called hair.

“I overheard some of my colleagues gossip,” Shisui grinned at him. “You're doing fine. More than fine from what I gathered.”

“Ah,” Itachi nodded again, not quite able to bring himself to care what other chunin thought of him.

“Hey,” Shisui placed a warm hand on his chin and lifted it. “What's bothering you?”

Itachi's glare grew softer. It had been a decade since he last talked to Shisui. He still remembered his cousin's bloodied face, fading in the darkness. In his own memory, Shisui was so much older and yet younger than his mental self. In his memory, Shisui was as huge as a god and fierce as a lion. In his memory, Shisui had always gazed at him from afar, fading into a shadow. How could he possibly ever be ready to face a living, talking, smiling Shisui when he had mourned his passing everyday for the past ten years?

Not being able to give voice to what truly concerned him, Itachi resorted to the most present of problems. He lowered his head and murmured, “I look like a girl.”

Shisui's eyes widened for a moment. Then, his face was split by a grin as a loud bark of laughter escaped his cousin's mouth. For a while, Shisui wasn't able to stop. He laughed until he held his belly. He toppled over and rolled around on the tatami. Between new bouts, he tried to say something to Itachi, but always failed. The more Shisui laughed, the angrier Itachi got. He had no explanation for it but to say that he was deeply insulted.

Acting his age, Itachi threw the wooden comb in his hand at his cousin, hitting him on the forehead. It instantly stopped his cousin's outburst.

“What the hell was that for?” He rubbed the quickly reddening spot on his forehead and threw the comb back.

“You laughed at me.”

“Yeah, it was hilarious.”

“Hn,”

“Wait, you're serious?” Shisui wondered, blinking. “It bothers you?”

He didn't want to be angry with the man he loved with all his heart, but he couldn't help it. After all, it was so easy allowing himself to be part of Shisui's shenanigans and laugh with him. In the life he had left behind, Shisui had gone from him too early. In that life where every day was a new hell, Itachi had too few chances to enjoy the sound that always made him smile. So, indulging his childish friend, Itachi pouted.

He returned to combing his hair, which was frustrating him more and more. He stared at the ugly girl in the mirror and decided that he had to change something.

“Of course, it does.” He muttered. “Maybe I should cut my hair.”

“No!” Shisui lunged towards him, catching him in a fierce embrace. “Don't cut your hair. I promise, I won't laugh again.”

“Shisui, I just wanted to cut my hair,” Itachi tried to shrug. “Not volunteer for a suicide mission.”

“Please don't!” The words Shisui didn't say meant more. In the life Itachi had left behind, his hair was his bond to the word. Severing it was to let go of his present self. “Itachi, you love your hair!”

“Not this morning,” Itachi replied. “I look disgusting!”

“Nonsense!” Shisui took the comb out of Itachi's hand. “You're adorable. You're my adorable, little cousin. Let Shisui-nii help you.”

Itachi winced as Shisui combed the knots out of his hair. Smiling into the mirror, Itachi marveled about just how masculine his friend was. Shisui lacked the gentleness Itachi had inherited from his mother and was a proud son of the Uchiha through and through. As if hearing his thoughts, Shisui grinned back. He bound Itachi's hair with the red thread he always used and winked.

He lifted both his arms in a pose and stuck his chest out, showing off with his teenage muscles. Speaking with a thick voice due to holding his breath, Shisui said. “Don't worry about your body, it will grow. You're still young. With enough training, you'll maybe have my looks when you're my age. Just not this handsome.”

Itachi chuckled. “Not looking like a girl would be enough for me.” He smiled at his cousin in the mirror. “For now.”

“For now?” Shisui's eye-brows went up and down. “What would you like to be after that?”

“Preferably as masculine as an Uchiha can be,” Itachi answered without much thinking.

“With excellent physique and a heart of fire!” Shisui exclaimed and Itachi blushed. “What am I talking? You're ten!”

“I'm not completely a child, Shisui.”

“Really?” His cousin crooked a brow. “I don't have to have the talk with you, do I?”

“Please don't!” Itachi moaned.

“Wait,” his cousin's eyes widened again. “You know what I'm talking about?”

“What do you take me for?”

With a loud inhale, Shisui crouched down before Itachi, making himself smaller than before. He quickly glanced around as if discussing sensitive intel. “You know?”

Itachi nodded.

“I knew it! It's the dream!” Shisui gasped. He dropped down even more, now almost cowering before Itachi. “Was it about... girls?”

“What?”

“You did, didn't you?”

“No!” Itachi shook his head. How the hell did his cousin come to that thought?

“Come on, you can tell me. Was she pretty?”

“I told you, it's a nightmare.”

“Not kind to call girls a nightmare.”

“Shisui!” Itachi gasped. He didn't remember his cousin being like this, but truth to be told, all he could remember was being shadowed by his grief. Maybe his cousin always was this vivid, but Itachi just didn't see it with his childish eyes. Maybe all the differences he noticed now was due to his mentally mature self. He wondered how Shisui would be if he didn't kill himself at the river on that fated new-moon night.

“Itachi? Are you alright?” The humor in Shisui's voice vanished. “You look pale.”

“I dreamt of you, Shisui.” Itachi lied.

“Okay, creepy.”

“You died in my dream.”

“Even more creepy....”

“I swear by all the gods I know,” Itachi looked his cousin in the eyes. “I won't let it happen. I won't let anyone hurt you.”

“Thank you!” Shisui said with an open mouthed grin returning to his face.

Itachi didn't care that Shisui wasn't taking him seriously. Shisui didn't have to know. If keeping his secrets and lying to Shisui was the price he had to pay for seeing his cousin carefree for one more moment, Itachi would gladly pay it.

Maybe, this wasn't a punishment after all. Maybe, this was his second chance to save the ones he loved.

Maybe, here, he could finally be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi being too hard on himself and Shisui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell, take another chapter! XD

Another reincarnation story

  
  


02.

  
  


It took Itachi exactly three weeks to adjust to his new world. By the end of the fourth, Itachi was certain of this not being an illusion or afterlife.

The more time he spent with Shisui or Sasuke or all of the other people around him, the more Itachi believed that kami had given him a second chance. His list of indications and proof went on and on.

First, everything was more or less as he remembered. Apart from the differences he only noticed because of his more mature perception, Konoha was the way he knew and loved.

Second, everything happened the way he remembered. So Itachi stayed low-profile. He remained on the roads he had tread, afraid his actions might change the course of the world. He wondered if he still would be able to stop what had broken him and his brother.

Third, Itachi had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. It was technically not possible, but so was reincarnating into his own body. The only explanation he had was that the changes applied to his brain only. Since he had the brain of an adult, his chakra signature had also stayed. Having all of this transferred back to his childhood body, Itachi thought maybe he had cheated his chakra into believing that those eyes weren’t originally his.

He wasn't complaining, though. His doujutsu was more powerful than ever before. With his eternal Mangekyo, his eyesight would never fade. He felt the power everyday, even without testing it fully. He wondered what he could do now that his eyes were the most powerful in the world. What technique beyond Tsukuyomi and Susanoo could he discover?

But with the improvement to his visual jutsu came the deterioration to all the skills that required strength or stamina. He had tested himself to the full extent without attracting too much attention. The results shocked him.

In his child-body, Itachi could barely punch through wooden panels, despite breaking bones. He could jump no higher than the Hokage building, leaving him less agile than before. His shuriken jutsu and kenjutsu suffered the most. While his still struck every target he intended to, he lacked the strength to cause much damage. His projectiles flew the plotted path, but Itachi's tiny fist just wasn’t big enough to grasp enough kunais to throw, forcing him to repeat the movements multiple times, which in turn tired out his untrained child-body. His stamina had shrunk to an unendurable state, his chakra reserve too small for Itachi to use his complicated and powerful jutsus. He couldn't even keep his Sharingan activated throughout the day without falling into bed utterly exhausted.

Itachi loathed his embarrassingly pathetic skills. He felt useless, vulnerable and fragile. In the one month he needed to adjust to his young body, he had already suffered chakra depletion twice and even sprained his wrist and ankle a few times.

It wasn't until his sixth week in this Konoha, Itachi decided he should stop comparing his child-body to his adult one. And it wasn't until that night, he decided to be happy in this world.

“He is adorable,” Shisui whispered next to him.

They were sitting on the porch of his home, watching Sasuke perform the kata Itachi just taught him that morning. His brother was the cutest thing in the world, Itachi mused. Watching him beam in innocence and laugh without concern, he could easily forget what a monster his brother had become. His memory of the teenage Sasuke faded quickly, leaving only this child in his eyes. He watched and smiled and allowed himself to be pulled into the moment.

“Nii-san!” Sasuke squeaked. “Did you see it? I got it!”

“Oh, his cuteness is killing me!” Shisui gasped, hand going up to grasp his heart.

“I saw, Otouto,” Itachi nodded, ignoring Shisui's melodrama. “It's not bad considering I showed it to you barely hours ago.”

Sasuke grinned brightly and Shisui grunted as if air was being punched out of his lungs.

“Go practice it a few times more, I will be watching.” Itachi encouraged him with a smile.

“You are the best, Nii-san!” Sasuke went back to training, finding new confidence in Itachi's words.

The genius watched and wondered what else he could change without destroying the flow of fate. Would it be bad to have more time for the boy he sacrificed his life for? Definitely not, Itachi convinced himself. If he was about to change, he should stay true to his words and include Sasuke. After all, his brother was the special one, not Itachi.

Accepting and believing in that, Itachi thought that he just might have a chance to be happy here. Were it not for his annoying cousin, who just wouldn't stop bothering him.

Three months later, Shisui was still convinced that Itachi dreamed of girls.

He said that Itachi's strange and warmer behavior was the result of that dream. Because Itachi has started noticing the other gender, he also started seeing himself as a man. In Shisui's words, Itachi supposedly shed the asperity of a child and started growing into a gentlemen and probably also a lady's man. Where Shisui picked up those words, Itachi didn't want to imagine.

Very much to Itachi's annoyance, his cousin teased him whenever he had the chance to. Like when they went out for dango, Shisui would ask which girl he dreamed about taking here. Or after training, Shisui would ask if Itachi had a date later. The worst was when they enjoyed a mission-less afternoon at the Naka River, Shisui made Itachi promise not to show this place to any girl he fancied, for it belonged only to them.

Finally, one day five months after Itachi had awoken in this world, he snapped. With a voice still too shrill for his own liking and in a volume he had never used before, Itachi screamed into Shisui's face.

“I don't like girls!” He panted heavily after those words left his lips. He didn't want to say it, but he needed to put a stop to Shisui's constant poking. He understood that a boy his age would be fascinated by such a topic, he just couldn't remember Shisui being like that. It irritated him. It annoyed him. And it somehow insulted him.

“Alright,” Shisui murmured after the shock of Itachi screaming at him wore off. “I get your point.”

“Finally!” The genius sat back down on a larger stone by the river.

“You know,” Shisui swallowed. “It's not unusual to have thoughts of denial.”

“Not again, Shisui!” Itachi moaned. “I am serious.”

“Just saying.”

“I have absolutely no interest in girls.”

“Yeah, you're bit young for a girlfriend.”

Itachi hid his face in his hands. He prayed to kami to release him. In his own world, Itachi had faced down armies with more options at hand than right now. He winced inwardly, trying to find a way to convince Shisui that he had no desire to talk about such trivial matters. Why was Shisui so obsessed with girls? Then, he suddenly realized it.

“Do you have a girlfriend, Shisui?”

“What?” His cousin almost choked on the rice-ball. He coughed heavily and spat the rise on the floor.

“Disgusting.”

“What did you ask me?” Shisui's face was bright red.

“If you have a girlfriend,” Itachi repeated. “Taking from your constant wish to discuss girls, I take it you have proper interest in them.”

“I hate your brain!” Shisui cursed.

“Is it true?”

“No!” His cousin pouted. “I don't!”

“But you'd like to.”

“No,” Shisui's voice was small. “Not really.”

“You can talk to me.”

“What? Now you're ready to talk?”

“I'm sorry,” Itachi said sincerely. “I should have realized your desire sooner. I'm not a very good best friend.”

“You're a stupid one,” Shisui spat. “But you are my best friend.” Shisui threw a quick glance at him, his face blushing slightly.

“Really?”

“Yes, really!” Shisui snapped, looking suddenly angry. He took a deep breath, as if preparing for something and turned towards the genius fully. Itachi knew that look on his face, Shisui was absolutely serious. “Itachi, can I tell you a secret?”

“Always.”

“You have to swear not to tell anyone else.” Shisui's eyes turned red.

“I swear,”

The other Uchiha sighed. He threw his head back to face the darkening sky and sighed again. Itachi thought that Shisui was being melodramatic again.

“I...” Shisui started eventually. “There's is someone I like....”

Itachi wanted to reply but didn't know what to say. It was confusing, because he didn't remember Shisui being in love the last time. In his memory, Shisui's only focus was his duty as a shinobi. But in his memory, Shisui also wasn't this lively.

“Someone I really like,” Shisui added. “I dream about him all the time.... And in my dreams, we do things....” Face blushed a crimson red, Shisui bit on his tongue and stole a glance back at Itachi.

“Him?” Itachi only gasped. On the outside, he kept his face calm. But on the inside, he felt close to panic. He cursed himself for being blind and not realizing his cousin actually prefered men. He felt something akin to jealousy rushing through him, stealing his reasonable thoughts. Thousands of faces flashed through his mind, everyone being a potential match for his best friend. He ruled out those being too old or too young, then those Shisui barely mentioned and probably didn't know. Still too many faces remained after Itachi also ruled out those related to Shisui and swallowed. “You said _him_.”

“I did,” Shisui whispered.

For a long time, they both remained silent. Itachi thought that by the way Shisui grasped his hair, he was probably having an internal crisis. He himself wasn't far from it. Truth be told, he was trying hard to get his jealousy under control.

Feelings long buried inside him bubbled up to surface. In a time long past and yet so present, Itachi had loved Shisui more than a cousin should be loved. He had dreamed about Shisui in the same manner Shisui described the other boy. In that time, Itachi would have done anything to be close to the kind Uchiha with those glistening red eyes. He would have traded his own life for Shisui's and given anything to see him smile.

But that was over a decade ago in another life. It was in a dream Itachi still remembered vividly. Though he wanted to claim that his heart had never changed, he couldn't do so. In those ten years where Shisui's suicide haunted him, Itachi had grown distant and cold. In his absolute desperation, he had traded his chastity for moments of bliss.

No, he had no right to be jealous. He had no right to deny Shisui the love he deserved. On the other hand, Itachi thought, he had the right to interfere. After all, he had to be sure this boy Shisui loved was worthy of his cousin.

“Shisui,” he said softly, careful to keep any anger out of his voice. “Are you alright?”

“Do I look alright?” his cousin hissed. He looked back to Itachi, his eyes still burning. “I just told you something I haven't told a single person before.”

“That applies to many things we discuss.” Itachi pointed out, trying to lift the mood.

“But this is different, Itachi,” Shisui moaned. “Fugaku-san will disgrace me if he finds out. He might even kill me. You know what they say about people like me! It's not natural. It's impossible. What am I gonna do?”

“Ask him out.” Itachi shrugged. After all these years, he really didn't care about what his father had to say.

“Be serious!”

“I am.”

Shisui's big eyes grew larger. He stared at Itachi as if he came from another world. Well, Itachi did, but Shisui didn't have to know it.

“Ask him out,” disbelief filled his voice. “I should simply ask him out.”

Itachi nodded.

“Why am I even asking a ten-year-old for advice?” Shisui moaned. “What's wrong with my life?”

“I'm your best friend,” the genius pointed out. “I agree that I'm not very experienced in the field of love, but I....”

“Not very experienced?” Shisui shouted. “You are ten! You should have no experience at all! What do you know about love?”

“A lot, Shisui. I am an Uchiha.” Itachi placed a hand on Shisui's shoulder and thought about hugging him. He decided against it. “If you really love him, he should know it.”

“You think so?”

“I do. Nothing is more painful than to realize one day that you had the chance of love but were too afraid to take it.” Itachi couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice. How bizarre it was to give the person he was referring to this one advice. “We are shinobis, we could die any day. Tell him how you feel, before it's too late.”

Shisui blinked at him, disbelief still lingering in his crimson eyes. They faded into black, allowing Itachi to see the gentleness he always loved. Shisui was beautiful tonight. Strong, young and alive. Were he not from another world, were he not so broken and impure, he might have grabbed Shisui's cheeks and kissed him. He might have whispered the words he could never speak into Shisui's ears and swore to love no one but him.

“I love you,” it did not come from Itachi. Shisui's words resounded in Itachi's brain, driving any sense from him. He heard them over and over again, unable to process its meaning. “You heard me,” his cousin whispered and gently laid an arm around Itachi's shoulder. “I love you.”

“It's been me all along,” Itachi realized, gasping. Shisui's poking all these months weren't born out of curiosity, but jealousy. All those subtle hints, all those longing glances.... “But Shisui... we're cousins!” How hypocritical of himself to say this. Hadn't he just thought about kissing Shisui seconds ago?

“I don't care,” Shisui was dangerously close to Itachi now. “You said it yourself, we could die anytime. And I'm not wasting it wondering if you can return my feelings.”

“I...” Itachi wanted to flee. “I'm ten.”

“I can wait.” Shisui promised. “Itachi, I loved you the day I met you. You were five and it didn't stop me. I can wait.”

“But... we can't.”

“Why not?”

 _Yes, why not?_ Itachi could think of so many reasons but none of them was dire enough for him to refuse his cousin. The conclusion must have showed on his face for Shisui slid even closer.

He could feel Shisui's arms around him now, holding him inside this embrace. Shisui's breath was on his face and the heat all over him. He smelled the rice and the weapon oil. He closed his eyes and let it happen.

Shisui's lips touched his and everything was different now. His dream, a dream that died ten years ago had finally come true. In that other life, Itachi would have been happy beyond limits. But here, all he could think about was Kisame, a man who probably didn't even know he existed.

Shisui's tongue was pushing at him. Itachi pressed back and opened his mouth. New energy found Shisui but did not reach Itachi. His body was still cold, his groin as unmoving as before. He kissed Shisui the way he had kissed Kisame in another time and could cry at the betrayal to both men. He had loved them both in the life he had left behind, but right now, he could love neither without the guilt eating him alive.

“No!” He gasped and pushed away from Shisui. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, feeling violated and stained. He felt wrong for kissing Shisui, but also for not kissing him. “I can't....” he gasped out, panting heavily from inner struggle. “Shisui, I can't....”

“Why, Itachi?” Shisui looked close to tears. He still sat there where Itachi had been a moment ago, his eyes speaking of hurt too real for Itachi's to endure.

“I love you, Shisui!” Itachi blurted. He knelt back down before his cousin and suppressed the urge to cry. “From the depth of my heart, I love you. But I can't do this.”

“Why?”

“It's complicated,” Itachi sighed. “I can't really tell you why, only that I can't.”

“So, you don't love me.”

“I do, just not the way you want me to.” He had to cry himself now. “I'm sorry.”

“No, it's my fault!” Shisui snapped his hand back. “To think you're ready. You're ten, too young. But Itachi, I won't give up.”

“Shisui....”

“You are the most precious thing in the world for me,” Shisui's voice slowly returned to normal. “I won't give up. I can wait, and I will wait. Until you are ready.”

 _I'm afraid I might never be._ Itachi thought but didn't say it. He knew it wasn't noble of him to make Shisui wait, but he couldn't deny his cousin a second time this day. So he nodded with all the innocence he could muster. Should Shisui think him not ready. Should Shisui think him too young. Maybe, when he wasn't anymore, he would have the courage to tell Shisui the truth.

As he plotted the event yet to come, Itachi watched Shisui disappear between the trees. He listened to the water running below him and suddenly felt as if he was eleven years old again and with Shisui's blood still on his hand.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi fighting his greatest enemies: Boredom and Shimura Danzou

Another reincarnation story

  
  


03.

  
  


For the following months, Shisui was the only topic that really occupied him. It didn't surprise Itachi that Shisui departed for a long mission the day after, without saying goodbye.

For the first week, Itachi was worried out of his mind. For the second, he was angry because Shisui left without speaking to him. In the third week, Itachi cursed himself for his stupidity because nothing happened in this world without him knowing. And after he had found out that Shisui went on a simple mission of escorting a princess back to her father in a land far far away, he envied his cousin for the chance of leaving the village.

As a chunin barely ten years old, Itachi mostly did missions he considered a little more dangerous than babysitting his brother and much less amusing. He endured it like any good and skillful shinobi would, with whining about the mission being too easy. But still, even his big eyes couldn't get him any mission that led him away from the lands surrounding outside of Konoha.

“We are aware of your skills, Itachi-kun,” the Sandaime only said. “But you are too young. Sending you on any serious mission alone would not be good for the image of our village. Maybe in a few years.”

Itachi only accepted the Hokage's lecture with a pout and went back to brooding on the Hokage mountain alone. He wondered how any shinobi could live a whole life doing little else. The days as a chunin were boring. It was mind-numbingly monotone. He got up every morning at sunrise and finished his kata in the courtyard. Then he ate breakfast with his family, while Sasuke chatted happily about what he was going to do for the day. Itachi mostly ignored his father without showing disrespect. He then went up to the mission bureau asking for missions, mostly having the other chunins and jonins there telling him to take it easy. He then finished his chores without really breaking a sweat and went home for dinner. There, he continued what he did at the breakfast and went into his room. After only a few months, Itachi feared his own wit growing dim.

Sometimes, he would be summoned to his father for a lecture of an Uchiha's duty. While his father spoke and his mother listened, Itachi always wondered how he couldn't see what a narrow-minded fool his father was. He tried to remember when exactly he had lost respect for the Uchiha clan-leader but couldn't recall. He sometimes glanced at his mother from under his bangs and wondered what she was thinking. What mother would allow her son to endure what Itachi had endured? What mother would just stand by, while her own child was driven towards a cliff? What mother would be proud of a son who had become a murderer at the age of four?

Perhaps she was just like Fugaku. Or, she just didn't have a choice.

Itachi added a talk with her also to his list of things he wanted to change. But not now, not when he was only ten years old. His words would not reach her. Right now, what he had to say would only be marked down as the impudent rant of an arrogant genius.

Strange, his comrades in the Akatsuki never had a problem with his age.

When he was back in his room, Itachi would mostly open the window and gaze at the moon. With everything around him being so different, only the sky remained. He sometimes thought about his comrades in the Akatsuki and smiled to himself. After all that had happened, he never thought he would miss them.

But it wasn't only the people he missed. He missed the travel, the danger and the excitement. He missed the feeling of having a purpose, of being on guard and facing opponents who could give him a good fight. He missed the spars with the best of the world, knowing that any blow could kill him. He missed having people around him that were neither boring nor narrow-minded.

He sighed.

It was in that night, Itachi startled from his sleep, not knowing where he was or who he was. It was then, he searched the darkness for Kisame's familiar form and his well-known chakra signature. When he couldn't find anything but his own weapons next to his futon, Itachi allowed himself to fall back. He pulled the blanket over his head to smother the sound as he cried into his pillow.

How curious that he who wandered in darkness was afraid of solitude.

Nothing really exciting happened until Shisui's return. He showed up at Itachi's home the moment he was released. Itachi tried to be angry with him, but was too overwhelmed that his friend was finally back. Shisui acted as if nothing happened between then and Itachi was only too happy to comply.

But his temper was quickly challenged when Shisui presented him with his gift. Of all things Itachi would like, Shisui chose a necklace. Were it not the one Itachi had worn until his death, he would have killed Shisui for it. He couldn't really recall what he did the first time he was given that. This time, he simply said thanks and bound it around his neck.

Things went back to normal for Itachi. He was still bored out of his mind, whenever he wasn't spending time with Shisui. He accomplished missions, went back home, spent some time with Sasuke, sneaked into hidden libraries of Konoha, dodged some fan-girls and then ate a lot of sweets. In this routine, Itachi sometimes forgot he was 21 years old and still waiting for the disaster to start.

He noticed the tension between his clan and the village a month after his eleventh birthday. He knew that he should be enrolling into the ANBU soon and did everything he could to prepare for it. This time, he wouldn't need weeks to settle in. This time, he would not listen to Shisui and stay idle.

When the day came, Itachi picked up his equipment at the office and marched into the locker room with more confidence than a chunin should have. He almost cried seeing Tenzou's friendly face and Kakashi's hidden one. Standing between warriors much bigger than himself and not threatening at all, Itachi felt as if he had finally come home. He felt, as if all the ten years of hell he had endured was only a long mission, and he could finally finish it now. He felt, as if he was born to be an agent of the night.

In ANBU, Itachi lived. He cherished the thought that every enemy he killed made Konoha a little more safer. He loved the freedom of hiding his face behind a mask and flying through the darkness. Doing what should not be done by an eleven year old, Itachi became the silent protector he always strived to be.

Contrary to what  many people believed, Itachi loved the ANBU. Here, hiding among the best of Konoha, Itachi was allowed to be powerful again. It was even expected of him. He received no praise for killing an opponent with one single strike. He received no suspicion when he returned with the vital information without a drop of blood on him. Only once did his comrade voice their admiration when Itachi disabled a whole team of Kiri-nin without killing any of them. The information they received from the prisoners were more than useful.

Before he knew it, months had passed again. Itachi also attended the clan meetings as a dutiful son. He sat back, in the last roll where no one could see him. He only spoke when he was asked and chose his words carefully. This time, he would not help fan the fire against Konoha. This time, he would be the water that doused their flame.

His reservation wasn't missed by those behind the scene. Within the month, Itachi was summoned by the leader of root, a fated meeting he had been preparing for. It was the first time his face slipped. Were it not for the mask he wore, Danzou might have noticed the grimace he was hiding. As much as Itachi wanted to, he could not forgive Danzou for manipulating him. For a second or so, Itachi considered simply killing him.

The meeting went on exactly like Itachi remembered until the genius chose to change it. Just like in his memory, Itachi knelt before the Elder and listened to his lecture of peace and the strength of the village. The prediction of the future Danzou decided to share was a lie the younger Itachi had believed. But this time, he had to bite his tongue to control himself. His fingers itched for his blade. One simple slash and all could be ended. But that was not the way Itachi dealt with things. He preferred the more subtle approach, one that would give him more power.

So, Itachi bit his tongue harder and waited until the elder came to the end of his lecture.

With a motion, smooth as water, the genius rose without permission. He took off his ANBU mask, revealing his young face to the old man. For a moment, Itachi saw a flash of fear in the Elder's eyes. No wonder, after all, not everyone remained calm while facing the Mangekyo Sharingan.

“What's the meaning of this?” Danzou barked.

“I am giving you my answer, Danzou-sama,” Itachi said. He eyes glowed, wrapping Danzou in an illusion only he controlled. For any other, Itachi was still kneeling before the elder while Danzou talked.

The elder looked around, noticing the genjutsu but not having any means to stop it. Itachi knew of the Sharingan hiding under Danzou's bandages, and he didn't consider it a threat. Nothing this old man was capable of could endanger him.

“And what should it be?”

“Peace,” Itachi replied. “I want peace more than anything else.”

“Then why do you attack me. I only do what is best for the village.”

“What is best for you, Danzou-sama.” Itachi corrected. “This genjutsu will not harm you, for now. I just want a talk without anyone listening in.”

“I have nothing to discuss with you, child.”

“It will be foolish to underestimate me. I'm not a child and never was.” Itachi took a breath. He really had to stop himself from wanting to hurt Danzou. “Our goals are the same. We want stability for the village. My father's aggressive politics is a problem for both of us. This is what I'm here to discuss.”

“Then you should do as I ask,” Danzou leaned back in his chair. “Report to me about his dealings and I will give you further instructions. It's not my wish to hurt your clan, I only have the best of the village in mind.”

“You mistake me for one of your agents, Danzou-Sama. I do not answer to you and am resistant to your manipulation.” Itachi said. “I know that you will stop at nothing to destroy my clan if need be. You don't trust us, and you fear us. It was because of you, we Uchihas are so distrusted in the village.”

“Wild accusations!”

“Do not lie to me, you will regret it.”

“What do you want to do, boy? Kill me?”

“Don't tempt me, nothing would be easier than that.” In this genjutsu, a sword appeared in Itachi's hand. “Just like you, I will stop at nothing to preserve the peace we have. And if killing you is the only solution, I will not hesitate. But I'd rather not. Killing you will only aggravate the council. Too many people saw me come in here today and the blame would be with my clan. Even I cannot dodge all the accusation. This is why I am talking to you, instead of simply killing you.”

“That would be treason!” Danzou snapped.

“I told you, I will stop at nothing.” Itachi reminded him. “But I prefer not to leave the village branded a Nuke-nin. You see, I have many people I hold dear. I don't want to betray them.”

“Instead, you choose to betray your village.”

“You alone are not Konoha.” Itachi wanted to stab Danzou in his face. “For now, we have wasted enough time. Let me tell you what I want. You can then decide.”

“Let's hear it.”

“You will take no further aggressive action against my clan,” Itachi said. “Stop the constant surveillance of all Uchihas. The Kyuubi attack six years ago has nothing to do with us. You will stop keeping the Uchihas off the higher ranks among the shinobi. That will appease the Uchiha and force them to seek the village's trust.”

“So you are a dog of your father, sent here to bring me this message.” Danzou snorted with contemned. “I was a fool to think you were loyal to our cause.”

“My cause is my own,” Itachi hissed. “My father has no knowledge of my dealings here.”

“So what if I do as you suggested?”

“I will urge my father to do the same.” Itachi nodded. “His hostility towards the village is well-grounded. It will take time for both sides to trust each other. But if the village doesn't start, neither will the Uchiha. One party has to make the first step.”

“And you chose me?”

“No, rather you chose me.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I am too young to join ANBU, yet I was promoted. You wanted me as your spy from the beginning, didn't you? You wanted a spy inside the Uchiha, thus you picked out one you thought you could control. You wanted to appeal to my sense of loyalty, my devotion to peace and my skill as a shinobi. You wanted to use my love for my brother to manipulate me. You were wrong, Danzou-sama. I am not who you think I am. I am much stronger than you think. And despite your imagination, I will not be your tool at the destruction of the Uchiha clan.”

“You misunderstood me, Itachi.”

“Stop lying, Shimura Danzou.” Itachi lifted his sword. “I have had enough of your schemes. Do as I say, or I will destroy you.”

“You are bluffing!” Danzou spat. “You won't kill me! You are a gentle boy, you are weak!”

“Am I?” Itachi's eyes burned. “Should I give you a demonstration of my resolve?”

Before Itachi's words faded, the sky turned red. Time stopped and space changed. Itachi felt the surge of power and enjoyed the brutality of his revenge. Danzou winced as Itachi's chakra overpowered him easily. The one visible eye of the elder widened, as his hand moved under his bandage. Itachi severed that hand with a clean cut of his blade. He didn't need to remind the elder that this kind of attempt was useless in his realm. He let Danzou feel that pain, as understanding slowly reached inside the old man.

Danzou's screams sounded like joyful chorus in his ears. He poured ten years of suppressed hatred and anger into his eyes and let that collective power wash over Danzou. The torture machines here were not only for effect. The thousands of figures in his image weren't only bystanders. They slashed with their swords, pierced with their kunais and shouted words of insults. They showed Danzou visions of his worst fears and took his most cherished pleasure from him.

Itachi wanted Danzou to fear him. He wanted the elder to share the pain he had endured, his despair, his humiliation. He wanted Danzou to understand the state of his mind, that he, the eleven year old boy carried the soul of a much older man. That he was the only demon Shimura Danzou needed to fear.

“So,” Itachi said as Danzou sunk to his knees before him, his body battered and bleeding. He took the elder's chin into his hand and stabbed him through his bandaged eye. The elder cried out in pain. “For the next 72 hours, I shall whip you into submission!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love badass Itachi!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui can be serious. But that doesn't last long.

Another reincarnation story

  
  


04.

  
  


“So, what exactly did you do to Danzou-sama?” Shisui asked over a plate of delicious dango. He chewed happily, eyes curved into a blissful smile. “Mhm, they taste good! Thank you!”

“Happy birthday,” Itachi replied, tilting his face to bathe in the autumn sun. It was a beautiful day, not only because of the weather. It was because in the world he left behind, Shisui had never lived long enough to turn seventeen.

“Thanksh,” his cousin mumbled. “And don't change the shubject. I ashked you what you did to Danzhou-shama.”

“You changed it first,” Itachi took a bit of his own sweet and leaned back against the porch.

“Come on, what did you do?”

“Who said it was me?” His cousin always was persistent when it came to annoying Itachi over long period of time for an answer. It has almost been two years since Itachi started controlling Danzou.

“Hey, it's me you're talking to,” Shisui poked him in the arm. “I know you talked to him. I have my sources, remember? I know you did something to him.”

“I used my eyes.”

“A genjutsu?” Shisui swallowed hard. “You used a genjutsu on him?”

“More or less.”

“Don't go vague on me! It's my birthday, you have to answer my questions!”

“That’s not how birthdays work, Shisui.”

“Why not?” His cousin whined. “Consider it my birthday gift!”

Itachi rolled his eyes. “Fine, I tortured him.”

“With a genjutsu,” Shisui gave Itachi one of his don't-bullshit-me-glare. “You want me to believe that the old, stubborn, suspicious, evil head of Root, Danzou-sama suddenly started his campaign of we-all-love-the-Uchiha because you used a genjutsu to torture him?”

“Pretty much,” Itachi nodded and shrugged. He even chuckled because of Shisui's colorful description.

“Unless you have powers I don't know of, I can't make myself believe it.”

“Sometimes, it's better off not knowing.”

“Says the one who has the compulsion to know absolutely everything.”

“Nonsense,” Itachi took another dango into his mouth. He wanted to know how many he could fit into in there. He should try it, he thought. Preferably without anyone looking. “There's a lot of things I don't know.”

Shisui sighed. “I understand that you don't want to tell, fine by me. Just know, I won't judge you for whatever you did. I realize it is necessary, otherwise we might be at war.”

“I know, but thank you.”

“But can you at least tell me what you did to convince your father?”

“Pretty much the same.”

Shisui was lucky he wasn't chewing, or he would have choked again. He swallowed the little bit that was stuck in his throat and gasped. “You tortured your own father?”

“Don't be ridiculous!” Itachi shook his head. “I had a talk with him, which I might have enforced with a little genjutsu. Just to make him more willing to listen to me.”

Shisui was silent after that. He finished his dango and remained staring at the wall. Itachi wanted to know if his cousin was suddenly frozen, but enjoyed the lull in conversation more. Watching the leaves fall from the trees, Itachi finished his own sweets. That was when Shisui decided to talk again.

“How does it work?”

“What?”

“Your eyes.”

Itachi tensed. He hadn't told a living soul that he had achieved the Mangekyo Sharingan, not even Shisui. He turned to see his cousin, realizing that it was the first time he saw Shisui's Mangekyo and feared them being used on himself.

“Tell me the truth,” Shisui commanded, suddenly serious. “Don't worry, I won't use them on you.”

For a moment, Itachi didn't believe his cousin. Even though he had been here in this peaceful world for almost three years, the constant vigilance deeply anchored in his being responded with the activation of his own Sharingan. He stared into the four-bladed star in Shisui's eyes. On impulse, Itachi poured chakra into his own eyes and made them turn into what so many had learned to fear.

He heard Shisui gasp and saw those eyes widen.

“As I thought,” his cousin's voice was shaking. “You achieved it.”

Itachi nodded.

“Who was it?” Shunshin No Shisui narrowed his eyes.

“Too many,” Itachi lied. “And you. I saw you die in my dreams. Over and over again.”

“Alright,” Shisui let out a shaky breath. “Still creepy. What do they do?”

“Genjutsu is my strongest ability.”

“Yes, no less people call you a master of it.”

“I can create a world where I control absolutely everything.” Itachi explained. He noticed, he had never described the power of his eyes to anyone before. It was weird, trying to put his strongest ability into words. “Even time. Once Tsukuyomi is activated, there is no escape. It cannot be broken, not even by the power of the Sharingan. In my genjutsu, I can stretch one second into infinity, using it to do whatever I please.”

“You are seriously creepy, you know that?” Shisui commented.

“You promised not to judge me.” He did feel a little betrayed by Shisui's reaction.

“I'm not. I'm just stating a fact.” Shisui placed an arm around him. “You're still my adorable cousin.”

“Do you want to know the rest or not?”

“Go on, Master of Illusion.”

“Furthermore, I have developed a technique mimicking yours.” Itachi explained. In truth, it came with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which amplified his own power tenfold. “It was said that the Sharingan has the power to see the future, I started from there. I have the power to predict a possible future, based on the line of thought of my target.”

“That's incredible!”

“It's like I can see their thoughts. They unfold before me.” The genius took a sip of his tea. “My target does not know of what I can see. They accept what I choose to show them and take it for truth.”

“It gives you the power to manipulate them,” Shisui continued.

“Indeed. I can change it and edit it by will,” Itachi swallowed. “It's like I show them a dream and direct their thoughts afterward.”

“And added with a little careful acting....” Shisui sighed. “You truly are powerful. Is it what you did with your father?”

Itachi nodded again. “I let him know of the fate of our clan should he rebel against the village. I let him believe that doing so was to condemn us to extinction. I let him believe that if the Uchiha want to survive and regain strength in the village, we have to reach out to the people we had shut down. That's all.”

“I would have done the same,” Shisui's comment eased Itachi's mind. “You don't have to blame yourself. If you didn't, I would have.”

“I know.” Itachi gave his cousin a small smile. “But you shouldn't use your eyes too often. I'm sure you know of its side effect already.”

“Yeah, I might need some glasses soon. Luckily, I don't have the need to use them anymore. Peace is restored and Danzou is your dog. The threat from within is eliminated, for now.”

“New threat would always arise.”

“Don't be so negative!” Shisui gave him a hard claps on his back. “I forbid you to brood on my birthday.”

“It's not how birthdays work, Shisui. You can't just go around and demand things.”

“Of course, I can!” Shisui jumped down from the porch and took a deep breath in. “And I have lots of other plans for today.”

“Such as?”

“Celebrating!” Shisui opened his arms and stretched his limbs. He breathed in, as if to banish the darker thoughts. He smiled at Itachi and winked. “I want to eat until I can't move and drink until I'm wasted. And maybe, I'll get laid.”

Itachi almost choked on his tea. His eyes went wide. Not one day had Itachi forgotten the kiss he shared with Shisui and the promise his cousin made him. He stole a glance at Shisui and prayed that Shisui wasn't referring to the vow he made years ago. He really didn't want to be on his hands and knees tonight.

“Oh, look who's blushing.”

“It's not funny!”

“It is!” Shisui grinned at him. “I barely mention it and you flush like a maiden. Oh, I forgot, you are a maiden.”

“Shut up!”

“How rude! What's the matter with you?”

“I'm not ready!” Itachi blurred out, too desperate to form something dignified.

“What?” Shisui's face changed from teasing to tensing. “Are you referring to yourself?”

Itachi could have died of embarrassment right now. “I didn't forget what you said.”

“You didn't!?” The expressions playing on his cousin's face was both comical and serious. “Yeah, about that....” Shisui suddenly radiated nervousness. His hand went to scratch the back of his head as a sheepish smile appeared on his face. “I thought you forgot.”

“I never forget a thing.”

“But you didn't respond to me, not for years now.” Shisui whispered. “I'm sorry. I took your reservation for disinterest and thus I.... I made that promise in rash back then. I didn't think it through.”

“And now?” Itachi could hardly breath.

“I'm turning seventeen today, and I thought....” He voice died while a furious blush deepened his cheeks.

“Oh,” Itachi found his breath again. “You weren't referring to me?” His voice sounded so soft, as if he was about to faint. “You're talking about someone else?”

“Itachi...” Shisui hurried over to him, as Itachi placed a hand on his own forehead, just like a maiden. “Itachi, I'm so sorry.”

“No, no,” the genius gasped. His heart was pounding beyond reason although he should be relieved. “You found someone else. You're in love?”

“I didn't mean to hurt you, not at all!” Shisui sounded close to tears from desperation. He tried to help Itachi, but didn't really know what he should do. “I love you, I still do. Just not the way I used to.”

Itachi let himself fall back on the porch, stretching his limbs apart. He felt a freedom he should not feel. He gasped, while tears of relief and joy entered his eyes. He heard Shisui clench his teeth and then whimper in guilt. Was his cousin thinking that he cried because his feelings were hurt?

“Itachi, please don't cry,” Shisui begged. “I really didn't mean to. I'm so, so sorry!”

“What? No, I'm happy for you!” Itachi caught his hand and smiled. “I really am. It eases me to know that we can be friends without... this standing between us. I want you to be happy.”

“Really?”

“Why so confused?” Itachi chuckled. “I told you how I feel, it hasn't changed. But I blamed myself all the time that I was denying you happiness. Knowing that you've found someone else is great! Shisui, you deserve that.”

Tears rolled down Shisui's face. It almost broke Itachi's heart. But only almost, because Shisui was grinning like a fool.

“You're the best best friend I could ask for.” Shisui lunged forward to catch Itachi in an embrace. “I'm so happy you understand.”

Itachi shook his head and padded Shisui's back. “Of course I do.” He let Shisui sniff on his shoulder, all the while rolling his eyes.

Until another chakra signature entered the perimeter. Itachi promptly pushed Shisui off himself, but not fast enough to escape the intruder's eye.

“What do we have here?” The masked shinobi said from the top of their courtyard wall. “Little Uchihas cuddling in broad daylight?”

“Taicho!” Itachi gasped and tried to free himself from under Shisui.

“Kakashi-san,” Shisui turned around with his cheeks blushed furiously “That's private property you're standing on.”

A second figure jumped from the roof of the house and landed right next to Kakashi. He waved his hello at the two cousins and smiled at them fondly. “Happy Birthday, Shisui-san.”

“What's with you ANBU never using doors!” Shisui barked, his face darkening in tones within the seconds.

Itachi scrambled to his feet and stepped off the porch. “What brings you here, Taicho?”

“We came to see your cousin, Itachi.” Kakashi grinned. “Yo, Shisui-san, your team asked us to find you.”

“Why don't they just come here themselves?”

“Who knows?” Kakashi shrugged. “They want us to get you to the barbecue house down the road. The one owned by your aunt.”

“Which aunt?” Shisui asked.

“Forgot you're all related.” Kakashi lied. “The friendly one. The one that's nice to non-Uchihas. Your friends are planning a party for you.”

“Senpai, it's supposed to be a surprise.”

“What, really?” Shisui beamed, but caught himself quickly. “A party, for me? Great! Itachi, you're coming, too.”

“I suppose you won't take no for an answer.”

“Excellent,” Kakashi said. “We'll see you there, then.”

“You'll be there, too?” Shisui choked.

“It would be rude to ask us without inviting us, Shisui-san.” Tenzou laughed. “I hope you're not offended.”

“No, of course not!” Shisui replied, just a little too quickly and a little too loudly. “I'd be happy to have you there, Tenzou-san, Kakashi-san.”

“See you, then.” With that, the two ANBU disappeared just as quickly as they came.

It didn't escape Itachi's notice, that Shisui stared at the spot his two ANBU team-mates had been a moment before. It also didn't escape his sight, that Shisui was still blushing furiously.

“The one you're in love with,” Itachi started. “It's still a boy, right?”

“I wouldn't call him a boy, Itachi.” Shisui said, grinning to himself.

“Please tell me, it's not Kakashi-Taicho.”

“That arrogant bastard? No way!” Shisui narrowed his eyes and turned towards Itachi with a grin the genius didn't like. “Do you have a problem with it?”

“No,” Itachi said nonchalantly. “I just prefer you don't date Kakashi-Taicho.”

“Why?” Shisui's tone grew in intensity. “Are you in love with him?”

“Not this again.” He turned towards the house, leaving Shisui in the yard.

“You know, you can tell me.”

“I'm not!” Itachi called back.

“I won't tell, Itachi, I promise.”

“This conversation is over!”

While he closed the door behind him, Itachi could clearly hear Shisui laughing outside. Now, he had to prepare himself for a night out with some of the most annoying, intrusive and ludicrous shinobis in Konoha.

How was he to survive this?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And thank you Luxurien, I'm really glad you like it. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi has a genius plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and Kudos! I love you guys! <3

Another reincarnation story

  
  


05.

  
  


Half a year later, Itachi was still suffering the consequences of that night.

On the night of Shisui's seventeenth birthday, Itachi had returned home drunk beyond description. Unable to walk for himself, he was carried home dangling between Kakashi and Tenzou. He had vomited in the kitchen sink and awoken half of his household that night. Barely seeing straight and babbling, Itachi had to explain to his outraged father and shocked mother that it was a unique incident that wouldn't happen again. It didn't help things when Shisui crashed in through the closed window, stammering that Itachi had forgotten his hitai-ate.

Itachi didn't even remember taking it off. He took it from Shisui, more or less slapping his cousin in the process and bound it around his head upside down. He then cursed his preteen stamina in front of his parents, his cousin and his comrades with language he had picked up from Hidan. His mother was aghast and his father looked as if he was about to murder someone.

As Itachi tried to defuse the situation, he only vomited on the tatami again. He remembered his father banishing Kakashi and Tenzou from the Uchiha district and Shisui from their house before Itachi fell unconscious next to his mother's feet.

The headache he had in the morning was the worst he ever had, his other life included. With eyes narrowed and fingers on his temple, Itachi had listened to his father's lecture. For the first time since his return to his child body, Itachi completely agreed and found no words of protest. He accepted his punishment in silence which consisted of 50 rots and one year of shrine duty. He was only allowed to leave the house for his shinobi work or duties at the shrine. Even his private training session needed to be sanctioned by either his father or mother.

The limitation of his freedom wasn't what really bothered him. He could sneak out of the house anytime. If not, his ANBU comrades always covered for him, claiming that their work wasn't done.

What bothered him was the humiliation. He hated being treated like a child, as if he needed the stern lectures of his parents to realize what he had done wrong. It was his own fault that he had let himself come this far.

That and Shisui's smile that tempted him into drinking too much.

That was the reason why Itachi, the unbeatable, fearsome Itachi was hiding in the ANBU shower, stealing all the hot water.

“Lingering again?” Tenzou poked his head around the corner and grinned.

“Ah,” Itachi only nodded.

“What excuse do we have today?”

“I was hurt during the mission,” Itachi said truthfully, pointing at the open wound on his arm.

“You really should stop getting hurt on purpose just to escape grounding.” Tenzou leaned against the tiled wall and handed a towel to Itachi.

“Not many other reasons would suffice, I'm afraid.” Itachi said again, accepting the white fluffy towel.

“Your father sure is stern,” Tenzou sighed. “I wish there's something I can do.”

“I'll think of something,” Itachi suggested, putting his clothes on. “Something that doesn't require me to go home every night.”

“You mean a mission?”

“That would be perfect,” The genius put his shorts on, not bothering with Tenzou in the room. After three years, he had gotten used to his girlish body. Apparently, it wasn't that much of a problem for his comrades, for none had ever said anything.

He followed Tenzou into their planning room where the rest of Ro-han were gathered. Officially, they were off work. Unofficially, ANBU agents were too suspicious to interact with civilians or shinobis outside of ANBU. If they weren't out with each other, they were here stepping on each other's toes.

“What are you still doing here?” One of his team-mates asked and chuckled. The one next to him looked up from his kunai and grinned.

Itachi rolled his eyes. “I have a good excuse.”

“Got hurt again?”

“Just a minor wound.” Itachi lifted his arm, which he was pressing against the white towel that slowly turned red.

“Does it need to be stitched?” Kakashi asked from behind a book Itachi's present self wasn't old enough to read.

“I don't think so,” the youngest of the team replied. He sat down next to Saiku, who was the team's medic. “But it won't stop bleeding.”

“Kid, you should stop this.” The brunette set his scroll down and shook his long hair out of his face. “One day your father might think you're too young for ANBU.”

“His pride forbids him to do so.”

“Perhaps your mother, then?” Saiku pulled some bandages out of his pockets. “Isn't she going to say anything about her baby boy collecting scars faster than a drunkard’s debts?”

“She's an Uchiha,” Itachi murmured. “She will only wonder why I wasn't above injury.”

Saiku and some others laughed. “Yeah, and there I thought only the Hyuugas have problems.” Saiku frowned. “Looks fine, a clean cut. But try to be more careful next time.”

“It will not hinder my performance.”

“I know, kid.” Saiku shook his head. “I mean it will scar.”

“It's not a big deal,” Itachi replied. “All shinobi have scars.”

Ryo, another team-mate coming out of the shower plopped down opposite them with a loud sigh and placed his feet on the table.

“Careful, you pig!” Saiku barked. “I'm trying to work here.”

“Relax!” the baldy grinned. “Kiddo here doesn't mind scars. He knows what's good. Girls love scars.”

“Maybe I should stab you in the face, then.”

“You're just jealous of my looks.”

“At least I have hair.”

“Girls love my look.” Ryo grinned again, stroking his hairless skull. “They all want a peace of Ryo whenever Ryo's around. When I do this,” he winked at Itachi and pointed one finger at him. “None could resist me. Say, Itachi, any cute cousin you could introduce me to?”

“Cut it off,” Tenzou slapped him on the forearm. “Itachi is twelve.”

“But Itachi has older cousins, right?”

“Yes.”

“Any of them that might want a piece of this?” Ryo pointed down on himself.

“No,” the genius replied. “My cousins have taste.”

Laughter roared in the resting room of Ro-han. Some of the shinobi clapped their hands, other punched Ryo on his shoulder. Tenzou winked at Itachi, giving him a thumbs-up behind Ryo's back.

“Done,” Saiku finished his bandage on Itachi's arm and cut off the spare. “Try not to get stabbed in the meantime.”

“I’m sorry for the trouble,” Itachi nodded his thanks. “I had little time to prepare.”

“You need preparation to get stabbed?” Ryo wondered.

“Yes. It has to be at the right angle for my plan to work. The cut must not be too deep to tarnish me, but must be serious enough to qualify as an injury. I must not be injured at vitals points, but must also make it seem reasonable.” Itachi explained. “Also, I have to be sure I can be seen, but also must not worry whomever saw the attack. Under no circumstance can I allow my fraud to compromise our mission.” Itachi sighed. “I had little more than a second today, so I... miscalculated.”

Ryo looked as if he wanted to puke. “You can think of all of that within a second?” He didn't need Itachi to answer his question. “Guys, can't we do something about Itachi being grounded? ”

“What can we do?” Kakashi asked, finally closing his book and joining them. “Tenzou and I aren't allowed in the Uchiha district. Any violation of that order might compromise our fragile truce.”

“I didn't realize things are that serious,” Ryo mused. “Can we ask Hokage-sama?”

“To do what? Tell Fugaku-san how to punish his son because he came home drunk?” Saiku said.

“Come on,” Ryo moaned. “Which son didn't come home drunk once?”

“But not when he's twelve.” Saiku commented and Itachi blushed.

“I wouldn't know,” Tenzou shrugged. “I wasn't let out of Root often when I was twelve.”

Itachi threw a glance at Kakashi and received a knowing look.

“Everyone, I thank you for your concern,” Itachi tried to end this conversation. He didn't like being the center of attention and really didn't want anyone getting into  trouble because of him. “But I'm turning thirteen in a few months. Maybe things will change then.”

“So we hold on until June?” Tenzou wondered. “How many more injuries have you planned until then?”

“None,” Itachi replied. “It'll become unlikely if I tried this trick too often.”

“Sounds like you already have something in mind.” Kakashi lifted a brow.

“I was thinking of a longer mission away from the village,” the genius suggested, stealing a sheepish glance at his captain. “Maybe something that will require us to go undercover, or stay away for a while.”

“I second that,” Ryo immediately said, polishing his skull again. “I hear girls from other towns love shinobi.”

“Do you ever think of anything else?”

“Not in my time off.”

“I can use a change of scenery too, Captain.” Said the usually quiet Nagao from where he was still sharpening his kunais. “Assassinations get boring after a while.”

“I don't mind going undercover,” Tenzou shrugged.

“Everyone,” Kakashi said rather seriously. “We are talking about a mission, not a vacation”

Itachi felt a wave of guilt overcome him. “I'm sorry for the trouble.”

“Don't worry, kiddo.” Ryo winked again. “We're on your side.”

Kakashi sighed. “Alright, I'll see what I can do. Now go home, Itachi, before your father files  another complaint against me.”

Ryo and Saiku both chuckled.

“But why, Taicho, you are a bad influence for Itachi.” Ryo grinned.

“Yeah, you read porn in public.” Saiku added.

Itachi blushed furiously and nodded his agreement.

Maybe he shouldn't have done that. When Kakashi showed up with a new mission scroll two days later, the young Uchiha was sure his captain hated him. While Kakashi read out the requirement to Ro-han, Itachi observed the eyes of his comrades grow wider and wider. At the end, Ryo and Saiku were sitting there with his mouths hanging open.

“So, our objective is to sneak into Lord Gorimura's stronghold, protect him from all dangers and eliminate his enemies.” Kakashi finished and placed the scroll on the table. “Clear?”

“A guarding mission?” Tenzou wondered. “Who is this Lord Gorimura?”

“A daimyo in the land of Iron,” Itachi explained, remembering it from his other life. “He's distantly related to our daimyo and is to be elected shogun should the Samurai go to war.”

“So we guard an important person,” Ryo didn't sound thrilled. “Splendid!”

Like his team-mate, Itachi considered a simple guarding mission beneath them. But at this point, he was willing to accept any mission if it led him out of Konoha.

“It's a little more complicated,” Kakashi grinned under his mask. “Our client wouldn't state his name. He let us know that his Lord despises shinobi and wouldn't want anyone around. Our mysterious client couldn't provide any passage into the stronghold, so we are on our own.”

“Could he provide anything?”

“Not really,” Kakashi shook his head. “Only with the knowledge that we should find our way in ourselves.”

“That stronghold is well guarded, sneaking in would not be easy.” Itachi added. In his other life, he and Kisame had accompanied Sasori on his mission to take that stronghold. Even with Sasori's performance of hundred puppets, Kisame's grand Jutsus and his own effort, the fight had taken a whole day.

“What do you know about that stronghold?”

“It's located on the top of a mountain. Only one road leads to the gate.” Itachi remembered. “Climbing up is not a problem, but staying out of sight is. By day, the range of vision reaches to foot of that mountain. At night, they light lanterns to illuminate all sides of the slope.”

“Is that Lord somehow paranoid?”

“He dislikes shinobi for a reason,” Itachi said. “He's been injured by one once. Ever since, he guards against our kind very well. I suggest, we use subterfuge.”

“Disguise?” Kakashi lifted a brow. “I was hoping you'd say that.”

“Taicho?”

“Hokage-sama let us know, that Lord Gorimura is celebrating his fiftieth birthday in four weeks time. Many would be invited.” Kakashi sat down and smirked. “There's a minor lord, who has a fable for young maikos, which we could use to our advantage.”

“Oh, no,” Itachi gasped. He instantly realized what his captain was suggesting. He knew he shouldn't have laughed at Kakashi.

“Oh, yes,” Kakashi grinned. “You are going to be our maiden maiko.”

Saiku was loudest in his laughter. Nagao turned his mask in his hand nervously and blushed. The other two were quickly whispering to each other, both giggling at Itachi.

“Please, Taicho!” Itachi almost begged.

“Uhm.... Taicho.” Ryo seemed not really sure if he should say this. “You realize that Itachi is not a kunoichi, right?”

“But pretty enough to be one.”

Itachi wanted to vanish. His face was bright red now, flushed by anger and shame. He knew that his look was his curse.

“It might work,” Tenzou said matter-of-factly. “Itachi is the maiko, we can be her household. If he gains that little lord's favor, he might bring us into the stronghold as entertainers.”

“That's the plan.” Kakashi nodded.

“You can keep up a henge all day, can't you?” Ryo poked Itachi slightly.

“Henge won't do,” Kakashi interrupted. “We might encounter enemy ninja on our way, they might be able to look through it. We must rely on disguise alone. Why the long face, Itachi? I thought you wanted to leave?”

Itachi sighed, making his team-mates chuckle. Biting his lower lip, the genius stood up and towered over his sitting team-mates only a little. Kakashi gave him a look that indicated a question while Tenzou and the others were already discussing strategy.

“I accept, Taicho,” Itachi hissed. “Thank you for your concern.”

“Anything for a friend,” the pervert captain grinned. “You can sing and dance, can't you?”

“I'll go practice.”

Grumbling inside, Itachi made his way home, already plotting how to hide his preparations from his parents. He couldn't imagine his father being happy about seeing his first son in a kimono, singing and dancing like a girl.

And he really should be more careful with what he wished for in the future.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Itachi is in trouble

Another reincarnation story

  
  


06.

  
  


The long mission turned out to be exactly what Itachi needed to escape his home and the biggest humiliation of his life.

When they returned two months later, Itachi's successful portrayal of every man's desire had made its rounds in ANBU. Within the week, nearly every ANBU agent in Konoha knew that the Uchiha heir was capable of dancing and singing good enough to bewitch even samurais. They heard the stories of Itachi's performance that had left the women stunned and the men boiling with love.

On more than one account had Saiku and Ryo come to him, asking if he could repeat the performance. The Uchiha heir only returned their request with the flare of his Sharingan. Not that he didn't appreciate their praise, but what in the world would make them think he wanted to be a girl again?

As if toddling around in a Kimono he stole from his mother wasn't bad enough. On his first try, he got tangled up in the silk and had to kawarimi himself out. After one hour of trying to put it on himself, Itachi eventually needed a clone to help him. Additional to his image in the mirror, he had seen himself with his clone's eyes. He really looked like a girl, not one bit of masculinity remaining on him.

When he came out of his hotel room with the perfect hairdo, face painted white and a blue Kimono, Ryo had claimed that he was in love. Tenzou slapped him again, reminding him who was standing before them. Even Kakashi blushed a little. Itachi hated his girlish appearance.. Kisame had never commented about him being a girl and he was only half a year older than now. Not even Hidan said anything.

Itachi only sighed at his fate and resumed the mission like the good shinobi he was. Needless to say, Itachi's performance was perfect. Not once did he slip, not once did he hesitate. He used his shifted voice, batted his eyelashes and smiled without showing teeth. In the end, even that daimyo had fallen for him.

Finding the threat was easy. The Iwa team hired to assassinate the daimyo was killed before the birthday party even began. Their client paid them a handsome reward and allowed them to return home. The whole way back to Konoha, they heard stories of one lovely maiden maiko, who disappeared mysteriously. Saiku apparently thought Itachi would want to hear about the rumors concerning his fake identity and delivered stories one more unlikely than the other. Itachi stopped listening when Saiku claimed that the daimyo wanted to marry him.

He would’ve hated that mission had it not allowed him to leave home for two months. When he returned, his father decided that his grounding would end on his thirteenth birthday. Never before had Itachi craved a day that much, except the day he faced Sasuke in his other life. But now, it was a good kind of craving. He realized that this time, he might have a party and receive presents. His friends might come to congratulate him and he might finally be free again.

Were it not for his...

“Betrothal?”

“Yes, Itachi,” his father repeated, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “You will be thirteen tomorrow. By tradition of the Uchiha, you will reach marriageable age, which means we will find you a suitable wife.”

“But father,” Itachi protested. “I'm too young to be a husband.”

“Nonsense,” his father sounded actually amused. He waved one hand dismissively, while his mother chuckled slightly. “You are very mature for your age. And you are my son. Any girl that will be your wife should consider herself fortunate.”

“But... ” Itachi felt panic rising inside him. He had never thought about marriage before, let alone to a girl he didn't even know. In his other life, romance and marriage was the last thing on his mind and he wasn't sorry to escape exactly this. “Father, with all due respect, I disagree. I know nothing about girls and feel no attraction towards them. My work is too important and time consuming for me to consider courtship.”

“You will make time.” Fugaku commanded.

“I am an ANBU agent, I have an obligation to the Hokage. If he needs me, I can hardly refuse.”

“I will have a word with Sandaime, then.” The Uchiha Clan-head placed a hand on his chin and seemed to be considering something. “Itachi,” he started after a moment. “You are our connection to the village. Though our relationship has improved much and the village finally started realizing our strength, there is still much to do.”

“I agree.”

“If the Uchiha is to resume the power that is rightfully ours, we need to show the village what we are capable of.”

“That...” the genius hesitated. This sounded too much like the old Fugaku for Itachi's liking. Had he only postponed the inevitable tragedy or did he need to influence his father again with his new power? Itachi would rather not. Even though the safety of the village weighed more than anything, he still wished peace could be maintained without him resorting to his unnatural powers.

“Itachi,” this time, it was Mikoto speaking. She sounded soft as usual, though Itachi still noticed the joy in her voice. “Your father and I have decided to break with tradition and allow you to marry a girl from outside of our clan.”

“Yes,” Fugaku nodded again. “Though I prefer our blood stayed pure, that would be a wise move.”

Itachi wanted to agree on that. What could possibly bring two clans closer but a marriage? Only, Itachi absolutely did not want to get married.

“That is why we have taken precautions while you were away,” Mikoto added, almost smiling. “We have let all the clans in the village know that you are considering a permanent bond.”

“What?” Itachi gasped. “I'm not!”

“Silence!” Fugaku thundered. “Do not interrupt your mother.”

“Yes, Father.”

“For your thirteenth birthday party, we have invited the leaders of all the clans and their children.” Mikoto was getting faster, clearly happy about the upcoming event. “Many mentionable personalities will be present as well. Even Hokage-sama has accepted the invitation. It is an unparallelled event for the first time in decades.”

“I assume, you wish to introduce me to society.”

“You are my son,” Fugaku exclaimed. “I can count on you to be on your best behavior.”

“That goes without saying,” Itachi replied dryly. Oh, he dreaded that day now.

“You may invite your friends to come, Itachi,” Mikoto said happily. “I believe Hatake Kakashi and Shisui will be the first you inform of your great news.”

“And the betrothal?”

“Don't be eager, my son,” Fugaku laughed, as if Itachi wanted to be married. “It will only be the first of many events. Once you are introduced, we will start negotiations with the other clans. Of course, they will have to come to propose to you. Once you accept, we can plan further.”

 _Like I will._ Itachi cursed mentally. Like he would accept anyone than the man he somehow still loved. A man from another life, who lived in another county and probably didn't know he existed. Then, a thought crossed his mind. “I doubt the news will stay in Konoha.”

“Of course, it won't!” Fugaku barked out joyfully. “We expect proposal from other villages as well. Not that we will consider them. Though your mother and I agreed on letting you choose your future partner yourself, you must understand that whichever woman you choose will be the mother of your future children and the mistress of the Uchiha Clan.”

Itachi choked, thinking about his future children. Even three years in this world didn't change his conviction that the Uchiha clan should stop with him and his brother. But that wouldn't be the case anymore, with approximately 150 Uchihas running around. Even if he chose to die childless and Sasuke infatuating over a certain blond, his uncles and cousins and other relatives would surely sire children. Itachi shuddered again thinking himself with a woman.

His reaction to his father's words didn't go unnoticed. His mother chuckled slightly, eyes curved with a smile.

“Don't worry, Itachi,” she giggled. “We don't expect you to marry immediately. Your father and I married when we were sixteen, that is a very suitable age. And I do not intend to be a grandmother before you turn eighteen. Is that agreeable with you?”

Itachi nodded quickly. It was too good to be true. He still had three years before he needed to be married. It was enough time to think of a reason why no woman in the world would want him.

For that, Itachi needed his friends. Shisui was older and more experienced. Kakashi was the most perverted ninja in Konoha and always seemed to have some excuses. Itachi needed them. He needed them ASAP.

  
  


“Congratulations!” Kakashi slapped him on the shoulder when they met.

“Your parents didn't specify if male or female, did they?” Tenzou asked.

“I'm not in a joking mood,” Itachi sighed. “But no, they didn't.”

“You're never,” Tenzou looked around. “When is your cousin coming? He's late.”

“Really?” Kakashi closed his book with a snap. “Why am I here?”

“I told you a false time,” Itachi explained, also searching the night for Shisui. How pathetic it was that he needed to gather his friend at night on a graveyard to discuss strategy for how to escape marriage. Why was he always escaping something in this world? First Shisui's constant questioning, then grounding and now marriage. He wondered when he could finally start living a normal life. Or was this normal life?

“Maybe he had issues sneaking out?” Kakashi mused.

“Shisui lives alone,” Tenzou answered before Itachi could.

“How do you know that?” Itachi lifted one of his brows. He had to tilt his head to look up to the bigger man, but his glare was no less fierce.

Tenzou blushed and coughed. “I was there once.” He said quickly and scratched the back of his head.

“You're not allowed into the Uchiha district.”

“Well...” Tenzou stammered. “He... We... I.... oh look, there he is!”

Within the blink of an eye, Shisui flickered before them, crouched down in a defensive pose. He was wearing his jonin vest, packed with weapons and scrolls. Without the faintest of a smile on his face, the Uchiha glanced up at them, Sharingan blazing with fire.

“What's the emergency?” He hissed, hand already on the handle of his tanto. “I came as quickly as I can.”

“You just signaled him?” Tenzou hissed.

“You told me we meet at midnight! It's two in the morning.” Kakashi complained.

“Why aren't you geared up? What's going on?”

“Nice of you to come, Shisui.” Itachi replied calmly.

“Hey, I'm talking to you! When did you signal him?”

“I skipped dinner because of you!” Kakashi hissed.

“Guys,” Shisui slowly moved his hand away from his weapon. “What's going on? I just received your crow. It says it's an emergency.”

“It is,” Itachi nodded.

“Are we being attacked?” Shisui wondered.

“No....” Tenzou yawned. “Nice to see you, Shisui-kun.”

“Shisui-kun?” Kakashi giggled. “How familiar!”

“Since when are you socializing with my cousin?”

“Don't change the subject, Itachi!” Shisui hissed. “What's the emergency? Nice to see you too, Tenzou-kun.”

“What the hell is going on between you?”

“Hey, Itachi-chan,” Kakashi poked him. “Stop shouting!”

“Not now, Taicho!” Itachi's Sharingan flared to live. “What's going on between you?”

“Nothing!”

“Not much!”

“What?”

“Quiet!”

“Who's there?” the loud bark of the chunin on guard silenced all four shinobi.

They froze in their movements and hid in the shadow directly under the monument of fire. The lamp on the chunin's hand glowed in the distance and swung slightly. He approached quickly towards the three ANBU agents and one jonin, still searching the night for intruders.

The reflection of a kunai in his hand alerted Itachi. He felt Shisui's breath stop next to him, as Kakashi whispered. “Scatter!”

Four shinobi resorted to their favorite skill at escaping prying eyes. Shisui placed a hand in front of himself and flickered away. Itachi turned into crows and disappeared between the trees. He saw Kakashi and Tenzou jump from their occupied spot and hide behind the trunks just as the light from the chunin's lamp reached the stone steps.

The chunin scratched the back of his head and looked around. He placed a hand on the stone and then looked up at the sky. Finding nothing but emptiness, the chunin shook his head.

“Damn that Naruto!” He cursed. “Demon brat! Wait till I get you!” With that, the chunin went the way he came, his lamp still swinging.

Itachi heard Shisui chuckle somewhere in a tree not far from him and Tenzou pressing his hand on his mouth. They waited a few moments before gathering in a clearing nearby. Once Itachi set foot under the sky, Shisui sunk to his knees, giggling uncontrollably.

“Did we just run from a chunin?” He wiped the single tear from the corner of his eye.

“Itachi would've gotten into trouble,” Tenzou sat down next to him, closer than two normal comrades would. “Though I don't understand why we had to hide.”

“Because I said so,” Kakashi joined them, sitting down in a crouch. “Tenzou, would you?”

Tenzou grinned at Shisui, eyes sparkling while he grew some wood for the campfire. The katon-jutsu coming from Itachi might have been bigger than it needed be. Something just wasn't right about the way his cousin and Tenzou acted around each other. Again, he wondered how much he had missed while being grounded. Which led him back the the problem of the day.

“I'm to be betrothed.” Itachi dropped the bomb.

“Congratulations,” Shisui replied, his eyes still on Tenzou and half a smile on his face. Then, his eyes widened. “Excuse me?” He snapped his head back at Itachi. “What did you say?”

“I'm to be betrothed.”

“When? With whom? How?” Shisui's eyes were comically wide. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I'm telling you now.”

Shisui looked around to Tenzou and Kakashi, both men observing his reaction without much facial expression. “Why didn't you tell me first! I'm your best friend!”

“I didn't know myself.” Itachi explained. “Don't look to them, I told them just minutes before you arrived.”

“Fuck....” Shisui cursed and Tenzou groaned and Itachi's eyes narrowed. “Okay, this qualifies as emergency.”

“Shisui-kun,” Tenzou placed a hand on Shisui's shoulder. “We're Itachi's war council now. We have to help him.”

“To do what?”

“I don't want to marry.” Itachi sounded suddenly like a child. “I'm thirteen.”

“Oh come on now, Itachi!” Shisui grinned. “Fugaku-san wouldn't want to you marry right now. He just wants  you betrothed. That's tradition.”

“I don't care!” Itachi hissed. “I'm not going to court some girl I don't know.”

“That's what courting is about, Itachi,” Shisui chuckled. “Getting to know each other. You'd be surprised.”

“What do you mean?” Itachi tilted his head.

“That you might fall for someone you never considered,” Shisui blushed enough for Itachi to notice in this light. “And before you know it, he's suddenly a part of your life.”

“Speaking from experience, Shisui-kun?”

Itachi watched very closely how his team-mate grinned at Shisui. His cousin blushed, making his face almost the color of his eyes. He then sheepishly returned the smile and looked away quickly.

The scene playing out in front of him seemed oddly familiar, as if Itachi had seen it somewhere. He narrowed his eyes, searching his vast memory for the origin. A tingling feeling swelled in his chest as Itachi recalled a time where he and Kisame sat at a campfire, deepened in a conversation meant only for their ears. They had gazed in each others eyes and Itachi had felt as if thousand words were exchanged. And before he knew it, it was morning and Kisame had conquered a part of his heart.

He cleared his throat slightly, causing his cousin and Tenzou to jump. Both looked away from each other and not-so-subtly slid further apart.

“I will not marry,” he decided. He was deadly serious. “Not until the one comes that owns my heart.”

“What?” All three said at once, though in different tones.

Kakashi gasped, because it sounded like something in his book.

Tenzou, because he was surprised Itachi was capable of romance.

Shisui, because the stoic Uchiha genius intended to fall in love.

“You're my best friends,” Itachi stood up and commanded. “You will help me dodge betrothal by making me something no woman or girl would want.”

He let his words sink into his friends and nodded. Placing a hand in front of his chest, Itachi shimmered away.

  
  


-xXx-

  
  


Somewhere in the forest surrounding the Konoha graveyard, one jonin and two ANBU sat around a campfire and stared into the flame.

“We're screwed!” The jonin gasped.

“Please don't speak about that, okay?” The younger ANBU hissed, hand wandering down to hide his erection.

“You know you two are plain as day, right?” the silver-haired captain stated. “Be glad Itachi is too young to know what's going on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. :-D  
> And I always love feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi's masterplan. And as always, it doesn't work. (At least not in this universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for giving Kudos and leaving comments! Thank you. And sorry for the long wait.  
> I'm not abandoning this story, don't worry. I actually have 12 chapters written out already. XD

Another reincarnation story

  
  


07.

  
  


Itachi looked at his own reflection with distaste.

He still looked like a girl. After three years of constant exercise, he still didn't have the muscles he wanted. He knew he would never be a bulky man like Kisame, with a sharply defined abdomen and arms as strong as pillars. He would never have those powerful shoulders and muscular back. His legs would never be as thick as trunks and he would never be very tall. But anything other than the body of a preteen girl would be nice.

Alright, maybe he should be more realistic. He wasn't as feminine as he let it sound. But his arms were thin and his hips were narrow. His legs were long and lean, and mostly hairless. There was a hint of six-pack on his belly, and yes, his genitals had developed in the last few years. But it was still much smaller than he remembered and tortured him with uncontrolled lust he tried too hard to hide.

He didn't remember having this much healthy libido the last time he was thirteen. But the last time, he also was mentally preparing to kill his own parents. Right now, he could barely watch his team-mates shower without having thought of....

Itachi quickly stopped himself before his aforementioned problem became too prominent. He pardoned himself inwardly. It wasn't exactly his fault. It was part of puberty, which was exactly what he was going through. It couldn't change the fact that mentally he was 24 and had experienced all the pleasure a well-grown, muscular, strong, male body could offer him. Now that his body was awake, the longing for those feelings had returned almost every morning. He tried to take care of it as quickly and silently as he could and as frequently as he needed. But he was trapped with a team of incredibly well-trained men, led by a dangerously handsome captain. And his heartwarming beautiful cousin wasn't helping.

Noticing his lower body demanding attention, Itachi moaned. What would he give to be an adult again and enjoy the pleasure of a man without shame. But not now, he told himself. Today was his thirteenth birthday and it was unbecoming for the Uchiha heir to be late. He pushed thoughts of his team-mates in the shower aside and tried not to remember Kisame. It both filled him with longing and sadness.

He took a deep breath and tried to think of something disgusting. Danzou's whimpering form was the first thing that came to his mind. Ever since he used Tsukuyomi on Danzou for the first time, the elder had not tried to antagonize the Uchiha. From then, Itachi sometimes paid him secret visits, just to review the progress of things. He had warned Danzou that, should he perform less than to Itachi's satisfaction, the genius would not hesitate to repeat his lesson.

He wondered if Danzou was going to be here today as he noticed that his erection had died down. Now, he only had to keep a balanced train of thought that didn't go anywhere near his handsome captain and fierce ex-lover.

“Itachi?” Shisui knocked on his door. “Do you need help? Can I come in?”

“No, I'm fine.” the clan-heir threw a last glance into the mirror and tuck the fan into his obi. “I'm ready.”

“You look stunning!” Shisui gasped. “You look more beautiful than all the girls outside.”

“That's the plan.”

“Are we sticking to it?”

“I intend to.”

“It took your father one year to revoke my banishment, I don't want to be thrown out again. So, let's be discreet.” Shisui looked at his own reflection in the mirror. Like Itachi, Shisui was dressed in his best kimono. It hung loosely from his broad shoulder and was held by a thin obi. The hakama flattered his strong thighs and ended just an inch above the ground. The haori he wore of course had the Uchiha Clan symbol on it. Itachi thought that Shisui looked like the dream of every young girl and maybe some of the young boys.

“You look very handsome,” Itachi commented.

“Yeah, it's my job to steal your suitors.” Shisui rumpled his hair. “While you make them jealous of your looks.”

Itachi joined Shisui in front of the mirror. His own kimono was dark red, printed with white and black leaves. It was closed up tight on the front, but dragged down generously at the neck, showing of his pristine skin. His hakama was softer than Shisui's, appearing more like a dress than pants. Also, he wore his dark-blue Uchiha Haori loosely around his gentle shoulders, showing off just how delicate his form was. He looked like a very beautiful young boy dressed in men's robes. Looking at his own shiny hair, he sighed.

“Let's get this over with.”

They exited the room and instantly halted as a blond boy rushed past them. They looked after the famous kyuubi-container, wrapped in bright orange fabric as Sasuke sprinted around the corner, shouting his friend's name. The younger Uchiha halted before his brother and cousin and bowed with respect.

“Nii-san.” He grinned, eyes wide and sparkling.

“Yes, otoutou?”

“You are the most gorgeous person I've seen today.” Sasuke said as if it was the greatest compliment he was capable off. He really looked proud that his brother was prettier than all of the dolled up heiress from the other clans.

“Thank you, Sasuke,” Itachi patted his hair and grinned.

“Hey, what about me?” Shisui asked, pointing to himself.

“You're okay.” Sasuke shrugged. “But you're wearing your kimono wrong, I can see your chest.”

“It's supposed to be like that!” Shisui protested.

Itachi smirked. He knew that Shisui was very proud of his chest muscles and made a big deal to show off with them.

“Alright,” Itachi separated them. “It's almost time. Sasuke, go get your friend, he ran that way. The ceremony is starting soon.”

Sasuke nodded happily and ran off. Itachi shrugged as Shisui asked him if he exaggerated. Shisui then frowned and closed the front of his robe. He said he would have opportunity to open them later. When they reached the door leading to the part housing the guests, Itachi took in a deep breath. He had never had a mission like this before. Normally, he seduced people, not repel them.

“I hope your plan doesn't backfire,” Shisui murmured. “The way you look, they might all fall in love with you.”

“I'm usually correct,” Itachi replied. “Do as I instructed and all will be fine.”

“Until you open your mouth, that is.” Shisui nodded and opened the door for him.

Itachi braced himself for the curious looks of all the guests. Most clan-heads had seen him before. When he was promoted to chunin, they had seen his trials. After all, he was the star of that year. But their wives, daughters and sons hadn't. They gasped as Itachi entered, the air of aloofness surrounding him. He bowed to the guests as good conduct dictated. He said the words carefully studied, not too arrogant, but far from familiar. He then looked through the gaping crowd and discovered his two other partners in crime grinning at him.

His mother clapped, quickly joined in by all the others. His father took over, introducing Itachi to the people of Konoha as the clan heir of the Uchiha. He then recited a long list of Itachi's achievements which were, of course, well-known. He ended with naming Itachi as one of the most loyal agents of the ANBU and emphasized Itachi's talent that would no doubt bring him much higher prestige.

Again, many applauded as some of the little girls gasped.

Itachi listened with an iron face, while his father repeated the reason for today's gathering. He stated the rules, that whoever had a child above the age of eight might ask for Itachi's favor. He didn't state the gender or a limit how old that suitor might be. Itachi smiled inwardly. Fugaku went on to speak about his plan of forming a closer bond with the other clans and that he had placed the power of decision in Itachi's hand. That caused a commotion. The girls giggled while the adults quickly whispered to each other. Itachi frowned. His father just made his fangirl problem worse.

Half an hour later, the introduction speech was finally over. Tea was served and several sweet dishes placed on each side of the room. As per tradition, Itachi could walk around, while parents introduced their child to his parents and then the heir. Knowing that, the genius made a beeline for the sweets.

Shisui, Kakashi and Tenzou appeared next to him within the seconds. If he didn't know better, he'd say they all shunshinned here.

“What's the situation?”

“Not good,” Kakashi reported. “You're too pretty.”

“Wait until Itachi opens his mouth.” Shisui commented, already stuffing his face with dangos.

“That's not enough,” Kakashi said. “Girls love pretty. I overheard two girls talking, they’re already in love.”

“Great,” Itachi chewed his dango like it somehow offended him personally. “Plan B, then.”

“Too soon,” Shisui shook his head. “You at least have to talk to some before making a scene.”

“Fine, who's the first?”

Shisui, who also had the duty of being Itachi's wing-man today straightened his back. He nodded towards a tall man with long brown hair and white eyes, who had a little girl with dark-blue hair by his hand. Next to the girl stood a boy barely ten years old, looking grumpy and sad.

“Oh great,” Itachi murmured. “The Hyuugas.”

“Itachi-sama,” Shisui started and bowed before Itachi. “This is the clan-head of the Hyuuga, Hiashi-sama. This is his eldest daughter, Hinata-chan.” Shisui turned towards the Hyuuga and bowed as well. “Hiashi-sama, Hinata-chan, this is my cousin, Itachi, the future clan-head of the Uchiha.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Hyuuga-sama, and Hinata-san.” Itachi bowed slightly.

“The pleasure is mine, Uchiha-san,” Hiashi replied. “If you will excuse me, I'd like to speak with your father.”

Itachi bowed as Hiashi left his daughter by Itachi's side, accompanied only by that grumpy boy. Itachi looked down on the girl, dressed in a pretty Kimono and looking like a doll. She held her hands together and blushed under Itachi's gaze. Her eyes sometimes darted toward her cousin and then to where Sasuke and Naruto were.

If she wasn't about to speak, Itachi would not return the gesture. He remained standing there, staring at the girl's head and counting her hair. He was sure, he would finish before she found the courage. After he counted to two hundred and lost count once, he heard Kakashi and Tenzou chuckle behind him. Those two weren't a help at all.

“Hinata-chan,” Shisui started eventually, startling the little girl. “How old are you?”

“I'm...” she stammered, her voice as thin as paper. “I'm.... eight, Uchiha-san.” She tried to raise her gaze but only came as high as Itachi's chest. She then quickly lowered her head and whispered. “How... how old are you.... Uchiha-san?”

“Me?” Shisui wondered and Hinata blushed.

“Hinata-sama meant Itachi-san.” The other boy corrected, looking annoyed.

“I'm thirteen,” Itachi replied. “As mentioned in my father's introduction. A heiress should pay attention when her peers speaks.”

“Do not lecture Hinata-sama,” the other boy hissed. He seemed to take the situation very personally. “Hinata-sama is trying to be polite.”

“To pretend one's ignorance is not polite,” Itachi simply said, lifting his chin slightly. He enjoyed playing arrogant and he exceeded at doing so. “I have no interest in a girl that disguises itself to please a man. The future mistress of the Uchiha should have more dignity than that.”

“Ah, yes, Hinata-sama does appear most dignified.” Shisui said quickly, while throwing a that's-enough-glare at Itachi. “Don't you think, Itachi-sama? And she is very pretty, right?”

“I suppose.” Itachi nodded, eyes not leaving the Hyuuga boy. His name was Neji, if he remembered right. “Yet the quality I prefer are beyond the eyes. It was a pleasure talking to you, Hinata-sama. I don't want to delay you. And it was a pleasure too, Neji-kun.”

“You know me?” Neji wondered.

“I keep tracks of all the geniuses in Konoha,” Itachi nodded. “I look forward to working with you. No doubt your career as a shinobi would be most interesting.”

He nodded his goodbye and saw Neji smirk. The boy led his little cousin away, but not without throwing a glance back at the handsome Uchiha-heir. When they disappeared, Itachi sighed out.

“Not bad,” Kakashi said. “If I were that girl, I'd punch you.”

“That's the plan, isn't it?”

“You want to make the girls dislike you,” Shisui reminded him. “Not hate you. Oh, here comes the next. She's a Yamanaka. Beware of your thoughts.”

The introduction of the Yamanaka girl way less formal. Her name was Ino and she was of a chatty nature.

“So, you're Sasuke-kun's brother,” she chimed. “Nice to meet you.”

“My pleasure. You're acquainted with my brother?”

“He's in my class!” She beamed then went on to praise Sasuke. Itachi grinned to himself. Looks like Shisui's help wouldn't be needed with this eight-year-old. After a short talk, where Itachi nodded and smiled, she excused herself to chase after his baby brother. For a moment, Itachi thought about helping Sasuke but shrugged it off. He had to help himself first.

Not every girl was as easy as Ino or Hinata. Itachi realized quickly that the most persistent kind were the Uchiha girls. Growing up and having the chance to admire him closely, they all wanted to become his mistress. They besieged Itachi with praise and expressed their undying admiration of his Mother. He only got out of their grasp by using the “I'm prettier than you” card, which almost got him a slap from the girl. He was faster than her, and if she wasn't wincing in pain already, he might have broken her wrist.

Three hours later, Itachi's face was tired from smiling and his back hurt from bowing. He didn't have the chance to eat much of the sweets and noticed with regret that no dango were left. He was hungry and in a foul mood. With a glower darker than the night, Itachi approached Kakashi, who was engaged in a conversation with Tenzou and Shisui.

“Where were you?” He hissed, angry that his friends had left him alone.

“Testing the waters,” Shisui replied.

“What?”

Shisui closed the front of his robe with an expression as if he had been violated. “If I keep this act up, I might have more proposals than you by the end of the day. Some of them think I'm seriously considering getting married.”

“Oh,” Itachi blushed. “Sorry then. What have you heard? Is our plan working?”

“Not really,” Tenzou sighed. “Not even that girl who almost slapped you.”

“Alright, Plan B, then.” Itachi ordered.

Kakashi moaned. “I value my life, Itachi.”

“Senpai,” Tenzou suppressed a grin. “Take one for the team.”

Under Itachi's fierce glare and Tenzou's urging, Kakashi nodded.

“Get into position, then,” Shisui looked around quickly. “I'll stand watch and alert you if anyone comes around.”

“I'll do the same.” Tenzou added.

“And don't forget,” Shisui turned around to remind them. “You'll have to fool everyone, me included.”

As Shisui and Tenzou slipped out of sight, Itachi and Kakashi got into position in the courtyard. They chose a place that could be considered hidden, but was too easy to spot for any trained shinobi. Kakashi came to stand before him, leaving less than a foot of space between them. Facing his captain in a rather compromising position, Itachi blushed. Kakashi grinned and Itachi felt his captain's hand moving over his body and came to a stop at his waist. He suppressed the thoughts of strong male body and concentrated only on the moment, which wasn't really a lot better. Blushing even deeper, Itachi swallowed.

“It's your idea,” Kakashi reminded him. “I might be killed for this.”

“I won't allow anyone to hurt you, Taicho. I'll protect you.” His words came out with more force than he intended. The heat in his voice caused his captain to lift a brow.

“Well, well, I wasn't aware of your feelings,” the silver-haired pervert teased. “Itachi-kun, are you serious?”

“Stay in your role, Taicho.”

“I am.”

“And take your hand off my butt,” Itachi murmured.

“Should I?” Kakashi smirked. “I thought you liked me.”

“I do, but...”the heat in Itachi's face grew steadily. “I... I can't do this. It's a bad idea.”

“It's a little too late for it, don't you think, Itachi-kun?” Kakashi grinned. “Or is it why you invited me here to watch you choose your future bride?”

“Not at all!” Itachi hissed. “I never intended for this to happen! My parents plan eluded me!”

“Yet, you're here, smiling and bowing to all those girls,” Kakashi bowed down a little, coming closer to Itachi's face. “Though your heart is already set.”

“What?” Itachi gasped, pushing back just a little, but still not letting go of his handsome captain. “No, I don't....”

“Don't deny it,” Kakashi pulled him back into the near-embrace. “I know of your true feelings. Who is it? Which one is it?”

“You're mistaken!” Itachi gasped, trying to pull himself free. Kakashi was getting hot and that's too much for him. “I don't like any of them. I don't even like girls!” he pressed a hand on his mouth, stunned that he had let it slip.

Kakashi's eyes widened before him while his arm around Itachi's waist tightened. He pulled the smaller man closer, almost lifting him from the ground. Completely enveloped in Kakashi's embrace, Itachi gasped out. He felt his lower body coming to life and Kakashi's reacting to it. As his captain pressed one leg between Itachi's thighs, he moaned. It felt too good to have someone close. Someone strong who could give him the pleasure he needed.

“Taicho...” Itachi whimpered. He felt his face heat up and rob him of conscious thoughts. Right now, all he could think about was kissing the man. “I...”

“I knew it,” Kakashi whispered and grinned under his mask. “I always knew it.”

“It's not like that....” he moaned, inhaling Kakashi's scent deeply. “I can't do this. I don't love any of them.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I can't change how I feel, Taicho,” Itachi moaned. He thought of Kisame and wished that man here more than anything else. He needed Kisame. He loved Kisame. “I always felt that way, I just didn't realize it sooner. Not until today, until now.” He let his head fall back like a maiden and moaned again. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and pulled the bigger man closer. “I've wasted years, not wanting to believe what was happening to me. But I can't deny it now. Taicho, help me. I can't marry one of them.”

The next thing Itachi knew was that he was kissing Kakashi passionately. He felt the warm lips of the bigger man on him and a wave of lust overcoming him. His erection was more than prominent under his robes. He rubbed it against his captain and moaned into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi's tongue was hot and delightful.

Itachi imagined that it was Kisame who pushed into him so forcefully. He enjoyed every moment of it, finally feeling life returning to his body again. He gasped as a strong arm pulled him even closer. Itachi stood on his toes and poured all his love for Kisame into his silver-haired captain. If he could, he would even fuck Kakashi pretending it was Kisame.

A loud cough interrupted them. They pushed away from each other, Itachi trying to smooth his robe and Kakashi pulling the mask back up.

“They are gone,” Shisui stated. “You can stop now.”

“What?” Kakashi panted, trying to stand in a way that hid his erection.

“I wanted to give you a sign, but apparently, you noticed their coming yourselves,” something in Shisui's tone indicated that he didn't quite believe what he said.

“Thank you,” Itachi pressed forth, also trying to smooth his hakama. He stole a glance at Kakashi and blushed immediately. To his own surprise, Kakashi was blushing as well. “I guess, we convinced them.”

“Yeah, you certainly fooled me.” Shisui leaned against the tree casually. “I wouldn't be surprised to find Kakashi-san's corpse tomorrow morning.”

“Who saw me... us?” Kakashi asked.

“Senpai,” Tenzou placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. “We should go. Fugaku-san wasn't amused at all.”

“Oh crap,” Itachi whispered. _What have I done?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you like it? Did I warn about slight KakaIta? I'm sorry, if I didn't. :(


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi dealing with Kakashi... with interesting result. :-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Kind of heavy on KisaIta  
> And so so sorry about not updating. RL really was busy. But it got better now. :-)  
> And... completely un-betaed.

Another reincarnation story

  
  


08.

  
  


“Itachi!” someone was calling him. “Psst, Itachi!”

Itachi turned in his futon. He wanted to sleep.

“Itachi, wake up!” the voice was a little louder now. “Itachi! _Agent!_ ”

He jerked out of his sleep, a kunai already in hand and eyes blazing. A shadowed figure slid into his room and landed on his tatami without any sound. Itachi recognized the masked man and lowered his weapon.

“Taicho,” he hissed and pulled his blanket closer to his bare chest. “What are you doing here? My father banished you again.”

“A small price to pay for my life,” the older man whispered back. He crouched down next to Itachi's futon and eyed it as if he wanted to slip in. “I needed to see you.”

“What for?”

“I have to talk to you about what happened.”

“What are you talking about?” He looked outside the window and noted the position of the moon. “It's three in the morning.”

“Please,” Kakashi pulled his mask down and revealed the face most people considered outrageously handsome, Itachi included.

“Why not talk to me in the morning,” he wanted to go back to sleep. “I'll see you in the lounge.”

“That's not possible.”

“Why?”

“I talked to Hokage-sama,” Kakashi whispered. “He'll promote you to captain first thing in the morning.”

Now, Itachi was fully awake. The last time, it was because Danzou needed someone to do his dirty work. He had separated Itachi from Kakashi, giving the young heir freedom to act on his own. He needed Itachi isolated from those who were loyal to the Hokage. But this time, what emergency would suffice to elevate a thirteen year old to the rank of captain?

“Why?” Itachi wanted to know and slipped out of his futon.

“Your father filed another complaint against me,” Kakashi explained. “It's the fourth within a year. Hokage-sama has to do something.”

“And promoting me to captain was the best he could think of?” Itachi wanted to palm his forehead.

“No other captain is as good as me and you're a lot better than me.”

“That's true.”

“Brat!” Kakashi smirked. “And because he saw us.”

At the mention of the kiss one week ago, Itachi blushed instantly. Later, when he wasn't drunk on Kakashi's presence anymore, Itachi had cursed himself for it. How could he be stupid enough to kiss Kakashi? He had reviewed his words and noticed that it could easily be mistaken. Was it why Kakashi was here tonight? To talk to him? To find out about how he really felt?

“It was just a show.”

“You and I both know that it wasn't.”

“We agreed on it, Taicho.” Itachi persisted. “A little flirting for my parents to notice, so they slow down their plans.”

“But it's not what happened.” Kakashi slid closer, almost sitting on Itachi's futon. “It's not what I felt.”

“It meant nothing.” Itachi narrowed his eyes.

For a moment, the other genius looked hurt. His lips were pressed together and eyes set fiercely on Itachi, Kakashi whispered. “I risked my life for you.”

“For that I thank you,” Itachi nodded. “Would you now please get down from my futon?”

“That's all?” Kakashi smirked. “I get a thank you and please leave?”

“What did you expect?”

“I thought you'd make your gratitude clearer.” Kakashi's hand moved for Itachi's groin. “I know you want it.”

Itachi gasped as Kakashi' hand reached his erection. He felt the warmth spread through him as foreign lips landed on his. Kakashi was lying on top of him now, pinning him down to the ground with his weight. It felt familiar somehow and Itachi parted his thighs for the bigger man almost instinctively. When Kakashi pushed his own manhood towards Itachi, the genius let out a gasp.

Itachi jerked out of his sleep for the second time. His whole body was sweaty and his heart pounding. His ears ringed and the erection between his thighs was downright painful.

He let out a relieved sigh, letting his body fall back onto his futon. It was only a dream, Itachi thought. But how did he come to dream about Kakashi? Cursing his teenage hormones, Itachi looked out of his window. It was one hour before sunrise. Maybe, he'll have enough time to take care of the problem that was slowly, but surely, driving him crazy.

Silently and holding his breath, Itachi let his hand wander back under his bedsheet. It wasn't the first time he masturbated and certainly wouldn't be the last. But normally, he didn't have that much time to enjoy the act. He breathed out, hand closing around his aroused manhood. He felt the pressure and slowly started massaging it. Closing his eyes, Itachi recalled an event where Kisame did exactly this to him.

It was almost six years ago, Itachi remembered. In the past, his older self had just began exploring his own body. Years of self-loathing and paranoia had demanded its tribute, making Itachi finally accept the touch of pleasure when he was almost sixteen years old.

They were in a cheap hotel, Itachi still knew. The futon they rested on reeked of strangers. Frustrated, Itachi had ripped the blanket from his body and decided to sleep in his cloak instead. In that night, he had dreamed of his cousin and all his former comrades. It had forced him awake, shivering and aroused. Kisame then came to his side, laying his own cloak over Itachi's body. That's when the genius caught his partner's hand and led it to down to his body.

Kisame's touch was gentle, much more than Itachi had anticipated. His callous hands were warm and comforting. Itachi sighed into his touch, which he tried to repeat for himself now. He mimicked Kisame's moves, remembering those yellow eyes glancing down at him. He moved faster, driving himself further. He recalled Kisame's hasty moves of shedding his own clothes.

Itachi remembered Kisame laying down on him, pinning him to the cheap futon. He remembered the weight and the scent as if it was yesterday. His own grasp tightened and increased in speed. The pleasure that came from his own stimulation and memory made Itachi gasp out without a sound. He opened his mouth, thinking about Kisame's manhood on his tongue. He wanted to taste that, and feel that all the while Kisame's hand moved up and down his arousal.

Itachi came with force, biting down on his own hand. He hadn't had an orgasm this satisfying since he last slept with his blue partner. He enjoyed the bliss, still keeping his eyes shut. He dwelt in the memory of Kisame laying next to him, running a giant hand through his hair. He wanted to fall asleep in those strong arms that always held him. He wanted to be where his heart was and call that place his home.

When the bliss of orgasm left him, Itachi suddenly felt empty. He opened his eyes to see the same ceiling that was as empty as the rest of his room. In the morning light, gray and still cold, Itachi let his eyes wander through the monotone beige that was just everywhere. Though he had lived here for three years, nothing here reminded him of who he was.

He pressed his forearm against his mouth and suppressed a wince. He missed the feeling of not being alone, of having someone there day and night. He simply missed Kisame, so much his own heart hurt.

Were he not the dutiful shinobi he was, Itachi might have gotten up and packed his things. He might have traveled to Kiri in searched of the man who was supposed to be his enemy. With all the power his eyes gave him, Itachi would have revealed his deepest secret to the swordsman and made Kisame love him. He would have killed to be with Kisame again.

But he was a dutiful shinobi of Konoha. So Itachi got out of his futon, cleaned himself and changed into new shorts. He pulled on his blue shirt with the high collar and some pants. He bound the bandages around his calves and combed his hair. He picked up his ANBU vest and put it on. He slipped into his gauntlets and placed his katana on his back. In the end, Itachi bound the hitai-ate around his forehead, reminding himself that he was forever a shinobi of the leaf.

His mission was not over. Not until the seed of war between his clan and village died out and a new flower sprouted from their friendship, Itachi's mission was not over. He didn't want to think about what came after that. Many threats were out there, one more terrifying than the other.

Madara was still out there somewhere. He was still planning on taking over the world, probably still using Pain and Konan. And then, there was Orochimaru who might still come after him. Or all the other threats he had discovered throughout his years, they all deserved his attention.

Itachi made a mental note to take care of those when things quieted down with his clan.

He broke the routine he always followed when he was home. Today, he enjoyed a quiet breakfast on top of the Hokage mountain, gazing down of the village he swore to defend. When he showed up in the Ro-han lounge, he was immediately taken aside by Kakashi, who didn't look amused at all.

“You father filed another complaint against me,” he repeated what Itachi had heard in his dream. Things were becoming quite confusing. “This time, he stated a good reason why you should be transferred.”

“What reason aside from you being a bad influence?”

“Be fair, I only did what you wanted me to do. For that, I've been banished from the Uchiha district, again!”

“It's a small price to pay for your life,” Itachi wanted to lift the mood, but failed.

“So much for gratitude.”

The smaller man shuddered. This was coming too close to his dream.

“Come, we've been summoned. The council wants to see us.”

“Oh,” he already had a suspicion of what would happen.

It was exactly as he had predicted and dreamed. He was being promoted to captain. This time, it became the topic of the day. Koharu and Homura saw no reason why Itachi shouldn't be promoted. His skills were excellent and his loyalty highly praised. His age, well, Itachi had been ANBU for two years, making him a captain wouldn't make a big difference. Danzou didn't say much, for Itachi had left no instructions. He only stated the pros and cons, leaving the decision with the Hokage alone.

“I agree, transferring you to another team is unwise,” The Hokage said. “They all have their own dynamics, adding you would cause problems with adjusting. So it is then, from now on, you'll lead your own team. Is that agreeable with you?”

“Yes, Hokage-sama.” Itachi replied softly.

“And you, Kakashi?”

“Itachi will be difficult to replace,” the captain reported. “But I agree on the council's decision. There's little I can teach Itachi.”

“So, it is then.”

They both bowed before the council and left the meeting together. When the door closed behind them, Itachi literally felt another one opening. He realized that he would miss Kakashi and maybe all the other members of his team. A team he had grown to like and rely on. In another life, he would never have allowed them to penetrate his solid surface. But now, he was openly admitting it. Even if only to himself.

“Thank you,” was what Itachi chose to say. He bowed before his once captain and tried to pour his sincerity into the words that followed, hoping that it was enough to deliver its meaning. “For everything.”

“Eh?” Kakashi blinked at him. “What are you talking about.”

So Itachi wasn't as eloquent as he thought himself to be. “I appreciate what you taught me over the years. Taicho, I consider it an honor having fought beside you.”

“Come on, Itachi. You're just being transferred. You're not going anywhere.”

In a time long past, Kakashi said the same thing to him. Only back then, it wasn't true. Last time, Itachi's heart was filled with dread. Back then, nothing was worth living and fighting for. Thus the relief that Kakashi spoke the truth hit Itachi with full force, bringing a true smile onto his face.

He beamed at Kakashi, knowing that indeed, he wasn't going anywhere. He was still here in Konoha, still in the Uchiha district. He could still go home and see his cousin and brother. He could still be a normal shinobi and have a normal life. And maybe, life just held more for him than killing.

“I guess you're right,” Itachi said, smiling. They walked alongside each other towards the ANBU section. Itachi blinked and smiled into himself.

“You're cute when you blush.”

“What?”

“You know, now that we're not teammates anymore...” Kakashi cleared his throat. “Things are different. We can be... we wouldn't be...”

“Taicho?”

“It wouldn't be too compromising.” Kakashi directed them into an abandoned hallway. “It's not uncommon.”

“It was just a show.” Itachi repeated what he had voiced once already in his dream.

“We both know it wasn't.” Kakashi's eye was focused on him. Somehow, his one visible eye was more piercing that both together. “The things you said to me. I don't forget things like that.”

“It would be unwise. Even foolish.”

“Yet sometimes, we deserve to be foolish.” There was no hint of humor in his voice. Kakashi wasn't joking. “Itachi, of all people, you've come closest to understanding how life for us means. You and I are both victims of our intelligence and our duties. We both have nightmares to fight and demons that haunt us. You and I, we live to make the best decisions we are capable of. But sometimes, I want to do something foolish. Something that has no purpose besides making us smile. Do you understand?”

“More than you think, Taicho.” Itachi nodded. He closed his eyes for but a moment, banished another man from his mind who had delivered such a speech to him without saying a word. A glance into Kisame's golden eyes was enough for Itachi to know that a bond like this ends in nothing but failed missions and hot tears. He knew that Kakashi was serious and that they deserved each other. He knew that a portion of his heart fluttered when Kakashi was close. He knew that this new Itachi, this new self that he had come to like, should be with this renowned ANBU Captain.

They were fire and lighting. They were all the first and last line of defense for Konoha. Together, they could defeat anything who dared to threaten their home. Only if they could love each other the way they loved Konoha.

“The perfect Uchiha, lost for words?”

“You've spoken enough for both of us, Taicho.”

“Just Kakashi.”

Itachi sighed. Gingerly, he took one step towards the man he considered one of his closest friends. He had to stand on his toes to reach Kakashi's neck. He put both arms there and pulled Kakashi close. The response was not what he expected. Apparently, Kakashi wasn't a man of virtue. At all.

His strong arms wrapped around the heir's tiny waist. He lifted Itachi off the ground and pressed his slightly against the wall.

“It wasn't just a show,” Kakashi whispered into Itachi's ear. The smile in his words was audible. “You love me.”

“Put me down.”

“Well, you started it.”

“Put me down, now!”

“Do I get a kiss first?”

“Now!” He enforced his words with a kunai against the back of Kakashi's neck. The captain tensed and did as Itachi ordered. The curve of his one visible eye betrayed the grin under his mask.

“What was that for then?”

“I just wanted to thank you. For being my friend and nothing more.”

“There's no pleasure in my life.” Kakashi moaned.

“Understand that the possibility of us is not far from my mind,” Itachi explained. “But I can't.”

“Why not?”

“I thought I wouldn’t need to explain myself to a fellow genius.”

“Your age doesn't concern me. Your companionship, your affection, that's what I want. Knowing that there's someone I can come home to.”

“And there lies the fault in your logic, Kakashi.” He tried to mask his face, not letting Kakashi see how easy it was for him to shut someone out. “I'm not available and certainly not permanent. My situation is complicated enough without you. As is yours. Men like us don't deserve someone. Not even each other.”

“Sometimes I wonder how old you really are.” Kakashi shook his head. “If I don't know better, I'd say you were reading Icha Icha.”

A glare from Itachi shut him up. He huffed and continued their journey without another word. Inside, Itachi's heart was pounding. He nearly let slip how mature he really was. He might appear an innocent thirteen year old, but he knew very well that his heart wasn't. His heart was a battlefield, littered with scars. He had loved and he had lost. He had tasted all the sweet nectar of life and eventually, he had burned the gifts given to him with his own eyes.

As they continued, Itachi hoped Kakashi wouldn't restart the discussion. It had cost him all his composure to refuse the man. Even if he believed himself still in love with Kisame, Kakashi was outrageously handsome and that might be something Itachi could appreciate. He knew from experience that persistence could wear down his defenses.

Luckily, Kakashi got the hint. Their next conversation was strictly about work. When they parted ways in front of the Ro-han lounge, Itachi bowed again and headed to the designated room for his new team. He gave himself a minute to compose and pushed the door open into a new era of his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I don't know how, but KisaIta really is coming in quite late. Only mentioned until now. But I promise, he'll be there. And that new chapters are on the way. :-D  
> You know what I like. Comments! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi thinks he's a terrible person. And Kakashi really is a flirt.

Another reincarnation story

  
  


09.

  
  


“I am a terrible person,” Itachi whispered to himself and signed soundlessly. Huddled in the trees, hidden behind leaves after which his village was named, Itachi observed the four men he called his comrades.

He took in their forms from afar and noted what he had missed when standing among them. Unlike in his other life, this team consisted of people unknown to Itachi. He had wondered when he would encounter major changes due to the ripple in time, which he had caused.

Raven, a cheerful tall man with dark hair called Naoki leaned casually against a training log, his eyes fixed on two others training in close combat. Cat, commonly known as Takeshi sat a little aside and was sorting through his supplies. He was the youngest of them all, and in Itachi's opinion had the most potential.

The two combatants were Hawk and Bear, both from renowned clans of Konoha. They were the most advanced on Itachi's team, both already Jonin of Konoha before being transferred to ANBU. That they were seasoned also made them the most difficult. As Itachi watched them fight, he was reminded of a fluid dance between two old partners. They anticipated each other's moves and dodged with ease. Within seconds, it became clear to Itachi, that they had fought each other a thousand times.

He made a mental note to separate them in training, making them step out of their comfort zone. Frowning, Itachi shifted his gaze towards his other two comrades and he sighed. They were so different than Ro-han. They were a mix of people that were thrown together by the circumstances of life. Two were rookies, two were veterans and they all followed a captain that wasn't even old enough to shave, but ranked one of the most powerful of the village.

Silently, Itachi shifted through the leaves like a shadow. It wasn't even a figure of speech. He was a shadow. If someone ever asked Itachi what his favorite activity was, and if he could ever bring himself to say the truth, he would correct “going to tea shops” to “spying on people.”

It was true, Itachi generally spied on people no matter who they were. He spied on his friends and enemies alike. He didn't differentiate those he trusted from those he hated. He sent out his ravens to spy for him. He listened to every conversion he came across. And sometimes, though Itachi would never, ever admit that part, he went through their things. If he was honest, he was a little ashamed by that part. But who would judge him anyway?

He was a shinobi, he was born and trained to gather intel. And intel could be gather just anywhere. And besides, who would ever catch him?

He came to rest on a small branch overshadowing the training ground. He was glad that his form remained slim enough to hide on branches that were too fragile to support normal warriors. In a few years, that would change. He crouched down, making sure he was covered from all angles and looked down on those he should be able to trust with his life. Only he didn't. Not yet.

Below him, Hawk and Bear had stopped attacking each other with common jonin-level taijutsu. Bear formed his seals slow enough for Itachi to memorize even without his sharingan. Hawk sidestepped the line of fire that soared towards him and made a dash for his sparring partner. Itachi shook his head, noting that Hawk had left his left side completely open. His hand-seals for a suiton was interrupted by Bear's attack to his open side and was picked out of the air.

He collapsed against the training log Raven was leaning against and panted. Raven, looked down at him and applauded.

“Not bad,” He laughed. “Though I'm sure our child captain could have dodged that before he was... well, a child.”

“Shut up!” Hawk spat and took the air again. He landed before Bear who was distracted by Raven's taunt and barely parried Hawk's palm. “Don't ever compare me to him!” He punched Bear's defense with newfound anger and almost managed to break his stance.

Bear flipped backwards, hands forming seals yet again. Hawk dealt a quick end to his partners preparation by unleashing a simple water beam, that knocked his partner flat against a nearby tree. He followed with a flying strike in perfect form. Bear rolled out of the way just as Hawk's palm splintered the trunk. He yelled in attack, hands moving in swift kata.

Bear's relied too much on his defense, Itachi noticed. He blocked the attacks, eager to catch every one of them, instead of simply moving out of range, gaining himself much needed time to form seals. Itachi shook his head at his comrade's persistence.

When Hawk's palm connected with Bear's torso, Bear cursed and finally flipped back onto a log. “Hey, what's up with you?”

“Focus!” Hawk bellowed.

“You sound like Itachi-Taicho!” Bear gasped, avoiding Hawk's flying palms just in time as it shattered the log.

“I'm nothing like that insolent child!” Hawk snapped.

“Woah!” Bear held up his hands in both defense and defeat. “You got a problem with the captain, don't take it out on me.”

“I'm not!” Hawks temper was rising higher. “I'm just trying to spar!”

“Looks to me you're trying to kill Makoto.” Raven added. Even to Itachi's unskilled eyes in social interactions, he knew Raven wasn't helping. “You have some personal feud with the captain we aren't aware of?”

“Hey Isamu,” Bear laid a hand on Hawk's shoulder. “What's wrong?”

“He insulted my heiress! That's my problem.” Hawk said in angry tone, taking off his mask to wipe the sweat from his face.

Oh yes, Itachi remembered. Hawk was Hyuuga Isamu, one of the higher members of the Hyuuga clan. Of course he would have known.

“Yours too?” Bear chuckled. “I heard he insulted all the heiresses in Konoha.”

Cat, whose ears always itched when he picked up people gossiping abandoned his supplies and joined them swiftly. “Hey, are we gossiping? It that okay? What if Taicho comes back?”

Raven looked positively shocked. “Okay.... That's something I'm not aware of.”

“Aware of what?” Cat asked, his eyes big, switching from one man to the other. “What are you talking about? It this a clan thing? Oh, it's a clan thing, isn't it?”

“It's a clan thing.” Raven nodded towards the other rookie. It seemed the rookies are grouping together. “Oi Isamu, why did Captain insult your heiress?”

“How should I know?” the Hyuuga shrugged. “We were just attending his birthday party. They said he's to be betrothed, so Hiashi-sama proposed our heiress Hinata-sama to him.”

“And?” The curiosity in cat's face was more than readable. Itachi wanted to tell him to control his emotions. It was stupid to reveal himself like this.

“I don't know!” Hawk shouted. “They talked to each other and Hinata-sama came back crying. Neji-kun told me he called her ugly and stupid.”

“What?!” Bear gasped.

“Why?” Cat asked.

Raven just barked out a laugh. “Yeah, that sounds like the Captain.” He cleared his throat, regaining his composure. He put a gentle hand on Isamu's shoulder. “Come on, don't take it too seriously.”

“Yeah,” Cat nodded quickly. “Itachi-Taicho is thirteen. Maybe he doesn't know how to be nice to a girl. Go easy on him. He's just a child.”

“And that child is our commanding officer,” Raven reminded him with a smirk.

“Yeah, well, he's a known genius, isn't he?” Cat sighed. “How can we measure up to someone like him? He probably had a lot of people training him since his birth. And with all the resources of the Uchihas, well who wouldn't be strong? And not to mention his sharingan. So powerful and so....”

Itachi had enough. He didn't want them talking about him like that. They shouldn't see him as something else, as something too far away to be reached. And he wasn't really as young as he appeared and Itachi knew very well how to be nice to girls. He just mostly chose not to.

Taking their heated voices as a clue, Itachi dropped out of the trees. He landed on a training log and made his presence known to his team by releasing bits of his carefully concealed chakra.

They all spun around comically. Itachi wanted to shake his head at how they were so easily startled. He wondered for a moment, if Ro-han was like that in the beginning.

“Taicho!” Bear gasped. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to see that you prefer persistent blocking to taking advantage of your opponent's predictability.” Itachi commented.

“So...” Hawk hesitated, seemingly trying to remember when that was. “So you've been here the entire time.”

“You should have been able to notice me.” Itachi said. “If I were an enemy, you would be dead.”

“Yes, Taicho!” Bear said immediately. “We were... just talking.”

“I'm aware.” Itachi lowered his head and pushed his mask to the side. His expression softened, his tone became a hint more familiar. “I'm also aware we don't know each other very well and that I'm a lot younger than you all. Under other circumstances, I might call you senpai.”

“Taicho,” Cat protested.

“But,” Itachi made a pause. “I _am_ your captain, appointed by Hokage-sama himself. Thus, I must demand respect as your leader.”

“Yes, Taicho!” They all said at once. All, but Hawk.

“But concerning my person,” Itachi hesitated for but a moment. He had never tried to befriend anyone so openly before. Tenzou and Kakashi were just as awkward, which made their bonding somewhat easy. Itachi blinked and coughed. “I'm not a talkative person. But if your have any problem with me, bring it directly to me.” He let his eyes fix on them, one after the other. They lingered with the Hyuuga, who was still avoiding his gaze. “Maybe you have something to say to me, Hawk?”

Isamu's face heated up slightly. “I....” he swallowed and openly stared at Itachi. “You insulted Hinata-sama without provocation. It's a humiliation that does not sit well with me, _Taicho_.”

Itachi nodded. “And you wish to challenge me for her honor?”

Hawk didn't answer.

“If I accept and eventually win, can you guarantee that your personal grudge against me will not jeopardize the cohesion of this team?” Itachi asked. “If not, I have no use for you.”

“Taicho, are you serious?” Bear interrupted.

“As I always am.”

Hawk said nothing but drew the sword on his back. He stepped back, his white eyes burning with unseen fire. It was more than enough for Itachi. He nodded wordlessly and gestured his other comrades to stand back.

Bear but remained close to them. He grasped his partner's arm and hissed. “Don't be stupid, Isamu. You can't win against him!”

“It's not about winning!” Isamu spat. “It's about honor.”

“Honor is but a concept that has no place in ANBU.” Itachi replied. Now that he had the undivided attention of his team, Itachi began his lecture. “This is not an arena, and you are not Samurai. We are shinobi. We are agents of ANBU. But most of all, we are a team. Some of you are new in ANBU, like you, Hawk. Here, we forsake our identities and are nothing but the sum of our strengths. As such, we must be able to depend on each other. In combat, there is no room for personal feelings. One mistake based on ill-placed emotion can be enough to compromise the integrity of the mission. And if we fail, Konoha falls.” He looked around in each pair of eyes. “You are not genin and I'm not your sensei. We are all comrades in ANBU. Here, we don't serve our clans or families. We have no names. We serve Konoha and Konoha only. We are equals under the heaven and we are brothers in arms. So, if you choose to fight me because of empty pride for something as narrow-minded as a clan, I will accept. But if you don't stop your childish bravado, I have no need for you on my team.”

Itachi gracefully jumped down from the pole and came to stand right before the Hyuuga. He barely reached the other man's chin but held the stare of those white eyes without a flinch. “Are we clear?”

“Yes, Taicho.” Isamu lowered his head in shame. “You're right. It was very foolish of me to bring my personal problems into the team. I don't wish to fight you and I will heed your words.”

All the other team-mates let out audible sighs as Itachi nodded his respect in return. “Wise decision. So anyone else who wants a word with me?” No one said anything. “Good. Because you all need much work with your techniques.”

As Itachi stepped into the middle, he heard Hawk whisper to Bear behind him. “And there he goes and ruins everything again.”

“He'll grow on you,” Bear murmured back.

  
  


-xXx-

  
  


Training with his team went long into the afternoon. When Itachi noticed the summon by the Hokage, the sun was already setting. He excused himself from his team and made way towards the tower as a familiar form caught up to him.

“Yo,” Kakashi said in greeting, flying over the rooftops next to Itachi, just as they used to.

“You've been summoned, too?”

“Hello to you too, handsome. You look fine.”

“I thought we concluded that subject,” Itachi snorted back. He really didn't want to turn down Kakashi again, because this time he might not be able to.

“Now you flatter yourself,” Kakashi chuckled. “Are you smiling under that mask?”

“Nonsense.”

“How is it going with your team?” Kakashi said as they turned left. “They settled in yet?”

“They hate me.” Itachi commented dryly. Even after today, they will need time to become a well-functioning team like Ro-han.

“Already? You've been with them, like what? Three weeks?”

“24 days.” Itachi sighed. “We should be working just fine. Two of them are veterans. The other two are rookies. We should be getting along well. But we don't.”

“You have no idea how obnoxious you can be.” After all this time, Kakashi was probably the only person who dared to say it to his face.

“Takes one to know one.” Itachi retorted. He landed on the roof of Hokage tower, Kakashi right next to him. He looked up into Kakashi's one eye behind the mask. “I humbly ask for your advice.”

“Stop being annoyingly perfect.”

“I am serious.” Itachi shook his head.

“So am I,” Kakashi shrugged.

“Flattery will not change anything.” Itachi turned around, walking towards the entrance.

“Itachi,” Kakashi hand landed on his shoulder before he went far. “I need to speak with you. Alone.”

Itachi tensed. He dared not turn back towards Kakashi, afraid he be might fall under the spell of that breathtakingly handsome face. He had to admit, his solitude was taxing. His increasing urge of a certain kind that came naturally with his age was an ever growing concern. One that Itachi had no mind to tend to right now.

“We have an urgent summon.”

“It won't take long.” Kakashi sounded almost as if he was begging. That Itachi remained rooted was seemingly reason enough for Kakashi to continue. “I can't stop thinking about you. About what you said back at your birthday. You said you can't stop the way you feel. I can't either.” Kakashi's grip tightened. “I miss you, Itachi.”

He wanted to shout back that he missed Kakashi too but could stop himself. He was in enough trouble already. He couldn't allow his mind to be sidetracked. He needed to train his team. To care for his clan. To watch Sasuke. And keep an eye on the horizon where so many other bigger threats loomed. He just didn't have time for love.

“Say something.” Kakashi begged. “If you feel the same way, tell me!”

“This is the reality, Kakashi.” Itachi reminded him. “It's not like your books. I'm not one of those girls.”

“You don't know those girls.”

Itachi bit his tongue. He almost let slip that he knew more about those books than he should. “It doesn't matter!” He turned around sharply. “Now is not the time. And....”

“And?” Kakashi crossed his arms over his beautiful broad chest. “I'm waiting.”

“So is the Hokage!” Itachi hissed. “We should go.”

“Itachi....”

“Later!” he almost barked, but still smiling behind his mask because Kakashi's advances just made him so attractive. “We'll talk about it, later.”

Kakashi seemed momentarily satisfied by Itachi's answer. But the tension between them remained. The whole way down to Hokage's office, Itachi could sense Kakashi's eyes on him. He knew that the other genius was closely examining his nape. Knowing was feeling it. Itachi forced down his own train of thoughts and the flush that came with it.

He was almost relieved when they entered Sandaime-sama's office. One glance was enough to tell him that every ANBU captain that was currently in Konoha received the same summon. Their faces hidden behind the mask, they stood in lines, waiting for their all supreme commander to start. Itachi aligned himself into their rolls, his sight on the Hokage hidden by the forms of his much bigger colleges.

The Hokage cleared his throat and started without much fanfare. “Welcome. I called here because we are having a joint chunin-exam with another village. And that village is the Hidden Mist.”

Itachi heart suddenly pounded so hard he feared Kakashi might hear it.

“As you all know, Kirigakure's fourth Kage, Yagura was killed in a revolution a few years ago. The new Mizukage is a woman called Terumi Mei. She was also the leader of the revolution. Since then, her more humane politics has ended the days of bloodmist. As we can say, she is moving her village down the right path.” Sandaime-sama took a long draw from his pipe. “The truce we have with them is now holding for three years now. As a sign of friendship between Konoha and Kiri, she has proposed a joint chunin-exam, which I accepted. It is the first time since her recent election that she visits another village. I want her to be safe and feel welcome here. But we must also not forget her village's past. So be on guard.” Another draw from the pipe. “She and her students will arrive in two week's time. We must make the necessary preparations. I count on everyone's good work. Dismissed.”

“Yes!” The ANBU captains replied all at once.

Itachi barely got a tone out. His throat was dry and blood was rushing in his ears. His heart was hammering against his chest. He was more than a little flustered though he had no reason to be. In his other life, Kisame had long left his village. The monster of Kirigakure had long ago joined up with the Akatsuki, after killing his own mentor. Itachi repeated it to himself, until his heart stopped beating twice as fast. Eventually, it allowed him to breathe without pain. In this moment, he was grateful they all wore masks. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to hide that flush under any circumstances.

“You alright?” Kakashi asked softly when they exited the Hokage's office.

“Fine.” Itachi choked out.

He set one foot before the other and wandered numbly towards the stairs. In his head, the words “Kisame might be there!” was sounding louder than anything in the real world. He couldn't really see anymore, his mind's eye filled with images of Kisame. His imagination took him to places he had never been before. Itachi, in his other life, his real life, had never seen Kisame in anything but their black coats. But if Kisame, however slim the chance, was still with his village, Itachi might see him in his normal clothes. They might face each other in uniforms they both should have worn until the day they died had fate not ripped them from their homes.

Itachi gasped, his chest suddenly tightened. He had to support himself on the walls of the curved corridor and close his eyes, preventing tears to drop. He grasped the front of his uniform, giving his hands something to do. He fought down the sudden vertigo and the weakness in his knees.

It shouldn't hurt so much. It shouldn't feel so real. He doesn't even know if Kisame was still out there. Or even alive. He knew nothing of Kisame in this world.

“Itachi,” Kakashi's hand was on his shoulder, pulling him out of his delirium. “Itachi, what's wrong?”

“Nothing,” the genius lied with no success. “I'm... I'm just a little tired.”

“Tired.” Kakashi repeated dryly.

“Used too much chakra.” Itachi shook off his dizziness. “I should rest up.”

“Maybe with a tea?” Kakashi was looking down at him, his mask shifted to the side. “And some dango?”

For an instant, Itachi didn't understand what he meant. And then, he remembered his promise from earlier. So he gestured Kakashi into an empty room usually used to store scrolls. He needed to tell Kakashi how he felt. No matter how much he wished Kakashi happiness, his heart and body had made a decision for him. Itachi closed the door soundlessly behind him and shifted his own mask to the side.

“I can't, Kakashi.” He said quietly, his voice even again. “I am very sorry.”

“I don't get it,” Kakashi shook his head. “What changed?”

“I have come to an realization.” Itachi answered.

“Just now?”

“Just now.”

Kakashi bit his lip. He was silent for a moment. And if Itachi read him right, he would say Kakashi was angry.

“I'm so sorry.” He closed his eyes. “I had no intention to hurt you in any way. It's just....”

“There's another.” Kakashi finished for him.

Itachi could do nothing but nod.

“You love him.” Kakashi defined. “You've been in love with him all along, haven't you. It was never me.”

Again, his own confusion, his own fickleness has hurt another. He hated himself in that moment. He hated that it was his action alone that made other people suffer. The only apology Itachi could offer in that moment, was truth.

“I'm sorry. It's always been him.”

After a long pause, Kakashi sighed. “No, I am.” At Itachi's frown, Kakashi explained. “I know for a fact he's not available. So, I'm sorry for you.”

“What?” Itachi's eyes snap wide. “How do you know?”

“Well, I'm not blind.” Kakashi shrugged. “Shisui-kun's been spending a lot of time with Tenzou. They aren't as subtle as they think. And he's your cousin. So....”

Itachi wanted to bash his head against a wall. He couldn't believe that after everything, he had to deal with Shisui being his lover again. Not that he didn't love Shisui, it was just.... “It's not like that!” He hissed. “I'm not romantically interested in Shisui! He's my best friend!”

“I thought I'm your best friend!”

“Tch, my cousin then!” Itachi balled his fists. “But it's not Shisui! It's...” he bit his lip. “It's someone else. That's all you need to know!”

Kakashi chuckled. And then sighed dramatically. “Lucky bastard!” He then started scratching the back of his head and looked somewhat embarrassed. “Well then... I'll see you around.”

Kakashi was already jumping out of the window as if fleeing a hot zone when Itachi was thinking of an appropriate reply. He sighed out in relief when Kakashi's shadow vanished in the distance.

How could the situation get out of his hand so quickly? When had he become a man of any romantic interest. And when had he allowed his heart to dominate his actions?

Itachi cursed under his lips and jumped out of the window, fleeing into the night forest around Konoha. He needed some time alone. Very, very alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, what have I done? Sorry? Really didn't want to put Itachi in that situation, but somehow it just happened.  
> I can't really decide who's better with Itachi. I ultimately ship KisaIta, but in this story Itachi really could end up with just anyone. And somehow I just been struck by Uchihacest feels today. and always love ANBU lovers. I really want people to vote for it. Like: Who should get Itachi's ass? Who will win? Shunshin no Shisui, The Copy Ninja or the Monster of Kirigakure?  
> I have 13 chapters written already, but still everything is open. Should we do this?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi has 99 problems that one of them is Kisame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments! I loved reading them and seeing your deduction. :-D I got so inspired.  
> I won't tell who won. But that'll become obvious pretty soon. :-P (And it took me only 10 chapters to get here >_

Another reincarnation story

  
  


10.

  
  


Itachi wondered if normal people always waited for something to happen, or if they waited for the quiet time. Because in Itachi's life, he was either craving for a day, or dreading it. Or mostly, he was doing both.

Like his time being appointed to ANBU. He craved it because it meant the end of his boring chunin life. It also was the day when the tragedy of the Uchiha started in his other life.

Or the day he was summoned to Danzou. He dreaded it because of the violence he had to resort to. He also craved it, because he knew he could finally change something.

Then there was  the day he left Konoha for the Maiko mission. He loved leaving Konoha, knowing that he could return. He loved not being grounded anymore but hated being a girl.

The day of his birthday was similar. He craved it for the end of his grounding and dreaded it for his betrothal.

Why couldn't there be a day he simply was happy because something good would happen? Why must it always be a day packed with a upside and a downside? If it simply would be a bad day, Itachi could prepare for it. He could put on his mask of indifference and pretend nothing affected him. He would know that there was no reason to smile and simply didn't smile.

Or one the good days, he just wanted to be happy because of the day. He wanted to chuckle and smile and eat a lot of sweets. He could be free and be himself and let his gentle side win.

But not on a day he both dreaded and craved. How was he to supposed to feel? He couldn't smile one minute and be emotionless the next. He couldn’t be happy and sad at the same time, could he? Why must life be so confusing that even his heart didn't know what to do?

Today was the worst of all those days. He was placed on top of the gate of Konoha, his team within his sensing distance. No less than four ANBU teams were gathered here since dawn, waiting for the arrival of Kirigakure's Mizukage. They had received the reports of their scouts patrolling the road half an hour ago and every ANBU was ready to intervene.

Itachi's eyes moved down to the open gate where Hokage-sama and his assistants were waiting. Some of the Jonin were also present, appearing as if they were simply welcoming new guests. Itachi knew that everyone of them was ready to kill, should the Kiri-nin have any mischief in mind.

But that wasn't the real reason why the Uchiha genius was nervous beyond reason. Word came in with the scouts that not only were the genin taking the exam traveling with her, at least one of the seven swordsmen of Kiri was also with her. When the scout brought that message Itachi's hand almost broke the railing he was supporting himself on.

No matter what he had tried, his heart just wouldn’t calm down. The closer the approaching party drew, the harder Itachi's heart was pounding against his ribcage. He had stopped noticing the pain a while ago. He wondered how long he could hold on until his heart finally broke free of his bones. Wouldn't that be a welcoming sight? The Uchiha-heir, the genius of Konoha, the master of illusion dying from his heart jumping out of his chest because he wanted to see a certain swordsman of Kirigakure.

When the party came into view just on the horizon, Itachi began panting. He could hardly breathe, as nervous as he was. He didn't remember ever being this nervous and also, he didn't remember ever missing someone so badly. He gripped the gate tighter and slipped further into the shadow. He kept his Sharingan fixed on the coming party, not daring to look away for one second. Right now, he didn't really care about ambushes or sudden attacks.

He only wanted to see Kisame. He knew Kisame was there. He could feel it. Not in the chakra, only a gut feeling. Kisame had to be there. He had to see Kisame or he would die.

And then, there he was. Tall, strong, fierce, blue and absolutely stunningly gorgeous and finally, Itachi could breathe again. A smile sneaked onto his face as his eyes followed Kisame. The sharkman looked so different and yet so familiar. He didn't wear any cloak, but was dressed in the jonin uniform of a Kiri-nin. The grand-sword Samehada was on his back, completing the image Itachi so loved. Kisame was talking to someone hidden behind another big man. Itachi saw a smirk appear on Kisame's face and instantly felt blinding jealousy inside himself.

It surprised the usually collected genius. He tried to tell himself that it didn't mean anything when the person receiving Kisame's smirk was revealed. And he failed. Itachi had not hated someone with this much passion for a long time now. The woman earning his wrath was young and perhaps pretty to most eyes. She had long auburn hair which fell against her bright blue dress. She swayed her hips when she moved while her eyes didn't leave Kisame. She chuckled at something he said and Itachi tasted blood on his own tongue. He quickly closed his own eyes, afraid he might unintentionally send flames her way.

He waited until they were close enough and signaled his team that he could hear them. He watched from the gate, seeing Sandaime shaking hands with the young Mizukage. He then introduced the Jonin at his side and saying something about their promising students. Mizukage turned to introduce her own assistants.

“This is Ao, my guard” She said, her voice being shriller and resounded further away. “And this is Hoshigaki Kisame, also my guard.”

“My pleasure to meet you,” Sandaime replied and added some small talk.

On top of the gate, Itachi was about to faint. He listened to what Sandaime said and held on with all force, because he knew that once he finished speaking, Kisame would reply.

“The pleasure is mine, Hokage-sama,” Itachi felt a stab of pain in his chest as he cherished every syllable of what Kisame said. He looked down on himself and was surprised that his heart hadn't jumped out. He felt tears coming to his eyes as his emotions finally caught up with him. He pressed his lips tightly together, refusing to make any sound. He watched the party walk along the main road as his hand came up automatically to signal his team to follow. He rose from his post which he hadn't abandoned since dawn. His young joints made no protest, yet Itachi still felt weak on his feet.

As he jumped over rooftops, following Kisame but staying at safe distance, he was quickly joined by his former captain.

“What's wrong?” Kakashi said with a voice plain of any humor. “I felt your chakra spiking.”

“Nothing,” Itachi lied. “It was nothing.”

“Really?”

“I was being careful.”

“Good,” Kakashi nodded. “Hokage-sama requested our presence at the meeting, while our teams patrol the perimeter. We didn't expect her to take the swordsman with her.”

Itachi nodded and turned right to relay the orders to his team. After he spoke to his second in command, Itachi joined Kakashi and hurried for the Hokage tower. Once inside, he placed himself in the corner, melting into the inconspicuous plant. He saw Kakashi doing the same with a scroll-holder and waited.

Not five minutes later, Sandaime entered his study accompanied by Nara Shikaku and his cousin Shisui. Mizukage followed, while Ao held the door open for her. Kisame was the last to come in, his eyes glued on Shisui. Itachi wondered why the man was so interested in his cousin, but couldn't think far for Kisame sat down right in front of Kakashi, facing Itachi.

The genius felt another wave of hurt inside himself, that was almost strong enough to make him wince. Kisame even sat the way he did, casual but always on guard with Samehada in his reach. Staring at him, Itachi barely listened to what was spoken. He heard something about friendship and good intentions. Something about Konoha's chunin exam being too easy for Kiri-nins, spoken by the thief Ao. Shisui then actually made a comment about knowing where Kiri-nins got their power which again caused Ao to snap.

Kisame's hand immediately landed on the handle of Samehada when Shisui's hand went to his tanto. Ao was held back by the Mizukage, while Shikaku got a hold of Shisui. But Kisame was still free and so was the Hokage. Reacting solely on instinct, Itachi abandoned his cover and dived in front of Kisame's grand-sword. He missed that feeling. Facing Kisame, Itachi felt as if nothing had changed. As if they were still partners and this was only a spar. His katana met Samehada when Kisame growled. The clone he had made before merging out of the plant appeared behind Kisame and carefully placed a kunai on his throat.

“It's over,” he said and saw Kisame's eyes widen. For a moment, he swore he saw recognition in there.

“Really!” Mizukage laughed. “Konoha shinobi are not bad all all! Kisame, that's enough.”

“Hai, Mizukage-sama.” Kisame swung his grand-sword back, making the clone behind him dodge. He sat down with a glower, his eyes still fixed on Itachi, who slowly sheathed his Katana.

“That's enough, crow.” Sandaime said, waving his hand.

Itachi nodded and knelt down behind the old man. That was too close. By a threat, he might have to duel with his partner, only this time the winner might become a killer. He fought down the urge to cry out or to throw himself at Kisame. He was now close enough to the man he could even smell the scent that had been on him for years.

His eyes moved to Kisame without his control. He watched that hard jaw-line and burned it into his own mind. In his mind, he was all over that already. He wanted to lick that chin and bite at that neck. He want to release Kisame of his clothes and press himself against that god-like body. More than anything else, he wanted to kiss that man and tell him what he never could in another life. He wanted to say all those things he was too afraid to say and stop being the coward he was. Kisame deserved to know it. He deserved to hear it. Kisame needed to know, that Itachi loved him.

But this wasn't the one Itachi loved, was he?

This was another Kisame, like this Shisui was another Shisui. This wasn't the murderer who eventually saw through Itachi. This one before him wasn't the monster that had shared his darkest moments. He hadn't spent eight years by this man's side, had he? This wasn't the man who had held Itachi at night when his vision faded. This man didn't bring him medicine when his coughing fit didn't want to stop. This man didn't love him.

This was another man, only in Kisame's image. This was not Itachi's partner.

Before his thoughts came to an end, Itachi noticed the tension shift around him. He quickly directed his focus back to his duty and noticed with discomfort that Shisui was staring at him. He listened to the last of Hokage-sama's words and remained unmoving when the guests stood. He followed Kisame with his eyes only, when he and his comrades and Kage were led out of the office by the Nara and Shisui. When they were alone, Kakashi merged out of the scroll-holder and came to kneel before the lord.

The Hokage sighed. “We're lucky nothing worse happened. Your intervention was too rushed, Itachi. His blade was not aimed at me.”

“I take no chances at your safety, Hokage-sama.” Itachi replied.

“Your loyalty is noted,” the old man drew a deep breath from his pipe. “Altogether, you performed well as usual. But I fear your cousin might be a problem. Like many his age, he had fought against Kiri. His resentment runs deep. Try to talk to him, appease his temper.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama.”

“You're dismissed.” the older man said.

The two ANBU agents bowed and made their exit through the door. Itachi let out a relieved breath when he was in the hallway. He felt suddenly very, very tired. He just wanted to go home now and hide inside his futon, shutting out the world. No other solution came to his mind. With Kisame somewhere in the village, how could he possibly focus on his job?

“Hey,” Kakashi's hand came down on his shoulder, startling him. “What's wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

Kakashi bowed down and lowered his voice. “I can see you shaking, what's wrong?”

“I don't know what you mean.”

“Is it that swordsman? You didn't let him out of your sight. Seeing something we can't?”

“I'm just being careful.”

“So careful you exposed our cover?”

“That won't happen again.”

“I know Shisui-san fought the Kiri-nin for a while, did he mention that monster?”

“Monster?”

“I know of him,” Kakashi said. “He's one of the seven swordsmen. He has a reputation of being brutal and very skilled. They call him the Monster of Kirigakure. I don't know what you have in mind, but be careful alright?”

“I will.” Itachi used Kakashi's temporary silence to flee. He rushed over rooftops with exceptional speed without knowing where he was headed. He just needed to run for a while, to clear his mind and focus. He needed some fresh air and some time without emotions overpowering him.

It was almost sundown, when Itachi returned home. He entered through the courtyard-wall, not wanting his brother or mother to see him. He dragged himself into his room and collapsed on the ground. Even after running for the entire afternoon and training until all of his kunais were used up, Itachi's thoughts were nowhere near clear. He was still debating over whether he should make Kisame love him or leave the man be. In the end, who was he to decide where that giant heart should be?

He crawled to his drawer and pulled out a clean set of clothes. He changed into it without shower. He didn't really break a sweat training, so Itachi thought he'd cheat today. He then made sure no one was in the hallway and sneaked into the kitchen. He wasn't really in the mood for conversation. Especially not with his father, who would definitely want to know what happened at the meeting today.

“There you are,” Shisui sounded far from amused.

Itachi choked as he held his head under the tap. He wiped the water from his face and coughed.

“What's wrong?” Shisui asked with serious voice. “Nervous?”

“What the hell was that in the meeting?” Itachi demanded, not really up for a game. “You almost caused an incident!”

“You don't know those Mist-bastards!” Shisui spat. “Three years ago, we fought against them. Now, they come to our homes, pretending nothing happened.”

“You're talking about that Ao? He's the one with the Byakugan.”

“I chased him away from Konoha for months,” Shisui sat down. “Now, he's right here in front of my face.”

“The war is over, Shisui.” Itachi reminded him. “If we want this peace to last, we must believe in it.”

“Don't you lecture me, too!” Shisui huffed. “My suspicion of them is well founded. They are up to something! They always are. You can't trust them!”

“I'm not talking about trust,” Itachi shook his head and leaned against the kitchen counter. “I'm asking for more... restraint.”

“That's rich, coming from you.” Shisui threw him a knowing glare. “You have your reasons to be wary of them and I have mine. Wouldn't have minded if you put an end to that monster.”

Listening to Shisui speak of  Kisame this way sent shivers down his spine while a knot tightened in his gut. Sighing, Itachi made a last offer. “If they bother you that much, you can request to be transferred. I'm sure the Hokage will understand. Besides, with me close to him he wouldn't need your Sharingan.”

“To what end?” Shisui shook his head in frustration.

“If you can't deal with them, then avoid them. Isn't that a welcoming alternative?”

Shisui glowered and shook his head. “You don't understand. I mean, they're here. They are in a meeting with your father.”

“What?” Itachi jumped to his feet faster than a startled cat. “They are in this house?”

“Yeah, down the hall, in the big room.” Shisui jerked his head. “I came out to get some air. Can't stand that stench. Hey, Itachi, where are you going?”

Itachi couldn't stop his feet. Kisame was in this house, at his home and talking to his father. Kisame was here. Kisame was here.

This one thought sounded in his ears again and again, until he was right in front of the room his father used to receive honored guests. He could hear the Mizukage and his mother chuckling and his father talking. If he wasn't completely wrong, he could even sense Kisame's familiar chakra signature.

He wanted to knock on the door but something stopped his fist midair. He wondered what he would do once the man looked at him without any kind of recognition. Could one die of disappointment? Would his heart break? Would he cry? Would he be able to control his feelings? After all, he had not loved anyone as much as he loved Kisame right now.

“Come in, Itachi,” his father's voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

Trembling, Itachi' hand reached for the door and he slid it open. It took him all of his composure to ban the emotions from his face. He stepped into the room, ignoring the presence of his old lover and knelt down before his lady. He bowed before the leader of Kirigakure and said the words appropriate for the situation. From one minute to the next, Itachi transformed from the love-struck teenager to the dutiful son of a noble clan.

“Itachi,” his father said. “This is the Mizukage of Kirigakure. I'm sure you know she's here for the joined chunin-exam. We will grant her all of the hospitality of the Uchiha Clan. It is a great honor.”

“You're so generous, Uchiha-dono.” Mizukage smiled. “So, this is your eldest son, I presume. How old are you, Itachi-kun?”

“I'm thirteen, Mizukage-sama,” Itachi replied, eyes lowered as courtesy dictated. Inside, he wanted to call her names. He hated her because she could be close to Kisame everyday and he was forced to love that man from afar.

“And you are already a shinobi?” She asked again, apparently intrigued.

Itachi didn't answer. What a stupid question was that? Why would she know of him, if not for his shinobi reputation.

“Itachi, don't be shy.” His mother encouraged. “Answer Mizukage-sama.”

“Yes, Mizukage-sama.” Itachi thought he might beat her without moving. Maybe he should make her taste Tsukuyomi.

“What a handsome boy,” she chuckled. “Will you be participating in the exam?”

Itachi wanted to roll his eyes. His mother chuckled and Itachi could almost hear his father's pride swelling. “No,” he said, voice plain and face lowered. “I passed my exam three years ago.”

“A chunin?”

“Oh no,” Mikoto chuckled. “Itachi is an ANBU captain already.”

“Astonishing!” Mei exclaimed. “You wouldn't happen to be the Konoha genius, the child many call Master of Illusion?”

“Indeed, that's me.” Itachi said truthfully, without any trace of modesty. She should praise him. She should fear him.

“Your son's reputation precedes him,” Mei said to Itachi's father, who looked suddenly a lot bigger. “My congratulations.”

“Thank you, Mizukage-sama.” Fugaku said. “Itachi has come far despite his age. We are very proud of him.”

“I'm sure girls are knocking down your door now that he is to be engaged.” Mei chuckled. “I hope you'll consider my offer?”

Itachi tensed. _What offer? What was going on?_

“Itachi,” Fugaku's voice was suddenly stern. “Take Hoshigaki-san for tea, please. I'm sure he will appreciate the refreshment after a long journey.”

“Ao, please go enjoy the garden, it is beautiful. Oh and Kisame loves tea,” Mei said, as if she was well accustomed with Kisame's habits. “Especially served with sweets. ”

As if Itachi needed to be told. He knew Kisame's tastes better than anyone. He knew all about Kisame, every little detail. He wanted to punch that woman for treating him like a child and claiming Kisame.

He bowed like an obedient son would and stood up. He didn't dare look at Kisame but only held the door for him. “This way, Ki... please, Hoshigaki-san.”

With the bigger man following him, Itachi walked down the hallway with a pounding heart. He felt the fierce stare in his nape, but didn't dare turn around. His legs were shaking and his hands sweating. His breathing was too quick and his eyes blurred with tears. He wanted to turn around and kiss the man senseless , but all he could do was open another door and gesture Kisame inside.

He turned his head around while speaking. “I'll be back with the tea.”

He rushed into the kitchen and searched his mother's cupboards for Kisame's favorite kind. It also happened to his own favorite. Thinking about it, Kisame never voiced his own taste. He just always took what Itachi made him.

When Itachi returned with a tray of tea, Kisame was sitting casually at the table, staring outside. Itachi shakily sat the tray up and breathed out. The moment it took him to focus his mind was the moment someone attacked him.

Strong arms appeared out of nowhere and enveloped him. A giant hand was over his mouth while another went for his eyes. Another pair of hands came up to grasp his hands, preventing him from making any signs. Itachi felt his chakra being consumed by the grand-sword now pressed against his skin. He felt his own limbs weaken as a most sensual breath reached his ears.

“One wrong move and I'll snap your pretty neck, Itachi-san.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say tunned for the next one. ;-D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Kisame's meeting doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the "rape" warning. I have no idea why I did that. Rest assured, no one is raping anyone.  
> And it's mostly because of this chapter the story is rated mature. And maybe a little dub-con. Really just can't help myself. Sorry.

Another reincarnation story

  
  


11.

  
  


“That's right,” Itachi heard his attacker whisper. “Relax.”

He wanted to gasp but couldn't because of Kisame's hand over his mouth. He leaned into the man, not caring if it was dangerous or not. Hell, if he should die, he should die enjoying this.

“Itachi-san, relax.”

Kisame had told him this so often. In the first times they laid together, those were the most frequent words on Kisame's lips. Lips that were so close to Itachi's ear right now, making his body twitch with longing. He winced under Kisame's touch, enjoying it too much. How often had he been in this situation, having two of his lover spoiling him. Kisame's relentless chakra reserve had always been useful, even in their act of love.

Itachi moaned into Kisame's hand, his arousal quickly growing at the thought of the past. He breathed in shakily and tried as best he could to do as Kisame commanded. Slowly, he felt the monster shift behind him. He felt Kisame's knee at the small of his back as he was slowly being pushed down to the tatami. Having his attacker more or less pinning him down with his own weight, Itachi moaned again.

“You're enjoying this, aren't you?” Itachi tried to nod, but was unable to because of Kisame's hand still pushing him down to the tatami. “Don't scream, Itachi-san.” Kisame whispered and removed his hand slowly. He pushed Itachi's Hitai-ate down to cover his eyes and turned the genius around. He immediately pinned Itachi's hands down above his head, while the other started searching Itachi's aching body for weapons.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Itachi gasped. He cursed himself for his stupidity. Of all things he could have said, he chose these two foolish questions to ask.

“So delicate,” Kisame's found his weapon pouch and removed it. His hand then went under Itachi's shirt, searching for his secret kunais. He found them easily for Itachi had dressed himself many times before the monster. “And dangerous.” Kisame chuckled.

“Stop!” the Uchiha genius begged. His couldn't hold this any longer. With Kisame's hot breath on his cheeks and Kisame's strong hands wandering over his abdomen, Itachi's teenage body trembled with lust. He pushed his groin upwards, inviting Kisame to do whatever he pleased.

“Excited to see me, Itachi-san?” The monster teased. “I'm flattered.”

“Remove my blindfold, I won't harm you.” The ANBU captain promised. He desperately wanted to face Kisame, gaze into those golden eyes and see his own lover in there. He wanted to believe that this assault was born out of love rather than ill-intent. If not....

“I'm not stupid enough to face the famous sharingan head on,” Kisame replied, his voice rich with humor. “You were the ANBU in the meeting, weren't you? You are crow.”

“That's classified,” he winced, struggling to get free. Kisame's body was heating up against his and Itachi was already fighting his own urges.

“You stopped my blade. You're fast.” Kisame praised. “Not everyone can do that.”

“Release me!” Itachi panted. He really needed to do something now.

“I like where you are, Itachi-san.”

“Kisame, please.” If he didn't stop right now, he might just spread his legs and welcome the familiar stranger. “It's your last warning.”

“Oho! Seeing you like this, I can barely contain myself.”

Enough was enough, Itachi decided. Without warning, Itachi gathered the rest of the chakra that was left inside him. He was almost depleted. With careful regulation, he might yet survive this fight.

Kisame noticed the motion under him and a large hand reached for Itachi's throat. Itachi used the change of shifted balance to turn himself into crows. The bird separated from his body, charging into the sharkish man. Kisame raised his hand to defend his eyes and cursed. His fingers closed around the handle of Samehada and the great sword cut through the air. Itachi reformed himself behind the monster, ripping the hitai-ate down from his eyes.

He felt the bunshin Kisame still hadn't dissolved charge from the left and rolled skillfully out of the way. He dived for his kunais just as Kisame's sword landed where he had been a second before. Before he was on his feet again, the throwing knife Itachi was so proficient with pierced the clone. With a faint pop, it disappeared into smoke. The smaller man used this for cover to flip out of Kisame's reach. He scanned the scenery before him and noticed that Kisame had used lesser force than usual. Samehada didn't even split the tatami.

With a predatory grin spread across his features, the shark-man lunged for Itachi. The genius sidestepped the attack easily and quickly brought more distance between himself and the enemy. His heart pounded with both excitement and hurt. He frowned deeply, fighting the urge to kill the imposter or kiss him.

For an instant, red eyes met golden ones. Kisame snarled, showing his sharp teeth. Itachi glowered, his eyes changing shape, from three tomoes to a three-bladed shuriken. He observed with unparalleled sight how Kisame's expression slipped. As if in slow-motion, Kisame jumped for the much smaller man. But not in assault Itachi realized in that moment.

Something strange happened inside him. He felt his fingers loosen around the handle of his kunai as his legs carried him directly towards the charging monster. He noticed only in passing that Kisame had gave up his hold on his sword and was somehow welcoming him with open arms. Itachi gasped as his heart jumped. He closed his eyes and allowed it to happen.

The clinch Kisame enforced around him was fierce and crushing. He pushed the smaller man down to the ground with ease for the genius himself was too busy moaning with pleasure. Itachi raised his own arms to wrap them around those broad shoulders as Kisame's lips landed on his.

It was as if all things finally fell into place. He closed his eyes and for the first time in three years, he didn't have to pretend when being kissed. He opened his mouth to welcome the tongue he knew so well. Though he knew exactly what was coming for him, he was still surprised by the warmth this man carried. He cherished it as if the fire resting in the Kiri-nin was the air he needed to survive. After years of being lovers, Itachi still believed no other lips were as sweet as Kisame's.

He pressed himself closer to man he loved and rubbed against that strong body. Kisame supported him, helping him climb onto his lap, all without breaking the kiss. If it was up to Itachi, he'd never break that kiss again. He moaned into those lips and swayed up and down in Kisame's grasp. His lower body returned to life with new passion. It made him wince as his arousal quickly grew into a painful state.

His hands had a will of their own. They pulled at his own collar and pushed at Kisame's jacket. Huge hands caught the brim of his shirt and pulled it over Itachi's head. He bemoaned the sensation of loss as Kisame's lips left him for that instant. It made him gasp all the more as the much bigger man crashed into him again, rejoining their connection with even more vigor.

Itachi could feel Kisame's manhood through his pants, pressing against him like the handle of a sword. It reminded him of the pleasure this man could give him and the gentleness awaiting after. He pushed Kisame down and climbed up. Riding the man, Itachi had excellent control of how his lean body should move. He rubbed against the Kiri-nin, finally making Kisame groan.

The sound coming from that throat almost killed him. He couldn't listen to it without feeling the wave of lust attacking him, robbing him of the last of his composure. He caught the collar of Kisame's black undershirt. With a jolt, he split the fabric in half, revealing the blue skin that was so unique. It was beyond beautiful. He allowed himself a second to simply watch Kisame under him, face also flushed with lust.

It was a sight he should never forget again. He bowed down and closed his eyes. His lips traced the hard jawline that was so masculine and moved down to lick his neck. He nipped at it, feeling Kisame's arousal twitch at the stimulation. His lips went down to caress the muscles on Kisame's chest. He could feel the rise and fall of that huge ribcage under the flesh and it had him mesmerized. If it weren't for Kisame's hands that gently directed him back upwards, Itachi could have spent hours simply kissing those dark nipples.

Itachi felt the world turn around him. Before he knew it, Kisame was lying on him again, pressing him into the tatami. Knees pushed at his slender thighs, driving them further apart. As Kisame bowed down to caress his neck, warm groin pressed forcefully against his own. The pleasure almost overwhelmed him. His teenage body was full of hormones that were trying to get out for a year now. They latched onto this chance and drove the genius towards the brink of madness.

He moaned loudly as Kisame pushed forth again, bringing him to the point of ecstasy. He threw his head back, presenting his fragile neck to a monster that was devouring him. His arms clung to Kisame's neck, pulling his body upwards to meet his lover's. He wrapped his legs around Kisame's waist, almost dangling from the bigger man.

Hands fumbled at the hem of his pants. When things didn't go as fast as both wanted, Kisame simply ripped Itachi's fly apart. A large hand went beneath the fabric, teasing the sensitive skin of Itachi's loin. He moaned, eyes closed and face flushed. He licked his lips in joy while his hand trailed down those abs and stopped only when he was close to Kisame's standing manhood.

This was the most erotic moment of his life. Never before had he been more aroused. Never before had he experienced a moment where the sheer force of longing could bring him to his peak. His whole body was aching, caused by a lover he had not felt in years. He gazed up at the bigger man and the word “forever” suddenly filled his mind. As Kisame's fingers closed around his erection, Itachi felt a tingle of his impending release.

He was so close now. He pulled the sharkman down to himself and pressed his lips hard against Kisame's. He needed the man to be there, to help him muffle the moan that was growing louder with every breath. He needed Kisame to eventually smother the gasp that was sure to come.

That was when his shinobi senses alerted him.

“Itachi? Hoshigaki-san?” His mother called. Several footsteps approached quickly, rocking the ground they were laying on.

Kisame pushed away from him faster than a man could blink. Itachi landed back on the mat, feeling used and discarded. He suppressed the mortification and hurt that grasped him instantly. Panting hard, Itachi fought down the orgasm that was about to come. He ripped his eyes open and poured all the chakra his had into his famous eyes.

Barely a breath later, the door was being pushed open, revealing his parents and the Mizukage, followed by Ao. They smiled down at him and then looked toward an empty spot on the other side of the table, where Kisame had occupied before their tangle.

“How was the tea, Kisame?” Mei asked, placing a hand on her curvy hips. “Did you enjoy it?”

Behind him, Itachi felt Kisame shift nervously. Of course the sharkman was trying to hide his partial nudity and the evidence for their inappropriate meeting. But in the genjutsu Itachi had just created, the Kiri-nin was leaning against the table casually.

“It was excellent.” Itachi didn't need much to mimic his partner's voice. He had listened to it for eight years of his life. “Itachi-san found my favorite kind.”

“How generous.” Mei waved with one hand. “But I think we have demanded enough of their hospitality. Now, we should leave and let them to rest.”

“Of course,” the false Kisame replied and reached for his weapon.

Satisfied with his answer, the Mizukage turned towards Itachi's parents, who were showing her the way out. Itachi waited until they were out of sight, before turning towards his once partner.

“What's happening?” Kisame gasped, trying to hide his ripped shirt under his jacket. He scrambled to his feet and swung Samehada on his back again. Itachi swallowed, just by looking at him he could see there was no hiding the mess Itachi had made on his neck. Kisame seemed to notice his gaze and moved his hand to touch it. He frowned, then loosened his own hitai-ate enough so it landed around his neck.

“It's a genjutsu,” Itachi explained, also looking for his shirt. “You should hurry.”

“Itachi-san,” Kisame started as the genius hustled him towards the door.

“Not now, Kisame.” Itachi commanded automatically. Even after three years, he fell back into his old habit as if it was yesterday. He pulled his shirt over his head and bound his hitai-ate around his own forehead again. “No one must know about us.”

He pushed Kisame out of the door into the hallway which led to the front gate. Itachi's parents were already bowing to the Mizukage who tried to look past them to see where her guard was hiding. Kisame noticed the gaze due to the heightened senses of every good shinobi. Pretending to be saying goodbye, Kisame bowed down before the genius without breaking eye-contact.

“When can I see you again? I must speak to you.” The bigger man whispered with his lips barely moving.

“Tonight,” Itachi quickly replied, also bowing. “Meet me at the river."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... they'll meet again. :-D


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything important in Konoha happens near a river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M BACK!!!! So sorry for the wait. Long doesn't even describe it. So so sorry. I didn't really forget about this story, it was just everything I wrote in the past month was just garbage. But somehow I woke up this morning and suddenly had the urge to continue this one.  
> I know we left off with a cliffhanger, so here we go?

 

 

Another reincarnation story

  
  


12.

  
  


Itachi arrived at the river bank one hour after dinner. He didn't bother telling his parents where he was going, only expressed having unfinished business. Ever since he turned thirteen years old, Itachi had not allowed his parents to treat him like a child. It was a status he very much enjoyed.

In his mind, he had stopped being a child long ago. Long before he finished academy, Itachi knew that he would never have something normal people called a  childhood. The fragile innocence of his mind vanished when he killed his first man on the battlefield of the third great war. The rest of him died piece by piece until the last fell into darkness with Shisui's suicide.

He had never bemoaned his own loss, though. As the first born of a powerful man whose pride overshadowed everything else, Itachi's life had never been his own. From the moment conscious thought formed in his mind, he had been drilled into believing that being a good shinobi meant enduring great pain and sacrifice his own life.

Itachi had survived and lived by this code. In the life he had left behind, sacrifice marked his being. He gave up absolutely everything for the ones he loved, not seeing that torturing himself was the greatest pain he brought them. Sasuke had made him realize that. Now, that his eyes were opened, Itachi wondered if he could afford a little selfishness.

Deep in thought, he leaned against the thick trunk of a tree. He hid in its shadow and gazed up at the full moon. It reminded him so much of his time in the Akatsuki chasing a goal he pretended to accept. It also reminded him of all the lies he was forced to tell and not only to the world but also to the man he was waiting for.

Doubt sneaked into his heart. So much was uncertain and unsaid. He felt as if a grand chasm laid between him and Kisame and was filled with the words always left unspoken between them. The weight of his own secrecy rested heavily on him, not letting go of his chaotic thoughts. He had so many questions in his mind, one more sensitive than the other. How could he look Kisame in the eyes and admit that for nine years of their life, where they had spent nearly everyday with each other, Itachi had lied constantly?

Or had Kisame learned to love the cold-hearted murderer he pretended to be? Or had the sharkman somehow looked through his mask and loved the man behind it? Had he really loved Kisame, the monster that had cared for him for so long? And above all, Itachi realized he needed to ask the most important question.

_Is he really mine?_

Could that be? Could Kisame also be from an alternative future? Was the man he had so passionately kissed in his father's house really the man he had longed to see? Was he the one Itachi had loved without himself knowing? Was this Kisame the man Itachi said goodbye to while swallowing his tears?

Despite all the questions, Itachi couldn't make himself believe that the tangle a few hours ago meant nothing. It was not born out of temporary lust or the intimacy of their brawl. It had to be real, the genius told himself. It had to be his Kisame. It had to be the man who had snuck into a heart that was closed off to the world. But Itachi's heart wasn't cold anymore. The fire of the living Uchiha-clan had somehow melted down the ice that had surrounded him. It had ignited a light Itachi thought was extinguished forever. In the past three years, he had learned to laugh again, to be happy and to be young again. He had learned to cherish what he had and be who he was before.

Thousands of questions surged through his mind. For every argument claiming Kisame's love, two would appear denying it. For hours, Itachi hid in the shadow, wondering if his lover would appear. He thought about the words he would say first, then how he should say it. He wanted it to be soft, gentle and express his apology and desire. He wanted Kisame to hear those words and understand all the feelings tearing the genius apart.

As the moon grew higher in the sky, no trace of the monster showed. Itachi started to wonder if he had lost his way in the woods. The forest of Konoha was slightly different from the time they visited after Sandaime's demise. What if Kisame took a wrong turn and was searching for the water for hours? Or were his words to vague? It was a long river after all.

Or maybe he was still occupied, probably by the Mizukage woman. Itachi could almost imagine the chuckle and curvy-eyed smile she’d send his way. He remembered seeing her touching his muscular arms this afternoon and a new wave of jealousy almost overwhelmed him. He felt the heat start low in his belly and quickly rose to his chest, robbing him of air. His mind automatically applied the route to where the Mizukage and her court were resting. Perhaps Itachi should pay them a visit and find out what was really going on.

He stopped himself at that thought. No matter how grand his desire was to look into Kisame's eyes and have certainty that it was his lover, he would not act like a hormone crazed fan-girl. Despite his desperation and temper, he was still an Uchiha. He still had enough pride and self-esteem to not chase after a man simply because of his groin swelling every time he thought of him.

Just as Itachi's apparent infinite patience closed in on its edge, a similar chakra signature entered his vicinity. Itachi snapped his eyes open with force and half fell and half jumped from the low branch he was sitting on. With eyes glowing red, the genius faced the new-comer that pushed through the hedgerows. In pale darkness, only the reflection on the hitai-ate around his neck betrayed his position.

Itachi didn't remember ever being this happy to see anyone. His feet moved faster than he had commanded and carried him towards the man who welcomed him with open arms. He lunged himself into the warm embrace and could almost gasp at the reunion. Kisame's lips found his as strong arms lifted him from the ground. He wrapped his legs around the lean waist and closed his eyes to prevent the falling tears.

It had to be real, Itachi thought. No other man on earth could kiss him with such sincerity and force. No man who didn't love him from the depth of their heart could overwhelm him with such devotion. He felt the world whirl around him. His back connected with the rough surface of the nearest tree as a large warm body pressed him against it. He felt Kisame's growing arousal and couldn't help but smile at it.

He wanted to gasp out the gentle words he had carefully auditioned but couldn't keep his lips from Kisame's. He wanted to push the man back for a closer look, but didn't want to feel the cold that could only be driven away by Kisame's warmth. He leaned his head against the tree, allowing the big warrior to caress his neck. He wanted to take time, but the urges were to pressing.

“Now!” He half gasped and half whispered. He pushed at Kisame's jacket again, this time determinate to bring it to an end.

“Not before I have my answers,” Kisame gasped, biting at Itachi's little neck. “Itachi-san, tell me the truth.”

“What is the question?” The genius whispered, hands digging deep into Kisame's hair. With the eagerness of a teenager, Itachi would have said anything. “Kisame, what do you want to hear?”

“How is this possible?” Kisame caught Itachi's hand from his hair and directed them down. He pressed the younger boy against the tree, while golden eyes stared into red ones. “What is going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“Please just answer, Itachi-san.” Kisame sounded as if the genius knew exactly what he was talking about. “We don't have much time.”

“We would have it if you appeared sooner.”

“I was occupied.”

“By the Mizukage?” Itachi could smell the food and sake on him. It irked him the wrong way that Kisame was enjoying himself while he waited with torturing thoughts.

“She's my boss.”

“You like her,” the boy hissed. The words came out too direct to be polite. But Itachi enjoyed the uncertainty dancing in Kisame's eyes. “You... you fancy her.”

The bigger man barked out a laugh. Itachi's face darkened with a blush that had nothing to do with their compromising closeness. He tried to suppress the anger that so often drove him to rash decision. Though no more spiteful lecture spouted from his mouth, he didn't care controlling his facial expression.

“Did you...” Itachi couldn't finish the thought. He always assumed that Terumi Mei was one-sided on her amorous pursuit with Kisame staying true to him. Simply the thought of Kisame being involved with another blinded him with jealousy. “Are you...” he tried to ask but suddenly found his throat dry. “Is she....”

“She?” Kisame wondered. “You mean Mei? ”

“Mei....” The genius pushed away from the tree with his inhuman strength. He pressed the bigger swordsman to the nearest surface he could find, which happened to be another tree, and hissed. “What does she mean to you?”

“What?”

“Terumi! What does she mean to you?” The shape of his eyes sharpened into the three-bladed shuriken. If Kisame wasn't his, he would make him his.

“Itachi-san,” Kisame placed a hand on his shoulder. “You're forgetting yourself.”

“I don't care!” Itachi snapped. “I do not tolerate any competitors!”

“For what?”

“You!”

Kisame's eyes widened for a moment. A crooked grin reappeared on his masculine face. Kisame wrapped around Itachi's waist and exchanged their positions with a smooth motion.

“You have no equal, Itachi-san.” his words came out as a gasp. It was full of admiration and longing. “You are unique and singular. In all my years, I've not met anyone like you.” He paused, eyes trailing down to Itachi's lips. He touched it slightly with his thumb and whispered again. “You have moved me in a way I never expected to be moved. I'll be no one's, but yours.”

He must have absolute certainty. He had to know that this man had already been his and was his now.

Kisame sighed. “Is it not enough that I'm here, now?”

“It is not the present I long for.” Fear caught him. How could he be certain? How could he coax the words he so desperately wanted to hear? “I need to be sure.”

Kisame drew air through his nose, an exasperated expression on his face. “I hated you.” The Monster pushed away and Itachi froze. “I hated you for leaving me. You abandoned me in a world that mean absolutely nothing to me. You left me drained and empty. After all I've done for you, you just walked away.” His large hands caught Itachi's face and lifted it up towards him. “Do you have any idea what you meant to me? Did you ever see me with your cursed eyes? Did you ever love me? Even just a little?”

“Kisame,” Itachi gasped. He wanted to say that he had heard enough and was ready to atone for his past mistakes but the bigger man interrupted him.

“I gave you everything that was mine to give. You had me, in every possible way. My trust, my loyalty, even my heart!” Kisame was louder now, his words coming out fast. “I cared for you more than I cared for anything else! I would have done anything you asked. And all you repaid me with were lies upon lies! Can you imagine how I felt, seeing you dead before me and listening to the truth you denied me? Can you imagine the pain I suffered knowing that after all those years, I meant nothing to you.”

“That's not true!”

“Don't deny it now, Itachi-san!” Kisame turned from him. “Don't lie to me again!”

“I don't intend to!”

“One more lie, and I swear I'll kill you!”

Itachi swallowed hard. This wasn't how he had imagined this. After all the hours he sat there, he had never calculated Kisame's feelings. He only thought about his own guilt, but not Kisame's wrath. Even when he dreamed about giving his body to his lover, it was the urge that drove him. He suddenly realized that even in that case, he had always considered his own body a gift to be bestowed upon.

He gasped and cursed himself. Lingering in self-pity, he didn't even consider Kisame's feelings. He even had the audacity to demand fidelity after discarding his lover so.

“I'm so sorry!” Itachi gasped, feeling his throat growing tight with coming tears. He blinked them away and forced his voice to stay calm. “But believe me, Kisame, you were not meaningless to me.”

“Your actions spoke otherwise.”

“I was wrong!” Itachi snapped. “I did a lot of things wrong for I was a lesser man than I am today.”

“You _are_ arrogant.”

“And it is my greatest flaw, I realize that.” He tried to approach, but stopped as Kisame moved away further. The Sharkman still wouldn't look at him. “Kisame, when I learned of your passing, I mourned you.”

“How?” Kisame jerked around.

“My soul was summoned to the world where I was used as a weapon.” Itachi explained. “I encountered a shinobi from Kumo, carrying Samehada.”

“And what did you feel?” Kisame hissed.

Itachi lowered his head as shame rose in him. Back then, he was so occupied with strategy, mourning Kisame took barely a minute. “I had to kill my feelings for otherwise they would have killed me.” Itachi said truthfully. “I had no choice. War was raging and I had to do the right thing.”

“Do the right thing!” Kisame spat. “You chose to leave me because of your so magnanimous compulsion to do the right thing! You are so blinded by your noble cause you failed to see the ones you left behind. You might not care for the hatred you caused, but I was the one enduring it! I was the one to wake up every morning after your passing, seeing your empty spot and remembering how you made me watch you fade for years. I cursed you, Itachi-san! I hated you until the moment I died, because you, you gorgeous little shit took the most beautiful thing out of my life!”

The tears that rolled down Itachi's face couldn't be stopped. He wiped it away quickly. For once in his life, he was truly confused. “So, do you still hate me?”

“With all my passion.”

He smothered a sniffle. “Is this why you asked to see me?”

Kisame nodded.

Itachi had to suppress a crying fit. It was as if someone punched him in his gut and set fire to his insides. It was a hurt that had nothing to do with injuries. It was as if his heart was being broken again. Itachi had trouble breathing. He felt his knees buckle and fought against it. He clung to the tree behind him, trying not to fall. His vision blurred, making him dizzy and numb.

“I...” he tried to speak but couldn't form sensible words. He tried to focus but too many thoughts attacked him. It was as if his life passed by his eyes again, showing him the moments he so missed and craved. “I'm sorry.” He eventually breathed, feeling suddenly weak and vulnerable. “I didn't know.... I was.... I'm sorry, Kisame.”

“Words won't change what happened.”

“I understand,” Itachi murmured. That was it. He had the chance and it was lost. He had his Kisame but had to let go again. After all he had done to this man, what right did he have to claim him again. “If that's your choice,” he suppressed new tears. “I'll respect it.”

“Are you crying?” Kisame snapped around, looking surprised. “Because of me?”

“I...” He turned away quickly, wiping at his tears. His cheeks felt irritated, both by shame and hurt. “I don't want you to see me like this. I should leave...” he sniffed. “I'm sorry to bother you. I'm so sorry. But know... that you meant much to me. Apart from my brother... you were the only one I loved.”

“Are you manipulating me again?” Kisame sneered.

“That's not my intention,” he explained.

“Do you think your tears will move me?”

Itachi was already beyond taunt. He felt no anger at Kisame's accusation, only the pain of mistrust. Taking in a breath, Itachi killed his emotion again. “No,” he said, voice dark, but still shaking slightly. “I had no control of them. That will not happen again. And if that's your wish, I'll go. It was wrong of me to think you would want me again.”

“I admire your ability to disguise yourself.” Kisame shook his head, disappointment filling his feature. “You still haven't learned. I don't want you to leave! I want your honesty! I want to hear what you're really feeling!”

“What I'm feeling?”

“Yes! Human beings have those! Do you even know what it is?”

Itachi's fist was faster than his mouth. It connected with Kisame's jaw with a loud jab, echoing through the night. Itachi felt his own fingers burn with hurt as Kisame spat blood onto the ground.

“How could you say that, Kisame?” Itachi hissed. “If you claim to know the truth about me, then you know of the feelings in my heart! Not one day did I live without them. It tore me apart! Do you seriously believe that I cherish the hate of those I loved? Do you seriously believe that I walked away from you without feeling any pain?”

“Funny way to show it.”

Itachi's restraint had limits and he was close to it. “I hated the idea of leaving you! I hated the lies I had to tell you. Believe me, I hated myself for the things I did to you. And I am truly sorry. You might take my retreat for indifference, but that's not true.”

“Truth is only a matter of circumstance,” Kisame only replied. “I learned that from you. As much as I desire for us to be reunited, the circumstance has changed, Itachi-san. I am not the monster I used to be and you not the murderer I loved. If this cruel wink of fate showed me one thing, it would be never to believe a word you say. Of all the liars I encountered in my life, lives, you are the best of them. You lied to everyone, to Madara, to Pain, to me and yourself.” Kisame sighed and shook his head. “It is time I accept that the life we believe we had was nothing but an illusion. It's time I go on. Perhaps I can be an honorable man this time. As for you,” he snorted, “you do what you do best, Itachi-san.”

Itachi was unused to not having the last word. As far as long he could remember, he was the most powerful man wherever he stood. All people looked up to him and none dared to antagonize him as Kisame just did. It was always painful to have the most ugly part of your soul laid out before your very eyes. In his anger, and exactly as Kisame said, Itachi chose to do the one thing he did best.

“As you wish!” He snarled and let his body separated into crows. As he flew over the dark forest, Itachi tried to tell himself that if Kisame didn't want him, he would be done with it and concentrate on what was important. He would not chase after Kisame and humiliate himself. He would not cry and hurt. He would not feel a thing and let the past be the past.

After all, lying was easy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no ideal why I chose this ending. I had this chapter redone so many times with so many different endings, but this seems the most dramatic to me. I had a happy end, totally fluffy, I had some non-con, some awesome sex and many more. But yeah, somehow I feel like I should go with this one.  
> And I kinda don't know how to end a chapter not on a cliffhanger.... :(  
> Who can guess what happens next? Or what would you like to see next?  
> I don't have any more at this point, so everything can happen. :-P


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi has no chill!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!! They really keep me alive and feed me. :-D  
> And I am a little sorry for all the Angst in here. I just couldn't help it. :(  
> And I might be a little addicted to Itachi suffering? And Itachi being stupid sometimes? He's allowed to, right? 
> 
> Also: I didn't keep up with the animes for a while. I just got back into them and watched that Tsunade Dream Fillers and Itachi Shinden Fillers. They aren't bad. But I won't be using that as canon or something. If I borrow anything from it, it will only appear after this chapter. And maybe not a all. 
> 
> And I also have to rant a little. (Nothing really important)  
> Really?! Fugaku having the Mangekyo?! Wasn't Itachi the first one since Madara. Not that I think it's completely ridiculous for Fugaku to have the Mangekyo, it just make that kind of power like nothing special. And he would have been SOOOOOO powerful Itachi and Shisui could do shit against it.  
> And second is about Itachi's so-called girlfriend. Dammit, they were friends while they were kids!!! How could anyone think they had a sexual relationship?! I mean when do kids have sex these days!? I mean, I started pretty young, but 13 IS STILL TOOOOOOO YOUNG. (Even if they are all asian.) 
> 
> Sorry, I'll let you read. Enter: Moody Itachi and also Shisui and Kisame!

Another reincarnation story

 

13.

 

It was in that night Itachi startled awake from a nightmare he remembered all too well. The room was red before his eyes, the moon casting its unforgiving light upon him. His own hands were shaking so bad he couldn't even hold onto the kunai he kept under his pillow. He tried to blink the flickering lights away that kept torturing him from behind his lids. He could still hear the pleas for mercy.

Mercy, ha! What a joke! Who ever showed any mercy to him?

Closing his eyes and reminding himself that this dream was nothing but a nightmare now, Itachi had tried to sleep again. He recounted everything that had changed in the last three years and promised himself that it was real. Or as real as anything could be for Itachi. His family, his clan, Shisui. They were all alive. The icy relationship between the Uchihas and Konoha were slowly melting. Sasuke is growing up a happy boy and even had people he called friends.

And Kisame was alive and knew him. Kisame was as safe as a shinobi could be and as happy as a man with his past could achieve. He had a pretty woman at his side, adoring him more than Itachi ever could. The teenager admitted that part only bitterly. Jealousy was a feeling he wasn't accustomed to, but he would given time.

He sighed and gave up on sleeping just as the first rays of this new day crept over the horizon. He changed and stole food from his mother's kitchen and gulped them down without tasting. When the sun lightened the streets of Konoha, Itachi sat on top of the Hokage mountain and tried very hard to keep his eyes from wandering to the building housing the honored guests from Kiri.

He failed miserably. If anyone saw him there, they might have described him as pouting or mopping, but never ever to his face. If anyone asked Itachi, he would say that he was highly concentrated, planing out the schedule for his team in the coming month and keeping extra eyes on the foreigner.

And that's how Shisui found him five long days later, munching breakfast on the Hogake Mountain during sunrise again and keeping an eye on the guest's house.

“If you glare at them any harder, you'll set that building on fire.” Shisui tried with humor, but Itachi just directed his glare from Kisame, no, the Kiri-nins position to Shisui.

“I'm not in a mood for company,” he replied sourly.

“Really?” his cousin sat down next to him, pulling his knees up to his chin. “I haven't noticed.”

“What do you want, Shisui?” Itachi had returned to glaring at Kisame's position. He might as well give up trying to call it anything else. He was glaring, and it was because of Kisame.

“Can't I just check on my baby cousin?” The tone in Shisui's voice was cheerful, but forced. Itachi appreciated the effort but had no time for false gesture. One look towards Shisui made it clear.

“Fine,” the Jo-nin sighed. “Tell me what happened.”

“Nothing worth mentioning.” Itachi replied. How and where should he start? Even if he would every try to explain to Shisui what was hidden in his heart. No, there was no way he could ever reveal this secret. No one would believe him, not even Shisui. Besides, Itachi wasn't ready to lose Shisui's friendship as well. Telling his best friend that he had been lying and omitting the truth for more than three years would just do that.

“You're not in the mood for games, neither am I.” Shisui drooped his friendly act and openly glared Itachi with exasperation. He placed a hand on the younger Uchiha's shoulder and turned them face to face. “Something happened, don't think I can't see it. My eyesight is as good as yours.”

Silence stretched between them as Itachi refused to answer. He pulled his knees up to his chin and stared at the stone beneath him. He let his gaze wander over the village, reminding himself who he was. Yes, he was a shinobi of Konoha. He lived for Konoha and died for Konoha. Everything that he was, was for Konoha. And yes, of course he could deal with a broken heart.

But which Kami said he couldn't ask for a little advise.

“Shisui,” Itachi started slowly. “I...” what exactly should he ask for? How should he start this conversation and end it in time so he wouldn't be late for ANBU?

Itachi cleared his throat and decided for another approach. “You are sleeping with Tenzou.”

Shisui's reaction was almost comical. He startled from his position and was suddenly standing next to Itachi, glaring down at him, his facial expression a mix of anger, shock, fear and embarrassment. “What did you say?” He gasped.

“You and Tenzou,” Itachi repeated, looking up at him. He placed his hand above his eyes to shield against the sun. “You're involved.”

“Who told you that?” Shisui's voice was shaking. He slowly crouched down beside Itachi again. “Was it Kakashi? Sasuke? That little shit! I knew he couldn't keep a secret!”

“How is my brother involved in this?” The alarm at the mentioning of Sasuke's name wasn't lost even after three years.

“No, not what you think!” Shisui shrieked. “I didn't tell him or anything. Why would I, dammit, he isn't even ten! What kind of cousin do you think I am? I didn't tell him anything!”

“Calm down,” Itachi said evenly. “This is not an interrogating. And your secret is save with me. As for what kind of cousin you are. You did confess your love for me when I was ten.”

“That's different!” Shisui exclaimed. “You aren't like Sasuke at all! You had the brain of a 20 year old at least.”

Itachi shuddered at how accurate Shisui was, but said nothing and allowed no reaction on his face. He just started at Shisui, waiting for the confirmation he didn't really need but really wanted, because he didn't know a better way to start a conversation about romantic relationships. The taller Uchiha only sighed dramatically and nodded.

“But this isn't about me, Itachi. Something happened, I can see. If you will not speak plain, then I will.” When Shisui was serious, he was pretty terrifying. Though Itachi never had reason to fear the Shunshin no Shisui, he really didn't want to get on his cousin's bad side. Shisui could be excruciatingly annoying. But before Itachi could open his mouth, Shisui continued.

“Something is off about you since Kiri is here. Don't bother to deny it.” He started counting down on his fingers. “You were nervous ever since they arrived, more so than I've ever seen you. You attacked the Monster in a meeting though you didn't need to. You yelled at me for nothing and after meeting them, you stopped talking.”

“I am speaking to you, am I not?”

“Don't play coy with me, it doesn't suit you.” Shisui shook his head. “I talked to Kakahsi and Tenzou. They say you're in a foul mood and sometimes annoyingly arrogant. And your mother says she barely sees you. Even Sasuke came running to me, accusing me of stealing you away from him because he hasn't seen you in three days! Should I go on?”

“What is your point?” Itachi glowered. He despised people talking about him or analyzing him. He hated being made or pinned down because of his behavior. Why couldn't they just leave him alone.

“My point is: something happened. What did that Monster say to you? What did you find out? Itachi, I know you're loyal and brave, and that you are the strongest Shinobi I know. But something is off about you. It's because of the Kiri-nin, isn't it?”

“I have to go.” Itachi only answered. Shisui was too observant to be comfortable and Itachi had no intention to start a shouting match right now. He gathered the rest of his breakfast. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. “Thank you, Shisui. But I'm fine.”

Before his cousin could reply, Itachi was already jumping off the mountain. He could hear his cousin curse behind him, calling him stubborn and stupid. He didn't matter. Shisui meant well, but he couldn't help. He couldn't change Kisame's mind and couldn't undo Itachi's deeds.

When he arrived at his ANBU HQ, all the other agents immediately stopped what they were doing and gave him a wide berth. It was either his foul mood radiating off him, or something happened. Since Itachi received no summoning and noticed no other disturbance in Konoha, it must be about him.

Was he really that intimidating? Well, Itachi didn't really care.

But he did care about his team and seeing them all pause in their morning conversation and various state of undress put Itachi to a halt. He stared at his team-mates, their faces full of anticipation and nervous energy made the genius sigh. He nodded towards them and made way to his own locker. He wanted to be nice to them, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. For the day, Itachi put them through one training after the other. He picked at his team-mates, pointing out their weaknesses without any words of comfort. He went through some formation training with them and became easily frustrated when they couldn't preform immediately.

At the end of their day, his team-mates were glaring back. Itachi could see the insults in their eyes. He lowered his gaze and left them without saying goodbye. Maybe he did leave a little too soon. But that was a kindness for them and himself because as soon as Itachi changed and closed the door behind himself, he could hear them whisper his name and then many other names. He might have picked up on the words “cold”,“asshole”,“arrogant” and “prick”. Well, they weren't wrong.

Itachi didn't want to think about his reputation within ANBU right now. He might have been accepted and respected and in some rare cases even liked in the past, but he was never popular. People had always kept their distance. Now, they were outright avoiding him. Outside of ANBU, Itachi had an entire different problem. Being so confused and frustrated with everything that happened, he completely missed where he was stepping. He expected no real danger so being barraged by screaming and shrieking girls had Itachi drop into a crouch on instinct, his sharingans blaring and a kunai already in hand.

His face flushed crimson when he realized that outside the Dango Shop he found himself in, a group of girls barely younger than himself were all poking their heads in the door and openly gawking at him. Apparently his smolder was cool and his embarrassment cute. Apparently, ever since his parents announced the choice for his marriage will be his hand, every girl in Konoha believed that they had a chance. They were everywhere. Before now, Itachi didn't even know that this many girls were interested in him.

Listening to his instinct of flight or fight, Itachi bought Dango for at least three person and made his way outside. If he was ever asked which kind of obstacle he feared the most, Itachi would say “Fangirls”.

They were bold and daring, Itachi had to give them that. They were blocking the exit, asking why he wouldn't remain a little for a cut of tea. Thousands of argument why people couldn't have Dango without tea deafened Itachi's ears. He replied quickly that he would rather take them home and enjoy them after evening training to which a girl prompt offered to walk with him. He declined the generous offer with politeness, though he really just want to disappear. He was already considering genjutsu and turning into crows, when a large shadow fell upon the gathering teenagers.

“What do we have here?” a very familiar and still very missed voice cut through the shrieking girls. Why must they scream at everything he does?

Itachi slowly lifted his eyes towards the newcomer, willing his blush and tremble to go away. Then Terumi Mei with her long auburn hair walked up and placed her hand with hideously painted nails on Kisame's shoulder.

“Looks like business is good here,” She smiled her curve-eyed smile at him which made Itachi's inside burn. “You sure know how to pick a place, Kisame.”

Itachi felt the crushing weight of injustice fell upon him. It was him who showed this place to Kisame. It was him who introduced Kisame to Dango and tea. Everything Kisame knows about Konoha was because Itachi wanted to share his best memories with him. Now, he was bringing that... that woman into their sanctum.

He didn't notice his eyes turn red. But the girls gathered around him all gasped, which called Terumi Mei's attention to him. Her smile remained and she bent forwards, placing her hand on her knees to be level with him. She even spoke to him as if he was just a child.

“Oh it's Itachi-kun, I didn't see you there.” Her eyes fell upon the package in Itachi's hand and she laughed. She actually laughed at him. “I didn't know the Master of Illusion has such a sweet-tooth. How adorable.”

The girls around Itachi giggled and awed.

Itachi's face was red, he was aware it. He closed his eyes, pushing his humiliation and anger down like he hadn't done in years. After just a breath, he opened them, smiling up at the source of his wrath with a smile suitable for a polite thirteen year old and bowed.

“It is a pleasure to see you again, Mizukage-sama.” The sweetness in his voice was to hide the steal. And it pleased Itachi immensely to notice that Kisame tensed beside his matron. “Please, pay no attention to me. I would hate to keep you.”

“Oh, you're so cute,” she said, moving towards him. She placed a long nail on her lips and blinked in what most people believe a seductive fashion. “Anything you can recommend?”

“No, Mizukage-sama,” Itachi said. “I am but a simple Shinobi. Who am I to know your taste.”

“Nonsense,” she waved dismissively and already walking towards the counter. “I trust your judgment.”

She was foolish to turn her back on Itachi. He could kill her before anyone could intervene. And as if Kisame could read his thoughts, he quickly moved past the gathering crowed and placed himself between Itachi and Terumi. Though he wasn't directly looking at the Uchiha, Itachi knew who held his focus in this moment. After all this time, he could still see it in the angle of Kisame's posture, in the steps of his feet and the tension in his neck.

The realization pained him beyond description. It took his breath away, so for a moment he forgot to be angry at Kisame. For this one instant, Itachi just wanted his partner back. He looked up at the man, tears quickly gathering in his eyes. He quickly pressed both his hands over his lips to smother any sound that might escape. Itachi swallowed all his overwhelming emotions down and forced his throat to loosen.

“Number three,” he whispered from under his hands. “It is my favorite. If you'll excuse me now, Mizugake-sama.” He bowed quickly in poor manner and all but fled the scene.

He was running, not caring for his fangirls calling after him. They were all shouting something, but he couldn't hear it. He needed to get away and punch something. Or burn something. Or he needed to go home and hug Sasuke. Yes, he needed Sasuke, the only person whom he loved more than he loved Kisame.

When Itachi arrived at the entrance of the Uchiha district, he was just a little out of breath. He had no time to analyze the weakened state of his body and leaned against the wall, panting. That was close. He almost lost himself in the past again. He almost betrayed his own resolve. He had decided to let the past be past, but somehow his heart wasn't listening to him anymore.

He couldn't just kill his feelings like he used to. Suddenly, Shisui's smiling face appeared behind his eyelids, followed by Sasuke's, then Kakashi and Tenzou. More followed. Ro-han, Uchihas, his own team. Had he changed? Had he let so many people into his own heart he had forgot how to be cold? Had he allowed himself to be emotionally compromised to the point he was no longer the perfect shinobi anymore? What was happening to him? Why couldn't he just deal with fact like he used to, like in the world he left behind?

But wasn't that good? Shouldn't he be happy that all these people melted the ice in his heart? Shouldn't be smiling and dancing, knowing that he kept the promise to Sasuke to make everything better if he had the chance? That he did have people he cared for and he wasn't that murderer anymore? Then why does he feel like the ground was breaking beneath his feet? Why does he feel as if everything inside him was bleeding and hurting? Why does it feel like he was dying though nothing really happened?

His breath was short and shallow as Itachi crashed into his own room through the open window. He plummeted onto the Tatami and couldn't hold his tears anymore. He hadn’t cried after his conversation with Kisame but he was crying now. He hadn't cried like this since that night in that other live. Itachi covered his mouth with his hand. He pressed his face into his elbow. His body cringed until he was rolled up on the floor. He pulled at his hair and clawed at his own face.

His head was empty. So was his heart. His tears pooled together on the mat and soaked in. He wished he could just lay here and die. Just like he chose to do when Sasuke came to judge him. He wish he never woke up in his world.

Why would Kami punish him so. But then, why wouldn't Kami punish him.

And then, Itachi remembered that he had dropped his Dangos in the shop and that was what his fangirls were shouting to him about. Tears came anew and all Itachi could do was to let them flow, hoping they might wash some of his misery away.

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he regained consciousness hours later. The moon was already up on the sky and the room was cold. But Itachi wasn't. He was in someone's arms. Some gentle hand was stroking through his hair and some gentle palm was smoothing his back. His head was cradled in a strong lap and his lower body was covered by a soft cloak that smelled so familiar.

“Kisame?” Itachi whispered, a smile creeping into his face. He adjusted himself in Kisame's arms and pulled his hand down for a kiss.

“Sleep, Itachi. Rest. Everything will be better in the morning.” A gentle voice whispered down at him that wasn't Kisame's.

Itachi snapped his eyes open and started at his caretaker in shock. “Shisui?”

_Oh shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. And you know that Kudos and comments keep me going. 
> 
> Also, this isn't really betaed. I realize I have a lot of typos and other mistakes in this story, so if someone wanna help, you're 100% welcome.  
> Your reward for this? You get to read it before anyone else? And you can put your ideas in it? ( I'm really open to suggestions. :-D ) And I might spam you with my headcanons and ideas and thoughts about KisaIta and all the other ships?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi probably should stop lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the Kudos and comments!  
> I got so many ideas from them. I really didn't know how to continue after last chapter, then those comments gave me a lot of directions to go.  
> Also special thanks to Thorkys/Luxurien!!! I love our talks.  
> Also special thanks for Dale Luna's Chosen. (He's not here, but I'd like to thank him still) We talked for an hour or so about this story, and every time I'm just completely baffled at how great he is. He's probably the best storyteller I know. But sadly he refuses to write anything. 
> 
> And about my rant last time: (Again thanks to Thorkys)  
> She pointed out that I said Itachi was the first one to awaken the Mangekyo in a century. WRONG! I completely overlooked the fact that it was Shisui! So sorry. 
> 
> Also I found some old files with KisaIta ideas. Shit, I had a lot of those. and then I found a story I wrote, over 30K, but not finished. It's about Itachi, who else, duh! And lots of Kakashi in there, maybe KakaIta? And Itachi is just again suffering and being his awesome self. I was exploring the idea in that story, how ITachi could get eternal Mangekyou. Seriously, it's not hard. Plenty of Sharingans out there. :-D

Another reincarnation story

 

14.

 

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_

For a minute, that was everything Itachi could think of. He said Kisame's name in Shisui's presence. He had compromised himself and revealed a secret. Panic rose quicker than realization. He could taste it on his tongue, feel it in every muscle of his body. Shisui knew!

“Relax, it's me, Shisui-nii,” his cousin smiled down at him gently. “I'm not going to hurt you. You're save. You're home.”

Home didn't mean that Itachi was safe, quite the opposite if he was honest. He mostly felt save.... Itachi couldn't think about that right now. Shiui was in his room and heard him murmur in his sleep. In his unconscious state. And it was unacceptable.

“How long have you been here?” He asked immediately. He knew it sounded ungrateful, but well, he was a very untrusting and paranoid person. He was allowed to ask question even if someone was being kind to him.

“Relax,” Shisui sounded genuinely worried. “Just a moment. You were passed out. What happened?”

“Why do you ask?” Itachi winged out of Shisui's embrace, then walked to his window for a breath of fresh hair. His lungs were burning and his eyes hurt. He might have cried for longer than he realize. He didn't need to be a genius to know that Shisui saw all of those evidence. So lying completely wouldn't bring anyone anything.

Shisui didn't dignify his question with an answer. He just gave the back of Itachis's head a glare and the younger shinobi understood was was expected. He closed the the window and went to check the door of his room. The hallway outside was dark, so Sasuke was already sleeping. He could feel just the tiniest bit of tremor in the walls and floor which told him that his parents were in the level below, probably discussing the future of the clan, namely him.

Itachi sighed and turned towards his cousin. He caught a glimpse of his own reflection as he walked back to the middle of the room. It was as he thought. The evidence was undeniable. He might as well tell Shisui the truth.

“I haven't been sleeping so well lately,” Itachi admitted. Truth was he hardly slept at all. Every night, nightmares of another time returned. He sometimes dreamed of his partner, of his death, or their discovery. Every night since his fatal conversation with Kisame, Itachi had lain awake on his futon, staring at the ceiling and wondering what he should do now.

He had no idea.

“I have dreams,” he continued after a while. “Disturbing dreams.”

“Like the ones you use to have?” Shisui asked gently.

Itachi nodded.

“Anything in particular?”

Itachi shook his head before he thought about his answer. It was always anchored in his instinct to not say anything about his other live of his past with Kisame. “Though,” he cleared his throat, a semi-lie already on his lips. “I dream of other things as well. Things that are rather natural for a man... boy of my age.”

Shisui was blinking at him with huge, disbelieving eyes. “A... boy of your age.... Itachi... what are you saying?”

“It's confusing. The thoughts that occupy me. They return in my dreams, upsetting and utterly distracting. I know them not to be real, but their effect on me is evident.” Itachi tried not to look at his cousin. Even though Itachi probably had more sexual experience than his cousin, it didn't stop his own face from burning. He told himself that it was a perfectly normal reaction for a thirteen year old. He might have done all the things within his memory, this body was still immaculate.

The blush on his face seemed to say enough for his cousin suddenly pressed both his hands on his cheeks and gasped. “Itachi!” He hissed with shock and delight in equal portion. “Are you finally....”

Itachi gave him a look that dared him to speak out what he was thinking. Shisui snapped his mouth closed. His lips stretched to a grin, his eyes glistening with mischief. In that moment Itachi realized that covering his mistake of whispering Kisame's name by claiming he was finally entering puberty wasn't a good idea. Especially admitting that to his chronically clingy and overly intrusive cousin.

“Alright, I know what's going on now!” Shisui exclaimed. He pulled Itachi towards him and closed him in a crushing hug. He even snuggled at Itachi's head that was jammed between Shisui's chest and chin. “Don't cry, Itachi-chan. Shisui-nii will help you where ever he can. Everything will be alright.”

“Shisui, stop! You're twisting my neck!” Itachi tried pushing at his cousin, but Shisui only held on tighter.

“Don't worry, it's not uncommon for a boy your age to be confused. It's perfectly normal.” He padded Itachi's head. “I should have seen this coming, I'm so sorry I didn't! Why didn't you tell me sooner!”

“Shisui,” Itachi pushed harder. “You're crushing me!”

“Of course, the mood swings, the mopping and then all the glaring and blushing! It was so obvious, how could I have missed it.”

Itachi finally freed himself from Shisui's clutched with a grunt. He pouted and growled at Shisui, still trying to smooth his hair that had been completely ruffled by Shisui's cuddle-attack.

“Shisui, be reasonable!” Itachi lectured and rolled with his eyes. “I am well aware of the effect of this change. There's no need to exaggerate.”

“No need?!” Shisui hissed, trying to lower his volume. He jerked his head around to see if the light was still off in the hallway, then nudged even closer. “You're in love with someone, aren't you? And let me guess,'oh this person doesn't know I exist'. Which I guarantee you isn't the case. Everyone in Konoha knows you.”

“It's not like that, Shisui.” Itachi was getting a headache. He was also admiring his cousin's ability to jump to conclusion. How was he a celebrated and renowned Jo-nin again? Itachi sincerely hoped that Shisui wasn't like this on duty.

“Oh, it's not? Then this person doesn't like you back, then?” Shisui pulled a face like he was commending this said person to hell. “That's why you've been acting like someone broke your heart.”

Itachi winced at his friend's wording. Shisui had no idea how dead-on he was again.

“I knew it!” Shisui laughed. “Wait till I tell Tenzou.”

“How fortunate I am to have a friend that laughs at my misery,” Itachi commented sourly. “It's an simple infatuation, nothing more. It will pass.”

“Nonsense!” Shisui promptly slapped Itachi on his head. “There aren't many things worth fighting for but love is one of them. If you like this person, you should pursuit it.” He made a pause and quickly lowered his head to look Itachi in the eyes. “Unless it's Kakashi. Then, you probably shouldn't. You're father will get a stroke!”

“What are you talking about?” Itachi shook his head. “I have already told you that I have no intentions towards Kakashi-taicho except that of friendship.”

“Things change, you know.” He regarded Itachi with a look that almost bordered on pity. “Love comes to you without you knowing or asking for it. Once caught in its power, even gods cannot escape.”

“Is it like that with Tenzou?” Itachi asked bluntly. “Were you caught in its power as sudden as a storm? Were you unaware of its intensity and fearsomeness until you have tasted it?”

Shisui barked out a laugh then quickly covered his mouth again. He nodded apologetically and then giggled. “I don't what to know what books you've been reading, but I bet Kakashi has a hand in it. Maybe your father's complaint weren't so blatant.” He grinned, shaking his head in good humor. “To answer your question, I was caught unaware. It was nice. Tenzou-kun is a very pleasant person. He's generally funny and very kind. We get along well.”

“I'm glad, Shisui. You deserve someone good. And I can vouch for Tenzou. He is a loyal shinobi, dedicated to the village. And he is very skilled.”

“This is so like you! It's always loyalty and the village first, personally feelings have no place in your life.” Shisui said casually, yet his words hit a nerve inside Itachi he didn't know was important.

“What did you just say?”

“Have you ever considered that your life should contain more than just duty? For as long as I know you, you always think about the village first and yourself second. Every decision you make, you make it for the benefit of others, never yourself. Even if you think it was because of you, they end up serving the goals of another.” He wasn't judging Itachi, Shisui was only stating a fact Itachi had never really considered.

“Isn't it our duty to serve? To put ourselves behind the greater good? To be nameless in shadows? Those were your words.”

“Yes, you're right. But it doesn't mean we should completely abandon our identity, our sense of self.” He took in a long breath, thinking. Then, Shisui smiled at Itachi. “We are all human. It would make us monsters not to act with heart. To suppress undue feelings to accomplish a mission is one thing, to fall in love a completely different thing. They can both exist, you know? You don't need to live the life of a monk to be a shinobi. Also, sometimes you fall in love with people who aren't just good shinobis, but also good people.”

“I know that.” Itachi pouted. Of course he knew that. He didn't fall in love with Kisame because he was an near-invincible swordsman. It was because of the man behind all the arms and armor. It was because of the strong heart in that man.

For a moment, Itachi tried to remember the exact moment he fell for his partner. He couldn't pin it down to just one. It was many long days and cold nights. It was in the mountains and rivers. If Itachi should describe it, he would say that their love was everywhere. It was in the whole world and its shadows. He could recall a hundred places where they lingered, knowing that despite everything they have done, there was one heart that loved them just as they were.

Itachi sighed heavily. What wouldn't he give to have that certainty again. To know that someone would have his back no matter which foe he faced. To know that as long as Kisame lived, he would not suffer another cold night. To know that wherever his feet carry him, he needed but to turn his head to see true love mirrored back at him.

“Thinking about that person again?” Shisui guessed softly.

Itachi didn't bother to deny or confirm it. He just look at his cousin, thinking that how wonderful everything was that Shisui lived and knew love. “I'm glad you're here. Speaking of which, what were you doing here in the first place? It isn't like you to seek me out twice a day.”

“Oh, I....” Shisui's face heated up. “Nothing special, just wanted to see you.”

“Were you spying on me?” Itachi wouldn't be surprised if he was.

“What no!” He exclaimed, but nodded quickly after. “I was worried, okay? You were way off this morning, now that I know why I'm not that worried anymore. But then I heard some disturbing rumors about you, so I wanted to know if it's true.”

Itachi rolled his eyes and actually grunted. “What's being said of me this time?”

“Did you got into a fight with the Monster of Mist?”

“What?!” He snapped his head around forceful enough to make his bangs fly.

“Someone saw you run from the Dango shop.” Shisui said non-nonchalantly. “They saw the Monster come out, clearly tensed for a fight. But the Mizukage didn't let anything show. Some of the high-ups are concerned.”

“No,” Itachi had difficulty with his voice. “It wasn't like this. It wasn't because of Ki... the Monster.”

“What was it then? You hardly run from anything.”

“I was dodging fangirls.” Itachi answered quickly. “Shisui, I'm tired. You should go.”

For a moment it looked like Shisui wanted to argue with him. But he nodded, clearly knowing that Itachi had enough of talk for tonight. He gave Itachi a smug grin and a wink while making his way towards the window.

“Oh, just one more thing before I go,” he turned around, one foot already on the ledge. “Who is Kisame?”

Itachi tensed. He started at his cousin with the determination of an interrogated prisoner not spilling any beans. “Good night, Shisui. Close my window when you leave!”

 

-xXx-

 

Hidden in a tree facing a traditional house in the unwelcoming Uchiha district, the Monster of Mist observed with heavy heart as the young shinobi jumped from the window and vanished in the night sky. His eyes followed the man whose existence had shadowed his own for so long. Even when he believed himself to be free of this curse, he stood corrected.

Kisame felt weak, drain and so full of hate even Samehada was twitching on his back. His sharp teeth bore into his blue lips, drawing blood. The taste only fueled his anger. Never had he thought that he could be so wrong about something he believed to be the only truth.

The betrayal of his masters once upon a time was a shock, but understandable. It was a necessity to test his resolve. The deception in Akatsuki was a safety precaution, to be revealed at the right time for maximum effect. Even Itachi-san's past lies were acceptable. It was the testimony of the man he was. Of the loyal soldier who sacrificed everything for the good of the world.

But why was Itachi-san lying now? Why still hold his heart captive and toy with it. Why couldn't this kind man Kisame remembered be truthful to him for once?

Those questions didn't occupy his thought when he arrived just after sun-down. Other words were on his tongue. Words of comfort, of apology, or love. As Kisame hid in the shadow of the leaves, forming the confession to bring them back together, he had observed with aversion how another young man climbed into the window he was watching.

It didn't surprise Kisame that Uchiha Shisui would be visiting his friend. He was purely acting on his jealousy as he moved to watch them through the window. What he saw had almost make him loose his footing.

He had to credit his own restraint for not bursting through the wall to confront the liar. How could Itachi-san promise Kisame transcending love and then kiss the hand of another man while cradled in his arms. Had Itachi-san not look at him with eyes full of true affection just hours ago? Was he mistaken?

Kisame had returned to his hiding spot, but couldn't bring himself to leave. He clutched the package of Dangos he had come to return and watched from afar as his raven came to the window to gaze upon the moon. He was so much like in Kisame's memory. He was so young, so pure, so without taint. It almost caused Kisame physical pain to watch the window close before that face, robbing him of the only beauty his eyes could ever see. He listened to that Shisui's laugh and crunched his teeth together. The treat Itachi had dropped at his feet this afternoon seemed more venom than sweets. He crushed it in his giant hand and flung them across the air into a trash bin by the corner. So much for loyalty. So much for love.

Were Kisame a better man, he would have resigned to this fate. He would have been happy for Itachi-san, that he was finally reunited with the person he had loved his whole life. Because that was true. In the life Kisame shared with Itachi, everything his lover did, he did it out of loyalty to his past. Itachi-san had admitted it himself, that he lived to fulfill his cousin's dream. He was the man he was because of his cousin's teachings and without Shisui, Itachi would not be.

But Kisame was not a good man. He was a selfish man. He would kill for his own reason and betray all that was close to him if he believed himself wronged. He was a jealous man. He was a possessive man. And he was a vengeful man.

That's why Kisame came to the realization that of all the lives he lived and all the people he met, Uchiha Shisui would be the one he hated the most. Uchiha Shisui was the source of Itachi-san's misery. He plunged Kisame's partner into a world of darkness and solitude. He cursed him with those bleeding eyes. He made Itachi suffer day and night. And yet still, he held Itachi's undying allegiance even after his death.

It wasn't Itachi-san's fault. Itachi-san was gentle and forthcoming. He could not deny Uchiha Shisui anything if the Jo-nin asked. It was Uchiha Shisui who played games with Kisame's Raven. Uchiha Shisui seduced Itachi-san with his crooked smile. He was the one that so ungratefully occupied something that should belong to Kisame. He stole Itachi-san from Kisame.

And if Kisame wanted something, he would take it.

So Kisame came to the conclusion as he watched his rival vanish in the night sky that Uchiha Shisui must be stopped. One way or another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know, comments keep me alive! :-P  
> Also, I just love how Shisui is all kind and funny.  
> Though jealous people really get on my nerves in RL, I just adore them in ffs. Especially if it's my OTP. Possessive behavior is so fun to write and so fun to read. BUt if anymone did that with me in RL, I'd flip a table. XD


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being Itachi is a hard job. And no one knows it better than Itachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I had this chapter actually written and just sitting there for weeks now. And somehow I forgot to post it. So sorry.  
> And thank you all so much for the comments and kudos. :)  
> I love you all.
> 
> and why is everyone worried that Kisame was going to kiss Shisui?

Another reincarnation story

 

15.

 

A black gloved hand slammed into the door of Itachi's locker, making everyone around them jump. Itachi didn't even blink.

“What do you want, Kakashi-Taicho?”

“What gave me away?” The Copy-Ninja said cheerfully.

“Only you are suicidal enough to come at me from behind.” Even before the words completely left his lips, Itachi was already regretting them. He pressed his forehead against the cool metal and winced.

“Oho,” Kakashi giggled. “Someone is being naughty.”

“Taicho!”

“Looks like I'm rubbing off on you.”

Itachi glared at him. He'd been doing a lot of glaring lately. “Please stop talking while my dignity is still intact.”

“What about my dignity?” Kakashi followed as Itachi retrieved his mask and walked towards the briefing room.

“You read adult literature in public,” Itachi snickered. “You have no dignity.”

A few of the ANBU beside them chuckled. Itachi could tell that Kakashi was grinning behind his mask as well.

“Who are you, what have you done with Itachi?” Kakashi dramatically grasped both his shoulders and shook him slightly. “You just made a joke.”

“Which isn't something that should surprise you.” Itachi lifted one brow and refused to buckled under Kakashi's one-eye-stare. He jerked his head towards the briefing room and waited until Kakashi followed.

With everything else going on, simple shinobi duty became the more boring part of his life. Itachi long had stopped wondering how this happened. Well, not killing his own family and thus be branded a Nuke-nin would be a start, he figured. By now, the events he changed must have taken root in the world. The ripple effect in the flow of time was probably just catching up, shaping the world into something Itachi wouldn't have recognized.

He found that most exciting and a little frightening. How much had he changed and how was the future unfolding? He calculated that maybe in a few years, he could no longer predict the future by drawing on his past. Maybe in a few years, he would have to plot anew, protecting and saving the world with the best of his ability.

 

When Itachi left the briefing with his team, a whole new week full of observation and guard duty awaited them. With the chunin-exam happening in the village, none of the ANBU would be leaving for high ranking missions. They would all be busy watching the guests and making sure no outsider did something without them knowing. Also, Itachi and Kakashi's team had the luck of watching the second part of the exam unfolding in the forest of death next week.

Wouldn't that be interesting, watching kids his own age fumble with the simplest jutsu and maybe even be taken down because they couldn't overcome their own ego.

Stop, Itachi told himself. He shouldn't judged other hard-working shinobi just because he was better than them at the age of seven. He shouldn't downplay their personal struggle just because he had dealt with so much more. He should be happy that most of them had something resembling an childhood, something Itachi could hardly remember.

“Alright, people. We have an uneventful week, let's hope it stays uneventful.” Itachi announced once they were gathered in the Ko-han lounge. “The written exam starts in three hours, which means we watch the perimeter until they are finished. Make sure these ge-nins don't kill each other until the next part.”

“Who's on rotation?” Raven asked.

“Ro-han, Sho-han and us.” Itachi answered.

“A bit of overkill, don't you think Taicho?”

“Yeah, three teams with two of Konoha's best,” Hawk nodded, looking down at the schedule. “Any trouble we should expect?”

“We should always be prepared.” Itachi replied automatically. “But no, nothing in particular.”

“If you say so.” Bear shrugged, exchanging glaces with his team-mates.

It wasn't the unspoken words that worried Itachi, it was the tone. He knew that they were still all recovering from Itachi's mood-swings last week. He sighed and put down the schedule he was filling out.

“Care to elaborate, Goro?”

“Nothing, Taicho.” Goro shrugged again. “We just heard something.”

Itachi lifted another brow. Uchihas had very expressive brows and Itachi intended to use it to its full extend.

It was Raven, whose name was Naoki that spoke first. “Edo, Taicho,” he blushed slightly. “Word is you've been having trouble with the Kiri-nins.”

“Rumors, nothing to be believed.” Itachi corrected them quickly. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he wonders where the rumors start.

“So you didn't fight the Monster of Mist?” Hyuuga Isamu asked. He was always the first to assume Itachi was at fault.

Itachi punished him with a defeating glare. “We crossed blades when I believed Hokage-sama to be in danger. It was nothing serious, just precaution.”

“And then last week in the Dango-shop? You ran... I mean, retreated after meeting him.” Naoki looked around, searching his team-mates for support. “Word is you two fought later at the Uchiha training grounds.”

“What is this? Am I being interrogated?” Itachi tried to hide his annoyance. He had planed on being nice to his team-mates as an apology for last week. It was as far as he would go. Admitting that he acted out of terms because of romance was more than his Uchiha pride could handle.

“Of course not, Taicho!” Naoki shook his head frankly, waving his hands in defense. “We are just a little worried. Edo... it's like you said, we're a team. I thought it'll put everyone's mind at ease if we could have some explanation. Or disclaim to the rumors.”

Cat, the youngest of the all who was usually quiet nodded in agreement.

Itachi sighed in defeat. He did urge them to trust each other, that included himself as well. If he ever wanted them to preform like Ro-han, he should lead by example. “Fine,” Itachi grunted. “The rumor is absurd.” he denied with the tone of a bored academy teacher. “Me leaving in haste has nothing to do with Hoshigaki-san. He made no appearance anywhere near the Uchiha District. And if I was to fight a shinobi of his caliber with my full skillset, you would have noticed. In fact I gather everyone in Konoha would have noticed.”

“What about the Bathhouse?” Goro murmured.

“What about the Bathhouse?” Naoki gasped. “I didn't hear about that!”

“Word is Taicho....”

Itachi cut Goro short before any more nonsense sprout from his lips by simply lifting a finger. Also, Itachi did not need to think about Kisame in a far state of undress, soaking in hot water. “It was an accident due to poor intel. I did not know the Mizukage had commandeered the Bathhouse for herself and her staff, thus disturbed them without ill intend.”

Naoki chocked. Itachi's blush probably told him exactly what he wanted to know, that yes, Itachi did walk in on the entire Kiri staff taking a bath together. None needed to know that Itachi had blushed crimson while clutching his towel with a death-grip and fled without saying a single world.

“And yesterday? What's about yesterday?” Naoki was relentless. Itachi suspected that he was enjoying this.

“Urg,” He grunted with visible impatience. “Yes, I accounted Hoshigaki-san yesterday on the street. He formally extended an invitation to dinner from the Mizukage for the chief of Konoha-police. I accepted formally in the name of my father. That's all.”

“But....” Naoki opened his mouth to ask more but Itachi silenced him with the twitch of an eyebrow.

“Enough,” he glared at them all. Great, now he was in a foul mood. “This isn't an interrogation. If there is anything concerning the security of this exam or the village, I would have brought it to Command. Any other interaction between my person and the guest from Kirigakure is none of your business.”

“Sorry, Taicho,” Naoki looked down at his hands. “We meant well.”

“I appreciate it.” Itachi sighed. He picked up his schedule, making clear that this conversation is over. He went through the duties for this week then quickly dismissed his team. Once they were out the door, Itachi sunk down on the chair and let out a long sigh.

He was only rewarded a few minutes of silence before he was interrupted by a knock on the door. One second later, Kakashi poked his head around. He chuckled at Itachi and entered the room, followed by Tenzou. At the sight of his former team-mate, Itachi rose from his chair. He hadn't had any opportunity to speak with Tenzou since his last conversation with Shisui. It would be interesting to hear what he had to say.

“You're so dramatic,” Kakashi announced as if it was a fact that needed to be stated.

“What did I do this time?” At this point, Itachi had stopped wondering what people say behind his back. Just as Kakashi was the topic of all the talk in Konoha a few years ago, it was his turn now.

“You and the Monster....”

“Not you, too!” Itachi almost whined, hiding his face in his hands. “For the last time, nothing happened between me and Kisame!”

“Kisame?” Kakashi's lifted brow was half behind his headband. “And how is Kisame-san doing?”

“How should I know?” Itachi snapped. “I'm not on guard duty for the Kiri-staff. That's your job! You should go do it!” He stormed out of the room, placing his mask on his face.

He just couldn't wrap his head around why people would want to talk about him and Kisame. To all the people in Konoha, they were strangers, haven met barely weeks ago. To public knowledge, they met four times in total. Twice they were in public and did nothing incriminating. Only those belonging to the inner circle of the two Kages knew how they met blade to blade. That incident shouldn't have reached the public. As for the two more intimate meetings, no one could have known.

Thinking about it, Itachi realized that maybe they did interact with each other more than any other Konoha shinobi with those of another village. It might have been suspicious that they were painfully formal with each other and rigid bordering on alarming. It might also have something to do with the fact that every time they met, Itachi had flushed furiously into the color of his eyes.

“Dammit!” He cursed under his breath as he made way for the Ninja Academy.

 

-xXx-

 

When Itachi arrived home after his boring duty, he was immediately attacked by a small ball with dark hair in the shape of his little brother.

“Nii-san!!!” Sasuke threw himself at Itachi, beaming from head to toe. “You're home! I missed you!”

“I missed you too, Sasuke.” Nothing in the world could improve his mood as fast as his smiling, laughing baby brother. Sometimes he admit to himself that he want to snuggle this little perfect human until Sasuke cried with laughter.

“You must come quickly!” Sasuke was jumping up and down before Itachi, anticipation radiating off him in waves.

“Sasuke!” Their Mother called from inside the house. “Let your brother put his shoes down first!”

“What's the matter, Sasuke?” Itachi asked, ignoring the Uchiha matron.

“Come on! You must see this!”

With Sasuke pulling at Itachi, he had no choice but to follow. The little Uchiha dragged Itachi into his own room and vigorously pointed at a Haori and Kimono hanging at the back of the room. If not for the bouncing Sasuke was doing next to Itachi, reminding him to control himself, the genius might have fallen on his ass.

“Sasuke...” Itachi stammered. “What is this?”

“Kaa-san made us new clothes! She says we must wear it to the dinner with the Mizukage tonight!” Sasuke explained excitedly. “She asked me which color I like and I said white!” Sasuke pointed at his own Kimono, which was black with white bamboo pattern printed across the fabric. “But she said an Uchiha should wear black, so I have only a little white.”

“But my... my kimono....” Itachi couldn't continue. His eyes were fixed on his new wardrobe. Other than his brother enthusiasm for the new wardrobe, Itachi just wanted to burn his own.

“Isn't it pretty? She asked me which color you'd like and I said red. Red suits you so well.” Sasuke was babbling and Itachi wasn't listening.

His eyes were filled with a piece of art. It was a dark shade of blue, like Kisame's hair. The rims of his clothes were embroidered with crimson thread, like his eyes. But the most prominent feature were the red clouds in transitional style that covered the whole of the garment. Itachi knew they were to reflect the fire in him that even inflamed the sky. It was to underline the power of the first son of Uchiha.

Maybe under other circumstances, Itachi would have loved it. Now, all he could see was his old Akatsuki robe. He swallowed hard, blinking his tears away. He looked down at his brother who was eying him intensely.

“Are you alright, Nii-san? Don't you like it?”

“Don't worry, Sasuke. Nii-san likes them very much. Thank you.” He placed a gentle hand on Sasuke's shoulder and directed him towards the door. “I'd like to change now. Please tell Kaa-san that I will be down when I'm ready.”

“Don't you need help?” Sasuke asked. “Kaa-san says binding an obi is hard.”

“Don't worry, I can make a bunshin.” Itachi tried to smile.

“Nii-san, you're awesome!”

Before Sasuke could exclaim more words of admiration, Itachi was already closing his door in Sasuke's face. He turned around to stare at his new clothes and then raised his head towards his ceiling to ask Kami just why?

But he had no choice. His mother would be insufferable if he didn't wear what she had prepared for him. It was probably approved by his father as well. Luckily, Itachi didn't need any help getting into the complicated wardrobe. He still had plenty of experience from his maiko mission.

When he finally came down from his room, his mother was already at the entrance, fixing Sasuke's Obi. She glanced up at him and nodded in respect. Sasuke had a grin on his that was almost splitting.

“Nii-san looks so beautiful!” He waved at Itachi. But before he could come running, their mother caught him and dragged him back to pamper over him some more. Itachi did not envy him.

He was alerted by a presence behind him and quickly turned around to meet his father's eyes. Their relationship had been respectful, but cold ever since Itachi used his advanced Tsukuyomi on him. To be honest, Itachi wasn't very displeased to spend less time with his father. He had hopes that maybe one day Fugaku wouldn't need his directing hand to become a good leader of the clan.

“A word, Itachi.” Fugaku ordered in his usually stern voice.

“Yes, Father.” Itachi followed him to the porch, where he remained standing two yards away from his sire.

“You understand that this dinner tonight is very formal and important for the Uchiha Clan,” Fugaku started. “We are the first clan to receive this honor. It means the Mizugaku is interested in a special alliance with us.”

“I understand.”

“I expect you to entomb whatever conflict you might have with Hoshigaki-san and be on your best behavior.” Fugaku didn't give Itachi any chance to reply but continued his lecture. “It is time for you to distant yourself from your duty as an ANBU agent and accept your place as the Heir of the Uchiha Clan. Thus, as my heir and the future leader of our clan, I will tolerate no objections to all subjects discussed tonight.”

“Am I to be muzzled?”

“Don't be cheeky,” his father commanded. “It isn't about you, but the Clan. It is clan business, so there is no need to report to the Hokage.”

“I understand.”

“Also, your cousin Shisui will be present as well. I didn't want to invite him, but he is the highest ranking shinobi in our clan after all. I have given him clear instruction. Despite his immature behavior, he is a very skillful shinobi. He might become your second one day. So, I expect you to keep an eye on him and discipline your subordinate should the situation call all for it.” Fugaku seemed genuinely worried. Itachi understood it all too well. From all among the Uchihas present tonight, Shisui had fought the longest and hardest against Kiri. His hostility towards Ao would be a problem tonight. But if Fugaku thought Itachi would punish Shisui for his feelings, he was a bigger fool than Itachi thought.

“Now come,” the clan-leader commanded, marching back towards the door. “Do not disappoint me tonight.”

Itachi dragged himself behind his father, counting in his head everything that could go wrong tonight. From Sasuke embarrassing them to Shisui and Ao at each other's throats, everything was in Itachi's head. He tried to anticipate what his father and the Mizukage would want to talk to each other about, but thought it useless until they meet. If everything went as his father planed, Itachi would have no use but to be pretty next to them and maybe occasionally boast a little with his achievement.

They met Shisui at the entrance of the Uchiha District. The older shinobi winked at Itachi and chatted happily with Sasuke. Itachi had to admit, they make a very pretty picture. The Uchiha was naturally graced with fine features. Shrouded in fine silk and expensive perfume, they seemed less ninja and more aristocrat. They reminded Itachi of the family of the Shogun he entertained years ago. It was only logical that they drew many glances on their way.

The place Mizukage picked out was among Konoha's best. Itachi had never been here before and didn't know what to expect. He didn't even know that they needed a written invitation to past the front desk. Interesting, his mother seemed to know the owner already.

“Fancy place,” Shisui commented. “I think I saw a geisha back there.”

Itachi threw the passing woman a quick glance. “She's maiko.”

“What's a maiko, Nii-san?”

“A geisha in training.” Itachi said, smiling down at Sasuke's big eyes. “Just like you. They need to past a trail and then become full-fledged geisha.”

“They sure are pretty,” Shisui whistled.

“How do you know!” Sasuke sneered, mischief in his eyes, mixed with a hint of arrogance. “You don't even like girls.”

“Shh!!!” Shisui hissed. “You little shit, I know it was you! Some ninja you'll be, can't keep one small secret.”

“Quiet, you two.” Mikoto snapped back at them. “Behave, or you're both grounded.”

“Auntie Mikoto, but I have my own apartment.” Shisui reminded her in good humor.

“I'll find a way, believe me Shisui.” Said Mikoto supplemented by a glare worthy of an Uchiha. Shisui and Sasuke both fell silent immediately. It didn't stop Sasuke grinning triumphantly at Shisui though or Shisui smacking Sasuke's head.

When they arrived at the designated room, the maid knelt down the push the door to the side. Inside, the guests were already waiting. They all turned towards the Uchihas and bowed. All but Kisame who stared at Itachi with round eyes and trembling lips. In his stupor, the Uchiha genius forgot all his manners and didn't return the welcoming gesture. So for this moment as all the backs were bowed, Itachi remained standing, facing his once lover in the robe that so resembled that of their shared past life.

When he thought Shisui would be the problem tonight, he was so wrong.

Because Itachi was human and thus prone to his own desires. Especially, if Kisame was looking at him like he wanted to undress him on the spot, while wearing what Itachi thought was an obscenely inviting yukata himself.

_I'm so fucked!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it. :-D  
> the next chapter: dreadful dinner!!! coming soon. XD
> 
> you know what I like, Comments and Kudos! <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward dinner when your crush meets your parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. I had so much fun reading them. :-D

Another reincarnation story

 

16.

 

Was is just him or was the room really that hot?

Itachi shifted on his knees, trying to hide his discomfort to the best of his ability. He was seated on his father's right side, with Shisui flanking his other side. Every ever so small move he made could be noticed either by his lord or his watcher. Every time he lifted his eyes towards the guest on the other side of the table, Itachi felt the observing gaze of his cousin on him.

Why was Shisui looking at him so closely?

On second thought, he wouldn't put it past his father to have given Shisui some instructions to keep an eye on Itachi as well. He could imagine it to be something like “Itachi is doing very well as a proud shinobi, but he is young and still has a lot to learn. I am concerned about the rumors regarding his conflict with the Kiri-nins, a habit he no doubt learned from you. I expect you two to cease your animosity at once. You will behave like an Uchiha tonight and keep an eye on Itachi. I allowed your friendship so far because I expected you to be a good example to him, but you have been a disappointment regularly. This is your final chance. Consider tonight as the final test if you want be in his life from this point forward.”

Shisui would probably have said yes, because Shisui was a good Uchiha and mostly listened to his clan leader. Shisui probably also listened to the rumors and was suspicious of Itachi. He did catch Itachi whispering Kisame's name after all. Even if Shisui hadn't mentioned the Monster ever since, Itachi would be a fool to believe that his cousin didn't think on this matter. He was probably still gathering evidence and waiting for the right moment to confront Itachi. At the end of the day, Shisui _was_ a highly dangerous and capable operative in the arts of observation and evaluation.

That didn't help with Itachi's nervousness at all. Knowing that every move he made and every word he said tonight would have consequences, Itachi had no choice but to regard this to be a mission.

He was but a pawn in this game. A beautiful maiko, brought along to show off the prestige of the negotiating party. He was eye-candy, placed in full sight to distract their opponent. His presence was a blessing, something to be grateful for. No, that wasn't completely right. He was the heir to this legendary clan. His elegant appearance tonight was as much strategy as natural grace. It was carefully designed to confuse their opponents, making them doubt their actions and thoughts. Of course, Itachi's real strength and power would only be clarified at the right moment for effect, to make clear that even the youngest, most delicate shinobi of the Uchiha Clan had the ability to inflame the sky.

It was all a game.

And playing a game of disguise was what Itachi did best.

Having found his place in this scene, Itachi rested a slightly easier. He kept his gaze impassive, his posture relaxing. He regarded the guests with distant appreciation and listened to the small talk his mother was exchanging with the Lady of Mist. They talked about non essential things like the different cuisine of Konoha and Mist. She once asked if Terumi Mei had been the to Konoha before and expected no other answer than the one she received.

After a while, Itachi actually found this civilized environment entertaining. His mother was a master in rhetoric and so was the Mizukage. His father was noble and very respect commanding. All in all, Itachi was for a moment very proud of his parents. Thinking back, they weren't the first family of the Uchiha for nothing.

As much reassured about his parents Itachi was, he was more than a little concerned about his cousin, who despite previous lecture was glaring daggers at Ao, Mizukage's right hand man. Their eyes met in the middle and even if Itachi was a civilian, he would have been able to see the blaring hatred between them.

Thank the Kami for small mercies, the food and drink arrived just as Shisui was about to open his mouth, no doubt to insult Ao. Itachi quickly caught his cousin's attention by pouring wine for him in the best of the maiko manner. It might have been a small breach in protocol for the heir to serve his subordinate, but Itachi saw nothing in it.

“It is only right that I pay respect to my sempai,” he smiled gently at his father's stare. “Despite my status and achievements, I am very young and have much to learn.” He smoothed the situation over by asking his father with a gesture of respect. “Will you allow me to pour your wine, Dou-sama?”

His father nodded with a tight nod. It wasn't his manner that impressed the clan leader. Those were of course a given with an Unchiha. It was Itachi's tone of respect his father had not heard from him in years.

Mizukage laughed at the display, promptly praising his mother for her excellent upbringing of such a son. Itachi sighed out of relief on the inside. He set the porcelain jug down and turned towards his own tea.

“Aren't you drinking with us, Itachi-san?” It was Kisame who asked.

Itachi almost winced. In the life past, he and Kisame sometimes indulged in a bottle of warm Sake together. Though those days were short and far between, it was always something special to be nothing but two men in love, sharing their cups in peace.

“Oh no, Hoshigaki-san,” Itachi replied politely. For his affront to work tonight, he needed to interact with Kisame as little as possible. Not looking up at the man sitting directly across from him, Itachi carried on. “I'm far too young for it.”

“Such a pity!” Mizukage exclaimed and pouted in acted disappointment. “I was hoping I would have the privilege of sharing wine with such a fine young man as Itachi-kun.”

“Do not worry, Mizukage-sama,” Fugaku said as if announcing a great event. “If you wish for my humble son to drink, then I as father cannot deny.”

Itachi was surprised for a moment. He wouldn't have thought that his father would willingly allow him to drink any wine of any kind after what happened at Shisui's birthday party. It said a lot about what was going on here. Apparently, the Uchiha clan was really eager to gain the Mizukage's favor.

“Then I will happily oblige.” Itachi said. He was about to pour his own wine when Kisame stopped him. “Allow me, Itachi-san.”

He rose from his own seat and walked around the table, knowing that every pair of eyes were on him. He strode with the confidence Itachi was so used to and knelt down next the heir with a grin. He took the jug from Itachi's hand, his callous fingers brushing Itachi's pale ones. He smiled at the raven with a glint in his eyes that spoke of hidden desires. Then, he lifted the cup filled to the brim towards the young ANBU and nodded in playful respect.

“Itachi-san?”

Itachi could only stare. The room was unbearably hot again. It wasn't just the nature of this interaction that left so much to interpretation, it was also the first time they touched since the disastrous private meeting at the river. Were Itachi not Itachi, his hands would have trembled. But he was one of the most skilled shinobi in Konoha history, thus he took the wine from Kisame's hand without so much as touching him. He lifted the cup towards the Mizukage and toasted her.

He downed the wine in one large gulp, then presented the the inner side of his empty cup to her, showing that he was not afraid. Neither of her demands, nor the possible poison in his wine. As if Kisame would ever put poison in his wine.

“Delightful!” She applauded. “I should have known better than to challenge the Master of Illusion.”

On that front, Itachi agreed with her.

“Impressive, Itachi-san,” Kisame said next to him. “I didn't know how well a boy your age could hold his liquor.”

Shisui snickered next to him, clearly remembering the last time. It was an embarrassment they did not talk about. Itachi payed his cousin no mind. His focus was on Kisame, who was so close to him, who was smirking at him. Now Itachi tried very hard not to stare at his lips or the skin his loose yukata revealed.

“You're too kind, Hoshigaki-san,” Itachi said with the aloofness born to an Uchiha. “Allow me to return to the favor.” Itachi lifted his sleeve to pour for Kisame. He knew that every inch of skin he showed was a gift to Kisame whose intention was more than clear to Itachi. If Kisame wanted to distract the genius with his inviting looks, two could play this game.

Kisame swallowed when Itachi presented him with the cup. He took it wordlessly and poured everything down without breaking eye-contact. Itachi wouldn't have expected any less from his former partner. Kisame turned his cup towards Itachi in the same manner Itachi showed it to Terumi Mei and challenged him with his chin.

“It will be many years before you can faze me with some sake.” Kisame put the cup back down on the table with a loud clank and stood up with new found strength. He jostled Shisui on his way back, but otherwise said nothing.

“What a swine,” Shisui murmured towards Itachi when Kisame was out of earshot. “This isn't a drinking contest for peasants!”

“Shisui,” Itachi warned. “Please tune down a bit. And if you glare at Ao any harder, he'll burst into flames.” Shisui snickered and downed another cup. “And please watch it. We both know that you and Sake do not have a mutual beneficial relationship.”

“Same goes for you.”

Dinner returned to a pleasant affair. For the most of the time, the topics of conversation remained in the range of non alarming. They spoke about the politics outside of the shinobi villages and then returned to the matter of the chu-nin exams. Since none of the Uchiha youth was participating this years, Fugaku was more relaxed than eager to prove himself.

But it was the non spoken part that worried the ANBU captain. He couldn't be sure if he was just imagining things or if Kisame was really openly flirting with him. How stupid could he be? Was that just his tongue lingering on his chopsticks longer than it should be? Like Itachi didn't know what Kisame was capable of with his tongue.

Shisui though seemed to take the silent exchange completely differently. Whenever Kisame did something that set flames to Itachi's loins, he could feel Shisui tense beside him. When Kisame eventually devoured a piece of large fish and skillfully removed all the bones with nothing but his tongue and teeth, Itachi blushed. He watched Kisame push the bones dangerously through his sharp teeth and held them between his kissable blue lips. He was so engrossed by the act he didn't even notice Shisui's hand digging into the hardwood table.

“Disgusting!” Shisui cursed under his breath. He caught Itachi's arm and turned them face to face. “Don't let him provoke you. Just ignore that Monster!”

“What?” was everything Itachi could reply. He looked at Kisame, who was now grinning at them openly, the collar of his yukata even looser than before. Also, the wine had driven some color into his cheeks, reminding Itachi of how Kisame looked just after their passionate love making.

“He looks at you like he wants to devour you!”

_Yes, please!_

“It's not like that.” Itachi managed to reply calmly.

“Of course it is! You crossed blades, now he wants to beat you. He's been messing with you the whole time. Be careful.”

“I am.” Itachi sank his voice further. “Shisui, please calm down. There's no need to antagonize them. Don't think I didn't see you challenging Ao. Please do us the favor and be civil.”

“You calling me uncivilized?” Shisui hissed. “Have you seen him! Coming in here, brandishing that stolen eye. And that Monster, urg, if I have to look at him one more moment, I might need to puke.”

“Perhaps you really should distant yourself from the Sake.”

“Says the one who's been finding courage in wine the whole night.”

“What are you talking about?” Itachi chuckled and waved dismissively at him. “I didn't drink that much.”

“Excuse me?” Shisui gasped, looking past Itachi to his father just to make sure their conversation was still unnoticed. “You've been matching that Monster cup for cup. I don't know what challenge this is, but I guarantee you that you will loose.”

Itachi was just about to say that he would never dream of matching Kisame in liquor when he was interrupted by his mother's soft voice.

“Itachi, the Mizukage has a question for you, please pay attention.” She announced from the other side of her husband.

“It's not that important,” Terumi Mei laughed. She too had a little bit of color in her cheeks. Itachi wasn't sure if it was the Sake or the rouge she had been using. “I just heard that Itachi-kun is to be engaged. And I was then wondering how that was going.”

Seriously? How tactless was this woman? How could she expect him to talk about his arranged marriage? With stranger in sight and the object of his affection sitting just a huge table away.

“It is going well, Mizukage-sama.” Itachi answered dutifully. What else could he have said?

“Oh?” Kisame wondered aloud, spitting the bones of his fish onto his own plate. “I haven't heard.”

“You haven't?” Terumi Mei turned towards the sharkman, her cheeks reddening with heat. “It is most exciting! It hasn't happened in nearly a century, right Fugaku-san?”

“Your information is correct, Mizukage-sama.” Itachi's father nodded.

“No engagement in a century?” Ao asked. His tone told Itachi that he misunderstood the situation on purpose to antagonize the Uchihas. “How uncultivated. Looks like things in Konoha is pretty loose if clansmen can get together without being engaged first. In the old days, we in Mist keep very strict to tradition on how things were done.”

“Yeah, we all know about those traditions!” Shisui shouted from his place across the entire table. “It's called thievery!”

“What did you say?” Ao almost jump from his seat.

“We in Konoha don't steal other poeple's things and then parading them around without shame! Here in Konoha....”

“Enough, Shisui!” Itachi demanded. If he wanted, his voice could be anything but soft. For a moment, Itachi caught Shisui in a stare down. He gestured to Shisui to return to his seat and that they would have words later. Then, recovering his posture of an arrogant genius, Itachi turned towards Ao. “Ao-san, you misunderstood. Engagement is an essential element in the long and proud history of my clan and this village. We are not barbarians.”

For a moment Ao looked like he wanted to argue, but Terumi Mei whispered something to him that made him sweat and tremble. He also regained his seat, his face alarmingly pale.

“What my Dou-sama and your Mizukaga-sama have heard is a most progressive change in the arrangement of my upcoming marriage.” Itachi explained. He dared everyone in the room to disagree. Luckily no one spoke up.

“After careful consideration, my noble father and mother have decided that I shall be allowed to wed a person of my own choice.” Itachi inclined his head politely at the gathered guests. “It is of course my honor to hold such trust from my noble father and mother.”

“What?” Kisame gasped. “What does that mean?”

“Oh, you're so dense, Kisame!” Terumi Mei laughed an high-pitched laugh and slapped Kisame's arm. “Itachi-kun means that he can marry whoever he chooses.”

“Anyone?”

Itachi gave Kisame a glare that said “could you be more obvious?”

“Indeed,” Mikoto said, smiling her smoothing smile. “We thought that arranged marriage is a little too old fashioned for our son. He is a very forward-thinking boy and we trust his judgment.”

All sweet words, Itachi thought. Of course they wouldn't be saying that they wanted to use Itachi as a pawn to call all the suitors to their door. Of course it went without saying that anyone who wanted ties with the Uchiha would come knocking, thus showing the village and the world what importance they held.

“How wonderful!” Mizukage applauded again. “Itachi-kun, anyone caught your eyes yet? I believe a man of your talent and taste wouldn't be satisfied by the variety of just one village, no? How about Kirrigakure? We have many fine young men to offer!”

Many things happened at once. Mikoto gasped “Oh my!”. Fugaku and Shisui both grunted with disgust. Itachi froze because Terumi just offered him an husband and Kisame was winking at him. He was winking at him with his bare chest and smug grin for everyone present to see.

“Oh my bad!” Terumi quickly apologized. “I had too much Sake and wasn't thinking straight! I mean we have many very beautiful kunoichi, of course! You would forgive the babble of a woman, wouldn't you Itachi-kun?”

“Of course, Mizukage-sama,” Itachi swallowed. “It is only natural for your lady to think of the fine warriors of Kirigakure if she is accompanied by such fine specimen.”

Kisame laughed and lifted his cup towards Itachi. The genius returned it politely, but stiffly.

“Well spoken, Itachi-kun.” Terumi nodded in acknowledgment. “Your tongue is as sharp as your mind. What do you say, Fugaku-sama? Should we arrange a wider spectrum for your first born to choose from? It would be a shame if Itachi-kun couldn't get what he deserves.”

Oh, now Itachi understood the purpose of this meeting. They wanted to form an alliance. Of course both parties knew about the engagement arrangement. They were just here to test the water. It was probably spoken about last time Mizukage visited the Uchiha house. Now he regretted not eavesdropping on that conversation. But he was very occupied on that day.

“Itachi,” Shisui whispered next to him. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.”

“Don't worry,” his cousin put a gentle hand on his forearm. “It's just politics. Fugaku-san won't let you marry someone from another village.”

“I know.” Itachi nodded solemnly. It was all a game. There was no way Fugaku would marry his first son, his heir off to another village. He but wanted the prestige of receiving gifts and suitors from the Mizukage. And what the Mizukage wanted was more than obvious. She knew perfectly well that Itachi will never set a foot in Kiri. She wanted him to marry a pretty kunoichi and then have her own spy here in the heart of Konoha.

Itachi was suddenly tired of politics. It appeared he would always be a victim of the games of those above him. No matter which life he had, he was always just an indispensable pawn to be moved around. People would never cease to use him, be it as an assassin, or a spy or in today's case a piece of meat to be dangled in front of others.

Itachi knew that all what was said today were but empty words. Nothing coming out of his father's or mother's mouth was the truth. They promised him that he was allowed to choose, but in the end they would force him to subside to their decision. He would marry the girl they approved of or keep on searching. He would be married to one they could control. He would birth children in the Uchiha name. And who cared if he loved his future wife? Wasn't it just another sacrifice expected of a dutiful shinobi as himself?

He was sick of this. He had enough of allowing others to use him. It wasn't as if he wanted to renounce his duty as a shinobi, he just wanted to be free, to serve as he saw fit. And it didn't include his parent's games. In this moment, Itachi decided he would no longer allow his parents to play him. He was not a bargain chip, because that was what Itachi was to them.

He lifted his head, noticing that the conversation around them had prolonged down the road. They were already talking about the number of girls the Uchihas could be expecting. They spoke of the requirements these girls would have to fulfill, all described as an outcome of Itachi's exquisite and demanding taste. Nothing of it was how Itachi would have wanted. It was disgusting to listen to and Itachi felt bile rose in his mouth.

He leaned towards his father. “Dou-sama,” Itachi said softly. “May I be excused for a moment? I drank quite some wine.”

Fugaku didn't pay his son much mind but only nodded. Shisui was about to rise with him, but Itachi would rather be alone. He bowed towards the guests and walked out of the door, his mind already a million miles away. He found a unoccupied room one level above and quickly closed the door behind him. He leaned against the open panel to the balcony and looked out towards the home he scarified so much for.

The night air was cleansing. He breathed it in and felt his lungs tighten. It wasn't a good sign, but Itachi had no time for it. Right now, he wished he could just jump down there never to return.

“You shouldn't stand in the cold, it's not good for you.”

“I knew you would come.” Itachi said, not turning to see his former partner.

“Are you alright?”

For one moment Itachi wanted to assure him that everything was fine. But he turned around and found himself too tired to try. He was too tired to even be proud and lie. He waved Kisame closer to himself and pressed his face to the warm skin of Kisame's chest.

“No,” Itachi whispered feebly. “Nothing is alright, Kisame. After everything I did, everything that happened, I find myself again pushed against a wall with no route to escape but the one they offer me.”

“Itachi-san....”

“Don't,” Itachi silenced him with a finger on his lips. “Leave me to my sorrow. It was my doing all along.”

Kisame caught Itachi's wrist and pulled it up to his lips. He bid down on it and then pressed a hard kiss to the wounded skin. His other hand wrapped around Itachi's chin and lifted it up to face the Monster.

“Have you learned nothing, Itachi-san?” Kisame said almost tenderly. “I'm your partner and always will be. You are not alone in this world.”

Itachi didn't think. He just rose to his toes and pressed his lips against Kisame's, not caring for a moment if the world crumbled around him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it any good? Now I wonder what will happen. ^^  
> stay tuned and leave a comment. :-D


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought that Kisame is a huge tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the Kudos and comments. It's really great to read them. :-D   
> Spoiler: I'm sorry, there won't be any weddings in this chapter.   
> but on the bright side, Sasuke will be in here. (I love chibi Sasuke, he's so cute!)

Another reincarnation story

 

17.

 

The morning hours just before the sun drove away the chill of night was Itachi's least favorite time of day. It was too late still trying to sleep and way too early to rise. Yet Itachi found himself awake at this hour more often than not. The cold humidity in the air always made his lungs hurt and his skin crawl. The silence that came with this particular time reminded him too much of the quiet before the battle.

Despite his discomfort Itachi did not move. He had been hiding beneath the leafs of a large branch for the last hour and would continue to do so if the situation stayed unchanged. Right now, his eyes were set fiercely upon the window barely a foot away from him. From his covert position, Itachi had watched this house for the last three nights. When dawn came, he would be released just to return at sundown.

Right now, Itachi hated the curtains obscuring the vision behind the glass. He had memorized its pattern and found it disgustingly ugly. If he had the chance, he would burn them without remorse. Maybe that was unfair. It wasn't the curtains fault that he was kept from the man he was ordered to watch.

Itachi blinked and then narrowed his eyes. His heart was pounding despite the familiar surrounding of his mission. He watched the shadow move behind the curtain and counted the steps the man needed to reach the window. A second later, it was pulled aside to reveal the bodyguard of the Mizukage. Itachi didn't gasp this time when Kisame pushed the window open, exposing himself to the world outside. A moment later the warm air from the room rich with Kisame's scent reached Itachi. He took a deep breath beneath his mask and let his mind wander just for an instant.

No other house harboring Shinobi in Konoha was built like this one. No ninja allowed the rear of their residence to be surrounded by trees, whose branches grew large and landed even on the roof of the first floor. No house had that many windows, facing outwards towards the world. Because no other house was specially made for high-ranking guests of other nations.

In the distance, Itachi could sense his team-mates occupying similar advantageous positions. They patrolled in irregular intervals within the perimeter along random routes, halting at key locations to take note of the residents inside. Occasionally, one of them broke the routine to investigate, but would always return to the procedure.

It was a fool-proof plan Itachi had formulated. In the past, he was very proud of this maneuver which had entered the ANBU handbook for standard OP, allowing them to maximize their effectiveness at the observation of fixed targets. Now, Itachi cursed his plan for he had never accounted for the situation that he, the captain would want to talk to one of the resident without his team-mates noticing.

“You might as well come inside,” the blue man at the window said, hiding the movements of his lips within a yawn. “Must be cold out there.”

“Please don't talk to me,” Itachi replied from under his large branch. “I'm on duty.”

Kisame smirked and turned his back on Itachi. He leaned casually against his window, enjoying the morning air with a cup of tee. “No one's here.” To the outside world, Kisame seemed completely oblivious to the ANBU hiding just in front of his window. “I made sure to leave a scroll of minor importance open. Just on the other side of the house. Come inside.”

“I cannot leave my post.” Itachi said, his eyes scanning all the details that could betray them. “But I needed to see you.”

“If I don't know better, I'd say you're being sentimental.” The sharkman said as he lifted his arms to stretch. The muscles on his back moved accordingly, showing off the beauty and power in it.

“Kisame,” Itachi whispered, his mouth dry from the display. “You need to be more careful. If we are discovered, the consequences will be dire.”

“Still a double agent, I see.” The Kiri-nin commented. “Do you know whose spy you are this time?”

“Don't jest.” he paused to listen to the sounds of his team-mates, marking their position in his mind. “You must stop following me around. Or at least be subtle if you can't desist. There are enough rumors about us as it is. Don't add more fuel to the fire.”

“Seems the habit is mutual. Has it been noticed that you always watch me rise?”

“I'm on duty,” He corrected the blue Shinobi. “And please put a shirt on.” He knew Kisame was grinning simply by the slight tension in his jawline. He watched his former partner move away from the window to retrieve much needed clothing, though watching Kisame dress himself was more Itachi was prepared for.

“Just want to give you a show, let thoughts of more intimate time warm you.” Kisame said from inside his room. It was barely a whisper, still Itachi heard him as clear as day. “When can we meet?”

Itachi almost smiled. Knowing that Kisame still desired him as much as before drove blood towards his cheeks. But reality was a lot different from his illusions. “I'm being watched,” Itachi explained form his hidden position. “Shisui hates you with burning passion and makes no effort to conceal it. He believes that you did something to me, to make me....”

“Docile?”

“Sympathetic.” Itachi would have glared if Kisame could see his eyes. “Our prolonged absence during the dinner has been noticed. Though I gave a plausible explanation, I doubt it will satisfy my father for long. Furthermore, the word of our meeting has spread. Command is concerned about how close Kiri and the Uchiha clan have gotten. The aggressive strategy of your Lady has been topic of discussion within the Hokage's office. I fear it isn't just about us anymore.”

Kisame halted in his doing. His voice gained a sudden weight when he spoke that made Itachi's stomach drop. “It has never been just about us, Itachi-san.” He lowered his head to stare at floor. “ _We_ , _us_ , were always just a byproduct of circumstance.”

Even if Itachi wanted to deny it, he couldn't. Kisame was right. It had never been just Kisame and Itachi. It was always Akatsuki. Always criminals banded together to escape justice and wreck havoc on the world. Always just two wretched souls seeking comfort in someone no more honorable than themselves.

“Nonetheless was it real,” Itachi said. He did not elaborate, not needing to share his line of thought with his former partner. Kisame would understand. Kisame always understood.

“Yes, it was.” The Kiri-nin nodded, then sighed heavily. “You better hurry, Itachi-san. Your relief will be here soon.”

“Ah, shift change at sunrise.” Itachi nodded. Of course Kisame had memorized the schedule of their ANBU guards. “I will find a way to smooth things over with Shisui. Until then, please have patience. And please stop following me.”

“Just wanted to return the favor. You're the one who gets to watch me all night.”

“I'm on duty!” With that, he retreated from the close proximity of the window deeper into shadows as Kisame closed the curtains. Barely ten minutes later, Itachi sensed other shinobi entering the perimeter carrying with them the eagerness of a new day.

 

When he returned home after his briefing with the HQ, he was tired to his bones. It wasn't so much his work that fatigued him, but the situation itself. Since their dinner with the Mizukage days ago, he had barely seen Kisame. Not only did their separate duties pulled them in different directions, the constant vigilance in fear of discovery weighted heavy on him.

He laid down on the tatami and tried to remember the days from the other live. How had he managed to constantly be on guard for a decade? How was he capable of remaining sane as he wandered among the most dangerous killers in the world. How had he found peace in those years?

The answer was simple. It was Kisame. That man had never asked about Itachi's past. He had never dug for information as many others have. He had never intruded on Itachi's privacy, had never followed him when he needed to be alone. He had never once in the eight years they spent together given Itachi the feeling that doom was looming.

But at the same time, he always cared. It was in the small details. In the small gestures. In the years Itachi considered death a salvation thus disregarded his own health, Kisame constantly, subtly urged him to prolong his life. Kisame had brought him blankets, umbrellas, even medicine when he needed them. Kisame's eyes were always on him, letting him know that despite everything he saw, he respected Itachi's wishes.

And he had never simply demanded from Itachi. He graciously accepted whatever Itachi wanted to share, be it in words of body. And Itachi had wanted to share so much but allowed so little. He had used Kisame as a way to escape, to forget for just some instances the horror they both faced. Kisame had known that and still, he remained at the Kin-slayer's side.

With regret Itachi realized that he was the villain in this tragedy. He took and took and lied and lied. He had wanted so much and demanded even more. The only redeeming thing he ended up doing was that he really, honestly, with all that was left of his heart, loved Kisame.

He blinked tears out of his eyes. Reminiscing about the past would not solve the issues of today. Those feelings were brought on by the separation that had become unbearable. Not knowing of this Kisame's heart was a blessing compared to the constant longing, pining and watching from afar. But now that he knew, he could not remain idle.

This day was a gift, he was sure. He was sent back not just to save Shisui, or his clan, or even the village. Changing history had never been his task. He was here to submit to the universal truth that Kami-sama had withheld from him in that other life. He was here to surrender to love.

 

Itachi was shaken out of his slumber quite literally by his favorite person on this earth. It delighted him that Sasuke no longer hesitated before approaching him as he had done in that other life. Now, Sasuke considered him more a friend than just a role model to thrive towards.

“Are you awake, Nii-san?” Sasuke grinned down at him. “Why are you sleeping in the middle of the day?”

“I had guard duty all night,” Itachi yawned. “What time is it? You're back from the Academy already?”

“We don't have class on weekends, Nii-san.” Sasuke said as if Itachi just said something beyond stupid.

“Oh right,” Itachi rubbed his eyes. He needed a good night's sleep while it's dark outside. No matter how many hours he slept during the day, he could never get quite rested. “Why are you grinning like this? Did Naruto do something stupid again?”

“He always does something stupid.” Sasuke said with an arrogant tone. He was an Uchiha all right. “He's an idiot. And he's so loud! He told Iruka-Sensei yesterday that he was going to be the best at shuriken and didn't even hit a single target once.” Sasuke shook his head and frowned. “He hit Iruka-Sensei's book and didn't even apologize. Sometimes I wonder what goes through his empty brain, that usuratonkachi!”

“Now now, Sasuke,” Itachi scolded while smoothing down his ruffled hair with one hand. “That's no way to talk about your friend.”

“But Shisui said it's the right way to talk about your best friend, though.”

“I guess you're right then.” He laughed. He looked down at Sasuke who had an expression that clearly said he was the winner of this argument. Well, who was he to dispel that illusion? “Any other reason you're here besides telling me that Shisui might be cursing me behind my back?”

“What? No, I didn't say that! He wasn't! I promise!” Sasuke's cheeks flushed deeply, as if he had been caught red handed.

So Shisui did vent his frustration with Itachi in front of Sasuke. And somehow he managed to make Sasuke promise not to tell, only that his brother failed at that mission. Now, Itachi wondered how much time they had been spending together while Itachi was busy with his ANBU duties. He thought briefly of Shisui being kind to Sasuke the same way he was to an ten-year old chunin back in the day. It warmed his heart to see that two of the three of his most beloved person were getting along. If they could only get them to accept Kisame the same way....

“Nii-san, are you okay?” Sasuke asked. “Did I say something wrong?”

“What? No, I'm just happy that you're getting along with Shisui.”

“I'm not!” Sasuke denied instantly, though far from convincing. “He's loud and annoying. He makes stupid jokes and he always...” Sasuke broke off suddenly, his cheeks even more flushed from before. He pouted hard, puffing his adorable face even more in order to hold his words.

Itachi wanted to press his face into his own chest and snuggle him. But Sasuke was getting into an age where he might consider such behavior embarrassing. So Itachi only padded his head and chuckled. “And what? What else does Shisui do?”

Sasuke first mumbled something indistinguishable, but then he seemed to have found his resolve. “He always takes you away. Nii-san barely has time to train with me anymore.”

Though only meant in good nature, this accusation still stung in Itachi's heart. He had vowed to look after his baby brother this time. He had vowed that he would not keep Sasuke away, yet still the one accusation he always feared was thrown right into his face.

“I'm so sorry, Sasuke.” Itachi sighed. “I just have a lot of duties right now. But I promise, I'll train with you as soon as I have time.”

“But you never have time!” Sasuke pouted again. “You're always busy!”

“I am with ANBU, it's a busy life.” Itachi explained.

“It's not just that,” Sasuke still wasn't satisfied. “If you're not on duty, then father wants something from you. Or Shisui. Or someone else. We never have time together, Nii-san! And we will have even less when you're married.”

Itachi nearly chocked on his own spit. “What, married? Who said that?”

“Kaa-san and Dou-san. They say that you'll marry a girl soon.” Apparently Sasuke liked that idea even less than Itachi. “Nii-san, will you leave us to join another village? Is that what Dou-san and Kaa-san and that Mizukage lady are talking about?”

Itachi gasped. What the hell was going on? Had he missed that much by focusing solely on Kisame in the past three days? Had he distanced himself from his own family again to remain oblivious to their plotting?

“Sasuke,” Itachi started. He needed a way to make his brother understand that he was there. That he would always be there. “I'm not going to marry some girl from Kiri, don't worry. And I won't leave you just because of that.”

“You won't?”

“No, of course not!” Itachi pulled Sasuke close and placed his chin on Sasuke's head. “You're my Otouou, Sasuke. Nii-san won't let anyone become more important than you.”

Sasuke seemed to like this news and grinned into Itachi's belly. It was so cute Itachi cringed inside. Sometimes he wondered if Sasuke had been a cat in his precious life. He was too much like one.

“So you won't just go away to marry someone else because they bring you presents, right?”

Itachi laughed. “That's one way to describe courting.” He ruffled Sasuke's head. “But no, of course I won't.”

“Great! Then you can go and tell the men at the door to all go away!”

“What are you talking about?”

Sasuke pulled himself out of Itachi's embrace with a somehow embarrassed expression. He looked down at the tatami and murmured. “There are men at the door to see you. They want to see Kaa-san, too. They say they have presents for us.”

Itachi blinked. “Have you been stalling in hope that those men will leave if I don't show up?”

“It's not like that!” Sasuke shouted. “I just...” He scowled. “It's that Shinobi from Kiri-Gakure. That blue man with the huge sword.”

“Kisame?” This time Itachi did gasp. He quickly scrambled to his feet and hurried towards his window. He couldn't see much from its position, only that there were definitely men waiting at the door. “They are bringing presents you say?”

Sasuke nodded and Itachi's heart sank.

As much as Sasuke was Itachi's delight, he had also become Itachi's dread for Sasuke somehow was the sole bearer of bad news in his life this time. It was as if whatever power shaped this world insisted on letting the cutest person usher in the worst kind of torture for Itachi as a kind of pre-paid reward to his coming endurance. And he wouldn't be wrong to claim that this special kind of torture always had something to do with his bone-deep embarrassment.

“You'll tell them to go away, won't you?”

“It's not that easy I'm afraid.” Itachi threw a quick glance into the mirror before leaving the room. He looked just as he expected. Dark bags under his eyes, a little too thin for his age and his hair ruffled by sleep. “Well, that can't be helped. Come, Sasuke, let's get this over with.”

When he arrived at the entrance minutes later, his mother looked as if she had been left waiting for an eternity. She rushed over immediately and started correcting his appearance by smoothing his shirt down and lifting his collar into the proper height. Then she produced a comb out of nowhere and started grooming his hair. For once it was Sasuke looking smug as Itachi was being pampered.

“I am perfectly capable of attending to myself, Mother.” Itachi blocked her upcoming hand when she started adjusting his hitai-ate.

“Apparently not.” She said firmly. “Remove your hair-tie, Itachi. Your face is full of tatami imprints. That's uncalled for. Hide it.” Itachi had no time to respond as she was already doing it for him. She dragged her comb through his hair and ignored his hisses of pain. “The Mizukage has sent her guard to pay respect to our clan. Be reasonable and behave.”

“Mother,” Itachi warned. He didn't not need to say more as his mother clearly understood his intention.

Instead, she pushed him towards the entrance and pointed at the place where he should stand. With a glare in his direction she made very clear that any disobedience would resume in his days of freedom shortened yet again.

Perhaps it was time to start thinking about pursuing his own establishment.

“Sasuke, go stand next to your brother.” She mustered over them with the scrutinizing gaze of a matchmaker and then went to open the front door.

Kisame's frame was large enough to block out of the sun. he was casually looking at something outside of Itachi's vision as the light caressed him with a crown. He inclined his head politely as he noticed the open door before him and all the sudden, Itachi found himself very short of breath.

“Good afternoon, Uchiha-san,” he said, his eyes wandering towards Itachi and lingering there for a moment too long. “As I have told your youngest son, I come bearing gifts from my Lady, the Mizugake. She intends to honor your agreement and hopes to see our token well received.”

Itachi lifted a brow at that. Kisame always had his way with words but this was a whole new level that gave the genius many ideas.

“Mizukage-sama is too kind,” Mikoto said, bowing slightly. “We are deeply honored by this gesture. I hope it was not too much trouble for you, Hoshigaki-san.”

“Not at all,” Kisame grinned. “It is my pleasure.”

“How kind,” Mikoto smiled. “May we perhaps invite you in for a cup of tea? It is the least we could do.”

“Gladly,” Kisame nodded. “The hospitality of this house has overwhelmed me that last time. A memory I deeply cherish,” he lifted his eyes towards Itachi. “...and delight to see it repeated.”

He turned to gesture the two figures behind him, hidden by his large statue. Itachi recognized them as two of the more experienced genin taking part in the exam this year. If he wasn't wrong, these two past the fist round with flying colors and were among the notable candidates for the second round. Clearly they have been chosen to accompany Kisame as a reward, for only few could claim to have seen the inside of the Uchiha district.

Itachi's eyes widened as he saw what they carried with them. He first only assumed that Kisame came with some trinket as a token and found himself proven dead wrong. Kiri-gakure apparently spared no expenses for this pretense. The chest standing between the two boys was large and heavy as they carried it over the threshold. It was dark and beautiful, showing off the best of Kiri's craftsmanship. Itachi had no doubt that its content was even more valuable.

“Mizugake-sama sure is a woman of great taste,” Mikoto commented as he escorted Kisame and his entourage through the hallway into the big room with its open doors towards the garden. She whispered something to Sasuke which sent him running towards the entrance again. Itachi couldn't pick up everything but the word “Father” could clearly be heard.

Itachi was too tense to ask what was happening right now. He put on his mask of the arrogant clan heir and moved to the side for Kisame to enter. The whole way towards the receiving room, he dared not meet Kisame's gaze, not with his mother and the other two genin so close to him. How he loathed having other people behind him, watching his every step.

It wasn't until Kisame told the two boys to put the chest down and go back to report to the Mizukage that he relaxed just the slightest. His mother excused herself to make tea for their guest, but not before giving Itachi a glare, telling him to take care of the Kiri-nin while she was gone. As if he needed instruction as to how to deal with Kisame.

As soon as her steps faded, Itachi returned to his nervous self. His eyes burned crimson as they landed on Kisame. “What the hell are you doing here? I told you to wait!” He hissed.

“But why so upset, Itachi-san? I'm on duty.” Kisame quoted back at him smugly.

“I find it very hard to believe!” If he wasn't careful, his cheeks might be flushed when his mother returned.

“Would I lie to you?” He put one elbow on the table and used it to support his head, grinning.

“And what was that? 'The hospitality of this house overwhelmed me'? Are you mocking me?”

“I wouldn't dare!” Kisame laughed. “But it was truth in it, wouldn't you say?”

Itachi refused to blush further. “and 'a memory I deeply cherish'?”

“And delight to see it repeated.” Kisame continued.

“Enough!” Itachi knew his face as darkening. The words that came from Kisame's lips would have moved him during his best days. And after many nights of agonizing longing, Itachi definitely wasn't on his best day. “You'll make a fool out of me.”

“Nonsense, I have but the utmost respect for you, Itachi-san.” Kisame mocked. “Come here!”

“What are you doing? Kisame, no! Stop!”

He was silenced by Kisame's lips on his. His mind wanted to protest but the shivers running through his body and sending his blood downwards made him lean into Kisame's arms. It felt too good. Any lesser man would have given into it and thus ensured the chaos that would doubtlessly follow.

“Stop it!” Itachi hissed, pushing Kisame away from himself. “Are you mad?”

“I like it,” Kisame licked his lips lavishly. “When you let your hair down.”

“Why are you really here?” He flipped his hair behind his ears, giving his face and neck some air to cool down. He needed to regain his composure before his mother returned.

“I needed to see you,” Kisame answered, his voice barely a whisper.

It was all Itachi could do not to blush crimson in an instant. “Is flattery all you can muster today?”

“Merely speaking what's in my heart.” His eyes wandered towards Itachi's lips and licked his own. The message was more than clear. And even without them, Itachi could not fault Kisame for wanting some much needed time alone.

Kisame was right. They had but a moment alone and he would curse himself if he didn't take full advantage of it. At the same time, Itachi feared that he would lose control and allow the situation to come as heated as last time. Still, he did nothing when Kisame's hand came to caress his face. He leaned into it, closing his eyes at the feeling this man roused in him.

“We need to be careful,” he whispered, his lips covering Kisame's fingers. “my mother will return any moment.”

“Your brother was dispatched for your father.” Kisame confirmed what Itachi had feared. “And I'm still on duty.”

Itachi opened his eyes, letting them fade into black. So close to Kisame, in this establishment, waiting for tea, it brought back too many memories. How many times had they waited in an inn for their tea, both tired and wounded. How many times did they allow their true feelings to show in the small gestures they shared with each other. And how many times did they put their masks back on when suddenly joined by a third presence.

“It's almost time,” Itachi sighed, knowing the tea would come soon. Not able to contain himself completely, Itachi couldn't help but whisper “Anata.” It was all he could say, yet it carried all the promises he made to this man. He felt Kisame's hand tighten around his flushed cheeks and leaned back in. He breath was shaking, both nervous and exhilarated. He couldn't explain what came over him, but only trusted that Kisame would know, for this man understood him more than he himself sometimes.

It was also in that moment the door slid open and a tablet with hot tea cashed to the floor.

“Kisame!” the new-comer hissed with venom in his voice as a pair of sharingan swirled into blades.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE DRAMA, YEAH!!!! I love this kind of stuff. :-P  
> Any clue who caught them? I think it's obvious.   
> The next chapter is already done and could be posted later today or sometime next week. So stay tuned. :-)   
> Also: Kakashi and Tenzou will be making appearances soon.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please leave a comment or/and Kudo. :-D


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the storm hits, it hits with force. Itachi is finally having words with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. :-)  
> This is an intense chapter that was so fun to write. I hope you enjoy it.

Another reincarnation story

 

18.

 

“It's almost time,” Itachi sighed, knowing the tea would come soon. Not able to contain himself completely, Itachi couldn't help but whisper “Anata.” It was all he could say, yet it carried all the promises he made to this man.

The moment was forcefully broken by the sound of pots and cups crushing to the floor, sending hot tea across the tatami. Itachi snapped his head around to meet the intruder, but met only the eyes he feared the most.

Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan were blazing, his chakra reaching out into the room. His teeth were bared and his hand reaching for the tanto. “Kisame!” His voice was full of venom. Not for a moment did Itachi doubt, that weren't they in the house of the Clan Leader, this would be the beginning of a legendary showdown.

“Shisui!” When Itachi spoke, it was more of a warning. He let his own eyes bleed into Sharingan, making clear that he would not allow any kind of incidence based on his own indiscretion to evolve. “Stand down.”

“I see,” Shisui hissed. “So this is what he did!”

Kisame shifted beside him, his hand already on the handle of Samehada. Itachi grunted with frustration. He would be beyond disappointed were Kisame to pick a fight with the man he knew to be one of Itachi's most important friend.

“Kisame, that goes for you too.” His voice was lower when he said it. Somehow it was so easy to fall back into the old pattern of him giving the orders.

“Pff,” the Kiri-nin grunted, clearly dissatisfied with the response. But, he would never disobey Itachi's direct command. Not in the life past, not in this one. He removed his hand from Samehada without leaving Shisui's eyes. It was bold of him to counter Shisui in this way. Kisame should be familiar with the Sharingan enough to know that should Shisui truly want to hurt Kisame with a Genjutsu, not even Itachi could counter it without heavy cost.

Apparently, Kisame didn't care. He abandoned his seat, rising to his full height, letting his posture tower over the two adolescents. He looked down at Shisui with utter disgust and the cold fury Itachi had come to admire. His lips drew back when he showed off his sharp teeth, like an animal intimidating his prey.

Itachi tensed. It was frustrating. Despite all his experience, he could not predict what would happen next. It was completely outside of his calculation whether his cousin would attack first or his lover. The call for blood, the intent to kill was in the air, thicker than on a day of battle. This was something personal, both men having reason to eliminate the other. Realizing this, Itachi had no choice but to up his game. When his Sharingan formed into the three-bladed shuriken, both men beside him visibly jerked. Shisui stared at him, disbelieve filled his expression as Kisame only drew his lips further into a sneer, as if he was actually pleased to see Itachi so irritated.

“Itachi, you would....” Shisui couldn't complete his sentence, the shock of betrayal swallowing the last his worlds.

“Oh, what a sight!” Kisame only exclaimed. Itachi didn't need to look at him to know that his former partner was excited. “Two of _this_ technique in one room. This is a moment for the history books.”

“I will repeat this only once,” Itachi's face darkened. Not with a blush this time but with the shadow inside his heart that had eclipsed an entire decade in his other life. “Stand down!”

None of the two men moved from their position, yet both of them lost the sharp-edged tension in their bodies. Shisui's eyes swirled, revealing the three tomoes of his Sharingan. His lips trembled, with anger or nervousness Itachi couldn't tell. Their three way stand off was broken when the matron of this house moved into view.

“Oh my!” She gasped, seeing this three Shinobi with the combined capability to destroy this whole village in what was clearly the attacking position. To her credit, the tablet with snacks in her hands didn't tremble. Her eyes quickly met Itachi's now normal Sharingan, then sank to the pot and cups on the floor. “Oh what happened here?” She asked, as if only surprised that her tea was ruined. Well, his mother was an amendable kunoichi once. She was well invested in defusing dangerous situation with charm and wit. “What a shame for the tea. Don't you worry, Hoshigaki-san, I will make a new pot.”

“There is no need to apologize,” Kisame immediately replied, his attention still focused on the hostile Jo-nin. “It seems I have overstayed my welcome.”

“Hoshigaki-san, it really is no trouble.” She smiled. “I should have known the tea was too hot.”

Kisame only grinned at her and shook his head. He made no effort to hide the reason for his departure, only that he would not be lowered to say so. The moment he moved past Shisui who still hadn't abandoned his position Itachi could almost feel the hatred clashing between them. He wanted to chase after Kisame, to explain what had exactly transpired, but found himself pinned down by Shisui's unforgiving stare.

There he was, trapped between two men he loved more than it was healthy. Even here, it seemed Itachi would always be pulled in two different directions. His chest trembled, filled with ugly thoughts and hidden pain. He watched Kisame leave with his mother at his side, uttering pleasantries they both knew were only spoken because of formality. His mother apologized for her clumsy nephew and Kisame for his long stay. He promised to return with more token should they find liking in his current delivery.

“Be assured, Uchiha-san,” Kisame said from the entrance, loud enough for the staring cousins to hear. “A smashed pot of tea is not enough to keep me from this place. Know that I will return in due time, for the satisfaction of a man such as your son would always be my priority. Good day, Uchiha-san.”

When the door snapped shot on the other side of the house, Shisui and Itachi both redirected their attention towards each other. They broke no words, too many on their mind to know where to start. They just stared at each other, shouting out their accusations with nothing but the heat of their eyes. Crimson met crimson in an unending swirl of anger and disappointment. Of betrayal and broken trust. Of lies and truth until the mistress of the Uchiha clan entered the room.

There was a certain way a woman could slam a door shut that could terrify the bravest of men. When the presence of a displeased mother overtook the room, Itachi and Shisui both slackened in their stance, facing her with the shame of a disobedient child.

“Explain yourselves!” She commanded. In that moment, Itachi pitied her past opponents.

“Aunt Mikoto....” Shisui started immediately. It angered Itachi more that his cousin would tell on him rather that Shisui might reveal a carefully conceived secret.

“There is nothing to report, Mother.” Itachi cut in quickly. He lifted his chin slightly when he spoke to her, letting her know that he wasn't Sasuke and she could not intimidate him.

“Nothing?!” Shisui shouted. “It doesn't look like nothing just then! How dare he!”

“Shisui?” Mikoto's voice was firm. “What happened?”

“I knew he was up to no good!” Shisui spat, his hands trembling with anger. “How dare he lay a hand on you! How dare he even do it in this house! What did he say to you? Do to you?”

“What?” This time, Mikoto seemed genuinely concerned about the well-being of her son. “What did he do to you, Itachi?”

“Nothing I did not allow.” It was a bold move, Itachi knew. Shisui gasped next to him, his big eyes growing larger. Mikoto frowned, clearly seeking some elaboration. Itachi had no intention to explain a situation that could not be mistaken by all those who had seen it but yet so vague to those not present. “There is nothing more to say. Shisui misunderstood the situation, that is all.”

“Itachi!” Shisui barked. Even without knowing him so well Itachi could tell that Shisui was really really angry. In fact, he had not seen Shisui like this in any matter regarding himself. In a way, this Shisui was just as dangerous as the calm, calculating and cold Shisui. This Shisui did not hide the inferno that lived in every Uchiha, only waiting to be unleashed.

And Itachi had no illusion who the victim of such a force would be.

Mikoto crossed her arms over her breast and for a moment, Itachi completely understood from whom he had inherited his blank, yet terrifying gaze. “I doubt it was as simple as you paint it. Do not think me a fool, my young son. I might not be an acting kunoichi these days, but my senses have not dulled to the decree I cannot no longer distinguish between playful banter and honest insult.” She fixed her gaze on her eldest son as they turned red. “I have noticed the following eyes of that monster on you, Itachi. Now that Shisui claims him to have laid hands on you. If there is any truth to it, I expect you to tell me.”

“To what end?” Itachi replied. “What do you want from me?”

“Itachi,” her voice softened not even the slightest. It must be hard for her to be mother and matron at the same time, Itachi thought. “I realize you want nothing but the best for our clan. You have always taken your duty very seriously. But if that Monster somehow insulted you or even...” she swallowed as if the coming words were extremely difficult to say. “... tarnished you in any way, we must know.”

“Why?” Itachi finally barked. “Why does it matter?”

“Of course it matters, Itachi!” Shisui hands landed on his arm, pulling him to face him. “Itachi, don't you understand the implication of his offense? Don't you want to know what he did? Don't you care?”

His mother seemed to be struggling with the tension in the room. He knew she wanted to join into Shisui's worried rant, making her son tell her everything by using compassion and empathy. Apparently, his counter question itself was enough to reveal the truth he wanted to conceal. Itachi could see the moment her resolve weakened, allowing the dominating presence of a mistress to fade into the worry of a mother. She edged closer to him, taking his other hand into her and pressed it firmly.

“Itachi?” She asked tentatively. “What did he do to you?”

 _To_ him. Kisame did nothing _to_ him. Kisame would never do anything _to_ him. Only _for_ him. That her mother and Shisui both spoke of him as a monster angered Itachi and clawed at the deep protective pride he felt for his former partner. For a moment Itachi couldn't completely grasp why he felt that way. He had always deceived people. Having outsiders insult himself or Kisame was nothing new. In the life they left behind, it was even warranted. They deserved those harsh words.

But here, Kisame did no such thing. It was only his appearance that made people fear him, shun him and now even hate him for it. It was only their assumption that painted him the villain even if Itachi was the one to blame. He had kept them apart. His own inability to cut ties with his clan, to break free of his own prison had condemned them both. Were he braver, were he a better man, he would have admitted the truth, both to Sasuke and Shisui. Were he not the coward he was, he would have the courage to call Kisame his.

Suddenly, Itachi understood. It was shame. Shame for his own feeble will that he could not protect Kisame from the scrutiny of his family, his friend. It was shame that despite all his power, Itachi was too weak to face the consequence of his own actions.

“No!” he hissed, pulling both his arms out of their clutches. His breath was heavy, his heart pounding. He had so many words he wanted to say to them, but couldn't. Inside this meager form rested a man who had endured too much. Inside his heart were emotions from two separate lives. Their collective anger, rage and fury tore at him, making him step out of their range, his eyes glowing like infernal gemstones. He pressed them shut with force, afraid he might fall back into the nature of that brutal beast he knew he could be.

Itachi turned away from them, making his mind focus onto something other than two person he had too many feelings about. He must not allow himself to be overcome by the sensation of hate. Of frustration and lately, desperation. He knew that once he overstepped that thin line, he was the real monster. He had spilled too much blood, killed too many to call himself a gentle man. Only few realize it, but should Itachi's hand truly be forced, he knew only the way of the sword.

“Itachi?” Mikoto asked tentatively. She exchanged a careful glance with Shisui, clearly noticing that Itachi was in no mood to be toyed with. “We want only what's best for you.”

“That is not true,” Itachi whispered bitterly, every world spoken out as matriculate as he could manage. “You want what is best for the clan.”

“What are you saying?” Shisui came close to him. Other than his mother, his cousin had no fear for Itachi's barking. He placed a warm palm on Itachi's shoulder and shook him slightly. “Are you alright?”

Itachi threw him an ugly glare that make Shisui shut up. Then, he returned to face his mother who looked as if she was facing a task beyond her skills. She was right.

“There is nothing more I have to say to you, Mother.” Itachi announced. “I thank you for your effort, but from today on I wish you not to interfere in my affairs.”

“Where does this come from?” She gasped, clasping the front of her shirt. “What's wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” Itachi replied. “I have come to realize that I am a man of my own. To fulfill my duty to the best of my ability, I can no longer allow you to meddle.”

“How could you! I am your Mother!”

“Yet I am nothing like a son to you.” Itachi said. He could see his words piercing into her heart. Perhaps it was long overdue. “I am a tool for the Uchiha Clan. As of today, I am nothing but a piece of meat to be sold to the highest bidder! Isn't that true, Mother? Are you honestly afraid that Kisame could have hurt me, or are you just worried that my worth could have been diminished by his touch? Do you think I am incapable to see the truth behind your lies? You say that I am to choose for myself, yet not one single choice was made by me. Admit it, Mother. You have no intention to honor your promise. All those pleasantries, all those praise, nothing but emptiness to confuse me, to use me. And I am done being used.”

The room was silent when Itachi stopped. Shisui's hand had left his shoulder some time ago. He could feel his cousin tremble before him and the shame of his mother radiating from the Uchiha matron. She held her head sunk, her shoulder shook. Itachi felt only slightly sorry that he had brought his mother to tears. He could not turn back now. The decision was made a long time ago that Uchiha Mikoto should be punished for her crimes against innocent children. His contempt for her came from her weakness, her willingness to see her sons suffer. To allow her arrogant husband to terrorize those she should have protected.

“Nii-san?” Sasuke's trembling question reached him from the garden. His brother held onto the frame of the paper door with white knuckles while his eyes shook with fearful tears.

This sight hurt Itachi more than his parents ever could. He let his own eyes fall shut, slowly returning to black. He hated himself in that moment for Sasuke shouldn't have to witness this again. It was also in that moment Itachi realized that he could not simply leave his clan behind as he intended to. He could not again condemn his brother to a life of hardship. Not yet, not now. Sasuke was too young, too innocent to bare the burden of the first son of the Uchiha. His simple mind and his pure heart could not yet distinguish between the schemes of their parents or their love. It was Itachi's pain to endure and he would not allow his crimson world to bleed into Sasuke's.

He could not allow Sasuke to be used as he had been.

“What is the meaning of this!?” His father's stern voice thundered from the hallway when he appeared right behind Sasuke.

 _Shit!_ “Nothing, Father.” Itachi only said, not wanting to fight two opponents at the same time. Not when he was already having difficulty controlling his anger. Not when Sasuke was here to be caught in the crossfire.

“Listen, Itachi.” His father started, making Itachi halt in his step.

“Shisui,” his mother acted quickly. “Take Sasuke to his room and stay there.”

“But Aunt Mikoto!”

“Kaa-san!”

“Do it!” Mikoto shouted and Shisui jumped. He gathered Sasuke in his arms with the smaller boy struggling and half dragged half carried him away from the center of the battle.

Itachi braced himself. He knew this storm was coming. It had been coming a long time. Clearly his opponents would not simply allow him to retreat, postponing the disaster that would no doubt come. Having decided that fighting was his only strategy, Itachi turned to face his father, his head held high.

“Itachi,” his father began again. “I don't know what has gotten into you, but this is the last time you spoke to your mother like that!”

At least Itachi agreed with him on that.

“It seems I overestimated you. I would have expected some disobedience from Sasuke, but not you. Clearly you are not as mature as I thought.” His father walked past him and stood tall, with his arms cross over his chest. “This behavior is uncalled for. You are a valuable Shinobi of the Uchiha Clan and its heir, I thought you understood your position. When you were transferred to ANBU, I have hoped that your duties would mature you into the man you should be. Clearly, I am mistaken. In past two years, you have been influenced by the likes of that Hatake too much. His tendency to defy orders, to cause scandals clearly rubbed off on you. Apparently not even your promotion to Captain and your distance to Hatake's sad excuse of a team was able to weed out your faults. Given your boldness today, I have come to the conclusion that we have given you too much freedom.”

_What?_

“Your involvement with those outside of the clan is a blight to our status. I have no doubt that you are a good child. You have simply be led astray by those clanless, undisciplined lot. That is why I think it is best for you to resign your duty as an ANBU and work under my supervision at the Police Force from now on.”

“You can't be serious!” Itachi hissed.

“Watch your tone, Itachi!” Mikoto snapped. She had recovered, her confidence bolstered by the presence of her husband.

“I mean every word of it, Itachi. This clan does not need any more like your cousin. He too had been led astray. Shisui was among the first to be subdued by Konoha. They had been pulling our strings, taking our strongest from us and turning them against us. I can see it is what they did with you, too.” Fugaku's gaze hardened. “Even since you joined ANBU, you have become difficult by the day. Do not think that we should simply tolerate your arrogance just because of your achievements. Do you understand?”

“I refuse!” Itachi said, clenching his teeth. “I am a Shinobi of Konoha and always will be. I will not give up my duties because it suits your whim!”

“Do not challenge me!”

“There is nothing you can do!” Itachi spat. He had enough, enough of his mother, enough of his father. He only hoped that he would not have to repeat his gruesome genjutsu today. He should not have to turn his blade against his family again. “I am an ANBU captain! I have taken an oath to serve this village. The Hokage is the only one who commands me. Without his word, I will not abandon my post! Under no circumstance! Not even the your word can change that!”

“You arrogant child, who do you think you are? You think just because you're a captain, my hands are tied? I'm your father!” Fugaku's shouted, now only a foot away from his son.

“An hollow argument that falls on deaf ears!” Itachi retorted. “Blood has nothing to do with it. Do not think that just because you sired me I am a weak-minded lamp for you to slaughter! My will and my body are my own and shall not be violated!”

“You insolent brat!” Fugaku shouted, his hands falling down upon Itachi. The sound when his palm met Itachi's cheek resounded loudly in the house and the garden outside. His mother gasped, then held her breath. His father stared at Itachi, the anger in his eyes fixed upon the swelling side of Itachi's face.

Itachi swallowed the blood in his mouth and raised his eyes towards his father. He knew there was a thin trail of ot running down his lips. He knew the pain in that blood was reflected in his eyes. Eyes his Mother had never seen and his father didn't remember seeing. The intensity of his Mangekyou Sharingan which had sent whole armies running bore into his father's soul and stayed here.

In this moment, Itachi vowed, “The next time you raise your hand against me, you will no longer be my father.” He let his voice linger in the room, his words both a promise and a threat, his tone guaranteeing even more. He did not turn to see his mother's horrified face or the shock in his father's. He simply walked past them out of the room. He said nothing when he saw Shisui standing in the hallway, watching him with questioning eyes. He did not pause at his mother shouting after him, following him to the entrance. Itachi halted not one step as he left the place of his birth through the front door.

Somehow, he knew that he would never return here and call it home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly. :-P This story will become a bit darker from here on. Not really Noir level dark, just darker, a bit more serious. There are just some situation you can't get out of using only humor. I won't abandon the fluffy banter completely, that's just too precious. But shit did just hit the fan.  
> I didn't want to make Shisui an atiparty in here, but that just happened naturally. Hope you don't mind.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi's first few days after running away from home. Uchihas are drama queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Teacup17 for editing this for me. She's really great and approached me about beta. And as you can see, she'd done a great job! so THANK YOU!!! 
> 
> Also, thank you all for the kudos and comments.   
> I hope you all had a wonderful holiday.

Another reincarnation story

 

19.

 

If there was one thing Itachi regretted most about his actions, it was that he couldn't see his baby brother as often as he did before. Ever since that disastrous day, Itachi had decided no to return home. He only managed to see Sasuke when he had time to pick him up from the academy just to say goodbye at the entrance to the Uchiha District.

Itachi though long and hard about the words he could use to explain this complex situation to Sasuke and found himself utterly surprised when the smaller boy understood. Sasuke only smiled up at him and asked if that meant he could sleep at Itachi's place whenever he needed to escape home as well. Itachi of course promised that when that need arose, Sasuke would be welcome any time. Right now, He doubted that the boy would appreciate the couch in the Ko-han ANBU lounge. As much as he wanted to be completely honest with Sasuke, he could not admit to the child that somehow, his genius brother maneuvered himself into homelessness.

The first night after the fight was the worst. Beaten, both physically and emotionally Itachi sought refuge at the ANBU headquarters. He managed to sleep for an hour and grab some food from the mess before returning to his post guarding the Kiri-house. To avoid rumors and spare himself the heartache, Itachi assigned the duty of watching Kisame's closed window to another as he suffered his least favorite time of day with his eyes fixed on Ao. Came morning, Itachi thought he would rather be a maiko again, at least it was warm then.

The shower at ANBU HQ did nothing to cheer him up. No matter how much hot water he stole, it could not wash away the need for a proper bed or bath. By the time his teammates noticed that their Captain did not return home after duty, Itachi was running on five days of sleep deprivations. The fatigue had set into his bones. His senses were heightened and dulled at the same time. He had difficulty focusing if he didn't set his mind to it. And by the sixth day, he noticed his hands shook when performing even the simplest of tasks.

It was with that fear of compromising his whole team and mission, the need to perform always to his best and in utter defeat that Itachi stood before his former captain, face burning and fingers fidgeting.

“Come again?” Kakashi asked. “You want what?”

“Taicho please, you heard me correctly the first time.” Itachi muttered under his breath.

“I did,” the masked captain nodded, then shook his head. “I just can't believe it yet. It sounded like you're asking for help.”

Itachi sighed in frustration. Were he in better condition he would have just walked away. But he wasn't. He was exhausted, desperate and strained with a kind of fatigue that couldn't be cleansed in a locker room. So Itachi only said, “I'm sorry, Kakashi. But I don't know where else to go.” The words were simple, almost like those of a lost child. But the gravity behind it was dire, more so because it was Itachi who said them.

“Of course,” Kakashi nodded, more sincere this time. No doubt he understood the impact of this moment. His hand disappeared inside his locker and came back with a small metal object in it. “Here, my spare key. Make yourself at home.”

Itachi was experienced enough to know that the more important part was yet to come. He lifted a feeble brow at Kakashi, asking the question that was too private to voice. The other captain smiled under his mask and performed a series of complicated hand-signs with impressive speed. So this was the knowledge of the fourth Hokage; a shame Kakashi only used it to protect his apartment these days.

“Your kindness will not be forgotten,” he promised and turned to leave.

“Mah,” Kakashi waved at him. “Just don't make a mess.”

So it appeared that Itachi would stay with Kakashi for the time being. Living with the Copy-nin wasn't difficult, though he couldn't understand why Kakashi was mad at him for cleaning the apartment, doing his laundry or cooking a healthy meal to put in the fridge before finally enjoying four hours of uninterrupted sleep. He also didn't understand why Kakashi was somehow even more frustrated because Itachi preferred to put the spare futon on the ground, instead of sleeping in his bed.

When the first night came, he understood perfectly. “For the last time, Taicho!” Itachi shouted from his resting place on the floor. “This is not some poorly conceived attempt to get into your bed!”

“Are you sure?” Kakashi padded the space next to him. “It wouldn't mind.”

“That much was obvious!” Itachi turned over, hiding his blushing face under the cover. “Just so you know, should I ever attempt at courtship with you, you would notice.”

“Oho, someone is getting bold!” Kakashi laughed. He clearly wasn't in any mood for sleep and thus decided Itachi wasn't either. “What have you been up to?”

“Nothing?” He glanced back into darkness towards Kakashi's shadowy shape. “Why do you ask?”

“I'm curious as to why you aren't crashing at Shisui's.” he put both his hands under his head, gazing up at the ceiling. “You've been camping at HQ for days now, why not ask your cousin? Did something happy between you two?”

“I wouldn't say so, just...” Itachi sighed. “It's nothing.”

“Wouldn't hurt to be honest for a change, you know?”

Itachi was silent for a while, but eventually gave up. He knew Kakashi wasn't sleeping and wouldn't until Itachi cleared the air. “I needed some distance from the compound. It's a very unwelcoming place, as you know.”

“Does it have something to do with that ugly bruise on your face?” he asked.

“Ah, you could say so.”

“Mhm,” Kakashi nodded in his bed. “There will be talk, you realize? I don't give my spare key to just anyone.”

“I'm aware.”

“Maaa,” Kakashi grunted dramatically. “My reputation will surely suffer from this! Now my stainless resume will forever be tarnished! What should I do?”

“Please don't make me laugh, Taicho. My face still hurts.” Itachi pressed his lips together to smother any sound. He had to admit, there was a humor in this situation that was both sad and macabre. For a moment, they each held their breath, then burst into a mixture of giggles of laughter. Itachi laughed until tears were in his eyes. He held his belly and couldn't make himself stop. He had not laughed like this in years.

How twisted was his fate. Here, in a one-room apartment at the Shinobi complex, Itachi huddled on a spare futon kept by the anti-social friend-killer and revealed that indeed he, the child-genius and master of illusion was hiding from his abusive father because they disagreed on the choice of Itachi's lifestyle.

It was some time later when Itachi murmured with a small voice. “Thank you, Kakashi.”

“I won't let my friend down.”

As pleasant as it was to have a place to stay and replenish his energy, Itachi was not prepared for the knowing glances and whispers behind hands. Apparently, in one day, every single shinobi in ANBU learned that the Uchiha heir moved in with the infamous Copy-nin. To his mortification, everyone interpreted his intention the way Kakashi did, which gave the masked captain much to tease Itachi with. One of his former teammates from Ro-han actually had the audacity to ask him how it went and if it was against any rules. Itachi shut him up with the same glare Saiku received when he asked Itachi to perform his maiko dance again.

Word always spread fast within ANBU and even faster amongst Jo-nins. So it shouldn’t have surprised Itachi when he was ambushed by his red-faced cousin a few days later while sipping tea during his lunch break at the edge of the Forest of Death. Shisui slammed his hands down on Itachi's shoulder, his face pushed into the ANBU's personal space. Itachi had just enough time to steady his hold on his teacup before it could fall victim to Shisui's rage.

“I've been looking for you everywhere and here you sit as if nothing happened! What the hell were you thinking? Do you know how worried I was?” His cousin wasn't giving Itachi any time to answer but continued shouting. He also didn't care that the other ANBU agents from Itachi's team resting nearby were already looking. “I went to your home and your mother said you all but vanished. I went to the police station and none have seen you. I asked Sasuke, but he wouldn't tell. I went to the river, looked at the shrine and even ran down all your favorite shops in town. I then went to the bureau to see if you're away on a mission. And what do they tell me? I don't have clearance to look into your business. Do you know how hard it is to track down one of your stupid ANBU buddies and bribe him into telling me where you are? As if that wasn't bad enough I had to learn that you chose to sleep on a couch instead of asking me? And then you move in with _him_? Of all people, why him? I thought you weren't interested! Can you please explain to me what is going on in your head?”

Shisui's face was nearly purple by the time he finished. He spoke so loud the rest of Itachi's team had subtly cleared the area, knowing their Captain either wouldn't appreciate an audience or would value their discretion. Maybe they just didn't want to be dragged into Itachi's drama. Regardless, Itachi was glad for once that they were alone. He put his cup down on the bench and smiled up at his cousin.

“Are you done?”

“Yeah, I'm done.” Shisui panted before he plopped down beside Itachi. “I'm still mad, though.”

“Why? Because you had to ask one of us stupid ANBU for directions?” Itachi mocked. “Given your special friendship with Tenzou, I imagine your bribe was quite pleasant.”

“Don't mess with me!” Shisui shoved him with his shoulder. “I was worried. I didn't even know if you were alive!”

“Don't exaggerate.”

“Considering the circumstance, it's perfectly justified.”

“Also true,” Itachi nodded and supped slowly at his tea. “So what are you really mad about?”

“Seriously, you need to ask? Kakashi?”

“I am merely a temporary roommate until I find my own establishment.”

“You could have asked me. Why didn't you?” Shisui looked more than a little hurt that Itachi would simply bypass him. “You know you can count on me anytime.”

“Don't take it personally, Shisui,” Itachi explained. “I just thought that you might not appreciate my presence if a certain stupid ANBU buddy of mine came for a visit.”

“Moron!” Shisui shoved him again. “Where did you learn to talk like this? Why do I even ask, it's his influence all right. I better not find out you've been reading his books. What garbage. It's hardly considered literature.”

“That's not fair to Jiraiya-sama's writing.”

“Don't change the subject,” Shisui pouted. “Have you been avoiding me?”

Itachi thought best not to lie. “Not intentionally.”

“You just didn't make an effort to seek me out,” his cousin sighed. “Look, I can tell you're angry with me. You have every reason to. I'm sorry for what happened. You're in a difficult position, but what happened that day...”

“Happened,” Itachi cut him off. “I said my part and they said theirs. It wasn't your fault.”

Shisui shook his head. “I said nothing. I should have said more, supported you. But I didn't. I'm sorry for that.”

That was unexpected and caught Itachi completely off guard. He blinked, then smiled briefly at his best friend. “Thank you, Shisui. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. You must be very disappointed.”

“More like surprised,” the older boy shrugged. “You know, I always prided myself on knowing you the best, but even I didn't know you felt that way. Guess my eyes aren't that great, huh? But I saw enough and heard enough. Did you really mean what you said, about Fugaku-san?”

Itachi didn't even hesitate. “Every word.”

“Well, I hope it doesn't come to that,” Shisui sighed.

“As do I,” he agreed. In his heart, he hoped he would never have to choose between Konoha and his clan again. No man should be made to kill his brethren. That single night had scarred so many and would scar even more should it happen in this reality. This time, he could not simply leave Sasuke behind. He was not the same cold-hearted, isolated youth anymore.

“Doesn't that bring back memory,” Shisui mused after a while, gesturing towards the Forest of Death behind him. “Seems like yesterday when you took your exam.”

“Seems like forever,” Itachi replied. In his mind, that exam took place almost fourteen years ago. He could barely remember what happened or how it felt to live without guilt. He couldn't tell how he passed those exams, only that it was easy. He had vague impressions of the forest, of supporting his teammates to the best of his ability and thinking that it was pointless because they would no doubt fail at the hand-to-hand combat. Itachi himself won the duel under a minute.

Sometimes he wondered how he would be if he wasn't pushed so far. How would he be as a normal ANBU agent, if any ANBU could be called normal. There were nights Itachi still gasped awake from nightmares, wishing none of those horrors had happened. Others, Itachi believed this reality to be a dream and he would wake any moment to find himself hunted by those who did not forgive nor forget his crimes.

How long would it take until he truly accepted his new life? Must he stay until he was an adult both in mind and body? Must he play this game of pretend until time itself made his past meaningless? What did future hold for him without hatred and anguish to guide him? What man would he become?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden tension in Shisui's body. The reason for his cousin's discomfort was found immediately as the Mizukage and her followers approached the guard in the distance. As Ao exchanged words with the Jo-nin, Kisame's gaze fell on the ANBU on break. To any other, his eyes said nothing. But Itachi saw the promise in it.

He chuckled. Better not to think too much on the fact that his former partner could blink at him in code.

“I know what I saw that day,” Shisui said without warning, his eyes watching the foreigners enter the forest. “And I know what I heard.”

“Shisui,” Itachi did not want to discuss Kisame right now, his mind a million miles away.

“I don't know what he did to make you so infatuated, or how. Just believe me when I say he is not the man you think he is.”

“Your point?”

He placed a gentle hand on Itachi's shoulder and looked at him kindly. “It isn't uncommon for a boy your age to be interested in an older man. It has its appeal to be recognized and acknowledge by someone with his reputation. I get it. It might even be alluring and thrilling. But don't let yourself be fooled. He's playing with you, so don't give into his flattery.”

“Oh please....” Itachi almost begged.

“I'm serious!” Shisui insisted. “That game of 'does he like me or not', it's just that, a game. He's had you completely twisted. The way you've been acting, that's so unlike you.”

“I'm not a fool, Shisui.” Itachi rolled his eyes. “I know what I'm doing.”

“Do you, now? I remember you crying and wondering what all this is just weeks ago.” Shisui squeezed his shoulder. “That man is dangerous. He is not called the Monster of the Mist for nothing.”

Itachi lifted a brow. What could Shisui possibly know about Kisame that Itachi didn't?

“I asked around,” Shisui started, looking so much like the moment he warned Itachi of Danzou, the younger Uchiha found himself staring in shock and listening to every word he said. “The lips of men are often loose after too many drinks. Itachi, you are aware of the customs of the Blood Mist? Well, he excelled in it. Even at young age, he was one of the most brutal and bloodthirsty killer that Kiri has produced. For reasons unknown, he turned on his master and killed him in cold blood, the man who watched and trained him. To add insult to injury, he used the very sword he took from his master's corpse, Samehada, to slaughter his own comrades. That's how he became one of the seven swordsmen.”

“He killed his former comrades in support of Terumi Mei,” Itachi corrected. “Without his aid, the Mizukage's revolution to change Mist for the better would have failed.”

“So the means justify the end?” Shisui asked. Itachi had to suppress a shiver before his cousin continued. “Even so, his reason to support Terumi was suspicious at best. He fought for her, that's true. No one doubted his strength or that he was a crucial part in her regime. Even if he is hailed a hero back home, he knew but the way of the sword. I cannot believe his intentions to be sincere, not after everything I found out about him.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Do you know the story of how he came to power?”

“Do enlighten me.”

“It is said that he just showed up at her camp one day, knowing its exact location despite not having any ties to her before. He just walked up to her, Samehada on his back and the heads of his COs in hand.”

Itachi should not find it hot. He really shouldn't, but he did. He had always admired Kisame's strength and that, if needed, he was just as brutal as Itachi. They both understood the impact of an entrance and it was so like Kisame to make it grand. That thought and how much Kisame liked to entertain drove blood to Itachi's cheeks, which of course Shisui's sharp senses didn't miss.

“What is wrong with you?” he slapped Itachi on the back of his head. “It's hardly an arousing tale!”

“You have to admire a man for his boldness,” Itachi argued. It was weak, he knew. But it was all he could say.

“To others, it was savagery.”

“What happened then?”

“No one really knows,” Shisui sighed. “For a man living by the sword, he is worryingly mysterious. There are only rumors about what happened. Supposedly, once he met with Terumi, he demanded she send all her advisers away to talk one on one. How he managed that wasn't clear. But Terumi agreed. When they emerged, Terumi declared him as her second in command. There are countless theories as to what they discussed during the hour in which they were alone. I don't have to tell you that the most popular one believed them to be lovers ever since. That he risked his life regularly for her ascension and is, to this day, one of her strongest supporters only added fuel to that assumption.”

Itachi tried hard not to be jealous. He shouldn't be. Kisame didn't fancy Terumi, Kisame only loved Itachi. “There must be other theories as well,” he asked, faking intense curiosity to mask his desperation.

If Shisui noticed, he didn't show. “Sure, some say it was intimidation, other say genjutsu. Perhaps he gave her valuable information and secrets that would help her cause. Or maybe he really believed in her ideology, though that one is hard to believe.”

“I assume you have a theory of your own. Something you aren't telling me?”

“I believe he somehow made a deal.”

“What deal?” Itachi hadn't heard about that and he was growing impatient. His break was almost over and he would hate to resume his long shift without hearing the end of this. “Shisui, just tell me.”

“This one isn't popular, but I think there's something to it.” He paused, taking a sip from Itachi's tea. “I picked it up from a Kiri Jo-nin whose brother was a high ranking member of Terumi's revolution back then. Supposedly, the heads of his COs were only a tribute to prove his worth. He pledged his sword to her, swearing to kill all she wanted him to kill in return for a favor.”

“What, a favor? What favor?”

“Not clear. Except that it was something none other but the Mizukage could offer him.” Shisui took a breath and looked to the sky as he always did when trying to solve a puzzle. “That must be why he fought for her, to ensure she became the next Mizugake. I thought about it, hard. He must have known that the Fourth of Kiri wasn't capable of granting him his wish, so he removed Yagura and placed Terumi on the throne. The most powerful person in Kiri was then indebted to him. What I don't understand is, why all this trouble? If he is as strong as they claim, he could have removed both parties and became the Mizukage himself. He wouldn't lack followers if rumor is to be believed.”

Itachi had to smile at that. Kisame might be many things, but not a king. For as long as Itachi had known him, Kisame never wanted to rule. He sought not political power, but to fight for someone worthy of his loyalty. He only wanted to battle, to challenge and call himself the victor. If it was up to Kisame, he would have fought the first Hokage and left the next day, in search for his next opponent.

One look at Itachi was enough for his cousin to grunt in annoyance. “Don't tell me you're still infatuated! After everything I just told you?”

“You told me of a hero,” Itachi replied. He couldn't help that his voice carried a subtle hint of dreaminess. Well, thoughts of Kisame seemed to have that effect on him these days. “And Shisui, it is more than just simple infatuation.”

“I can't believe it!” His cousin jumped up from the bench and grasped at his hair in frustration. “You're mad! He's a _monster_! _The_ Monster of Hidden Mist! And he's our enemy!”

“We are not at war anymore! Kisame is a good man, I know it. Trust in my judgment. You know I do not speak of love lightly.”

“Love?!” Shisui looked as if he would faint. “Love... Kami-sama, please help me! Itachi, you're thirteen years old! What do you know of romance? You can't possibly be in love with him!”

“Why not?” Itachi snapped. “Didn't you say it yourself? Love comes to you without your knowing or asking for it. Once caught in its power, even gods cannot escape. How do you expect me to?”

“This isn't like in Kakashi's books! There is no glorified heartache inflamed by dramatic passion! There is no happy ending. Itachi, this will only result in tragedy! ” Shisui begged. “Spare yourself the tears and snap out of it!”

“I never thought you to be a hypocrite! Especially not when you yourself are involved with someone unsuited for your status!”

“Don't drag Tenzou into this! Our cases are completely different!”

“Why can you love to your heart's content, but not I?” Itachi hissed, his face heated with both passion and embarrassment. After all, he had never argued for love before.

“Look at him, Itachi!” Shisui almost shouted. “He's....”

“He's what?”

After a heartbeat of searching, his cousin spat. “Old! He's too old! And you are thirteen, Itachi. That's unnatural, not to mention completely wrong.”

He wanted to claim that he was no mere child, but that wasn't exactly true. Itachi was painfully aware that their age difference was the strongest argument against them. That they were both men had lost its weight when there was more than a decade separating them. In the end, he only said, “I have always been beyond my peers. His age does not bother me.”

“But it should! He's what, 23,24?”

“25 come March.”

“See? He's 12 years older than you!”

“Eleven and a half.”

“That makes no difference at all! A man his age should not be lusting after you! He brings shame upon himself for doing so! It's despicable, monstrous!”

“Enough!” Itachi jumped from his seat, his lips trembling. “I have set my heart on him and so it will be. You words cannot change the way I feel. I love him, as fiercely as I am capable of and with all that is in my heart.”

“You barely know him!”

“I know enough,” Itachi said bitterly. His voice shook and his throat was dry. He could not stop the tears gathering in his eyes for there was so much he could say but couldn't. He wanted desperately to share the love he felt for Kisame with those he kept close. How he wished he would not be torn apart by the two he loved the most. “Do not doubt me, Shisui. I know he is the man truly deserving of my devotion.”

“Heaven....” Shisui gasped slowly, his face a mask of shock and horror. “He's bewitched you, with body and soul. How is that possible? What power is this? What promises did he make you?”

Itachi sighed, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill. “I don't expect you to understand. And there is no way I can possibly put into words what I share with Kisame. I only pray that one day you will accept my choice.” He swallowed heavily and blinked the remaining moisture out of his eyes. Thank Kami his job required him to wear a mask. Otherwise it would be hard to hide his swollen eyes.

“Wait, Itachi! Don't run away.” Shisui pleaded as Itachi walked away, unable to follow.

“I'm not running, Shisui. I'm done running.” He turned halfway, his mask already hiding his face and giving him much needed cover. “But I have duties to attend to. I'll let you know when the Ge-nins are done. Until then, please talk to no one about this. Please be my friend and do this for me.”

He had never had reason to doubt Shisui's loyalty before and he urged himself not to start today. Ever since Shisui vowed to never betray him, his cousin had stayed true to his promise. No matter what happened, no matter what life threw at them, Itachi refused to think about the day Shisui might break his word.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And how did you like it? There is still a little KakaIta in here, I guess. I ship them as flirty bros. It's not really unrequited love because neither of them is really serious about it. :-D 
> 
> Seriously, that conversation with Shisui was so hard to write. I don't know why, but it was difficult to balance Itachi's in-love-madness with his genius mind. And I have to keep in mind that he's actually 25, but his body is overpowering his mind with teenage hormones. I can even imagine what it's like, perhaps like being drunk? Knowing better but unable to stop themselves? Damn, being Itachi is hard. 
> 
> You won't have to wait long for the next chapters. I'm almost at the end. XD


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui is being difficult, but Itachi has a secret weapon.  
> And Kakashi is a good bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are coming faster now. It's because I'm one or two chapters short of finish writing this story. I got hit by inspiration since last week, ever since I couldn't stop writing or drawing. I drew four different pieces in the last two days. They are now implemented in the story. (Chapters 10 KisaIta, 14 ShiIta, 20 KakaIta and something for fun) (Chapter 12 KisaIta, though that one is old)  
> And there's some Tenzou/Shisui in this chapter. It's not so background anymore. I hope you don't mind. I don't really ship them, but they just work so well with this story.  
> Again, thank you Teacup 17 for editing.

 

Another reincarnation story

 

20.

 

Itachi's head collided with the metal surface of his locker where he had just put his mask. The last team of Ge-nin took forever to get to the center of the forest. And all for nothing. They didn't have the right scroll and were disqualified immediately. And for that, Itachi and his team were stationed at the forest for more than 24 hours straight.

He was given the option to watch the preliminaries but declined. As entertaining as it would be.... No, actually Itachi would be bored out of his mind. Some of the Ge-nins might have been interesting, but not worth Itachi's notice. Also, he had no real interest in the drama of the other young adolescents. His own drama was enough to keep him awake at night.

“How does it feel to know that they are your age?” a certain silver-haired captain asked, occupying a large amount of space on the bench in the shared locker-room.

“We live in a cruel world,” Itachi commented dryly. Some of his team chuckled as they continued to change out of their uniforms. “What are you doing here, Taicho? Don't you have somewhere to be?”

“Just like you?”

“I wanted to give you a headstart.” Itachi massaged his stiff neck and retrieved his wallet from the locker. “Thought you could get the lunch started.”

“I would if I could.” Kakashi said, his voice muffled by the open book on his face. It was especially disgusting considering the porn between those pages. “But your cousin is laying siege to my apartment.”

“You've got to be kidding me.” Itachi sighed. Shisui could be really stubborn, when he set his mind to it. Apparently, he didn't consider their conversation to be over.

“I'm afraid not,” Kakashi sounded way to cheerful after an equally long shift and not being able to return home. “I don't know what happened between you and I don't really want to know. But as your current landlord, I have to tell you to remove him.”

Itachi knew better than to fall for that. “Well, that's a lie.” If he enjoyed anything it would be calling Kakashi out on his bullshit. “You're just hoping that my cousin and I would provide you with entertainment.”

“Busted,” Kakashi grinned, his one gray eye peeking over the edge of his book. “I really enjoy drama of the highest quality and nothing amuses me more than watching you and Shisui-san bicker.”

“We do not bicker,” Itachi denied, heading to the exit, “we have eloquent arguments.”

Kakashi didn't seem to be listening as he followed. “I'm more of a dog person, but I do appreciate cat-fights from time to time. Two lions fighting for dominance can be so majestic.”

“Enough already!” Itachi rolled his eyes. “I'm too tired to fight with Shisui right now. All I want is food, a bath and then four hours of sleep.”

“I second that, but you do understand the concept of a siege, right? He was there an hour ago, and he's still there right now.” Kakashi gestured. “I have Pakkun on watch and doubt he'll just leave because you ask nicely.”

Itachi weighed his options, “it just so happens I'm a genius.”

“So am I,” Kakashi shrugged, “what's your plan?”

Itachi smirked. “We bring out our secret weapon.”

 

“You want me to do what?” Tenzou's face was comical. He was completely flushed, his hands waving in front of him. As if denying his relationship to Shisui would do him any good.

“It has come to my attention that you and my cousin are quite involved lately,” Itachi said, “I believe this task wouldn't be too difficult for you?”

“No, not really,” Tenzou nodded dumfounded then flushed another shade of crimson once he realized what he just said. “I mean it's not like that! Shisui-kun and I... we're not like that.”

“Am I mistaken about the nature of your relationship?” Itachi tilted his head. Tenzou wouldn't dare lie to him.

“No, it's just....” he sweated, clearly not knowing how to escape Itachi's trap. “Senpai, are you in on this?”

Kakashi shrugged from behind his book. Perhaps a change of strategy was needed. Itachi turned to face Tenzou again, looking up at him from his position. He knew that Tenzou was a man of great integrity who valued friendship highly and Itachi counted on just that.

“Please Tenzou, I could really use your help.” He said, allowing just the tiniest bit of helplessness to blend into his voice. “I know your feelings towards my cousin are sincere and I'm aware of how he feels about you. But he can be unreasonable and difficult at times. For that I apologize.”

“Uhh,” Tenzou laughed nervously, “runs in the family I guess.”

“The thing is that he can be very stubborn if he wants. And it's Kakashi-Taicho's apartment he's guarding. I really wish to resolve this dilemma without hard feelings. Please Senpai, help us out.” He bowed before Tenzou, something he had never done before.

And so, the trap snapped shut.

 

As they jumped over the roofs of the two buildings that separated them from Shisui, Itachi caught Kakashi winking at him. He smirked. Once safely hidden behind the corner, they watched Tenzou approach the brooding Uchiha who was firmly rooted to the floor just outside Kakashi's apartment.

“You weren't kidding about the secret weapon. Any special reason for this overkill?” Kakashi whispered in Itachi's ear, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice.

“The prospect of a warm bath and charming company.” Itachi replied, his eyes set on the show.

He wasn't sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn't _this_.

In his years of service, Itachi had seen seduction countless times and utilized this strategy even more himself. But watching Tenzou flirt with Shisui finally made him understand that seduction was an art that demanded both natural requirement as well as practice. And it clearly wasn't in the arsenal of every shinobi. The scene before him was downright terrible, it was borderline gruesome. It was almost like watching a lump of wood grinning at a campfire. He felt bad for Tenzou. In Shisui's bad mood, he could devour the seasoned ANBU in one bite.

“What do you want?” Shisui asked coldly, his eyes not leaving the door.

“Ah,” Tenzou laughed nervously, “just passing by, Shisui-kun. Is everything alright?”

“Why?”

Tenzou scratched the back of his head and hesitated, “any reason you're waiting for Kakashi-senpai?”

“I'm waiting for Itachi,” Shisui explained and slowly turned to face his boyfriend. “The Ge-nins are already at the preliminaries. He's due to be back soon.”

Tenzou sighed, “Knew I shouldn't have given you classified information. That never ends well.”

For a moment, Shisui looked unsure, “I'm not getting you into trouble, am I?”

“Who knows,” Tenzou sighed even louder, “he'll know it was me. But that's my fault, shouldn't have talked in the first place.”

“No, the fault lies with me!” The concern was all over the place and Itachi wondered why it took him so long to realize this. “Shouldn't have pressured you. Forgive me?”

 _Now's your chance, Tenzou!_ Itachi begged. Shisui was leaving himself wide open. One careful word and his cousin would _have_ to leave. But instead of directing the situation _away_ from Kakashi's front door, Tenzou was busy apologizing and reassuring his boyfriend. It was almost as if he got burned by the fire and still apologized to the fire for getting too close. And his cousin was no better. If he didn't want to burn Tenzou, he should have controlled himself.

Itachi shuddered. Until now, he never understood why Shisui was so vocal against him and Kakashi. Now he knew. The way Shisui and Tenzou interacted with each other made Itachi want to vomit. He quickly covered his mouth to smother the sound of disgust. Kakashi shifted closer, his body pressed right against his back, shaking with silent giggle.

“Shut up,” Itachi hissed.

“I didn't say anything!”

“It's like watching a cart crash....”

“And mules running around each other,” Kakashi completed for him. “I thought they would have more grace at it, excellent entertainment indeed.”

Down in the hallways, the conversation had become more intimate. Shisui's hand was gently stroking up and down Tenzou's arm. The attraction between them was thick in the air, out in the open for everyone to see. Itachi wondered if they had made love to each other yet and banished the thought as quickly as it came. He did not need to think about the sex life between his cousin and former teammate or how much wood style jutsus would be involved.

“You're a good friend, Shisui-kun,” Tenzou was saying, his hand slowly sneaking its way up to Shisui's shoulder.

“I'm just so worried,” Shisui admitted, “if you didn't tell me where to find him, I would never have known how much trouble he's in.”

Tenzou laughed with embarrassment, “Kakashi-senpai isn't that bad. He's actually quite caring.”

“I didn't mean Kakashi,” Shisui mumbled, “never mind, they should be back soon.”

“Debrief could take a while. Mind if I keep you company?”

Shisui blushed slightly, “you don't need to ask, I always appreciate your company.”

Itachi was caught by another wave of nausea. He could barely watch as Tenzou pulled them closer. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment and then Itachi had to look away. But he could still hear them kissing and as mature as his mental self was, he could not bear to witness Shisui smooching. That was just too much.

“About the other day,” Tenzou was whispering, “I thought it was really nice.”

“Yeah?” Shisui's voice was shaking, his face probably blushing. Itachi knew that it would only be a matter of time until they were both overcome by lust and leave. All he needed was patience. So Itachi gathered himself and resumed his watch. He did keep his eyes on their feet though.

After a while, Tenzou grinned down at Shisui, “care to repeat it?”

His cousin didn't reply, only grinned at his boyfriend with what was clearly desire. Itachi thought maybe he deserved this punishment. In no realm on this earth and no time in the cosmos did he need to know what Shisui looked like aroused.

He nearly gasped when Shisui suddenly pushed Tenzou against the wall and started biting at his neck. The genius covered his eyes with both hands and wished Kakashi would cover his ears as well. He could still hear their muffled moans and what sounded like hands moving under clothing. Had they no shame, getting on like that in a hallway? What if someone walked by and saw them? What if they were discovered?

The hushed words under their kisses were coming off quickly now, sounding more desperate by the moment. Itachi repeated a mantra of peace in his head, over and over again until Kakashi tapped him gently on the head. The silver-haired captain sounded way too amused when he chuckled. “You can look now, snowflake. The grownups doing dirty things are gone.”

Mortified and shocked deep into his bones, Itachi removed his hands from his face. His eyes hardened into an unforgiving stare when he replied, “if you say one word about this!”

“Who am I gonna tell anyway?” The Copy-nin joked, swirling his keys around his fingers as he made way for his home. “Come on now, times a wasting.”

 

Itachi had the courtesy of letting Kakashi take the bath first. Knowing of the Copy-nin's strange habit of cleaning his tub immediately after using, Itachi didn't feel like waiting. Instead, he pulled out of his bedroll and fell into it face first. He was asleep before Kakashi's bath was even completely drawn. He was awoken by his friend an hour before sundown with a bow of cup noodles in front of his face. Itachi hated cup noodles by now but nonetheless devoured it.

By the time Itachi was done with his bath and covered in fresh clothing again, he had somewhat recovered from his mental scarring. Yet, he doubted that he could ever forget his cousin making out with an ANBU in the middle of the shinobi complex. Perhaps it was best to avoid Shisui for a few days and, while he was at it, Tenzou as well.

“Feeling better?” Kakashi asked over a cup of tea, his mask still covering his face. “Guess a long bath can cure just about anything.”

“I did not need to see that,” Itachi said, brushing his newly dried hair, “I wish they would be more discrete.”

“Clearly you have no idea how Jo-nins work.”

“Do not elaborate.”

“It's a stressful job,” Kakashi continued, not looking away from his book. He must have read it a hundred times by now. “No better way to vent some heat. Not that different with us, it surprises me that you haven't noticed.”

Itachi didn't dignify that with a response. Of course he noticed. Most of those who joined ANBU had a reason to do so. Once upon a time, Danzou explained to him why he excelled at his task. To be an ANBU agent wasn't only to be good at what they do, but to accept the darkness of everything they did. It was a quality not trained or learned, but found. Those who would give up their identities to become shadows; nameless and hidden behind masks were seldom those with the hearts for healthy relationships. As a side effect, most ANBU only sought pleasure without attachment. Somehow, it had become a common thing not to enter closed doors around HQ without knocking. You never knew who was getting down with whom behind it.

Itachi had never commented on it, but that didn't mean he remained blind. He had a complete mental file of the carnal activities of his teammates, former and present. But Kakashi didn't need to know that. Itachi would very much like to maintain the illusion that he respected other people's privacy. Besides, he had dealt enough with the sex-life of others for one day. Now, he'd rather concentrate on his own.

To the task a hand, then.

He moved towards the bag of belongings he kept in one corner and started rummaging through it. Kakashi had offered a part of his drawer, but the younger didn't want to make the impression that he was here to stay. Also, it wasn't that much, just some clothing to get by the short hours outside of his duty, a few toiletries and scrolls upon scrolls of sealed weapons.

By now, Kakashi must have realized that Itachi had no intention of returning home. Day after day, he brought more necessities with him on his way back, all bought at a store around the corner. It must have been obvious that Itachi had unofficially renounced his status as the Uchiha heir. Not wearing his Clan shirt ever since he shrugged out of it would be the first clue. Said shirt was still at the bottom of Kakashi's laundry basket. Itachi preferred his ANBU uniform anyway.

But not right now. Right now he was sitting on the floor, looking between two pieces of clothing he purchased the other day. One was a white long sleeved shirt with a deep collar, the other a black turtleneck with mesh for sleeves. They were both simple in design, without any print or embroidery. But they fitted him perfectly, allowing the defined lines of his body to show. In the other life, Itachi never wore white. It was unpractical and conspicuous. He had always wanted to try, knowing that the color complimented his skin. Well, as for the other shirt, he just liked mesh.

“Need a new pair of eyes?”

“What?” Startled from his concentration, Itachi whirled around to stare at his friend. It took him a moment to realize that Kakashi was merely addressing his dilemma in fashion and not offering his actual eyes. “Oh yes, actually.” He held up both pieces and showed them to Kakashi.

The captain whistled, “a date?”

“You could say so.”

“Need me out of the way?”

“I would never impose.” Itachi shook his head and returned to his decision.

“Not a problem, I could always crash at Ten...” Kakashi hesitated, “you know what you're on your own.”

Itachi chuckled, “I figured.” He went with the white one, tossing the other back into his bag.

Itachi emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later, having tried his best to make his appearance inviting. He wasn't given a lot to work with, though. He was still too thin, too short and too feminine. The bags under his eyes were permanent by now and there was nothing he could do to change them. He just hoped that his new outfit and open hair were enough.

“He's a lucky man,” Kakashi said from the comfort of his bed, buried under an enormous pile of dogs. He gave Itachi a 'thumbs up' and winked.

“Not bad,” Pakkun commented for his master, “don't forget to use protection.”

Of course Itachi needed advice from a dog. “That won't be necessary.”

“He means when adult people do dirty things,” Kakashi added and his ninken laughed.

Itachi would not let himself be mocked by dogs, ninja dogs or not. What had his life become. “Thank you for the unnecessary explanation. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll see you at HQ tomorrow.”

“Not returning tonight? Then I agree with Pakkun. Use protection!” Kakashi shouted after Itachi just as the door slammed shut.

The night outside was chilly, with the proclamation of a cold winter in the air. As he walked through the brightly lid streets of Konoha, Itachi's heart pounded harder with every step. Thinking about it, he had never been on an actual date before. Not with two people coming from two different locations, meeting up at the same just to spend time with each other and then returning from whence they came. The prospect was exciting. At the mental age of 25 and physically 13, Uchiha Itachi was finally going on his first date.

Of course absolutely nobody must know about it. He would never hear the end of this should he be recognized, though the chance of that was next to none. Not many people had seen him outside of his ANBU Uniform and even less without his distinguishable Uchiha garb. Without his hitai-ate, he might not even be a shinobi. To them, he was just another fashionable youth enjoying a simple stroll through town.

Yet, the Uchiha genius did not take any chances. He divided his route equally between crowed streets and back alleys, making confusing turns along the way. He remained standing at a takoyaki stand to let the thick fragrance of the treat mask his own and only resumed his trek when he was sure no one followed him. As Itachi's feet carried him further away from the center of Konoha, he began masking his chakra presence, not wanting to alert any Chu-nin that might be on patrol nearby.

When he reached the outskirts of Konoha, night had fallen. The rundown establishment he chose for tonight's meeting had a special reputation Itachi could count on. For an inn run by a one-eyed ex Chu-nin inside a shinobi village, this place enjoyed the freedom of loose loyalty. In exchange for the right amount of cash, the middle aged woman would even close her one good eye. In fact, Itachi suspected that she just had enough of the shinobi world and couldn't care less about the dealings of her customers, may they be S-class Nuke-nin or the Hokage himself.

When Itachi placed a roll of bills on her counter, the old woman didn't spare him a glace. She grabbed the money, gave it a brief count and produced a wooden bamboo plate from her sleeve with the name of a special room written on it. She handed it to Itachi asked with a bored tone, “anything else you need?”

“A warm bottle of Sake, if you please,” Itachi said, already heading towards his designated room, “my name would be Karasu.”

“As you wish, Karasu-san,” the woman muttered, continuing with her book.

Itachi didn't mind. He found the room easy enough and was satisfied by its remote location. Paranoia was not an illness within a village full of ninjas. It was a commendable trait that was drilled into them since birth. Itachi felt no shame in checking his surroundings for bugs or traps. He wasted no time in securing the perimeter, noting where the other patrons were. Fortunately, they were far enough away that Itachi would not disturb them tonight.

When he was done with the preparation, the bottle of sake was brought by a young girl with soft arms and legs. She placed the drink on the floor and retreated out of the room without looking at her patron. Very good manners, indeed. Seeing that everything was in order, Itachi finally shrugged out of his jacket and removed the scarf he borrowed from Kakashi.

He placed his hands together, forming the signs of Dog, Boar and Ram. Accompanied by the whisper of “Henge no Jutsu!” Itachi finally became himself in a shroud of chakra and smoke.

 

Miles away in the Konoha Shinobi complex, an ANBU captain groaned from under his pile of dogs. He dragged himself out of their clutches and reluctantly laid his favorite book down. He glared at the door as if the power of his will could make the intruder stop. No such luck though. The person at the door continued knocking.

“Who is it?” he called.

“Senpai, it's me.”

Kakashi was at the door in one long stride, “Tenzou? Why are you here?”

“Just wanted to check in with you,” Tenzou smiled, “everything alright with you and Itachi?”

“Where is Shisui?” Kakashi demanded, his instinct tingling with suspicion.

“Oh,” his friend's face darkened with a flush, “he said there's something he needs to check, so he left.”

“When?”

“About an hour ago,” Tenzou's brows lifted in concern. “What's wrong?”

“Did he say anything to you?”

“No, only that it was important and he needs to do it alone.”

“Dammit!” Kakashi was suddenly on high alert. If his instincts were correct, Itachi had depended on the fact that Shisui would be occupied the whole night. Kakashi had never really asked and knew Itachi would never tell, but when he added all the clues and hints together, the picture was more than clear. He cursed his friend from under his breath. After all the near scandals they managed to circumvent, Itachi just had to go and involve himself in the worst kind.

In a moment of impulse driven by his deep loyalty to a fellow captain, Kakashi grabbed his weapon pouch from the wall. He turned towards his dogs, all standing at the ready knowing Kakashi's behavior better than anyone. “Pakkun, take Itachi's scent and lead me to him. Rest of you, find Shisui!”

“Senpai, what's going on?”

“Just a hunch,” he dragged Tenzou into his apartment towards the window, “That something big will do down tonight. We might have to stop an international incident.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is the best bro ever! I realize that in canon, this is his dark phase. He's all depressed and sad about Obito and completely taken over by the darkness of ANBU. And that Itachi betrayed them all kinda gave him the rest. So you could say it's ooc.  
> BUT, I think that if Itachi didn't betray the village and started befriending him, Kakashi would slowly be more open. It's like that he finally has a fellow genius to share his burden. So this Kakashi is more like the one cured by Team 7. 
> 
> This is the last chapter of 2016. 2017 will start with a bang! See you soon and happy new year! <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! For those who has been following this story since chap 1, thank you so much for sticking with me. This is my longest running story! It started 2015 and now we're here!  
> Also, I promised that 2017 will start with a bang, and here it is! And it is solely because of this chapter the rating is changed to explicit now.  
> (Artwork included inside is done by me.)
> 
> A huge thank you to Teacup17. She is a wonderful Beta!

Another reincarnation story

21.

 

Tracking Itachi was no small feat. Shisui knew perfectly well that if his cousin wished to disappear before mindful eyes, he could do so easily without detection. Though not with his usual confidence, Shisui still believed that he was the only one capable of saving Itachi from himself, after his cousin allowed himself to be dragged into plots bigger than his teenage angst.

Shisui remembered his own desperation from a few years ago and understood Itachi's lack of caution. He himself was ready to engage in a romantic relationship with his cousin when he was just a little older than Itachi was right now. He had no room to stand on when it came to moral decisions. Yet, he was more mature now, understanding the flaw in Itachi's eager pining.

Back then, Shisui was consumed by the longing for someone he could not have. He wanted Itachi day and night. Every little attention he received from his reserved cousin was a blessing. When the pain grew unbearable after Itachi's refusal, Shisui had chosen distance as a cure. Had he had someone to guide him from his foolish attempts back then, he could have been spared much heartache.

Shisui would not let Itachi experience the same pain alone. Itachi was not like himself. His cousin rarely let anyone into his inner sanctum. Once there, the 13 year old was fiercely loyal and full of devotion. He would stop at nothing to protect those he loved and sacrifice everything should he ever believe it to be necessary. It was in that trait he be easily exploited. Many had used Itachi in that way and many contained to do so.

He refusedtoallow anyone to play with Itachi's heart

Shisui had first noticed that something wasn't right after his passionate lovemaking to Tenzou. As much as he wanted to stay at the ANBU's side, he just knew that now was not the right time to indulge himself. His first clue was Tenzou being uncharacteristically occupying. Second, Tenzou had never tried to stall him after they finished. And third was Tenzou trying to guilt-tripping him into staying. That he did all that meant Shisui shouldn't be somewhere else. Remembering the bold behavior of the Mokuton-user in front of Kakashi's door, Shisui quickly realized that he had been played.

It wasn't hard to figure out his cousin's plan. No doubt Itachi and Kakashi knew he was there and thus send Tenzou to distract him. That he had fallen for the oldest trick in the book was shameful. But what could he say, he did have a soft spot for his boyfriend.

Shaking his mind off his cute boyfriend, Shisui concentrated on his hunt. He had lost Itachi's trail about half a mile ago when he arrived at the outskirts of Konoha. As he stood atop a tree, letting his eyes wander over the landscape, Shisui tried to think like his prey. Where would Itachi go this night? Where would an ANBU captain go after a 24 hour shift to do something he couldn't in Kakashi's apartment? There must be a place in the vicinity that suited Itachi's needs. Somewhere secluded and safe that also promised anonymity. Somewhere no one would ever think of to search for the first born of the Uchiha, the perfect shinobi.

Then it dawned on him. He flickered away towards the only place a shinobi that wished not to be bothered would go. As he flew through the trees, Shisui reminded himself not to think of Itachi as a dutiful agent right now, but a love-sick boy. The current Itachi was mad with infatuation, turned completely unrecognizable by the lies of an much older man. He was now just a helpless child in the clutches of a monster.

When Shisui landed quietly on the outer wall of the establishment, he knew he was right. This place was perfect for Itachi's needs. The owners asked no question and spread no gossip. Whatever he had in mind, it would be in one of these rooms.

 

-xXx-

Itachi moaned loudly as Kisame bit into his neck. His body trembled with lust, his skin flushed from their touches. He threw his head back and gasped as his partner repeatedly pushed into him, making his insides burn. He pressed his eyes shut, bit down on his lips and clung to his partner. He loved everything about the ways Kisame loved him. They did not speak, there was no need for words in the moment when they became one.

He looked down at his lover, watching those blue lips caress his collarbone. He swayed his pelvis in rhythm to Kisame's thrusts, driving himself further towards ecstasy. With a grunt, Kisame leaned forward, pressing Itachi's back down to the floor. His big hands landed on either side of Itachi's head, golden eyes black with lust fixed on the smaller shinobi. He grinned down at him with too many teeth, increasing the speed and strength of his thrusts.

Itachi cried out with pleasure. He had not felt like this for too long. He turned his face to the side, unable to hold his lover’s gaze. A thick thumb was pushed between this lips and Itachi sucked greedily. He moaned and whimpered, feeling the heat growing hotter than he remembered.

They came in each other's arms within minutes.

When the sweat on their skin cooled slightly, Kisame turned to face him. “I really like that shirt.”

“It's been too long,” Itachi whispered, his own voice faint. He opened his eyes to see Kisame, his large chest still heaving from the exertion. Gently, Itachi wiped some of the blue hair out of his face. “Were you followed?”

“Of course not,” Kisame chuckled. He reached for the yukatas the establishment had provided and handed one to Itachi. “I can be subtle. Also, I left a clone back at the house.” Closing the front of his robe, Kisame added. “Thank you for sending the raven to show me the way.”

Dressed now, Itachi repositioned himself in Kisame's lap. Now that the edge was taken off, he could finally think clearer and enjoy without the pressing urge. He pressed a long kiss onto those lips and then whispered. “Do not doubt me ever again.”

“I have learned my lesson.”

“As have I.”

After a while of simply embracing each other, Kisame shifted, pushing Itachi from his lap. He gave the man before him a long look as if imprinting every detail into his mind. Then, he smirked. “You can drop the Henge now.”

Itachi lifted a brow. “I thought you prefer me this way.”

“Your age does not bother me,” Kisame shook his head. “I would have the real you, not just a temporary image. There's no need to fool yourself.”

For a moment the genius did nothing. He considered telling Kisame it was not only him he aimed to please here. He himself disliked his young body. Having never laid with his partner before the age of 16, Itachi had always considered it wrong. Again, he failed to contemplate how Kisame would feel. So, he pushed his hands together and let his body of 21 reverse back to 13.

The yukata was too big now, falling down on him like a blanket. He needed to retie it if he didn't wish to reveal too much whenever he moved. Kisame seemed suddenly even bigger than before. Looking up at him, Itachi felt his own cheeks flush.

The blue sharkman but licked his lips, a new glint coming to life in his eyes. He grinned, pulling the much smaller boy closer to himself. He pressed Itachi's face to his chest and smoothed down his hair. Callous fingers took his small chin and tilted his face upwards. Itachi was immediately being crushed by a long determinate kiss. Kisame was so fierce when he kissed, utterly commanding and devouring. As much as he obey Itachi's command on the battlefield, he would not so easily relinquish control if it came to lovemaking.

“I have wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you,” Kisame whispered against his neck. “On that day, by the lake.”

“Is that so?”

“You were so dangerous, so beautiful.” He pushed Itachi back down towards the floor, trapping the smaller man with his enormous body. “You have tempted me for so long, Itachi-san. The things I wanted to do to you.”

The genius only moaned at that. Kisame continued as he wasn't stopped. He pushed Itachi's legs apart with his knees and sank down on the teenager, his erection burning hot against Itachi's skin.

“You have no idea how much I loathed myself for wanting you. For wanting to do things to you, to make you scream, to _defile_ you.” He groaned, “the way you looked, the way you moved. At times, all I could see when I looked at you was you on your knees and me above you.”

“That is alarmingly suggestive,” Itachi only chuckled.

Kisame snorted, halting in his advance to look at Itachi. “Not in the way you might think,” He grinned his crooked grin. “Only in the completely naughty way. There is a very special appeal in being the first, to tarnish something that seemed so pure. Knowing who you are and what you did, the thought of making you come loose almost overwhelmed me.”

Itachi silenced him by pulling him back into a long hard kiss. In Kisame's distraction, he reverted their positions easily, riding a man too big for his body. He smirked at his partner and leaned down, both his hands placed firmly on Kisame's chest. Closing in, he whispered. “Is this how you imagined it?” He kissed down that throat and bit at the jugular. “Is this what I would do?” Kisame gasped when he pushed back down against the hot erection. “Is this that tempted you so?”

Kisame grinned, his hands came to grasp firmly at Itachi's hips. He pressed the boy down on himself, making both of them moan. Itachi moved to open the front of his yukata but was stopped by a pair of hands that came from behind him. Kisame kissed his neck and gently smoothed the fabric from his shoulder, making them pool at his legs.

“Let me show it to you, Itachi-san.” The Kisame clone whispered behind him.

“Impressive,” Itachi smirked. “I didn't see you make signs.”

“Seems like you too can be distracted,” said the Kisame from under him. “Do you trust me, Itachi-san.”

This time, Itachi did not hesitate. “I do.”

Before his words faded from the room, he was being lifted from his position. He swung his legs around Kisame's big body and allowed this clone to carry him to the middle of the room. He was lowered to the floor and pushed down to his knees. Kisame pressed a finger on his lips, silencing him as he removed all of Itachi's clothing. Then, he knelt down behind the naked boy, on hand around his wrists, the other around his chin.

“Open up,” he whispered into Itachi's ear.

Itachi obeyed, parting his lips as wide as they would. The real Kisame stepped into his view, his yukata hanging loosely around his shoulder, his erection upright between his legs. The grin on his face was menacing, promising what only he could deliver, be it pain or pleasure.

“How long I've wanted those delicate lips around me,” he whispered with a sigh, teasing Itachi with the tip of his cock.

Itachi swallowed. He did not remember Kisame's cock this big and intimidating.

“Open up,” the clone said again from behind, pushing his head towards the real Kisame, “and take it deep.”

Kisame was huge when he pushed in. Itachi felt his lips strain and his throat tighten. He could feel Kisame's cock growing even larger on his tongue and pressed his eyes shut. His partner had no mercy and payed no mind to Itachi's whimpers. The genius suspected it was what Kisame had always wanted, the power to pick the flower before it was ripe.

He used to enjoy this, to please with his mouth and tongue. To hear the soft moans that would come from deep within his lover had always filled him with pride. But now, he found that he enjoyed nothing of it. It was too big, too hot and way to demanding. The urge to gag increased with every bit Kisame pushed into him, until he couldn't hold it anymore.

He coughed, starting low and turning more violently as he tried to stop it. The clone released him, allowing Itachi to fall back to the floor. As bile rose from his stomach, Itachi heaved again. He clutched at his chest and pressed the other hand over his mouth, forcefully attempting to suppress the reaction.

“Itachi-san, calm down,” Kisame's hand was on his back, massaging him in soothing circles. “Breathe. How long has this been going on?”

The worry and sadness in his voice almost punched a hole in Itachi's stomach. He quickly shook his head, denying the implication. “No, it's not that.” He looked back up at Kisame who was consumed by worry. “Kisame, I'm not ill.”

“You need not pretend with me,” his clone closed his arms around Itachi, pressing his lips to the raven's hair.

“It's not like that,” he looked up, his face flushed with embarrassment. When he made clear he wished to continue what they started, Kisame moved back closer, a lifted brow asking for elaboration. “You forget,” Itachi explained, eyes set firm on Kisame's cock. “This body is yet untouched and untested.”

That seemed to change Kisame's mood immediately. The trust Kisame played in Itachi was evident. It was in the way he presented himself to Itachi, allowing the raven to enjoy at his own pace. It was in the kisses the clone placed on his shoulder and back while the real man was being pleased. Itachi licked at him, kissed him and eventually opened his mouth to take him in again. This time, he prepared himself for it, going slow. After minutes of testing, Itachi decided that he was ready. He pushed himself forth, talking Kisame as far as he could. It wasn't much, but it was enough to draw out a long moan from his partner.

This was what he had wanted to hear. Knowing that he was the only one that could make Kisame sound like that ignited the same pride in Itachi he had not felt in a long time. This was him claiming the giant man as much as Kisame was claiming him. Though it might appear so suggestive, a small boy immobilized by two large men, it happened only with the consent of both parties. This was how far they trusted each other.

He was parted with Kisame rather abruptly. Hoisted up again, Itachi found himself in the clone's arms, his back pressed firmly to the man's chest. With Kisame's strength, Itachi was easily handled. Parting his legs and keeping one of each hand under Itachi's knees, the clone presented the inviting parts of Itachi's body to his master. The younger flushed and turned his face away. He knew that by now almost every part of his body was flushed.

“Beautiful,” Kisame whispered and pressed a kiss to Itachi's entrance, drawing out a wince from the teenager. Itachi couldn't answer. In any other situation, he would have found a smart remark, but right now, all he think of was how much he wanted Kisame's cock inside him.

He was not left wanting for long. The bigger man was careful when he pushed in, grunting with effort. Itachi was tight, he knew. He could feel his body being forced open and filled to bursting. Had he not been previously prepared by their passionate lovemaking, Itachi might have screamed.

“Itachi-san,” Kisame grunted, holding onto his hips, not daring to move. “So tight. How.”

“Please,” Itachi only moaned. He wanted to give an explanation but found his words coming short. He gasped, holding onto both men with all his strength. With moans between each word, Itachi eventually managed. “Well, I am technically still a virgin.”

Either Kisame found this insulting or extremely arousing. He pushed in with a frustrated grunt, finally drawing out the cry from Itachi's lips. “And what was that just now?”

“Do not expect me to explain the illusion-effect of Henge no Jutsu on physical senses!” Itachi hissed, his body jerking with new found pleasure. He reached for his own erection and found his hand slapped away. Kisame must think him puny right now, with his body just beginning to develop. If his partner disliked it, he didn't show. When his hand wrapped around Itachi's cock, the genius gave out a loud moan.

“So you have never been touched in this form before.” The clone asked, his lips always so close to Itachi's ear.

“Never.”

“I can tell, so sensitive. So delicate.” With those words, Kisame started to move, pushing himself in and pulling himself out. He repeated the slow movements until Itachi's moans had quieted down somewhat, then he grinned. “So how about we make this body sing.”

“No!” Was all that Itachi could gasped before he was being assaulted. There was no other way to describe it. Kisame was assaulting him with his cock, breaking him open and ripping him apart. With each thrust, he entered deeper, making Itachi scream. It hurt so much, but felt so good at the same time.

“Please,” Itachi begged, for what he didn't know. He wanted Kisame to stop, stop thrusting, stop hurting him. But at the same time, he wanted Kisame to go on, to give him more, to make him come. Not knowing what he should say, Itachi only screamed.

He had never been in this kind of frenzy before. He had never felt so many sensations at once before. He could do nothing but scream, trying desperately to express himself. He could not see, his eyes pressed shut to stop the tears. He could not hear, his ears filled with the rush of blood. His limbs were numb, their senses dulled by the heat building inside his body. The only thing that Itachi could know, could concentrate on right now was Kisame's cock inside him.

“Kisame, please!” Itachi begged again as the pain grew as hot as the pleasure. He was so close to coming now, so close to reaching the highest peak of his life. Just a little more now, just a little....

All was lost when he crashed down towards the floor. Pain of a familiar kind crawled up his spine when Itachi fell on his ass. His eyes snapped open to see what had happened, only to roll out of the way on instinct as the room was filled with a ball of fire. A second later, three kunai pierced through the heat, aimed for Itachi's lover. Having no weapon to parry them, Kisame jumped out of they way, one arm lifted to protect his heart. He put the fire out with one of his famous water jutsus, filling the room with steam.

“Kisame!” Itachi shouted, finding himself now several feet apart from his lover. He quickly reached for his yukata, not wanting to fight whatever assailant completely nude.

“Itachi-san!” Kisame called, his larger frame appearing in the clearing mist.

“Stay back, you monster!” a familiar voice shouted, appearing before Itachi in an instant, both hands filled with tanto and kunai.

“Shisui?” The genius gasped dumbfounded. Why was it always Shisui that interrupted them?

“You again!” Kisame hissed, standing tall without any hint of shame and only Samehada as an accessory. With his mind still clouded and his body so unsatisfied, Itachi found the sight of his partner irrefutably erotic. But all of his fantasies were promptly subdued by the killing intent radiating from the swordsman, whose blade was aimed at Itachi's cousin. “Uchiha Shisui, this is the last time you have foiled my plans!”

“I shall have your head for this!” Shisui barked, aiming his own blade to strike.

Within the blink of an eye, Shisui was in front of Kisame, his tanto striking for Kisame's heart. Samehada came up to block it, sending the smaller man flipping backwards. The nimble Uchiha landed with sure footing, spun and attacked anew, this time three kunai reaching ahead of him. Kisame dodged them easily, fast for a man his size. He swung Samehada in a great arc, attempting to pick Shisui out of the air. The blades met anew, sending sparks between them. After the first few rounds, they were evenly matched. Shisui was fast, probably the fastest living shinobi. Using more finesse than brute force, Shisui's strategy was a perfect offense against Kisame's strong footed fighting style.

Sitting on the floor with a loose yukata over his battered body, Itachi could only stare in fascination as Shisui and Kisame clashed. A part of him urged himself to stand and put a stop to the unnecessary violence. But another part of him only nodded at the situation, knowing that this fight had been postponed for long enough. Ever since Shisui learned of Itachi and Kisame's supposed feud, he wanted to face the swordsman. Kisame, on the other hand, had always been jealous of Shisui and never tried to hide it; not in his old life and certainly not in this new one.

Slowly rising and gathering his clothing, Itachi dressed without taking his eyes off the duelists. Neither shinobi has committed to the fight yet, only using their blows as a way to vent their frustration and make a point. Shisui was good enough not to be hurt by Kisame, just as Kisame had enough experience fighting an opponent focusing on speed and precision, as well as genjutsu. When Itachi pulled his white shirt over his head, Kisame's blade connected with Shisui's tanto again, catapulting the Uchiha into the garden. Shisui grunted as he landed between the ponds.

Itachi reacted the moment he sensed the chakra around Shisui change. Red eyes swirled in frenzy just in the moment Itachi landed between them, blocking Shisui's direct line of sight. The force with which Shisui's genjutsu hit him was breathtaking. It wasn't the feared kotoamatsukami, but it was still a potent one. Pain coursed through his body as his knees gave out. He couldn't tell if he only screamed here or in the real world as well. It didn't matter, pain was real inside a genjutsu and Itachi suffered.

Just as he expected, Shisui released the illusion as soon as he realized his mistake. He caught Itachi in his arms as the younger fell. “Itachi,” he was shouting in panic. “Itachi, talk to me. Are you alright?”

“Ow,” the genius whispered back. He panted heavily, being exhausted from this simple a stunt. Now was really not a good time to fight. His body was still weak after being taken to brutally. His senses were still dulled from the overwhelming pleasure just a moment ago. He needed to find a way to end this peacefully.

“Itachi-san?” Kisame appeared within the broken doorway, now dressed. He sounded almost more bored than anything else, perhaps even with a hint of amusement in it. Kisame knew Itachi enough not to be worried, though that might not have been a good move right now.

“Stay where you are!” Shisui’s demeanor changed immediately at the reappearance of that monster. “This is far from over.”

“You can't beat me, Shunshin no Shisui,” Kisame sneered, swinging Samehada onto his shoulder. “Better men than you have died by this blade.”

“Kisame!” Itachi barked. As much as he loved that man, he would not forgive him should he ever harm Shisui.

“Well, perhaps today is your lucky day,” He stepped out of the door, down into the garden. “Leave us and I might spare your life.”

“I'm not afraid of you, Monster!” Shisui turned to Itachi, “Itachi, come with me.”

“Shisui, I told you I won't change my mind,” Itachi explained calmly. “Please, just go.”

“You would choose him over me?” The surprise in Shisui's eyes was real, so was the hurt in his voice.

“There is no choice to be made.”

“How can you say it after what he did to you?” Shisui hissed, “snap out of it, he's using you! Even in that way! Have I not intervened who knows what else he would have done to you.”

“Nothing Itachi-san wouldn't have enjoyed, I assure you,” Kisame said smugly, earning himself a glare from Itachi.

“No more! You will not defile my brother any further!” Shisui shouted.

“Shisui!” Itachi tried to stop him but was violently shoved aside.

Again, the teleporter charged at Kisame, his hands frantically weaving signs. In just a moment, the courtyard was filled with images of the Konoha Jo-nin, all with blaring Sharingan and drawn tanto. They attacked the larger man from all sides with movements too quick for normal man to follow. No matter which one Kisame blocked, another appeared from behind him, aiming to kill.

Cursing, Itachi poured chakra into his eyes. He had no choice he told himself. As good as he might be, he had never been able to take down Shisui's shunshin no jutsu. His clones had no mass, yet delivered forceful blows. In defense, Kisame had no chance. The only way to defeat Shisui was to use those jutsus that would alert the whole village to their presence.

Feeling his chakra concentrated, Itachi moved into position. “Susano'o!” he shouted as his most defensive power formed around himself and his former partner. The Yata Mirror he had so carefully hid away all these years appeared, blocking all of Shisui's attack. As his cousin fell the the ground, eyes wide with shock, Itachi lowered his weapons.

“That's enough!” Itachi demanded, his face again controlled and blank. Nothing betrayed the tiniest bit of his inner emotions. In this moment, he was neither a brother, nor a lover. He was the Master of Illusion, the ANBU Captain Itachi. “I will not have you fight each other over me. I am not a prize to be won. Shisui, I told you, my choice is made and will not change. As for you, do not speak for me again. You will only make things worse.”

“As you wish, Itachi-san.”

His Susano'o raised its face towards the heaven and vanished in a blaze of light. With the night again dark around them, Itachi closed his eyes. The pain in his eye was bearable, the exhaustion less so. He felt his knees tremble but refused to show it. Trusting in his senses, Itachi steeled himself against his current adversaries. “Come out,” he said, his voice forced calm. “I know you're there.”

One ANBU agent hidden behind a wolf's mask stepped out of the shadow, just as another with the cat-mask merged out of the tree itself. Though familiar from years of work, Itachi still couldn't tell where they stood in this particular situation.

“Explain yourselves,” Kakashi commanded.

“ANBU-san, please assist me in this.” It was Shisui who addressed the agents first. He moved his shunshin in to surround them as he turned towards the lovers. “Hoshigaki Kisame, you're hereby under arrest.”

“Shisui!” Itachi gasped.

“On what charge?” Tenzou asked.

“Sexual assault and conspiracy!” The determination in the Jonin's eyes said everything Itachi needed to know. Shisui will not back down. “Uchiha Itachi, you too are under arrest.”

“You don't have the authority to arrest me,” Itachi only hissed back.

“Fine! ANBU-san, I accuse Itachi of conspiracy under influence. He needs to be taken into custody and evaluated.”

“Shisui-san, are you sure?” Tenzou moved closer to his boyfriend, not being completely able to hide who he was. “Those are strong accusations.”

“I'm aware,” Shisui replied, his eyes not leaving Itachi's. “His crime warrants nothing less.”

“Shisui-san, please reconsider.” Kakashi urged. “Hoshigaki-san is a guest from Kiri. His arrest will involve the Mizukage. If this is to be an international incident, we will need your word for it. As a Jo-nin of Konoha, you understand what is on the line here.”

“Shisui,” Itachi pleaded, “don't do it.” But he already knew what would happen.

For an instant, Shisui seemed to take their words into heart. But then his expression hardened and he lifted his sword. “I'll stand for it. Please arrest them!”

A murder of crows dived down from the sky, momentarily blocking them from each other. Itachi turned towards his partner who was already gathering chakra for a fight. Biting down on his determination, Itachi dragged him into the world of Tsukuyomi. “Kisame, you need to leave right now! Get out of here while I keep them distracted.”

“Where should I go?” Kisame sighed, his eyes wandering over the vast emptiness of Itachi's illusion. “Where can I go?”

“Anywhere, wherever you want,” Itachi urged, “I'll come find you once this is over.”

“You expect me to abandon you like a coward?” Kisame took his face into his large palm, caressing it gently. “I cannot do that, not again.”

“I know, but please, I beg of you,” Itachi was getting impatient. Against two powerful sharingan users, his time was limited. “Go to the town where we met, wait for me by the lake. I swear to you, I will come.”

Kisame kissed him. “You cannot ask this of me. I am your partner, I face this with you.”

“Be reasonable!” Itachi gave into his frustration. “Now is not the time to face Shisui. With ANBU's assistance, it is a fight you cannot win.”

“You underestimate me, Itachi-san.” Kisame deadpanned.

“You underestimate them!”

“But I'm not alone, am I?” Kisame smirked. “We have faced far stronger foes and came out victorious. Nothing can stand against us combined.”

“I won't fight Shisui!” Itachi insisted. “Kisame, if you truly know what's in my heart, you know what he means to me. I can't fight him and I won't raise my arms against my fellow comrades again. And as long as I live, I won't let you either.”

Kisame growled.

“Do you really wish for me to turn on my home again? If we're to fight them, nothing of us will remain hidden. Even if I can hold my own against Shisui, which I'm not sure of, I doubt you can overcome my comrades as easily as you imagine. The situation will get out of hand. You're a guest and if you attack a Konoha Jo-nin or the ANBU, no matter the reason, nothing will save you from the wrath of Konoha's justice. You would also force me to become a traitor again.”

“So you would choose the easy way and have me flee like a scared animal?”

“I ask you to save yourself!”

“I can't do that,” Kisame wrapped an arm around Itachi's waist and squeezed. “I won't abandon you again. Whatever this is, we do it together.”

Itachi sighed, returning the embrace in kind. “I'm sorry, I can't let you get arrested. Face the truth, your reputation isn't the best. The accusation of rape will be difficult to shake but all too easy to believe. Once you're in custody, my father will make sure you're prosecuted.” Itachi took Kisame's hand into his and kissed his ring-finger. “I'm not asking you to abandon me, I ask you to retreat and fight another day. I feel better knowing that you're save, otherwise I won't be able to concentrate on my plan.”

“Do you really have one?”

Itachi nodded. “I think so. I'm an ANBU captain, without the Hokage's direct command, I can't be harmed. Fortunately, I gave him no reason to doubt me. Besides, I am still the first born of the Uchiha, that still means something.”

“You don't know what you're asking of me,” Kisame whispered and returned the kiss to the finger.

“Please, do as I say and wait for me by the lake. I'll be fine,” for a last time, Itachi pushed his lips to Kisame's. “You have three seconds when Tsukuyomi ends.”

The world of darkness ended just abruptly as it came. When the feathers disappeared and Itachi again was faced with his three best friends, Kisame had vanished. Knowing that his partner was as safe as he could be right now, Itachi placed his hands behind his head. He finally allowed his knees to give out and landed on the ground with a dull sound. Closing his eyes in defeat, the Uchiha heir whispered,

“I surrender.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this cliff-hanger, if this is one. I was writing and writing and then realized that this chapter was getting too long. This the longest chapter of this story so far, and I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Whoever wants to talk to me about KisaIta, story ideas or art, I'm over here on tumblr  
> HeavenOnFire/gratuacuun
> 
> Leave a comment and Kudo, so the next chapter comes much sooner. XD


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi in prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back! Thank your for the kudos and comments!  
> Good news: I'm almost finished! And three more chapter are good to go? (That's not all.)  
> Bad new: Dammit! The last chapter is turning out to be a bitch! 
> 
> A very big special thanks to Teacup17 for being my Beta! She's wonerful!  
> and a special thanks to rainysnow from tumbls. We started talking because of this story and I got so inspired! Thank!
> 
> WARNING: Itachi isn't exactly treated very well in here. And there might be some talk at the end could be a trigger. Sorry about that.

Another reincarnation story

22.

  


Words could not describe how grateful Itachi was that crimes of an ANBU agent were not investigated by the Uchiha Police, but internally. It would be beyond mortifying if one of his uncles or distant cousins were to perform this highly invasive, yet necessary physical examination. At least here in the underground compartments of the ANBU HQ, Itachi could pretend his doctor felt nothing because even he was an agent of the shadows.

Itachi winced when said agent probed him with a swab, taking samples from his... entrance. He pressed his eyes shut and tried not to struggle against his shackles. He understood the precaution and why it was so inevitable. Should they really find Kisame's semen in him, there was no denying the deed. And Itachi knew they would. Transformation or not, what entered his body stayed in his body. The transformation technique only changed his appearance, overlaying everything he did with a low-level illusion. It fooled the senses of both caster and recipient. That was why Itachi was able to take Kisame without any stress, having made his own body believe it was 21 years old.

“He's done here,” the agent said when he finished his work. “I need the photos now.”

Itachi sighed in relief. Two other agents Itachi knew by name, but never worked with, entered.. They loosened his shackles and directed the 13 year old towards the white wall with a strange apparatus in front of them. He was told to stand still as the doctor came back, a camera in hand. The thought of being photographed while naked did not sit well with Itachi. He glowered deeply as a flush started on his chest.

Noticing that, the doctor handed him a pair of briefs. It wasn't much, but enough to keep the crown jewel of the Uchiha out of the ANBU files. The flashes were bright when the camera clicked. It was nothing like when he first entered their ranks and needed his photo taken. He wasn't placed on a stool and asked to look nicely at the camera. There was no kind man to count down from three. This was how they documented criminals.

The doctor came closer, directing his lens not at Itachi's face, but numerous parts of his body. He took note of the mess Kisame  made of Itachi's neck and  the bite marks on his collarbone. He photographed Itachi's chest, then his arms and legs. They were covered with Kisame's hand-prints. He was then turned around, facing the white wall. He listened to the times the camera clicked, trying not to imagine what Kisame had done to his back. He was eventually asked to take his briefs off again so the doctor could document the most incriminating part of the evidence. Having no choice, Itachi swallowed his pride. When he was finally done, five minutes later, he counted sixteen pictures in total were taken. He really didn't want to think about who would be seeing them.

“Captain Uchiha,” one of the two guards approached, “please be dressed and follow us.”

He changed into the simple black fatigues they all wore under their armor and resigned to his fate. He knew where they were taken him even without asking. It was in the lowers level of HQ, cells that were guarded with multiple seals capable of holding even the strongest of shinobi. When they passed the guards at the entrance to the cell block, Itachi could feel them shudder. It’s not everyday that one of their best was locked up here.

His cell was the farthest from the entrance, facing down the corridor. It was the one with the heaviest protection and no privacy at all. It was reserved for those worst than scum, not being trusted enough to let out of sight for a single moment. The senior one of his escort held the door for Itachi when the Uchiha entered.

“Please forgive us, Captain,” the other guard said and retrieved a blindfold with a powerful seal on it. “It is precaution.”

“I understand.” Itachi replied. So they weren't taking any chances with him at all. He was both proud of the professionalism of his comrades and hurt by the mistrust of his superiors. Relaxing his shoulder  one last time, Itachi lifted both  arms towards the shackles on the wall. He did not hiss when the cold metal closed around his already bruised wrists, nor did he make any sound when the agents tied the blindfold around his eyes.

“We apologize for the inconvenience, Captain,” the man on his left said, “we are sure this is just procedure. If there is anything you require, please do not hesitate.”

“Thank you. I'm fine.” Well, this wasn't so bad. He was merely blindfolded and shackled to a wall. He had experienced way worse, like back  when he was actually near blind and couldn't even breathe without pain.

He could endure this.

 

-xXx-  


 

Ten miles away, Terumi Mei was scowling at the river before her. She crossed her arms over her chest and did not turn to meet his eyes. “Is all this a joke to you?”

“Nothing has been more serious,” Kisame said, stepping out from behind the trees. He had been on the run for the last 24 hours. Escaping Konoha wasn't difficult when he used the same route Itachi had led him through the last time they visited. He had come as far as the next civilian town, when he just suddenly turned around and hurried back. No matter how reasonable Itachi's decision was, Kisame just couldn't leave him behind.

“Bad enough that I was roused from my sleep in the middle of the night,” Mei said, her bad temper hidden behind her soothing voice. “I had to receive a team of Konoha ANBU barely decent, just to learn that one of my most trusted has been accused of conspiracy,” her voice grew cold. “And sexual assault. Of all people, you are the last I expected this from.”

“Mei,” Kisame said solemnly, turning to address her. “This is serious.”

“I realize it is serious. The Hokage demands that I brand you a Nuke-nin and send Ao after you,” she sighed with disappointment. “Do you know the position you put me in? I came to Konoha to forge an alliance, with your encouragement no less. Simply by coming here to meet you, I risk all the good relations we've built!”

“I am well aware of what is at stake here.”

“Do you, now?” She sounded harsh. “In all the years we've fought together, you have always been a paragon of restraint. You have never touched a woman, let alone harassed one. So tell me, what charm does this woman hold that seduced you into assaulting her? Supposedly, I daresay.”

“So you believe in my innocence?” He found that amusing.

“Of course,” Mei scoffed, throwing him a side-glance that was far from friendly. “Don't misunderstand, I know you're a merciless man. But I also know that you would never force yourself upon another. That's not the kind of power you seek. So what is all this about?”

For a moment, Kisame remained silent. He didn't really know how to say it as he had imagined this situation a lot differently. But Kisame knew one thing was certain, if he did what Itachi wanted from him this time, nothing good would come of it.

“Mei,” he cleared his throat, choosing his words carefully. “After all this time, it does make me sad to say it. But the time has come.”

She gasped, snapping her head around to face him. Her eye bore into his, searching for any hint of dishonesty. Finding none, her expression softened. “Who would have thought.” She shook her head in disbelief, chuckling. “Kisame, is she really worth it?”

“He,” Kisame corrected, “is worth everything.”

“I see,” a curious smirk spread as she licked her lips. “What do you need me to do?”

 

-xXx-

 

Itachi was roused from his calculations when the door to the cell section was opened on the far side of the hallway. He smirked and listened to the approaching footsteps of two expected ANBU agents. It sure took them long enough. It had been a whole day since he was arrested. No doubt words of his supposed treachery had already reached all major parties in his game. He could only imagine what Kakashi and Tenzou had to go through, not to mention Shisui.

At the thought of Shisui, Itachi's heart ached. He still had difficulty believing his cousin and best friend would betray him. This must be how Sasuke felt when Itachi lied to him back then. No, only a portion of how Sasuke felt. Though Shisui did turn against him, he did not take those Itachi loved the most from him.

Or did he? It was because of Shisui's accusation Kisame had to flee. Had Shisui not been so rash, Itachi could have explained. He could have found some lies to make Shisui understand. But it didn't happen. He just _had_ to reveal his hidden trump card and thus alert Kakashi and Tenzou as well. Without his two ANBU comrades, Shisui would have no one on his side. Alone, he couldn't have faced the ex-partners.

No matter, Itachi thought to himself. No one was to blame but himself. He should have been more careful. He shouldn't have let it come so far. It was the collective pressure of so many variables that had brought him down to the holding cells of his own order. But not all was lost. The situation was salvageable. He was alive, so was Kisame. His voice was still valued and his position unshaken. Furthermore, he had something he didn't in the past.

Friends.

Just outside his cell, Kakashi was talking to Itachi's kind guards. “We'll take over from here.”

The two guards nodded and left without question. Once they were out of earshot, Kakashi pushed the door open, letting himself and Tenzou in. He crossed his arms over his chest and regarded the man shackled to the wall. Itachi did not hear him remove his mask; so this was an official visit.

“Comfortable?” the other captain asked.

“Not really,” Itachi replied. “I didn't expect you to come guard me.”

“I have a certain reputation,” Kakashi replied, “wasn't hard to convince Command to let the friend-killer Kakashi guard his friend.”

Itachi almost chuckled but refrained from it. Now was not the time to laugh at macabre jokes. “Are you here to interrogate me?”

“Ah,” Kakashi nodded. “I have orders to learn as much as I can.”

“Good luck, then.” Itachi said. Kakashi knew how uncrackable Itachi was.

“Itachi, please don't make me do it,” Tenzou pleaded, “I don't want to torture you. But if we don't, Danzou-sama will send his Root to do it.”

Damn that Danzou. In no realm on earth would Danzou miss out on this golden opportunity to get rid of Itachi. He might be under Itachi's influence, but that did not mean the old rat wouldn't try to escape it. But was he powerful enough to do so? Perhaps. Would he go so far as to expose Itachi of his manipulation? Unlikely. It would put Danzou in a weak position if he ever admitted that an 11 year-old was capable of controlling him for years. Yet should he sacrifice a portion of his standing, Itachi would no doubt be executed for treason. Regardless of his reason, Itachi _did_ turn his sword against an Elder of Konoha.

Having Danzou getting ahold of him was dangerous, much more dangerous than the prospect of standing trial for conspiracy and fraternization with the enemy. Tenzou was right. If he didn't move quickly and turn the situation to his control, Danzou would find a way to convince the Hokage to hand Itachi over. Then, Itachi's guilt in all matters would be decided on evidence Danzou would no doubt forge himself if need be. Then, with Itachi out of the way, who would be there to protect his clan against the old scrutiny? Who would be there to protect his innocent little brother?

“You have a point.” Itachi decided. “But torture won't be necessary. I did not betray Konoha. There is no conspiracy.”

“What about the other accusation?” Tenzou continued, “any truth to it?”

“None!” The genius said firmly. “Kisame did not hurt me.”

“The evidence is against him, you realize.” Kakashi reminded him. “There's no denying the substance found in your body and on your skin. Then there’s Shisui’s testimony to consider. His words weighs heavily against Hoshigaki, who was able to resist arrest with your help.. That puts you both in delicate situations.”

“I realize.” Itachi sighed and lowered his head. “I....”

“Itachi?”

“I panicked,” he admitted, the words coming off his lips with great difficulty. “I thought Shisui might kill him if given the chance.”

“Not for the lack of trying.” Kakashi nodded. “From what I saw, Shisui wasn't joking around.”

“He aimed to kill, Kisame only defended himself.”

Kakashi sighed, “I can understand your position, Itachi. But you won't find many sympathetic ears in the council with that. Your reputation precedes you.”

“Ah,” Itachi sighed, “they don't believe me capable of panic.”

Tenzou chuckled, “even I find it hard to believe.”

“Will you help me, Taicho?”

“I don't know how,” Kakashi shrugged, “we arrived just in time to see you defend Hoshigaki's life with whatever that Jutsu was. Nothing more. There's little we can do.”

Itachi frowned. “Were you questioned?”

“Ah,” Kakashi nodded, “thoroughly. I think I repeated my testimony at least ten times.”

“Who's involved?”

Tenzou looked to Kakashi for a moment, but then faced Itachi. “Hokage-sama, Danzou-sama, the Mizukage, your father and the elders.”

“And Shisui?” Itachi asked. “What did he say?”

“Nothing that benefits you,” Kakashi replied. “He's unforgiving in his report. If it wasn't you he's up against, I already feel sorry for his opponent.”

“Shisui is an Uchiha,” Itachi added. “We tend to take things to the extremes.”

“You're not kidding,” Tenzou sighed. “Your father is hellbent on seeing Hoshigaki hang and your cousin stands with him. They have come as far as to demand a blood tribute for his violation against you.”

Itachi sighed heavily. “He certainly considers the honor of my clan sullied. Yet, I'm not surprised. I always knew that this was beyond just me and Kisame.”

Kakashi moved closer. Itachi heard him remove his mask, facing him not as an agent, but as a friend. “So, what is this really between you and the swordsman?”

Telling the truth had never been easy for Itachi. For so long, lies were his only defense. Every time Itachi was asked a question about himself, his first instinct was always to lie. Kakashi knew that, so did Kisame. By now, maybe even Tenzou suspected it. Calculating the harm he could cause by continuing to lie, Itachi forced himself to face Kakashi, blindfold against face-mask. “I love him.”

Tenzou gasped.

“And for how long have you loved him?” Was all that Kakashi asked.

Itachi swallowed. His former captain was not called a genius for nothing. He was perceptive, sensitive and possessed the combinatorial skills beyond all his peers. The simple question that could be interpreted as rhetoric was in truth just Kakashi's way of telling Itachi that he saw everything and was not fooled. It was a gesture of kindness and friendship for the raven. Should Itachi continue to lie, Kakashi would know that he meant no honesty. But should Itachi speak the truth, the other Captain would understand his unique position and his faith.

Steeling himself, Itachi answered. “Long enough to know that it is true.”

For a long moment, Kakashi just stared at Itachi's half covered face. He was no doubt weighing that answer, trying to decide his next move. Itachi gave him no more clues, not with Tenzou here. Though he trusted his other comrade, he did not want to burden the kind Mokuton-user as well.

“Senpai?” Tenzou breathed out tentatively from behind them. “It's about time.”

“Itachi, we're taking you to Hokage-sama for questioning.”

“Not T&I?”

“Not after I carefully reminded the Hokage who you are,” Kakashi replied and put his mask back on. He jerked his head and Tenzou moved to release Itachi from the shackles. “Other than convincing them of your honesty, there was nothing we could do. I'm sorry.”

“I'm more than grateful, Taicho.”

“The whole council will be present, be prepared.” Kakashi said before leading Itachi out of his cell.

“Understood.”

  


For the meeting, Itachi was given back his complete set of uniform. Technically, he was never detained, only in observatory suspension. That imprisonment and observation meant the same thing for assassins of shadow was an error no one had ever bothered the correct. Just as Itachi finished dressing, he found his own team entering the locker room. They all regarded him silently from behind their masks and for a moment, Itachi was not able to bear their collective judgment. He cleared his throat and addressed them.

“Everyone,” he said, hating himself for sounding too young, “I realize that this must not be easy and I sincerely apologize. Though we have not been together for long, I still value your opinion of me. I ask not that you forgive me, merely for you all to know that no matter what happens after today, I am deeply honored to have fought by your side.”

He did not expect them to respond. As much as he wanted to explain, there wasn’t enough time to do so. Knowing that he had never been loved by his comrades made it easier in some way. This kind of experience was hard to bear when faced alone. Perhaps his actions would bind them together and increase their performance as a team. He only hoped that they would be assigned a capable captain, should he not be allowed to return.

What he did not expect was Izamu Hyuuga to step forward and remove his mask. He had a hurt expression on his face, as if the betrayal of their captain actually bothered him. “Just tell us this, Itachi,” he started. He had never called Itachi by name before. “Is it true? Did you betray Konoha?”

“Never,” Itachi said immediately. Of all the questions he would ever be asked, the answer to this one would always stay the same.

Izamu turned to look at his comrades. In unison, they sank to the floor and knelt before Itachi, heads bowed. “Then Ko-han stands with you, Captain!” He said. “We may not always see eye to eye, but we have always trusted you.”

“We know you to be many things, Captain,” Goto added, “but not a traitor. If need be, we are prepared to face the Hokage and vouch for your loyalty.”

Itachi tried not to cry. He wasn't shown kindness often and  learned to expect none. How foolish was he not to realize that not everyone could live in isolation. Looking down at them, Itachi admitted to himself that these were men he had come to care about. “Thank you, everyone,” he said, his throat tight with coming tears. “I shall not disappoint you.”

They stood and retreated to the side. As Itachi passed between them, he could feel their eyes on him. He nodded to each of them, saying his wordless promise to keep them all close from now on. He reminded himself why he was here and what these men meant to him. They trusted him and placed their lives in his hands. As their captain, he should do no less for them. In other senses, they were his family, his brothers.

Outside the locker room, Tenzou and Kakashi were waiting. If they noticed his slightly moist eyes, they did not comment. As he was escorted by his former teammates, Itachi was actually intrigued to notice that the questioning would happen in the council chambers of ANBU HQ. After a short assessment, he came to the conclusion that it was to keep the embarrassment of this scandal to a minimum due to the sensitive nature. He suspected that his father would have rested at nothing to prevent his son being marched through Konoha like a criminal.

As much influence as his father had, Itachi had not expected to see him standing in the hallway to the council chamber, inside the ANBU HQ. Though only on a low classified level, this place was still a sacred sanctum for his brothers. These very halls were for the nameless, faceless warriors of shadow, not a man like Uchiha Fugaku. It infuriated Itachi even more that his Clan Leader had the gall to bring Shisui along. In this moment, Itachi could not see them as his father or cousin. They were a security breach, a danger to the identities of his comrades. They were outsiders, even intruders.

“Itachi, I must speak with you before you enter,” Fugaku said sternly, not giving the impression that he was bothered by their separation. In fact, it was the first time they had seen each other since Itachi walked out on him. They had not spoken since and if it was up to Itachi, they would not now.

“I am expected by my commanders,” Itachi replied. If he had his mask on his face, he would not have said anything.

“They can wait,” the Clan Leader demanded. “Hatake-san, please give us a moment.”

Itachi glowered at Fugaku's nerve to call Kakashi by name, disregarding the fact that his fellow captain was wearing his mask. His father's disrespect for the ANBU was clawing at Itachi's patience. Were he younger, he would have wanted to make his father understand the nature of his order, but right now, he only wanted his father punished.

“We have spoken with the Hokage,” Shisui said from behind Fugaku, “Itachi can remain a moment. Please step aside, ANBU-san.”

Itachi briefly wondered how Tenzou would take it. This is why so little of ANBU mixed business with pleasure. This tense situation was bound to leave a scar on their relationship. Itachi had no doubt that Tenzou valued the secrecy and cohesion of their unit just as much as Itachi did.

Kakashi and Tenzou didn't seem too taken aback by Fugaku's demands. They must be under orders to comply, otherwise they would never have backed down. They looked at each other, then Kakashi nodded. Following the ways of ANBU, they retreated to the far sides of the hallway, far enough to be considered not eavesdropping, but still in range to listen in if they tried.

Fugaku must be very sure of his doing if he dared speaking to Itachi within earshot of two ANBU agents. Or he just didn't care that much.

“Itachi,” his father started, standing before him as if scolding a child in front of the headmaster's office. “I am very disappointed by your actions. You have brought great shame to yourself and our clan. Through your careless actions, our clan is again suffering under the scrutiny of Konoha. Do you realize the damage you caused by betraying us?”

Itachi stared up at him, his eyes intense with hate. “I did not betray Konoha.”

“But you betrayed our clan! You chose to turn your eyes on one of us, in aid not only for someone who isn't an Uchiha, but not even from Konoha! That is unacceptable!” Fugaku barked. “Were you not my child, I would have cast you out! So consider yourself fortunate.”

His father had learned nothing. As if Itachi considered it a blessing to belong to this cursed clan.

“But you are my son,” Fugaku reminded him. Itachi could almost taste the bile in his mouth, “and it is because your mother pleaded with me to have mercy. Seeing that you are only 13, an exception could be made.”

“What exception?” Itachi hissed.

“Once you admitted that you have been forced by that monster and have your name cleared, I can allow you to return to us.” Fugaku stated as though Itachi would grovel at this chance. “Tell the council that it was Hoshigaki who took advantage of you. It wouldn't be too hard to believe given his record at persuasion. This of course will be a blight to your spotless record up to now, but it is a cost we can accept. As for the other _situation_ , do not elaborate on the details. It is bad enough that you allowed yourself to be so disgraced.”

“So disgraced.” Itachi's hands balled into fists.

“Do not expect my pity!” Fugaku snapped. “You are not a girl! To have shown such weakness is your undoing! Clearly you do not even realize the shame you have brought me as your father and the sacrifices we will have to make in regards of your future engagement.”

“Fugaku-san,” Shisui stepped in. He gave Itachi an apologizing glance and leaned up to whisper in his Clan Leader's ear. Fugaku listened, his expression darkening. When Shisui stepped back, he nodded and sighed.

“But,” he made a pause, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Regardless the circumstance, the misconduct of a son is still the fault of the father. Thus, I shall support you if you promise to do as you are told. I doubt the Hokage and the elders truly believe in your guilt. As for the Mizukage, I can be persuaded to accept a tribute and forsake satisfaction. It will be the best for all parties involved. Do you understand, Itachi?”

So, that was what his father was after. He wanted Itachi to shift all the blame to Kisame claiming that he was manipulated and used. Fugaku wanted the world to believe that Itachi was just a foolish child, led astray by the lies of someone like Kisame. He didn't care that Itachi's reputation would forever be diminished or that he would be the subject of all the scorn. He didn't care that he was holding the fragile peace between Konoha and Kiri hostage if he could come out of this as the only benefactor.

Furthermore, he would have gained two loyal Shinobi for the Uchiha Clan. Shisui would not disobey him after this, not when Fugaku was the only one he could turn to. As for Itachi, who would willingly follow a boy that that allowed himself to be raped and dragged into conspiracy without knowing? Who would call him master of illusion again when he couldn't even defend himself against simple seduction? And then, when his standing dissolved and his will broken, who would still consider him a man of his own?

Where then could Itachi turn if not back towards his parents, just like a beaten dog returning to his master? What else could Itachi become but the docile and obedient son?

Fugaku did not understand the depth of Itachi's abilities. He had never known Itachi's true power and what he was prepared to do. Fugaku was a short-sighted fool who had been blinded by his greed for power. He always failed to see that Itachi had outgrown him many, many years ago.

Relaxing his hand, Itachi turned towards the door. He nodded, sensing that Tenzou and Kakashi were returning. He looked up to the man at his side and felt nothing but loathing. Putting on a blank face, he said, “If that is what you want, _Father_.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for what Fugaku said. It's not what I think, but what's right for the character. He's really a douche in here. So sorry.  
> And again, thank you for reading. I still can't believe what a monster this story has become. O_o
> 
> If there's something you want to see, let me know in the comments.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi on his knees, some would say it's where he belongs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and Comments. :-)  
> Sorry that I don't really have a schedule or something. :( But they, at least you don't have to wait for a month or something. :-D 
> 
> This is a shorter chapter so I will be posting chapter 24 later today or tomorrow. :-)  
> Now, I'll let you enjoy. 
> 
> Art inside by be

 

Another reincarnation story

23.

  


Itachi had been here countless times. The very walls of this room were familiar, the four people sitting at the table before him even more so. Kneeling down before them, Itachi placed on hand on his thigh to center himself, he placed the other on the floor to reflect his servitude. The ANBU mask that so often became his face rested next to him, exposing him to the inspection of his superior. Remaining silent and unmoving; this position was reassuring, almost tranquil.

He never performed this gesture before anyone but his supreme commander, the one man trusted with the leadership of his home. As an ANBU captain, Itachi would never submit to anyone _but_ his Hokage. He did this the first time he became a shinobi of the Leaf Village and one last time when he was branded an S-ranked criminal. In both worlds and both instances, this simple gesture reminded him of who he really was.

He was an instrument of their will, a sword in the dark. He was a guardian of this village and all life in it. He was Itachi Uchiha of Konoha.

And Uchiha Itachi would never lie to his Hokage.

“Itachi,” his lord started, his pipe left completely forgotten on the table, “you have been summoned here because strong accusations against you had been brought to our attention. In full recognition of your status as ANBU Captain, we want to give you the opportunity to explain yourself.”

“I am at your disposal, Hokage-sama,” Itachi answered. He heard his father's almost inaudible scoff behind him. Clearly, Fugaku didn't like seeing his first son so obedient to someone that wasn't him.

“First, we wish to know if you are aware of the current location regarding Hoshigaki Kisame.”

“I am not.”

Danzou snorted, “you let him escape capture, did you not?”

“I did.”

“Why would you do that?” Elder Koharu asked.

Itachi fixed his gaze on the floor. He needed to word everything very carefully. He would never lie to his Lord Hokage, but he could not afford to say the whole truth with Danzou, Elder Koharu and Homura, his father, his cousin and his two former teammates in the room. So, Itachi said, “I feared his life was in danger. In what was a simple misunderstanding, Hoshigaki-san unknowingly provoked Uchiha Shisui, resulting in their hostility.”

“A simple misunderstanding?” Fugaku barked, “that's not what I heard!”

“Uchiha-dono, please do not interrupt.” Elder Homura reminded him, “we respect your wish to be present because the incident involves your son, but this is still an ANBU matter.”

Fugaku gave a dissatisfied grunt, but otherwise said nothing. It was wise of him not to challenge the elders right now.

“Itachi, are you fully aware of the accusations against you? Your cousin claims that you are taking part in a conspiracy under the influence of Hoshigaki Kisame, although unknowingly.”

“I am aware.” Itachi said. Well at least they didn't accuse him of fraternizing with the enemy. That would come once the suspicion of treason was cleared.

“And what do you have to say for yourself?” Danzou asked, his half closed eye fixed on every tiny change in Itachi's expression.

“I did not betray Konoha, nor will I.” Itachi promised, “Hoshigaki-san and I did not plot to overthrow Konoha or harm any of its citizens. Our meeting was arranged solely out of personal interest.”

“Did he at any given time asked you to hand over classified information?” Danzou asked. _Oh, so it is an interrogation after all._

Not being able to completely deny it because Kisame was indeed curious about many things, Itachi hesitated briefly, “nothing that concerns the safety of the village.”

“So he did ask things of you?” This time, the Hokage seemed surprised. It was reassuring to know that the highest power here still believed in his loyalty.

“He wanted to know of my patrol schedules,” Itachi explained, “and those of other teams around the Kiri house.”

“To better conceive his treachery, no doubt,” Danzou snorted, “Hiruzen, I told you before that letting them in was a mistake.”

“No, Danzou-sama,” Itachi quickly intervened. “It was merely to escape patrols, in order to meet me.”

“So you admit that you gave out classified information so you could meet with Hoshigaki in secret?” Danzou sounded almost excited. “This is treason. And conspiracy.”

“Don't be so hasty to decide Itachi's guilt,” Hiruzen said, “Itachi has always been loyal to the village. Explain yourself, Itachi. Why would you meet with Hoshigaki and to what end?”

“I...” He hesitated but summoned his determination. “I enjoyed his company and did not want to cause any rumors. I am aware of the speculations and wanted merely to keep it discrete.”

Danzou huffed. “Shisui was right all along, then. He is using you to gain information on the village. What else have you told him? Perhaps the formula for the barrier around Konoha? Is this why he could escape so swiftly after your were discovered? Don't bother to deny it, Itachi. We know that the barrier was triggered shortly after Shisui and the ANBU tried to arrest him. Admit it here, boy. It is your only chance to prove that your loyalty has not wavered.”

“You are mistaken, Danzou-sama.” Itachi insisted, “Kisame harbors no ill-will against the village, I can vouch for it!”

“You word isn't worth much right now!” Danzou barked, his walking stick hammered against the floor. “Tell us his plan! We know he is back in the village somewhere! Where is he hiding? Is he allied with the Uchiha?”

“The Uchiha has nothing to do with it!” Itachi shouted before his father could  even object. He stopped himself from turning back to look, but knew Fugaku was equally surprised. “My meeting with Kisame happened without my clan's knowledge. It was my decision. Please leave my clan out of this, Danzou-sama.”

“Is that so?” Danzou seemed bolder with every minute. Maybe Itachi's control was growing weaker with time. “I can see through your lies, now. You met up with the swordsman on your clan's behalf to secretly conspire against the village. You clearly still harbor thoughts of treason! Once you were discovered, you pretend it is simply a misunderstanding. Then, you have your cousin attack Hoshigaki to shut him up, isn't it? You were trying to resume your coup d'etat from two years ago, wasn't it?”

“Danzou!” Hiruzen barked. “Don't jump to conclusions.”

“That is not what happened,” Itachi snapped. His fist on the ground was shaking, his eyes burning. He had forbidden Danzou from striking at his clan, yet Danzou was still here, making things worse as always. He needed to repeat his lesson, so the old man knew who his master was. But he could not do it here, not with his cousin, father and Kakashi present. They were all powerful users of the Sharingan and would no doubt see his attempt should he try it now. All he needed was but a small opening to force Danzou to his will again. Without him barking accusations, things would be going so much more smoothly.

Perhaps he could remain silent and let Danzou aggravate his father. Or he could say something incriminating or bold to provoke Shisui. With them causing a scene, the opportunity would surely come.

Yet, the moment of action came not from him. It was right when Itachi turned his focus back to the Leader of Root that they were all interrupted by a knock on the door. A fellow agent stepped in and came to kneel next to Itachi. He lowered his head in respect as the Hokage nodded.

“Hokage-sama” he reported, “the Mizukage is here with Hoshigaki Kisame. She demands an audience with you to discuss the situation.”

“She has Hoshigaki with her?” the Hokage sounded surprised.

“Yes, Hokage-sama. But he doesn't seem to be under guard. In fact, he says that he wants to address you personally.”

“That is most unusual,” the Hokage remarked. “Where are they now?”

“They say they will be waiting for you in your office.” The ANBU reported. “They ask you to bring Itachi with you.”

“Hiruzen, this is a trap!” Danzou said immediately. “They want to lure you away from ANBU. I am coming with you.”

“There is no need,” The Hokage stood. Again, his compassion and dignity put Itachi to shame. “I'm sure the good men present are more than capable of protecting me.”

Kakashi and Tenzou both knelt down before him in unison. “We are at your disposal, Hokage-sama.”

“Captain, take your man and escort Itachi to my office.” He turned towards Fugaku. “Uchiha-dono, I'm sure you want to hear this as well. Why not accompany me and aid me should this really be a trap?”

If Fugaku was surprised, he didn't show it. But he wasn't completely able to hide his gratitude for this chance from Itachi's eyes. There might be hope yet. “It will be my honor, Hokage-sama. Shisui, I place our safety in your hands.”

“I will do my best!” Shisui promised and followed them out.

Itachi waited until they left the room. With only Kakashi here and not powerful enough to counter him, Itachi closed his eyes. He gathered chakra in his left one, knowing that he was under careful watch by both the Copy-nin as well as Danzou. But he couldn't wait any longer. With tension so high and the peace so delicate, he could not afford to waste this precious opportunity. Should he not move against Danzou, the elder would find a way to turn the situation against him again. Snapping his left eye open, he stared directly into Danzou's, just before the elder tried to defend himself.

Itachi decided that today, he shall crush this evil man.

Inside his spiritual world of darkness, Danzou crumbled to his knees. He sobbed, knowing what would come. As proud as he might have been in life, now he was just a crippled old man. He was powerless, defenseless and only one step away from being broken.

“Have I not instructed you to hold your tongue?” Itachi walked up to him, his eyes burning like that of a demon. “Have I not given you ample opportunity to change your ways? Have I not been merciful? Yet, you disappoint me.”

“I was doing this for the good of the village!” Danzou cried out. “You are a traitor! I cannot let you walk this path and destroy us! You will not get away with this!”

“Perhaps not, but you will not live to see it.” Itachi told him.

Physical pain was nothing new to a shinobi, but for a man of Danzou's age it was hard to bear. Itachi willed the old man to be strapped to a cross where he was repeatedly stabbed and cut. His cries filled the world, yet they were muffled and remained meaningless to Itachi's ears.

“If you kill me,” Danzou screamed, “Kakashi and Kinoe will kill you on the spot!”

Itachi tilted his head. Curious. “Tell me Danzou-sama, how did you break free of my control?”

Danzou laughed at him, “you’re not as powerful as you think!”

“I see,” he nodded. “Apparently, I failed to place clear signposts in your head. It is commendable, that your strong conviction enabled you to maneuver around the things I forbade. I'll be more careful next time.”

“They'll find out eventually!” Danzou shouted. “And when they do, you'll lose everything you cherish! Your comrades, your friends and your brother, you'll never see them again! They will hunt you like the traitor you are! You'll see.”

“You're still so full of yourself,” Itachi chuckled almost with pity. “Danzou, have you not realized? Any power you might have possessed is meaningless before my eyes. There is no escape for you. This is the end.” He watched with satisfaction as Danzou's eyes widened with fear. “I have decided that your way of the sword ends here.”

“You wouldn't dare!”

“This village doesn't need you anymore. Your darkness has consumed you, hiding from you the true path to peace. The good intentions you once had and strived towards aren’t enough anymore. Now, you're just a frightened dog, Shimura Danzou. Your meager self lacks the clarity to lead. You can no longer distinguish between friend and foe. Thus, I cannot let your continue. You have schemed for the last time.”

“No!” Danzou gasped. “Once you kill me, you'll die with me! Hiruzen will not spare you for killing me! He'll avenge me!”

“As much as I respect Hokage-sama, I doubt he can defeat me.” Itachi sighed with humor, “but you have a point. Therefore, I will not kill you. Now now, not here.”

The world around them changed, stretching into infinity. In the vast space of Itachi's fantasy, multiple Danzous, from young to old faced multiple Itachis. For what were hours and days, Itachi used everything in his arsenal to pick apart the mind and body of this old warrior. No corner of his deep consciousness was hidden from the genius, no secret untold. This was only a portion of what his new ultimate genjutsu could do. There was still so much potential Itachi could discover, and who else would he try it on if not the man who once drove his clan to extinction.

When they reached the third day, Danzou had forgotten that this wasn't real. Itachi looked deeper into his mind, drawing out his most secret desire. To him Danzou was an open book. All dreams and nightmares were laid bare. All his desperation and hopes reduced to simple concepts for Itachi to use. He drew out the woman from Danzou's heart, a kunoichi Danzou once loved but couldn't have. Itachi made that woman Danzou's wife, gently caring for him and comforting him. She sew Danzou's wounds and made him tea. When he relaxed in her embrace, Itachi let him see her die, again and again. When her corpse was nothing but bones, Itachi let her be resurrected just to start over again.

He should loathe himself for toying with others so mercilessly. But he did not. There was no denying that he could be cruel. He might have been born a gentle being, but the world he lived in had not allowed him to remain one. Deep inside, Itachi was just as broken as those he tortured. In ways that could even impress the most vengeful god, Itachi sought revenge for crimes that had never happened in this reality.

It didn’t matter. Danzou deserved to be punished. This man had been the author of all atrocities in Konoha. It was because of men like him, the world needed shinobi. It was because men like Danzou were too afraid to lose that children were forced to grasp weapons when they should have been playing. Danzou was selfish. His pathetic paranoia and suspicion of anything and everything he couldn't control had driven so many into their tragedies. Itachi knew only parts of what this Danzou and the one from his old life had done. But what he knew was enough for Itachi to justify his actions.

In his realm, what he created was reality. In here, Itachi was god and man alike. What he willed, it would happen. In here, he was all: judge, jury and then executioner. It was fortunate that he himself did not perceive time as his victim did. For himself, it was only a moment. But for Danzou, years had passed. By now, the man barely resembled the Leader of a mighty shadow society. Right now, he was but a groveling, drooling broken man.

“Do you know who you are?” Itachi asked, crouching down to take Danzou's jaw into his hand? “Tell me your name.”

Danzou could not. Itachi had destroyed his sense of self and any understanding of reality. Without aid, the Danzou in the real world would collapse. Without instruction, Itachi's crime would be evident.

“Listen to me,” Itachi said, “your name is Shimura Danzou. You are an Elder of Konohagakure. When we leave this place, you will feel slightly sick. But you will control yourself. You will go home, retrieve your most secret document and place it on your desk. Then, you will make yourself a tea, your favorite kind. You will drink it, then you will take a bath. Take your favorite robe and change into it. Then lay down in your bed. You are an old man, tired and exhausted. You want to sleep. As you close your eyes, you will think of your wife, the woman you loved so much. Think of her beautiful face and then go to her. Close your eyes and go to her. Do you understand?”

Danzou nodded.

“Now tell me, who are you?”

“I am Shimura Danzou,” the elder repeated, somewhat convincingly, “I don't feel very well. I want to go home and sleep.”

“Good boy,” Itachi smirked. He stood, gathering chakra in his eye again. When he opened it, he was back in the council chamber of ANBU HQ. He picked himself from the floor and turned towards the door, ready to face another disaster.

From behind him, he heard Danzou address Koharu, saying that he would return now. She thought nothing of it and Itachi had to smirk. It wasn't the first time he had let someone grow old in his illusion that the mind returning to the real body simply could not hold on anymore. It was the best way to send someone on their way. After everything Danzou had done, after years of torture he had suffered, he deserved a quiet death.

Kakashi's hand landed on his shoulder with a loud slap. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but enough to let Itachi know that his jutsu hadn't gone unnoticed. It did not surprise Itachi that his former captain would confront him. Had he wanted to escape Kakashi's watchful gaze, he could have. Instead, Itachi had chosen to trust his comrade. Kakashi was a pragmatic man. Just as Itachi, he had done things for the benefit of Konoha that would have driven others mad. In all of Konoha, Kakashi might just be the one who could truly comprehend his mind.

“We will have words later,” Kakashi whispered in his ear as he pushed Itachi along, towards the exit. “And you will explain everything to me.”

“Only if I get to use the bath first today,” Itachi said.

“This is no laughing matter.” Kakashi pushed him harder. “Were you not who you are, I would have killed you by now. But sadly, I trust you and know you wouldn't do anything against the village while your brother is here. So for now, I will play along. But if you don't explain it to my satisfaction later, I'll eat all of your dangos in the fridge. And I will find a way to make you watch as I do it!”

“Understood, Taicho.”

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> I've waited 23 Chapters to do that to Danzou. I hate him so much! >_< Without him, everything in the Narutoverse would be so much better!  
> Thank you, Itachi. :-D


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle fought with words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised that I'd upload the new chapter soon. Here it is! Thank you all for your support. :-)

Another reincarnation story

24.

  
  


Itachi entered the Hokage's office using the front door. Thinking on it, he never used the door when visiting. He either teleported in from his stake-out position, merged into it from the ground or simply stood outside when important business was concluded. Coming in using the front door was... strange. Even more strange was that he was invited, not summoned.

Before he stepped over the threshold, Itachi was politely asked by the ANBU on duty to hand over his mask for safekeeping. Despite the open secret, Hokage-sama apparently still valued him enough not to compromise his identity as crow of Ko-han. The bigger discomfort came in form of the Hokage personally introducing him to the gathered party. No matter how familiar his audience was, Itachi still hated being made the center of attention.

Yet, his face betrayed nothing of his inner turmoil. Under the calculating eyes of all attendants, Itachi walked up to his lord, sitting at the center of his low podium. On the right side was his father with Shisui kneeling behind him, representing the accusing party in this conflict. On the other side, Mizukage acted as if nothing bad had happened, her image completed by the tall swordsman behind her.

After almost 30 hours of constant worry and uncertainty, Itachi could have cried seeing his former partner well and unharmed. Kisame appeared as if nothing was out of the ordinary, his confidence unruffled by recent events. He smirked when their eyes met, nodding slightly to the small ANBU.

Itachi didn't really think that Kisame would leave him behind. It wasn't in Kisame's nature to abandon a fight, not when Itachi's life was at stake. It was reassuring and surprising at the same time to know that Kisame would have a plan to save him. Nonetheless Itachi understood what Kisame was trying to convey. Despite Kisame having a solution of his own, he would not carelessly step in and ruin whatever Itachi had in mind. At the same time, Kisame always knew when Itachi needed him. It had become as natural as breathing to look out for each other, aiding the other in just about everything.

Itachi took the center of attention and knelt down in the same manner just like an hour ago. “I am at your disposal, Hokage-sama.”

“Thank you for coming, Itachi,” the Hokage said, gesturing for him to stand. “Now that we are all here, I won't beat around the bush. There is no outsider but the parties involved, so let me be plain. The incident involving Hoshigaki-san and yourself has been very unpleasant for all of us. Strong accusations are made and demands spoken. Since it concerns one of my guests, it is my duty as host to settle this dispute.” He took a long draw from his pipe and puffed the smoke through his nose. Then he addressed the Mizukage. “Mizukage-sama, since it was one of your men that was accused, I want to give you the opportunity to speak with Itachi first. Do you have any questions?”

“Thank you, Hokage-sama,” She smiled her charming smile, “Itachi-kun, first I want to say that I am so sorry for your inconvenience. Simply to think of what was said about you turns my stomach. I'm sure a fine boy like you would not lie to me, would you?”

“I would not dare, Mizukage-sama.” Had she not protected Kisame from being disgraced, Itachi's word might have carried more venom. He was still jealous of her in some ways, but with far less intensity than just a week ago.

“Wonderful!” She said, “as Kisame's Mizukage, I really need to know, did you conspire with my friend against your village?”

“No, Mizukage-sama.”

“What about Kiri? Did you try to turn my man against his own home?” The steel in her words was not shown on her pretty face.

“That thought has never crossed my mind.”

“So this whole accusation of conspiracy was just a misunderstanding?”

“So it is.”

“Splendid!” She shouted and clapped her hands. “As you can see Hokage-sama, everything is fine. My man did not turn one of yours against you and yours did not turn one of mine against me. I would say it is excellent news!”

The Hokage took another long draw from his pipe and nodded. “I concur,” he said with a knowing smile, “I never had reason to doubt Itachi's loyalty and looks like I'm right. Uchiha-dono, you as father are to be complimented for your son. Not many shinobi have my unshaken trust and Itachi counts among them.”

“Thank you, Hokage-sama,” Itachi said and bowed.

“Oh my,” Mizukage laughed, “so much fuss for nothing! Everything is fine now, I suppose.”

“Not so fast, Mizukage-sama,” Fugaku interrupted, still displeased, “no one is more relieved to learn that my son is not a traitor than I, but we still have to know why they were found in such incriminating ways! If not for conspiracy, your man still seduced my son! And that alone is an insult!”

“But Uchiha-dono,” She blinked her eyes, as if her charm could soften the Clan Leader. “You should be happy that they get along so well.”

“My son is 13!” Fugaku shouted, “he's still a child! What monster must he be to lay a hand on Itachi! We have all seen the evidence, he has sullied my son's virtue and mutilated him!”

“Now that's not fair,” She pouted and shook her head, “Itachi-kun himself has attempted to win Kisame's attention many times in the past. Clearly he wished for it to happen! There's no fault in having a little fun together.”

“My son is an Uchiha!” Fugaku bellowed. “He did not throw himself onto that monster like a cheap whore!”

Itachi winced. His cheeks gained in color, darkening with humiliation. Not able to face his supreme commander who regarded all this with attentive eyes, Itachi lowered his head. He had known that Fugaku would not let go of this matter so easily, but he had thought his father too proud to argue for Itachi's 'weakness'.

He dared a quick glance towards Kisame. The sharkman caught his silent plea and bowed down to whisper to his Lady. Mei did not react to his words, only shook her head gently at the man opposite of her. She gathered herself by shaking some of her auburn hair out of her face and put on a hurt face.

“Perhaps it is best we ask them?” She suggested. “Hokage-sama, would you allow Itachi to explain himself? From what I gathered, he is a very mature shinobi capable of making his own decisions?”

“My son is 13 years old,” Fugaku started but halted when the Hokage made clear that he wanted to intervene.

“Fugaku-san,” Sandaime started with a tone that more befitted a grandfather than a Hokage. “As a father, I can only imagine how furious you must be. But I too wish to hear what Itachi has to say.”

“But...”

“He is a shinobi, by our law he is responsible for his own actions.” He turned towards the furiously blushing teenager in the middle. “Itachi, we all have heard many rumors about you and Hoshigaki-san these last few weeks. To hear of what happened came as a surprise to all of us. Would you please explain yourself?”

“Yes, Sir.” Itachi swallowed. He had prepared for this. He had thought of the perfect plan to make everything right just as he promised Kisame. Everything he needed was in this room. Now, he need only pull the right strings. “I am aware of what was said of me and Kisame in the last few weeks. It was _my_ misjudgment to consider them irrelevant. Only recently do I realize that many of our past interactions could be misunderstood easily. I should have made clear that Kisame and I did not take part in a rivalry, but were reaching towards mutual friendship.”

“Friendship?” Fugaku gasped. “How am I to understand this?”

“It first started when Kisame accompanied Mizukage-sama to our house.” Itachi threw his former partner a quick glance, asking for permission. Kisame smirked, nodding. “After initial reservation, I have come to know who Kisame is. Our mutual respect for each other's strength is the foundation on which we have built our friendship. With each interaction, we came closer to understand what we sought in life and what we shared. Until eventually, I developed feelings for him.”

“What?”

“In light of my future betrothal, the thought was not far from my mind,” Itachi explained quickly before anyone could interrupt him, “when Mizukage-sama so kindly proposed the prospect of a partner from Kirigakure, I felt encouraged to act on my feelings.”

“Oh, how sweet!” She exclaimed.

“You don't know what you are talking about, Itachi!”

“Father,” now came the crucial part, “it was also your promise that gave me the strength to pursue what is my heart's calling. To know that you trust my judgment and allow me to choose my own future partner put my mind at ease that I did not overstep.”

“You're such a kind father, Uchiha-dono.” Terumi pressed her hand to her chest. “When you told me of your decision, I didn't truly believe it. Forgive me for having doubts.”

“Wait a moment,” Fugaku shook his head in bewilderment.

“Yes, Fugaku, I didn't expect that of you,” the Hokage smiled.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. Was it just him or were they all fighting for him and Kisame? He wasn't used to having people on his side.

“That still doesn't explain what you were doing there, Itachi!”

“I apologize deeply for my lack of control,” Itachi knelt down. “I am young and impulsive, thus I sought Kisame out, asking him to meet me. I realize now that I was wrong to have acted so carelessly and thus broke protocol. Yet I needed to know if my feelings were met.”

Terumi Mei really knew how to play with a man’s heart. She wiped a fake tear from her eye and turned to her warrior. She slapped his arm playfully, “Kisame, why didn't you tell me how devoted Itachi-kun is? Now I envy you. If you don't marry him, I will.”

“Then you'll have to fight me for that, Mizukage-sama.” Kisame chuckled.

“Itachi-kun,” she blinked her tears away, “what happened then? Please tell me Kisame didn't disappoint your hopes. If he did, I'll kill him!”

“Then, you would have to fight me as well, Mizukage-sama,” Itachi said with a hint of humor. Apparently, she really was on his side. “I am very fortunate to see my wish fulfilled. When Kisame told me of his feelings, I was overwhelmed. That is how my cousin found us.” He lowered his face. He didn't think that his face could get any hotter, but it did. The mortification of having the entire history of his short and awkward courtship laid bare before his lord was particularly hard to endure. Even more so because Itachi knew from experience that the scroll-holder behind the Hokage was his cousin's boyfriend and the potted plant on the other side his current roommate.

Once he survived this day, these two would not let him hear the end of it, that much he was sure.

“That is quite enough, Itachi,” the Hokage chuckled. “I think we all know now what happened. I can see now how Shisui would have misunderstood so easily.”

“Hokage-sama, I....” Shisui stopped himself. He lowered his head and closed his red eyes in defeat. It wouldn't be easy for him to accept, but not even Shisui could find more to defend his version. Now was only his father left to convince, or pressure.

On the other side of the room, Kisame was looking more than a little smug. Itachi wished his partner wouldn't put up such a show. Didn't he know that being a little humble could go a long way? Well, who was he kidding. Kisame had not been humble for even a second in his life. He had no reason to be, having complete confidence in his skills and Itachi's love. Now, Kisame just refused to hide what made him so proud. Having captured the heart of a man considered to have no heart was quite a feat.

“But Itachi,” the great Clan Leader of the Uchiha finally looked aghast. He stared at his son in disbelief as his voice almost trembled, “why didn't you tell me? Why hide all of this?”

“By over-thinking the situation, I considered it best to keep our involvement quiet. There were enough materials for scandal as it was, I did not want to add more.” Itachi explained, forcing his voice to stay calm and humble, “and given that the Chu-nin Exam is the main event, I did not want to steal the thunder. I wanted to reveal it after it was finished.”

“That is very considerate of you, Itachi.” Hiruzen nodded. “You have my thanks.”

“That is not necessary, Hokage-sama. I merely ask for your forgiveness that I have embarrassed your office. I take full responsibility for my actions and will accept any punishment you deem necessary.”

“Itachi, don't be so haste to ask for punishment!” Fugaku shouted. “We're not done yet.”

“I don't know what else could be said,” Terumi answered instead. “The way I see it, the young lovers merely wanted to be together to speak their minds. Though Itachi-kun you should have told your father. If he has the foresight to let you choose for yourself, he would also have the foresight not to reveal it until after the exam.”

“Your lecture is quite right, Mizukage-sama.”

“Hokage-sama,” Terumi addressed him with the pride of a mother about to marry off her first born. How ironic. “I understand this is a delicate matter and actually only concerned Uchiha-dono, but Kisame is one of my people. Thus I have to discuss this with you. We need to determine where the young couple would stay once they are properly wed.”

“Wait, that's not decided yet!”

“No? I was under the impression that Itachi-kun had made his choice. Do you disagree, Uchiha-dono?”

“I....” Fugaku started but couldn't find any argument that wouldn’t break his word. He sighed heavily, knowing there was no option but to accept with as much dignity as he could muster. Itachi had counted on his father desperately clinging onto pride. A man's word was his honor. Should he refuse Itachi's decision now, word of his dishonesty would quickly travel over all five nations. As much as Fugaku might hate the idea of his first born being wedded to a man, he couldn't allow this disgrace to fall on his clan.

That was Itachi's thorough calculation.

“Fine,” begrudgingly, the Uchiha Clan Leader nodded, “but many things needs to be discussed before my son is wed.”

“Of course,” The Hokage agreed, “It is no small matter for two shinobi of different villages to joins hands. Yet, it is not unprecedented in Konoha. As for you Itachi,”

“Yes, sir!” Itachi knelt down in his shinobi position.

“You have caused quite a ruckus for this office. As glad as I am that everything turned out well, I cannot overlook the fact that you violated regulations by fraternizing with Hoshigaki-san. For your punishment, you are suspended until further notice, effective immediately. I expect you to rectify your past mistakes by being a good host to our revered guests. I am sure there are many things to be prepared for your engagement announcement. Do not embarrass our village further.”

“Understood, Hokage-sama.”

“You're dismissed.” The Hokage waved.

“Yes, Sir.”

Realizing that no one was coming, Itachi exited awkwardly. What now? Was he to return his mask and sword to the ANBU office and say goodbye to his comrades for the time being, or should he stay here and eavesdrop on them making plans of his betrothal?

Then it hit him with full force. His betrothal. He was to be married to Kisame! After so long, he finally did it! Everything went as planned. He made his best friend accept his relationship with Kisame. He made them understand that he would not stop until he and Kisame could be together. Even his father had bowed down. And not one single person had died for his plan.

Well, Danzou would. But that wasn't the same.

Was this real? Was this a dream? It felt like one. He pinched himself and felt stupid doing it. He had people on his side, fighting for what he wanted for a change. He had friends who would tease him about it and celebrate for him afterward. And he could finally, officially and without shame call Kisame his partner.

Itachi had not realized that he was crying until tears fell from his face. He pressed both hands over his mouth to smother the sound only to find himself laughing. He had not believed himself capable of doing so. In all the times he had lived and cried, this was the first time tears came from happiness.

And because the universe was generally against Itachi, he could not be spared further mortification. The door to the Hokage office opened anew and out came two ANBU agents who would make his life hell. Kakashi took up a smug stance as Tenzou crouched down to pat him on the head. They didn't say anything yet, but they didn't need to for Itachi to glare at them with tears in his still too big eyes.

“Isn't he cute!” Kakashi said from behind his mask.

“Don't antagonize him, Senpai!” Tenzou chuckled. “I think Itachi's had enough for a day.”

“How kind of you, Tenzou.” Itachi sobbed.

“Come now, we're to see that your suspension goes smoothly.”

“He sent you to tease me!” Itachi was hoisted up by each of his arms. He had never allowed himself to be dragged this way but found no strength to fight them. Fortunately, they let go of him once they reached the top, allowing him to jump and run for himself. When the three of them made it back to HQ, almost all agents not currently assigned on missions came to greet them. That Itachi was not shackled said enough of the outcome.

Saiku dashed out of the gathered crowd to hug him but was stopped by the infamous Uchiha stare. He instead tried to ruffle Itachi's hair but found his hand slapped away by Kakashi. No matter how happy Itachi was right now, Kakashi knew that there were some things that he would never allow.

“Do you have a death wish?” The Copy-Nin hissed.

Saiku shrugged. “So you've been cleared.”

“And suspended.” Itachi said.

“What?” Izamu Hyuuga gasped. “Why? For how long?”

“Until further notice.” Itachi sighed, “Izamu, as for now, you're acting Captain of Ko-han. Give it your best.”

“I won't disappoint you, Captain. I shall wear this mantel with pride, until you return.”

_If I return_ , Itachi thought.

“Don't look so glum,” Tenzou elbowed him, “tell them the good news!”

“It's not official yet.” Itachi reminded him.

“Sounds official to me,” Tenzou grinned, then addressed their comrades, “Itachi is to be engaged!”

“We knew that,” the Hyuuga laughed.

“With Hoshigaki Kisame! The swordsman of the Mist is to be his husband!” Tenzou announced as if it was his own good news. “Turns out they are in love!”

The reaction was just as Itachi suspected. Most of his comrades were shocked, either staring or slapping their hands over their mouths. Hyuuga Izamu looked from Itachi to Tenzou and then back, trying to determine if they were being messed with or not. Then his jaw dropped.

“Shit, you aren't kidding!” he whispered to himself, then he fell to his knees and raised both hands to the sky. “Thank Kami, my heiress is safe from you! Damn, Hiashi-sama will have a field day!”

“I hate you all!” Itachi snapped, promptly turning around to seek out his locker. Also, he did not really wish for them all to see that he was capable of smiling.

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah!!! We're here! They did it! But is it over? I THINK NOT!!! haha. Stay tuned for more! 
> 
> Also, there's a thing and I need your help.   
> I want to draw one art piece per chapter, but I just couldn't thing of anything to draw here!   
> So far I have art for chapters 6, 10, 12, 14, 15, 20, 21, 22, 23 and 28.   
> So, I think I'll take some suggestions from your guys what I should do for the other chapters? 
> 
> Thank you all so much and leave a kudo or comment. :-)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small moment of tranquility after the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! You're all so awesome with your kudos and comments! Thank you so much. 
> 
> Good News: I finished writing this story!!!! AHHHHHHHHH, I can't really believe it myself. After two and a half years, I actually finished it! It'll have 30 chapters, with the last one being as long as three chapters together! Now, I just have to polish and edit them. :-D 
> 
> Have fun with the new chapter. :-)

Another reincarnation story

25.

  
  


When Itachi once stated that being a Chu-nin was boring, he had forgotten to account for being a civilian. He could not remember the last time he wasn't a shinobi. It had been almost 20 years since the Uchiha genius last walked anywhere without at least a full set of kunai on him. With the loss of his rank, he had also lost the privileges of a shinobi such as carrying weapons within the village. He could of course hide some under his clothing but didn't want to risk discovery and be further punished.

If three days of being a civilian was enough to nearly drive him mad, Itachi didn't want to think about what would happen to him should he find himself forever without duties. In that case, he might as well take up with the geisha business and become a maiko, a profession he already mastered and loathed no less.

He _had_ tried to make himself as useful as he could. With no intention to return home or making himself an easy target for Kakashi, Itachi commissioned for his own apartment at the shinobi bureau, only to be told that it normally took up to three months to find the first vacancy. It would be better for him just to camp out at Kakashi's place and then move into his new home when he was married.

That was the other thing that managed to change his mood as fast as May weather in the last three days. Though all parties had promised to keep it quiet, it still seemed that everyone in Konoha had learned of his upcoming betrothal to Kisame. So much for not stealing the thunder. Within three short days, Itachi had become a Konoha sensation, unable to walk down any street without being gawked at.

The reactions were wildly different. Some sneered at him from behind their hands, claiming that he was weak to allow himself to be pressured like this. Others threw him pitiful glances, not believing that such a kind child would be married off to that monster. When Itachi was buying groceries the other day, he was ambushed by two elderly women who held his hand and thanked him for his sacrifice, saying they understood the price of peace.

The worst one was a girl Itachi had often seen on his own tail. She was waiting for him at his favorite dango shop, clutching a big box to her chest. She cried, _actually cried_ and said a lot of nonsense Itachi didn't want to hear. In the end, she pushed the box full of dangos towards him, saying that if Itachi was to suffer she would do her best to make it at least a little bearable. Though Itachi really, _really_ wanted to accept his favorite sweets, he refused by stating that he didn't consider his marriage to Kisame a hardship.

Itachi’s refusal was made especially difficult since Kakashi ate his dango reserve in their currently shared apartment. Even after Itachi had explained the full extent of his own involvement with Danzou, to which the silver-haired man nodded and shrugged. The only thing Itachi had let out was that he’d been reincarnated from another life. But Kakashi had suspected something similar anyway. To his credit, he did allow Itachi to use the bath first.

Itachi halted his steps when he arrived at the designated location. After weeks of observation, Itachi thought he could find his way here even while asleep. The man tasked with watching the front door was Izamu. He nodded at Itachi when the former captain looked up, signaling that the house was safe to enter. Ao opened the door before Itachi knocked, giving the teenager a tight nod. He led him through the open interior of the house towards the room Terumi Mei used to receive her guests. Itachi braced himself for the first of many awkward situations he will face in the coming month.

To his great pleasure, the room was empty save for his giant partner. Kisame rushed to greet him as soon as the door was closed behind them. He caught Itachi in his arms and pressed his lips to Itachi's. Weak from the relief of seeing his partner for the first time since his interrogation, Itachi did not struggle. Not even when he knew that one of his teammates was watching from a tree outside. Instead, he gladly let himself be kissed and embraced, returning the gesture with equal depth.

“Your father sure doesn't make it easy!” Kisame whispered into Itachi's neck. “It seems we saw each other more often when we were apart.”

“Be grateful that we are here,” Itachi replied, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “I would take all the time we are granted and not tempt fate.”

“Tempting seems all that you do,” Kisame hushed at his ear. “But we don’t have much time and I would not waste it on words.” Pulling Itachi closer, he resumed to devour the teenager until a slight cough behind them startled the lovers.

Terumi Mei chuckled from the door, her expression soft and her eyes curved. “I hope I'm not interrupting.”

“Your timing could be better,” Kisame said, releasing Itachi. Showing proper respect to his lady, he moved aside to let her pass.

“It is an honor to meet you again, Mizukage-sama,” Itachi said and bowed.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet me this early in the day, but let's not stick to such tedious etiquette from now on,” she said, sitting down at the table. She waved him closer with a smile then very bluntly stared at him. “You must have a lot of questions for me, Itachi-kun.”

He did. He had been thinking about her assistance for days now and had yet to find the most likely explanation. Combining all that he knew about them, he had suspected that it was the so called favor Terumi owed to Kisame. Not looking at his partner, Itachi sat to face the Lady of the Mist.

“What is your true purpose here in Konoha?” He started.

Terumi laughed. “Oh Kisame, you were right. He _is_ dutiful.” She shook her head as if towards a small child. “Itachi-kun, rest assured. I mean no harm to your village. I am indeed here to negotiate a potential alliance. Konoha is the village consisting of many great houses with precious Kekkei Genkai. It is very different from Kiri and I hoped that we could benefit from each other. My intentions are sincere.”

“Then what is your gain in supporting me? You have no reason to. Despite all the pretenses, it is unlikely that I ever set foot in Kirigakure. Neither the Hokage nor my father would ever allow my Sharingan to serve someone that isn't Konoha. But I believe you knew all that before even coming here. Thus, your actions will result in nothing but you losing Kisame.”

Her eyes darkened slightly. She studied him, then resumed that curve-eyed expression. Itachi did not miss that the joy was faked, nor that she was more angry than she let on. “So you do realize that I will lose my strongest warrior,” she asked. “Do you also realize what Kisame has to sacrifice in order to be with you?”

Itachi had not given much thought about it. Until now, he had solely concentrated his effort on the political aspect of their match. Noticing his pause, Terumi Mei changed completely. The intent to kill was strong as her temper flared. She reached across the table, grabbing the front of his shirt.

“Kisame is one of the best men I've ever known!” She hissed, her eyes blazing. “He is the strongest to ever fight by my side. I owe him my life many times over. And if you mistreat him in any way, I will kill you.”

Itachi swallowed. Was she giving him a shovel-talk?

“He deserves better than what he gets from your clan. And he deserves better from what your Hokage offers. Once he is here, Kisame would not be allowed to serve as a shinobi any longer. By marrying you, he is giving up his purpose, his goal in life. Do you understand what it means to ask a man like Kisame to lay down his sword? Do you?”

Shame hit him in full force. Even after all this time, Itachi still failed to consider Kisame first. She was right, Kisame deserved more. More than his cursed clan, this foreign village and perhaps even more than the broken man Itachi was. Something must have shown on his face for Terumi's hand slackened around his collar. She returned to her friendly self just as quick as she turned on Itachi.

“Forgive me Itachi-kun, I only have Kisame's best interest in mind.” She said, smiling, “it's hard to comprehend why he would go to such lengths for you.”

“If you oppose, why did you support me?”

“Because I asked her to,” Kisame cut in.

“You?” Itachi frowned, waiting for the explanation.

“Why so surprised, Itachi-san?” Kisame chuckled, “I am offended.”

“Kisame,” he warned and winced when Terumi growled at his tone.

His partner seemed to enjoy this. At last, someone was protective of Kisame for a change. “Mei knows that I have been waiting many years for you, Itachi-san. Not knowing who you really are, I had no choice _but_ to wait. And in order not to betray my village, I made a deal with Mei.”

“It was actually a bit more colorful when you first told me of this,” she chuckled, “'love given by the gods'. How could a woman not melt at the tale of star-crossed lovers?”

_Did she actually believe this?_

“So Itachi-kun, are you his destined partner?” She grinned at Itachi, almost daring him to deny it. “Are you the lover given by the gods? Is your soul intertwined with his? Are you the One?”

He must not blush! He must not blush! He must not blush! And he blushed, deeply. “I cannot speak for Kisame,” he started.

“Now is not the time to be modest, Itachi-san,” Kisame said from beside him, not giving voice to the other half of his thought.

_Not when I've not been modest with you for so much as a day._

Itachi couldn't stop the glare he gave Kisame. It was both affectionate and irritated. Why must they pressure him so when Kisame clearly knew Itachi did not handle emotions in public very well.

“I cannot speak for Kisame and won't presume what is in his heart, but I can speak for myself.” When he turned towards the lady of the mist, he was as fearless as he used to be. She needed to understand this. “I have been waiting for him ever since I opened my eyes in this world. Not one day passed when I did not think of him. The pain of his absence was constant and has robbed me many night's sleep. When he finally entered my life, I have been made into someone unrecognizable. In only short weeks, I have turned on everyone close to me on his behalf. Yet, I do not regret it. It is as he claims, I am his partner and forever will be.”

“Why can't you say it to me?” Kisame smirked at him, clearly roused by Itachi's speech.

“You already know what is in my heart,” Itachi reminded him.

“Better than anyone. We are partners.” He lifted Itachi's hand and kissed the finger where a ring used to be. Sometimes, Itachi still wished that he had that ring. As much a symbol of Akatsuki that was, it was also the token that marked them as what they were to each other.

“Alright, alright,” Terumi sighed, wiping a dreamy tear away. “I know when I'm beaten. I wish you both the best of luck, may you find happiness together.”

“Thank you, Mizukage-sama. We wouldn't have achieved this without you.”

“Well, I didn't believe in soulmates in the past. But I can't deny what I see here. Just wish me the same and let's hope that there is one for me too somewhere.” She sighed again, waving her hands at them. “I have taken enough of your time now, Itachi-kun. Kisame, I won't be needing you today. Send Ao in on your way out, would you?”

The partners stood and bowed before the lady. It wasn't until they were safely outside the room that Kisame leaned down to whisper in Itachi's ear. “About what you said in there....”

“Do not make me say it in public again.” Itachi snorted, almost pouting. “Those were words meant only for your ears. I tire of justifying myself.”

“What a shame! Mei was only the easiest of our opponents.” He said as they walked, “I have been reminded that your father expects me to pay respects to your clan and ask for your hand in proper manner. I'm sure you will have to express your heart again.”

“Clearly you don't know my father,” Itachi frowned. “He expects you to swear fealty to him.”

“And that just irks you the wrong way,” Kisame chuckled.

Itachi halted in his step and snapped his head around towards Kisame. “You are mine.” He said, his tone steady and strong. “I will not allow anyone else having power over you.”

“But only you.”

“Only me.”

Kisame grinned at that and kissed Itachi's hand again. Were they not in the hallway heading for the exit, Itachi might have strived for something more intimate. But here, in a place so exposed, he only pressed his lips against Kisame's hand.

Outside of the kiri-house, the village around them was already buzzing with activities. Itachi nodded toward the street leading them into the heart of Konoha, away from his team that would undoubtedly recount this story to all of ANBU. Itachi couldn't blame them. He and Kisame were like celebrities; everyone wanted to know their story. At least those who believed them to be true lovers.

Feeling unashamed for the first time since he discovered his feelings for Kisame, Itachi lead them towards the teashop. As they strode through the street, Itachi felt as if nothing had changed. Not holding hands and not looking at each other, they relied only on their senses to know the other was there. Sometimes, Itachi still expected to see Kisame in his black cloak with red clouds when he turned. No words were needed to make their will known. Recognizing every little tell of his partner, Itachi noticed the tension in Kisame's body the same moment he noticed the carefully conceived chakra of their pursuer.

“Itachi-san.”

“I noticed,” he nodded.

“Your cousin has been shadowing me for days now. Clearly he still seeks to separate us.” Itachi did not miss the anger in Kisame's tone.

“He doesn’t trust you, which is also his right.”

“He's not alone, though.”

“It's... my friends. They have been urging me to introduce you.”

“Oh?” Kisame grinned. “Would those by any chance be the legacy of the first Hokage and the infamous Sharingan no Kakashi?”

“Do you wish to mingle or duel?”

“You know me too well, Itachi-san.”

Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea. Unlike Itachi, Kisame enjoyed interactions with other people. As far back as Itachi remembered, his partner never shied away from populated places or talkative patrons. In Itachi's absence, Kisame often spoke to Deidara as well as other members of the Akatsuki. To think that Kisame wanted nothing to do with a village he would be living in was something only Itachi could consider.

But how much of this life does Kisame want to share with him? When he thought about it, there was still so much he didn’t know about Kisame. Regardless of how confident Itachi was in his partner's devotion and love, that alone could not placate the leaders of this village. To assure Kisame's position here, Itachi needed to be prepared for all eventualities and that included all questions he would be asked of his future husband.

“Let's ditch them, Kisame.” Itachi said, his eyes already merged into crimson red. “There is a place I want to show you.”

Kisame smirked, his concentration focused on their surroundings. Despite his appearance and size, Kisame was fast. Years of traveling and training with Itachi had taught him things that couldn't be learned anywhere else. With Itachi's own knowledge of Konoha's urban streets, it wasn't hard to escape the prying eyes. Should Kakashi truly want to track him down, he would have summoned Pakkun.

They arrived at the Uchiha training ground an hour later. It was satisfying, jumping through the forest with Kisame at his side. Every step his partner made was a heartbeat from another life. Even after all this time, Itachi still only felt like himself when he was with Kisame. How couldn't he? After everything, the good and the bad, Kisame was the only one who knew the whole truth about him.

“I trained here a lot when I was a child,” Itachi said, leading Kisame towards the river when he learned his first water jutsu.

“You came here with him?”

Itachi's lips twitched. “Jealousy doesn't suit you. It has been decided, you can let go of that grudge now.”

“You don't know what you're asking of me.”

Itachi frowned. Why was he so unsure of himself these days? Why must he question himself whenever his fault was addressed?

“I've never seen you like this, Itachi-san,” Kisame approached him, coming to stand at his side, “as much as I appreciate seeing emotions on your face, I’m also worried. You were always the strong, silent type, but this is something else. Frankly, I've never known you to be so indecisive before.”

The genius sighed, sitting down to watch the water flow. “I have been humbled, Kisame. To know that I have failed, it was... humbling.”

“What do you mean? It was your choice as I understand it.” He sat down next to Itachi and placed Samehada into his lap. “You remain undefeated.”

“Yet I failed. You know better than I do what became of my plan.” He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. “My purpose, my schemes, they were flawed. In the end, I couldn't save Sasuke. Instead, I drove him down a dark path.”

“I must say, your brother was impressive. I would have loved to fight him.”

“He was insane,” Itachi shook his head, “and unstable. But what else could he have been with me as his guide? Few were given the chance to witness their legacy. Perhaps it is a blessing. When I looked upon what I created... I was ashamed of myself. It felt like salvation when my soul was released. Then, I woke up here....”

“So what did you realize in the end? Did you find your true self?”

Itachi chuckled bitterly. “How ironic that I am both a genius and a fool?”

Kisame did not reply to that. For a while, they just sat next to each other watching the water. Then, Kisame shrugged. “That day, I discovered something about myself. When I chose to die instead of betraying my comrades again, I felt as if I could be more than I was. I realize it was illogical, but in that moment I wanted to prove you wrong. That I wasn't just a thug lost in the mist. That I am a better man than you thought.”

“I noticed,” Itachi snickered. “I have heard of your deeds. Quite impressive and honorable if I might add. I believe it wasn't only for me.”

“I believe in Mei's vision. How could I not? After spending so much time with you, how could I think that the persecution of Kekkei Genkai was a good thing? She is leading the village on the right path.” Kisame nodded to himself, his eyes fixed on the distance. “It's good for the village. She's good.”

A wave of jealousy attacked Itachi. He swallowed it and tried to hide his discomfort. “So,” he cleared his throat, “do you have feelings for her?”

“Jealous?” Kisame grinned.

“I am not blind,” Itachi glared at him, “in fact, my eyes have become even better. But I don't need Sharingan to see her feelings for you.”

Kisame barked out a laugh. “Mei doesn't mean it that way.” When he saw that Itachi wasn't quite convinced, he added, “she knows that I've been waiting for you for years now. But she is also a woman. What greater pride is there to claim what already belonged to another?”

“I don't understand this logic,” Itachi snorted. There weren't many things he didn't understand.

“She wants to be pursued, desired,” Kisame explained patiently, “I've told her on the day we met that our time is limited. I promised her my loyalty, but only until the One comes along.”

“So she was trying to capture your heart in order to secure your loyalty. A sound strategy.”

“Mei and I both know that it would not happen,” Kisame said, then sighed, “ but it's sad that I have to leave her.”

“I understand that you care for her. And she cares about you as well,” Itachi mumbled, “she was right. I never thought about you first. I cannot ask you to lay down your sword for me, not if that's what you live for.”

Kisame laughed loudly. It seemed he was laughing at Itachi.

“What is so funny?”

“Has it not occurred to you...” He started softly, cupping Itachi’s jaw, “I live for you.”

“Kisame....”

“I died for you,” he continued, “as stupid as it sounds, I couldn't betray Akatsuki because it was the only thing that belonged to _us_. Do you understand? Even after I learned the truth about you, I didn't want to believe that everything we did was for nothing. In a way, Akatsuki was our home. You might have been with us under false pretenses, but I really believed in the plan. And I was ready to die for it. For the world without lies we were supposed to build together.”

Itachi frowned deeply. How was he to tell Kisame that the dream he believed in was a lie after all?

“I know this look,” Kisame said and looked down at him. “If there's something I should know, please don't keep it from me.”

“How much do you really know about Akatsuki?”

“I know of _his_ plan,” Kisame said, “not just Pein's plan.”

Itachi nodded. “Did you know he's of my blood?”

“I did.”

“There's no easy way to say it, but you've been lied to.” Itachi said, avoiding Kisame's eyes. He could feel his partner tense next to him and conjured his resolve. “He used us, telling us each a different story to ensure our loyalty. He seeks to destroy the world as we knew it. By capturing the tailed beasts, he would be capable of achieving something that would give him the power of enveloping the whole world in an eternal illusion. He could make the world of his dreams, make it without lies, but it would still only be a lie.”

Kisame lifted a brow at him. “How did you know that?”

Itachi gave him an irritated glare. Kisame seemed alarmingly relaxed considering he just learned of Madara's treachery. “Other than him, I am the only one to achieve this sight,” he placed a hand against his eyes, feeling their power rise within him. “I see the world as he did. Combined with what Pein confessed to me, it wasn't difficult to work out his ultimate goal.”

After a long pause, Kisame sighed heavily. “When you died, I lost hope,” he said. “But I kept on fighting because that's what we were. I fought for that world hoping I would see you again.”

“Kisame...” Itachi swallowed. “Who was your opponent?” He decided to ask eventually, trying to change the subject. Kisame must have been pushed pretty far if death was the only option. In their old world, not many could have achieved it.

Kisame chuckled. “Maito Gai.”

“What a surprise,” Itachi suppressed a chuckle. “It just had to be him.”

“It was quite a spectacular fight. I wish you could have seen it.” Kisame admitted, his tone slightly more cheerful. “I really hope I can face him again someday. Is he still around the village?”

“He's around, though I don't have a lot of contact with him.” In fact, Itachi just didn't want to get involved with Kakashi's eternal rival. That man was too intense for his tastes. How Kakashi managed to deal with him was still beyond Itachi.

As they watched the water flow and listened to the wind howl, Itachi thought about what their future would be. Now that he had revealed the truth to Kisame, would the sharkman leave him to seek vengeance or find something else to fight for? For once, he couldn't predict what his partner would do and that frightened him.

“Kisame,” Itachi started uncertainly. “Are you alright?”

“I will be,” the swordsman replied. “This is a good training ground. I think I will like coming here more often.”

“So you've decided to stay?”

Kisame chuckled affectionately. “It was decided a long time ago,” he said, placing his strong arm around Itachi's waist. “There are so many lies in the world I don't know what's real anymore. But I know that we belong together, as partners or lovers, I don't really care. Otherwise this wouldn't happen. I’m not sure I understand what this world is. It could be a dream or Madara's perfect world and for a change it doesn't really matter. It is as you said, we accept our reality defined by what we perceive as true. This could be a fantasy, but it is real enough for me.”

Itachi smiled. Of course Kisame saw his fight with Sasuke. Zetsu was there for just that purpose. “I don't think that this is a dream. I've been here for three years, if there is any crack in the fabric I would have found it. Also, there isn't a genjutsu potent enough to hold me. Not even Madara's.”

Again, Kisame chuckled. “This must be real, then! You're still that arrogant.”

Itachi gave him an ugly glare but nonetheless leaned into Kisame's steady shoulder. “We are what we are, Kisame. No matter how peaceful this world seems to be, we have blood on our hands. We can't simply forget what we did and who we used to be. I don't know if there's redemption for men like us, but I'd like to try. After I realized who I really am, I want to make up for my mistakes. And that includes you. I've never apologized to you properly.” He turned to face Kisame. “I'd like to do it now.”

“Don't let me stop you, Itachi-san.”

“I am sorry for all the hardship and pain I've caused you.” He started, taking Kisame's big hand into his. “I've been thinking about this since we met at the river. In all those years, I've never thought about you first. The things I made you do and see are both unspeakable and unforgivable. I was an arrogant, selfish fool.” He swallowed, his face slowly heating with shame. “But I still ask for your forgiveness. I promise I will never lie to you again. Aside from my duty as a shinobi, I will not withhold any secret from you. I will share my life and my thoughts with you. As your partner, your lover and perhaps your husband as well.”

“Still too blind to see yourself,” Kisame shook his head.

“What?”

“You're the most selfless person I've ever encountered,” He took Itachi's cheek into his hand, “you have never thought only of yourself. You've wronged me not because you're selfish, it was because you never considered me yours. Unlike them, him and your brother, I was just an outsider. You thought that loving me meant betraying him, didn't you? Don't bother to deny it, I know you loved him. You might not anymore, but back then, you truly loved him. And I know that you loved me as well, that's why you never accepted me. Because being with me would have made you happy and you thought you didn't deserve it. Thus you stole your moments, lying to yourself that I meant nothing. In the end, you decided to leave me only to convince yourself that you didn't betray who you thought you were. _That_ is how you wronged me.”

Tears fell down from his eyes right before he could close them. He pressed his hand into Kisame's palm, kissing it. He shivered although Kisame shielded him from the wind. The chill was in his partner's words and how true they pierced into his soul. Only Kisame could know him like that.

He pressed his face into his partner's chest and clung to his large form. “I am so sorry!” He sobbed, “I was a fool! There isn't anything else I could say, only that I would never ask you to let me go. Never again!”

“Never ask that of me.” Kisame kissed his forehead. “Itachi-san, I can give up anything but you. Do you understand? You bring out the best in me, you let me believe that I too can be good. I know there are many battles to be fought in the future and many sacrifices to be made, but I have a limit. And that limit is you.”

“I would never leave you again.” Itachi promised, “I am miserable without you. I didn't know how much I need you until I left you. Not having you here was like losing myself all over again. I...” Itachi reached up towards him,his heart pounding too hard. “Kisame, please don't cry. I can endure many things but never your tears.”

Kisame caught his hand and kissed it. “You are the only one capable of such a feat. You should be proud.”

“What nonsense!” He had to smile, but tried not too. He wasn't a child anyone who laughed and cried at the same time. But too many emotions attacked him at once, making Itachi weak. To hide his confusion, Itachi again pressed his face into Kisame's shoulder. He climbed into Kisame's lap and kissed the man deeply.

In all of their years, Itachi had never kissed Kisame in broad daylight before. It was always in the safety of an inn or under the cover of darkness. They had always needed to hide how they felt about each other, never allowing the smallest moment of vulnerability. When Itachi drew back from his partner, Kisame was grinning. He shifted under Itachi, reaching for something under his jacket. Lifting a brow, Itachi directed his eyes to Kisame's hand.

“I know better than to seduce you here,” Kisame chuckled, “I wanted to do it the other night, before we were so rudely interrupted. But since we are being so mushy here, I thought this might be a good time.” He retrieved a small black casket from his jacket and placed it in Itachi's hand. “Open it.”

“What is it?” Itachi asked. He let his finger stroke over the smooth surface and smiled at the simple beauty that was so much like Kisame. He dared not hope, but he had a few ideas. When he opened it, he smiled. “Kisame....”

“I never properly asked for you hand,” he took Itachi's right hand in his, “so Itachi-san, would you do me the honor?”

“Anata,” Itachi whispered and watched as Kisame slid the ruby ring onto his finger.

“I know they aren't the exact same, but considering the circumstances, I find them more suitable.”

Itachi took the other ring set with a round amber and slid it onto Kisame's left ring-finger. He lifted both their hands up and watched as their matching rings glistened in the sunlight. “They are beautiful.”

Kisame caught Itachi in a flourish of arms and pressed him down to the grass. Then, he assaulted Itachi's lips as his hands wandered all over the boy's body. Itachi happily returned the passion. His legs came up to wrap around Kisame's hips and moaned at the sensation.

It was too good to be true.

When the sun rose higher towards its Zenith, Kisame finally pulled away from Itachi. “Shall we get back?” He asked, his hands gently moving over Itachi's black hair. Itachi instead shook his head and pulled the man closer. He situated himself comfortably against Kisame, hand on his chest and his new ring directly in sight.

“Let’s stay here for a while,” he whispered, “we have time.”

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written! O_o They are being so adorable and cute! Sometimes, I just want to freeze this moment and look at it when I'm sad. haha  
> BUT, don't think it's over! It's not! This universe hates Itachi and wants to make his life as complicated as possible. :-D 
> 
> I love you all! Till the next chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, I love you guys! Thanks for all the kudos and comments.  
> your support means everything to me! Everytime I see a comment, my heart flips! Thank you so much! :-D

Another reincarnation story

26.

  


“You should go talk to Shisui,” Kakashi suggested, face buried in his book.

Itachi lifted his scroll higher to hide his pout. It wasn't like he didn't want to talk to Shisui, it was just that Shisui should be the one to come to him. He did the betrayal, so he should be the one to apologize. After all, it was his cousin jumping to conclusion that had resulted in Itachi's greatest humiliation.

It didn't really matter that Shisui wanted to protect him from Kisame, he should have just accepted Itachi's decision when he was told. “It's none of your business,” he said to Kakashi instead.

“Tenzou says he's being insufferable,” Kakashi laid his book down. That didn't bode well. “It's not really my business, you're right. But your feud with Shisui is affecting everyone.”

“What do you mean?”

“Tenzou is being pulled in two different directions,” Kakashi explained, “we were a team once, so Tenzou feels obligated to you. And because we sort of arrested you. But Shisui is his boyfriend and needs support. Besides, they are both my friends, so are you. Now I'm the biggest suffering party here.”

“You're exaggerating,” Itachi put his scroll down reluctantly. He really wanted to take advantage of living here and learn something new about sealing. Those were Yondaime's scrolls after all. He would never have a chance like this to learn from the best again.

“My scrolls aren't going anywhere, Itachi,” Kakashi said, having read his mind apparently, “and neither are you. You can read them anytime.”

“I wanted to catch up on some work,” he said instead, pointing towards the papers on Kakashi's desk.

“You're still suspended.” Kakashi gave Itachi his usual unimpressed one-eyed stare, “and those are my files.”

“Just wanted to see if Yugao can live up to the challenge of replacing me.”

“Brat, you're running out of excuses.”

“It's not an excuse. It looks like you prefer to read porn instead of doing your homework, so at least allow me to do them for you.”

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest. “I don't meddle with your team, you don't meddle with mine.”

“Speaking of team, how is Ko-han doing?”

“I can see through you,” Kakashi said, sounding bored. “You're playing for time.”

“That's not true.” That was absolutely true.

“Come now, let's go see him.” Kakashi said and stood, not giving Itachi a choice.

“You don't have to come with me.”

“Then you'll just run off to meet your boyfriend, again.” Kakashi pointed out. “Don't think I haven't noticed your bruises. Those don't come from training alone.”

Well, no use lying. He had been secretly meeting up with Kisame every chance they had. One could not blame him for treasuring the little time they were granted. Not when his father had stubbornly refused to comply with the Mizukage's wish of seeing them wed by the end of the Chunin exam.

“That's impossible!” Fugaku had thundered when Mei proposed it. “A marriage of such importance needs to be arranged carefully. Itachi is my first born son and the heir of the Uchiha Clan, I will not have his wedding rushed as if a maiden bearing a bastard.”

It took Itachi all he had not to choke on his tea. That was an image he never wanted in his head again.

“You're so dramatic, Uchiha-dono,” Mei laughed, waving her hand, “and here I thought you wouldn't approve of my Kisame. If you want to make it a special occasion, who am I to disagree?”

Fugaku pursed his lips, realizing the trap she set for him. “There is no need to boast.” he snorted, “but we Uchiha do honor our tradition. There are many ceremonies to be taken care of because an Uchiha can marry.”

“Alright, alright,” Mei acted her defeat, “How about we just arrange for a proper announcement of their betrothal? I so wish to know that my Kisame is in safe hands before I have to leave this beautiful place.”

Fugaku had unwillingly agreed.

It was after Mei's departure that Itachi suffered the worst. His mother came to him, clinging and crying bitter tears. Itachi had heard of mothers crying at the impending marriage of their daughters, but never believed those tales to be true. Now he knew they were gravely understated. She muttered a lot of things Itachi didn't have the heart to listen to and thought those were better said to a daughter instead of a son.

He suddenly pitied Sasuke when he would have to tell their mother of his marriage. Mikoto would cry even harder should she learn that her dreams of being a grandmother were destroyed.

Very much to Itachi's surprise, Mikoto pulled away from him forcefully just to shout at his father for letting it come so far. She blamed him for not protecting their “beautiful boy” from that “half-human monster”. Actually, she shouted at everyone in the room who wasn't Itachi, Shisui included. Clearly no one had told her that it was Itachi's choice. She was convinced Itachi only needed to marry Kisame because that “abomination” had taken his prime.

So Itachi decided he needed to correct this on his own. “Mother,” he said, taking her hands from his shoulder. Despite his previous words to her, he would not harm her physically. That was a crime no god would tolerate. “Mother, please look at me.”

She wiped her tears away and complied.

“I was not forced. I made the choice to marry him on my own, neither father nor Shisui is at fault. Please calm down.”

“Why would you do that?” She shouted, her tears coming anew. “My beautiful boy! To marry that monster?!”

“Mikoto,” Itachi's father started, “please calm down.”

“It was your fault!” She cried out, “Now get out! Both of you! I need to speak to Itachi alone.”

Itachi wished he could have left with his dumbfounded cousin and shocked father. But her clutch was too firm. Even on his best day, he wouldn't try to break the hold of a desperate mother. “What is this all about, Mother?”

“Oh Itachi, my gentle child,” she sobbed, “I am so sorry! I never wanted this, but now things has come this far. I didn't know you felt used, I swear it wasn't my intention. I was just doing what I believed was the best for you and the clan!”

“We do not need to repeat what was said,” Itachi tried to move further away from her, but she promptly pulled him into a hug again.

“I am your mother, and I can always forgive you,” she continued, “I just hope you can forgive me one day. Because no matter what happens, I will always love you. Just know that.”

He tried not to cry. The irony of an apologizing family member for doing something they believed was right did not escape Itachi. His reluctance towards her softened, recalling the last moment of her life before Itachi executed her. He closed his eyes to hold back the tears. As weak as she was, she would never willingly harm her children. That was the ways of a mother. It was her upbringing that was flawed, teaching her first to obey her father, then her husband. As a woman, she was taught not to think on her own, but only to serve. Itachi pitied her. For all of her effort, she just didn't know better.

He felt pride swell in himself that his mother had finally started to question her husband's decision. Knowing that it was him who had prompted it. Itachi hoped, with time, she could become a better mother once she realized that Fugaku's word was not law.

“Mother,” he said softly, putting his hand on hers, “I am sorry for my harshness, that was uncalled for. But I will not return if that is what you wish for.”

“Your father can be very difficult, I know,” she explained, always protecting her husband. “But...”

“Just as a sky cannot have two suns, this house cannot have two masters,” he retorted, “I have outgrown his shadow. I ask you to respect my wish.”

“But you're just a child!”

“Oh mother,” Itachi sighed, “I haven't been a child for a long time.”

She started sobbing again.

“In fact, I am soon to be married. I can hardly live here under your roof with my husband. It would be better for me to learn how to manage a household before my wedding.”

Her tears came in stronger now. She pressed her hand against her mouth, shoulders trembling. “That's not fair! You shouldn't have to do this!” she cried, making it trivial that Shisui and Fugaku both left the room. “You're my baby boy. My poor baby boy!”

“That's quite enough, Mother.”

“No!” Her open palm met the tatami in a loud slap. “I'll talk to the Hokage, have him pick someone else to marry that beast! It doesn't have to be you!”

“But I want to.”

“You're such a good boy,” she smoothed down his hair, “I know this peace means a lot to you, but there must be another way! Marriage is not the only way to secure an alliance.”

“You seemed very happy about the Mizukage's proposal just a few weeks ago,” Itachi reminded her.

“I was happy for the clan and the village, but this isn't about them!” She frowned, her expression a mixture of anger and pain. “It's about you. You're too good to be married off to such an ugly thing. You deserve to be happy, with someone your own age, someone pretty. Someone who will treat you right!”

“Mother,” Itachi took her hands in his, “I'm grateful for your concern, but you're mistaken. Kisame's age doesn't bother me, nor do I consider him unsightly. I find him rather attractive, if you must know.”

“Do you have any idea what you're talking about?”

“Yes,” Itachi nodded. “I didn't choose him because of politics, though the benefits are not lost on me. It's because I want him. He is very good to me and makes me very happy.”

“But...” she shook her head in confusion. “But he's so ugly!”

“Not to me.”

“Itachi, have you looked at him?” she said as if Itachi was really just a child. “He's blue!”

“Like the ocean itself,” Itachi chuckled to himself. “And I would gladly drown in it.”

His mother gasped. Her whole demeanor changed, as if she finally remembered something she had forgotten. Itachi watched the sobbing misery disappear in front of his eyes, giving way to the confident matriarch who had schooled so many kunoichi in her time. She gestured him closer and lowered her voice, “it seems you're more mature than I thought. If what you say is true, then I think this conversation is long overdue.”

Itachi was confused. What was she talking about?

“Itachi,” she was suddenly very serious, “listen closely. When you get older, you will experience some change to your body. And when you are with a man...”

_No! No! No!_ _No way in hell!_ Itachi pulled himself up immediately, retreating away from his mother as fast as he could without molding chakra. “Mother, I do not require that lecture!”

“Sit down and listen, you will thank me later!”

“No, thank you!” Itachi insisted.

“You don't even know what I am talking about.”

“I do mother, believe me, I do!” she gave him a disbelieving look. “Shisui is very noisy and Hatake Kakashi is my friend. I know exactly what you are talking about.”

She opened her mouth in astonishment and rose from her seat. “So you know what you have to perform on your wedding night?”

“I assure you, mother, that I am very well educated.”

“Then let me pass some wisdom from one bride to another.”

“I am not his bride!” Itachi hissed.

She ignored him, “when it is time, you will experience some unease. It can be uncomfortable at first, especially with a man of his physique. Bear in mind that you do not need to comply to everything he demands of you. Proper conversation and communication is very important. Once you get to know each other, you will learn to enjoy it. As for the tips I can give you...”

Itachi was pressing his hands against his ears. But he could still read her lips. With no choice, he turned away from her, shouting, “Mother, stop!”

“Don't be unreasonable!” She chided, pulling him around, “there's no need to be shy.”

“I do not need your guidance in this matter!” Itachi stumbled away from her, shaking his head furiously. “I already enjoy what Kisame does!”

That stunned her into silence. She gaped at him, trying to process what he just revealed. Itachi used that opening to quickly add some stiff words of gratitude and fled his parent's house. It might have been one of the most mortifying conversations in his life. If he could help it, he would never have to talk to his mother alone ever again; if only to be spared from her motherly lectures about sex.

Back in the present, Itachi shuddered at the memory. Kakashi was still standing overhead, waiting for him to finally give in. It was obvious the Copy-nin had enough and was determined to end the silence between him and Shisui.

“Fine,” Itachi finally stood from his chair, “let's get this over with.”

When they knocked on Tenzou's door a moment later, Itachi wasn't surprised. It made sense that Shisui would be here, not wanting to be alone. It also made sense because it was much closer to Kakashi's apartment than his own in the Uchiha District. When Tenzou didn't answer immediately, Itachi frowned.

After a moment, he heard people hiss and curse behind the door; followed by a loud thump on the floor, most likely a person. Tenzou opened the door just slightly when he finally made it, revealing nothing but his face. Clearly he was hiding the rest of him behind the door. Itachi lifted a brow. His former teammate wasn't wearing a shirt or headband. His face was flushed and his breath coming off too quick. Also, he had a...

_Oh no!_ Itachi turned away immediately. He glared at Kakashi from somewhere below the other's shoulder, telling him that they should leave, right now.

“Sorry, we're late,” Kakashi said apologetically. “I've been held up by an angry kitten.”

Itachi wanted to hit him, hard.

“It's no problem, Senpai,” Tenzou blushed, “Uhm, I was...busy anyway.”

“I'm going to leave,” Itachi announced, “I don't want to _interrupt_ anything.” He might have said the last part a little louder. He knew Shisui could hear him from the inside and Itachi might still be sore that Shisui had intruded on so many of his moments with Kisame.

“Nonsense!” Kakashi caught him by his collar, “we made it all the way here, let's get inside and all have a drink or two.”

“I don't drink.”

“I have tea!” Tenzou said quickly. “Let me just... uhm...”

“Put a shirt on,” Kakashi finished for him, “there's no other way to say it. Besides we all know what you've been doing.”

“Senpai!” Tenzou gasped, “Itachi is 13!”

“And has more sex than I do.”

“Taicho!”

“What?!” Shisui finally revealed himself. He pulled the door open and glared at them both. He too was flushed, it was hard to tell if it was a result of his previous activity or anger.

“Oh hi, Shisui,” Kakashi waved as if not noticing their indecency. “May we come in?”

“Get in here!” Shisui hissed.

“It's technically my apartment, but yeah, come inside.”

Itachi was dragged along by his collar. Once inside, the older shinobi quickly dodged out of the way to make tea while the two cousins glared at each other. Itachi couldn't remember the last time he was this angry at Shisui. In his other life, he and Shisui never fought like this. They always understood each other, training together and striving towards the same goal. As for here, Itachi had felt too much guilt to be angry at Shisui for anything serious.

In that instant, it occurred to Itachi that he was angry at Shisui because he had finally accepted this world as true. He was making decisions based not on Shisui's actions in the other world, but this one. This Shisui wasn't the one Itachi had lost at the cliff of Naka river. This was how Shisui was supposed to be; a brother and peer to fight and bicker with. In fighting with Shisui, Itachi had allowed their relationship to change and eventually, evolve.

Knowing that, Itachi decided that he would be the bigger man.

“Shisui,” he cleared his throat, “I'm sorry.”

“Come what now?”

“I'm sorry,” Itachi said again, his expression serious. “I was being petty. I avoided you because I was angry. I should have sought you out to resolve our dispute. I'm sorry that I didn't and thus endangered your relationship with Tenzou.”

Shisui blushed, “yeah, I'm sorry too.” he said, his voice small, “I shouldn't have acted so rashly. As a Jo-nin, I should have known better.”

Itachi agreed on that.

“I just wasn't thinking straight, seeing you like that,” he clenched his teeth and hissed, “with _him._ ”

“I told you he didn't harm me.”

“You were always too quick to bear the burden!” Shisui insisted, “I thought you were covering for him just to avoid a political incident.”

“I'm no Ge-nin to be toyed with,” Itachi huffed, “you underestimate me, Shisui.”

“No, that's not it!” He shook his head vigorously. Itachi did not miss that his cousin threw a quick glance to the other two in the room before returning his attention back to Itachi. “I don't doubt your strength, it's just... it's how you ANBU work. You'd rather sacrifice yourself than stand for justice. I've seen the length you would go to conceive the truth if it is necessary. Anything for the village, that's your creed, isn't it, despite what's right and wrong?”

“This is how you think of us?” Tenzou whispered from behind Itachi, his voice shaking slightly.

“I'm not making assumptions for all based on the deeds of individuals,” Shisui explained, “But I've been with you guys long enough to know darkness when I see it. It's frightening! Uhm, not you though Tenzou-kun! I know you're kind. Were you in Itachi's position, I would have believed you!”

“Well, that's just offensive,” Itachi snorted.

“Don't misunderstand me,” the Jo-nin urged. His hands shook and he started to pace in Tenzou's small room. “It's not because I love Tenzou, it's because of you, Itachi. I know I taught you to be a nameless shinobi that protects the peace from the shadows. But that doesn't mean to forsake your identity to do your work and accept anything that results from it! It's the teachings of your order, or warriors of shadow as you call them, they are shady at best. I can't, in good conscience, support an organization that considers killing your comrades or hiding the truth as something to be commended for!”

“That's not the point, is it?” Itachi said, clenching his teeth. He didn't like the way his cousin spoke of his sword brothers. He sighed. “Though I disagree, I don't want to be dragged into a discussion about the morality of ANBU with you. The rivalry between the Konoha Jo-nin and ANBU agents shall be resolved another day.”

“You can say we differ in ideology,” Shisui nodded, “but that's not what I mean. It is the way _you_ work! We all know that you'd do anything to keep the peace. Should it come to that, you were always the first to sacrifice yourself for the greater good. How could I not think that he was using you, in making you believe that allying with him was a good way to protect the village? He could have gotten underneath your skin easily.”

“I told you how I feel about him,” Itachi insisted, “you should have taken my word for it.”

“But how am I to know that he would return it? It's not like any of us thought that he was being serious with you. Let alone _capable_ of love.”

Itachi snapped his head around to pin down his other two friends. “You doubted me as well?”

Kakashi winced, “He _is_ a lot older than you. Even older than me. And really, Hoshigaki doesn't have the best of reputation, being a Swordsman of Mist and all. Not that he's ever been charged with seduction of a minor or anything, but we are talking about a man who convinced the Mizukage to make him her first man after just one hour of talk.”

“There was no reason why he would be interested in you except for some plot,” Shisui added, “perhaps you’re unaware of your own influence or just how powerful an ally you are, but we are. You're known all over the land, of course they would have a reason to approach you.” Shisui took a long breathe, “look at it from our perspective; he draws your attention shortly after his arrival, then his lady asks him to converse with you. It stinks of manipulation from day one. He makes you respect his strength first, then he warms up to you, slowly making you accustomed to his presence. Then he confuses you by showing interest and flirting with you all the time. Then, gaining your trust wouldn't be so hard. It's really just basic strategy of long term seduction.”

“Do you take me for a fool?” Itachi hissed.

“Of course not,” Shisui shook his head with exasperation. “I just know that, despite your cold exterior, you are a very kind person. It isn't that difficult to find out how devoted you are to the peace and safety of this village. Your compassion here makes you vulnerable, and exploitable for others.”

Again, Shisui managed to analyze him perfectly. As much as Itachi hated being seen through, he also missed having people around who truly knew him. That Shisui acted the way he did was born out of concern, Itachi finally understood. Had he believed Itachi was manipulated, it was his duty to free Itachi from foreign control. Would he not do the same were their positions reversed? Closing his eyes, Itachi admitted he wouldn't have hesitated and would have done much worse. He had always been merciless to those who hurt his friends. That Shisui failed at seeing the whole picture in the end was only due to Itachi's masterful deception.

After all, deceiving people he loved was Itachi's way to protect them from the evil inside himself.

“I understand now,” Itachi eventually nodded.

“What do you understand?”

“The reason for your actions,” he sighed, lowering his head in apology, “well, I didn't make it easy for all of you. I was so afraid we would be discovered that I never paused to consider how it looked for others, especially those close to me. But Shisui, I assure you, I am not under any influence.”

“I know,” Shisui rolled his eyes. “Do you think I can still doubt your feelings after what happened in the Hokage-sama's chamber?”

“That was a speech you don't hear every day,” Kakashi chuckled from behind him.

“Yet you still require proof of Kisame's feelings?”

“You know I've been following him on your father's orders,” he wrinkled his nose, “it's hard to miss how smitten he's with you. If I hear him say 'as you wish, Itachi-san' one more time, I might vomit on him.”

Itachi still held his breath.

“No,” Shisui eventually muttered, though only begrudgingly, “I don't doubt him anymore.”

“That's a relief,” Itachi sighed. Kakashi and Tenzou actually giggled behind him.

“But,” Shisui held up one finger, “it doesn't mean I have to like him! And if he hurts you, I will make him suffer.”

“I'll relay the message,” Itachi nodded.

“Save it, I'll tell him myself!” The look in Shisui's eyes promised nothing good.

Tenzou intervened faster than Itachi could. He pressed a can of beer into the Jo-nin's hand and put a hand on Shisui's shoulder to gently massage it. “I think we all had enough excitement for one day. Why don't you stay here and relax a little?”

“Really?” Kakashi just had to add, “I thought that given we were two hours late, you two had enough of 'relaxing'.”

“Senpai, would you please shut up?”

Itachi stopped himself from chuckling. He took the iced tea Kakashi offered and struggled with the feelings in his chest. His anger was only slowly dying down, allowing mild reassurance to surface. After taking three long breaths to calm himself, he turned to face his friends just to find Shisui up and close in his personal space.

“We're good?” his cousin asked, his big eyes full of hope. “I really don't like fighting with you.”

“Shisui,” Itachi gave him a brief smile, “let's not repeat this anytime soon.”

“So…?”

“Yes, we're good.”

“Great,” his cousin sighed out of relief, “I was worried. Still sorry about all the times I walked in on you.”

“Hmh,”

“But since you just interrupted what was to be the best orgasm of my life, I dare say we're even.”

Itachi gave him a filthy glare. “As did you.”

Shisui slapped Itachi's head away. “I did not need to know that!” he then chuckled. “And don't you dare sending Tenzou to seduce me again! That's not fair.”

“But Jo-nin Captain Shisui,” Itachi smirked up at him, “don't you know? All is fair in love and war.”

For a instant, Shisui gaped at him, then his face darkened, a vein bulging on his forehead. “One day, I'm going to burn his dirty books!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it? I know I've made Shisui "bad" in the last chapters, but it's just natural for them to fight from time to time. It's what brothers are for, right?  
> Did you really think I would destroy the beautiful relationship between Shisui and Itachi? Never! I love them together! :-D


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new beginning for Itachi which of course bring new problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the positive feedback I'm getting for this story! I love you all!!! 
> 
> And I just finished the Itachi Shinden books! Perhaps it's because I love Itachi so, but seriously, it's been a while I read something so intense.   
> The second book called "midnight" was so intense, even though we all know what happened there. I couldn't even breathe when I read it and cried at least twice!!!   
> Those books, Itachi Shinden book one and two cleared all the questions I had. All the parties scheming in the shadows were pictured in the books, all the thoughts in Itachi's head was written out. Kishimoto even decided the write how Itachi killed his victims!!! That was insane! If you though the Anime was intense, it wasn't half as intense as the books! O_o   
> I have to say, Itachi was a bit insane back then and really really scary. If I ever encountered him alone, I'd immediately run the other way. (though it might be already too late for me.)
> 
> Also, I changed a bit of the dialogue after reading the Itachi Shinden. Nothing significant, since the plot and outline of this story was already decided. But I just feel like I need to include some details I've always danced around, since I don't know the true nature and didn't want to make something up. Now that I know, I feel like I have a better grasp on Itachi's character.   
> Also, the Itachi in my story IS very different than the one in the Shinden books. The Shinden Itachi is truly a child, while the Itachi in this story might appear the same age but is a lot more experienced and older. He died once and found out about his true self. 
> 
> And to those who think Itachi had a girlfriend and that it was Izumi: NO! NO! NO!!! Izumi had a crush on Itachi and came to his house while he wasn't there. Fugaku mistook the girl for Itachi's girlfriend. Obito also noticed that Itachi was kind to her and simple assumed that she was his girlfriend. Also, he went to tea with her once and someone teased him about her being his girlfriend and he denied it. Itachi let her die in his Tsukuyomi, believing she married Itachi and they had kids because it was what she wanted. He was just kind and gave her the life he wanted.   
> I guess Obito told Sasuke about Itachi's "girlfriend" because it has more impact than just saying "Oh the girl he considered a friend."
> 
> enough rant. XD Have fun reading. :-D

Another reincarnation story

27.

  
  


Itachi came up with the idea when he was picking up some vegetable for his roommate. After having nothing to do all afternoon, Itachi thought he might finally be able to dedicate some of his time into taking care of a certain orphan boy. He still believed Naruto was the best thing that happened to his brother and together, they would become the saviors of this world. It would be too bad if the legacy of the fourth Hokage succumbed to ill nutrition before that. Somehow, Itachi had come to see it as his own personal responsibility to protect the future boyfriend of his beloved brother. Sasuke of course wouldn't even admit it under torture, but he cared deeply for the blond.

Itachi landed on Naruto's balcony railing as silent as a feather and felt his heart sink. Even from outside the glass door, he could see that the apartment was a complete mess. The door to his bedroom was embarrassingly easy to pick and not a single ward was in place. As Itachi made his way through the small space, he wondered how Naruto could live here and not get sick. There was barely any space to put his foot without stepping on some trash. Itachi refused to take off his shoes and soil his soles in such... filth.

Rubbing his temple, he conjured two clones to do the literal dirty work. They picked up trash from the floor, gathered Naruto's laundry, made his bed and then eventually started cleaning the bathroom and kitchen. It took a whole hour before the space slightly resembled an environment a child should be living in. Then, Itachi shamelessly started going through Naruto's belongings. Despite his almost legendary lineage, there was next to nothing interesting in the boy's apartment.

The only incriminating thing he found that could be used as blackmail was a Sasuke plush toy Naruto apparently made himself. It was currently stuffed under his bed. Chuckling, Itachi sniffed it. There was a faint fragrance of Cup noodles and childish sweat. From the look of it, Naruto divided his time equally between cuddling and kicking the toy. Nonetheless, Itachi placed it carefully on Naruto's bed and tucked it in. The boy would know what it meant.

The front door burst open an hour later just when Itachi finished the last dish for dinner. Naruto kicked off his shoes in poor manner and stopped dead in the entrance, gaping at his living room.

“I... Itachi nii-chan?” he stammered, his big blue eyes sparkling brighter with every second. He looked so cute Itachi wanted to cuddle him. “What... what are you doing here?”

“Welcome home, Naruto,” Itachi said softly. “Is Sasuke with you?”

“Oi, idiot!” Sasuke yelled from behind Naruto when he bumped into his friend. “Don't just stand in the door! What are you doing? Eh, Nii-san?”

“Hello, Sasuke,” Itachi waved with the spatula in hand. “Did you have a good day at the academy?”

“Why are you here?” the tiny Uchiha looked just as stunned as his friend.

“I thought you two deserve a good meal after a hard week at school,” he smiled at them, pointing at the table with his freshly cooked food. “Go wash your hands.”

“You cooked?” Sasuke lifted a brow.

“Oi, Itachi nii-chan!” Naruto shouted again when he managed to rip himself from his rooted position by the door. “What did you do with my apartment?”

“You really should take better care of yourself, Naruto. It's not healthy to live in your own filth.”

“Wow!” The blond boy jumped at the food on the table with drool in his mouth and hearts in his eyes. “This looks delicious!”

Itachi slapped his hand away before the child could grab onto the rice ball. “Go wash your hands first.”

“Hai!”

Naruto dashed into the bathroom as soon as the other Uchiha came out. Sasuke pouted when he approached, sitting down at the table as if the dishes offended him. Itachi didn't miss that Sasuke's face was slightly flushed or that his brother refused to look him in the eyes. “What's wrong, Sasuke? You don't like the food?”

“Why don't you cook for _me_?”

“I just did,” Itachi sat down himself, waiting for Naruto's return.

“But you never do it at home anymore.”

“Mother cooks at home. I don't want to interfere. Besides, I don't live there anymore.”

“So you really aren't coming back...” Sasuke sank down to put his chin on the table, pouting even more. Averting his gaze, he muttered. “Do I get to see you again?”

“What's with this attitude? I'm not going anywhere.”

“You said you wouldn't just get married and leave us...” Sasuke was clearly pouting, even if Itachi couldn’t see him clearly. “Now there’s this ring on your finger. Even _I_ know what that means. You’re going to leave me, aren’t you?”

Itachi blinked at his brother, then he chuckled. “I said I wouldn't just marry a _girl_ and leave the village. That is still true. Kisame and I will stay right where we are. But I guess the fault is still with me; I haven't asked you about how you feel about all this. Forgive Nii-san?”

Sasuke blushed harder and tried to hide his face in his arms. He mumbled something into his elbow and swallowed the last of his words. Even with his face hidden by his hair, Itachi could see the flush forming on his skin.

“Speak clearly, Sasuke.”

Naruto rushed out of the bathroom just in that moment, making Sasuke flinch. He sat up straight and put on a brave face for his friend. Itachi bit on his lower lip, trying hard not to laugh. He shook his head only mentally. It was extremely endearing that regardless of his own emotions, Sasuke was still trying to act cool and impress his simple friend.

“Oi Teme,” Naruto pushed his face into Sasuke's personal space. “What's up with you? You look sick.”

“I'm not sick, Idiot!” Sasuke snapped at him, pushing Naruto towards his seat. “Sit down and eat! Nii-san worked hard for you!”

“Itadakimasu!”

“Itadakimasu,” Itachi echoed softly, watching his brother mumble the same.

It was the best meal Itachi had enjoyed since his suspension, and he knew all the credit went to his amusing company. Naruto was naturally curious. Between bites, he asked hundreds of questions, many of them Itachi didn't know how to answer. On the other side, Sasuke was constantly torn between his cute self and wanting to hide any opening from Naruto. The blond was merciless, always trying to find something about Sasuke that wasn't as 'cool' as the younger Uchiha liked to pretend.

“Ne, ne, Itachi nii-chan,” Naruto called from across the table, waving to get Itachi's attention. “Sasuke says you're not a shinobi anymore, why?”

Itachi winced mentally. That sounded a lot more insulting than he expected. “It's complicated,” Itachi said, “I did something wrong and was suspended.”

“Suspended?” Naruto's eyes narrowed when he didn't understand the answer.

“It means I am not allowed to work as a shinobi right now.” He needed to explain this as simple as possible if he didn't want to confuse the blond. “It's like getting detention at the academy. When you do something wrong, you must stand outside the classroom and miss your lecture. It's bad for you because you can't get stronger by not learning.”

“You are already strong, Nii-san.” Sasuke argued.

“So old man Hokage is punishing you?” Naruto asked, his eyes wide. “He makes you stand outside of the classroom with buckets of water?”

“So to speak, yes.” Itachi chuckled. “But when you become a shinobi, you don't have to stand with water buckets anymore. Not being able to work is punishment enough.”

“So you'd rather go back to doing missions than spend time with us?” Naruto asked with an innocence Sasuke never managed. Itachi guessed it came with a simple mind and pure heart.

“Nii-san is a shinobi,” Sasuke snapped. “Doing missions for the village is important! Dou-san says that Itachi is one of the best.”

“Does he, now?” Itachi mused. Interesting. So after all that’s happened, his father still recognized his ability. He wondered what else Fugaku was saying to Sasuke.

“But you don't have missions right now, do you?” Naruto was clearly up to something. “Can you-”

Itachi interrupted him by jumping up from his seat. He was certain that a hawk just outside the window was flying in a very specific pattern. Moving closer to the glass, Itachi knew he was right. The summoning hawk circled above him, making Itachi's heart beat faster.

“What's wrong, Nii-san?”

“Nothing,” he reassured him. “But I have to leave now.”

The younger Uchiha pouted, already knowing what excuse Itachi was going to give. Naruto though only tilted his head, looking at the situation as if he understood nothing. “Why?” the blond asked.

“I have an urgent summoning.” As much as Itachi liked the kids and wanted to spend some time with them, he could not wait to be reinstated. There couldn't be another reason why the Hokage would summon him.

“Naruto, Sasuke,” he said, before jumping up to the windowsill. “Don't forget to wash dishes after the meal. I've left some rice balls in the fridge, don't eat them all at once or you both are going to be sick.”

“I know, Nii-san!”

“Thank you, Itachi Nii-chan, You're the best!” Naruto shouted and jumped down from his chair. He caught Itachi's sleeve and grinned up with his big blue eyes. “Will you train us next time? Sasuke says you know a lot of jutsus. Will you teach me?”

_What?_ Itachi had never thought about that. The words of the blond seemed to give Sasuke extra confidence. He hurried over where his friend stood and pushed him out of the way. For a moment, the two little kids competed with each other for Itachi's attention, then resigned with each occupying a half of Itachi's vision. One glaring, the other grinning, but both glanced up at Itachi with hope.

“You promised you'd teach me a jutsu, Nii-san!”

“I want to learn too!”

Itachi's lower lip trembled. He couldn't deal with this kind of cuteness right now. How did Kakashi train them back in his old world? How did he manage to look at them and not do everything they wanted?

Surrendering the inner battle, Itachi nodded. “Fine, I'll train you Sunday morning. But you two must know, I'm a very stern teacher.”

“Really?”

“Of course!” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Nii-san is a captain of ANBU, he trains only with the best!”

“You're awesome, Itachi nii-chan! ” Naruto shouted, as if Itachi's couldn't hear him from just half a yard away. “See you on Sunday!”

With a final wave, Itachi teleported himself up to the roof, grasping the front of his shirt. Dammit, what had he gotten himself into? How could he train two children and not break them? How was he supposed to watch adorable Sasuke and cute little Naruto push themselves to the brink of exhaustion and not pamper them?

Sighing, Itachi thought he might have just discovered his greatest weakness.

  
  


-xXx-

  
  


When he arrived at the Hokage tower, Sarutobi Hiruzen was waiting for him on the top platform alone. With no other agent in sight, Itachi was even more confident that he would be returning to his former duty soon.

“I'm at your disposal, Sir,” the current civilian said and knelt.

Hiruzen did not turn to face him but continued gazing over Konoha in the twilight sun. “Ah, Itachi,” he said kindly, sounding more like a grandfather again, “how does civilian life treat you?”

Itachi swallowed, “I've learned my lesson.”

“Good, good,” Hiruzen chuckled. “Then you should be very happy to know that I have decided to end your suspension.”

Itachi almost sighed in relief. He controlled his reaction and lowered his head in respect. “I thank you, Sir.”

“After,” the Hokage was a very dramatic man, “your honeymoon.”

“My what?”

The old man turned to smirk at him, the wrinkles around his eyes multiplied by the smug expression. “Your mother wouldn't forgive me if I took that pleasure from her first born.”

“That's not necessary, Sir!” Were they kidding him?

“Of course it is,” Hiruzen insisted. “After all your hard service, I agree with Mikoto that you deserved some down time. What's the matter? The prospect of quiet time with your beloved should put a smile on your face, not a frown.”

“Thank you for your consideration,” Itachi quickly replied, “but I doubt that would be agreeable with our staff. I worry about my team's progress.”

“Don't you have confidence in them?”

“I have every confidence in their skills, Sir,” Itachi corrected. “It's the cohesion of the unit that still needs work. We are a newly formed team, long separation will not benefit us.”

“I've heard that Fugaku intends to invoke all the Uchiha tradition. There must be a lot of preparation of finish.”

“That's right, Sir. My father does not intend for me to marry until I am 16.”

“That would be three years of suspension,” his lord said, drawing a breath through his pipe, “quite unheard of for an ANBU captain. I suggest you convince your father to accelerate the procedure, then. Otherwise Konoha would be without your protection for far too long.”

What was Hiruzen playing at? Did he expect Itachi to elope?

“I'm afraid it is no easy task,” Itachi reported. “Without my status as a shinobi, I cannot decide for myself until I'm of age. Hokage-sama, only by returning me to my unit can I take actions into my own hands.”

“That wouldn't do,” the Hokage shook his head slightly. “I promised your mother I wouldn't interfere in the clan business or your marriage. By reinstating you, I am making a point. That would be undiplomatic.”

_Wait, what?_ Itachi's brain worked hard. What exactly did the Hokage want from him? He doubted that he had been summoned here to receive a most resented wedding gift. There must be something behind the words, something Hiruzen couldn't say but wanted Itachi to know.

“Do you understand the situation now, Itachi?”

“I do, Sir,” the teenager said. “I should get married and return to duty as soon as possible.”

The Hokage gestured him to rise and invited Itachi to stand next to him. “You have an uncanny gift for deception and persuasion,” the Hokage stated. “I have known ever since you were a child that your sensitivity towards all things would make you great one day. It seems I'm not wrong. Your performance in my council chamber the other day was very impressive, making me think that you can become more than just my sharpest blade.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“You must have figured out why I chose to support you.”

“I am in your dept, Hokage-sama,” Itachi inclined his head. He hesitated for a moment, then continued. “Hoshigaki Kisame is a valuable asset to Konoha.”

“And a loyal one at that,” Hiruzen nodded, “you did well to secure that.”

“He is loyal _only_ to me, Sir. I doubt he will show the same devotion to the village,” Itachi said truthfully, “if they do not accept him.”

“Then we are fortunate you hold his leash tight.”

“With all due respect, he is my future husband, not my dog.”

Hiruzen chuckled, his eyes wandering down to Itachi’s right hand, “that is very kind of you to say.” He looked over towards Itachi, his face illuminated by the orange light. “As your leader, I must be sure of your intention as well as Hoshigaki's. After all, he will be marrying the future Clan Leader of the Uchiha. Were you any other shinobi without the tidings of a clan, I would be less cautious. Please forgive my scrutiny.”

“There is no need to apologize, Hokage-sama,” Itachi replied. “I am aware of the danger of having someone with Kisame's skills within my father's reach of influence. But I assure you, Kisame will not turn on me. I am convinced of his loyalty.”

“That puts my mind at ease,” the Hokage nodded as a small sigh of relief escaped him. “Itachi, despite your age, you're one of my best. You are a credit to your clan, not many Uchiha would place their loyalty to Konoha above their clan. That of course includes your cousin Shisui as well. In the past few years, the relationship between the leaders of this village and your father were more than strained. By a hair's breath, it would have come to war. It was thanks to your influence that disaster could be prevented.”

“I did not achieve it alone, Sir.” Itachi bowed. Even in this world, it was Shisui who had started investigating the clan's resentment.

“I am aware, but I am also aware to what length you have gone to protect us all,” Hiruzen turned to him again, something very sad overshadowing his old eyes. “I simply wish you would have had the trust to come to me first before taking things into your own hands.”

Itachi swallowed.

“I cannot hold you accountable for anything because I don't have proof, but I know it was you who had stopped Danzou in his plan of purging the village of your clan two years ago. An ambition he has pursuit for decades, yet you changed his heart in matters of months.His mellow attitude towards you and your clan was especially suspicious. I doubt it was your brilliance that has given him hope. Though I dare guess it was in the same way you convinced your father to seek out the village, which lets me think that your official file might be outdated. That of course needs to be corrected.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Furthermore, the investigation into Danzou's suddenly demise yielded no result.” He sighed, giving Itachi a knowing glance. “I guess we will never know. To all, he died peacefully in his sleep, a luxury only granted to a few shinobi. We will honor his service by integrating the agents from his Root Department into ANBU. After a while of settling in, they will be a great addition.”

Itachi couldn't disagree. Judging from his past experience which offered deep insight into Root  most of the its agents were brainwashed, indoctrinated to follow orders without question. Most of them didn't even know right from wrong. Given enough freedom and kindness, it was possible they could develop a somewhat functioning moral compass, but at the same time were still capable of fulfilling missions of questionable nature.

“Seeing Danzou go, it reminds me of my age,” Hiruzen sighed out loud. “I am old and held this office for far too long. I have witnessed four Kages come and go, three of them greater heroes than I am. From the days of the Shodai to Minato, I have seen this village grow. Now that my years draws nearer to its end, I wish nothing more than to see a fifth take over. Someone who is capable of guiding this village towards peace. That is what Hashirama-sama has dreamed of when he founded Konoha on this rock. His dream was of a safe haven for children, where they wouldn't have to sacrifice their innocence or life. It shames me that my weakness has demanded that you soil your hands to protect those who should have protected you. And it shames me even deeper that I have to ask more of you.”

“I live to serve Konoha, Hokage-sama,” Itachi only said. “I only regret that my clan does not possess your compassion.”

“A true son of the Will of Fire,” Hokage nodded, “both wise and cunning. Capable of defending Konoha from all enemies, yet subtle enough to represent us as a diplomatic leader, that is what the candidate for this office must be. Someone who would dedicate his life to see the village grow. Someone with unshakable resolve to do the right thing. Do you know of a shinobi like this?”

Itachi blinked, his mind scanning through his mental catalog of all the capable shinobis. Which one of them was able to bear of burden of leadership? Who could stand tall in the light and not crumble when the shadow grew strong? Who possessed the heart to be a father to all of Konoha's citizen and a brother to all its warriors? Who knew more than just ending conflict with a sword, but was also prepared to make the hard choices? Who could be allowed to have absolute power and not be corrupted by it? Who was to be the next Hokage?

A long time ago when he was still a child, Itachi had wanted to become someone like that. It was once his dream to be the best of the world, to be the Hokage and direct his home toward peace. But he had given that up when he stained his hands with his brethren’s blood. He had given up his once lifelong ambition for the greater good.

Ashamed, Itachi lowered his head. “I'm sorry, Sir,” Itachi said with bitterness. “I have no insight on this matter.”

If Hiruzen was disappointed, he didn't show. “As modest as always, I see,” he turned towards Itachi, smiling down at him like the professor he was known for. “Return to your home now. Enjoy your free days and make preparations for your wedding. I'm looking forward to seeing you rejoin our ranks.” With a final nod, he laid a gentle hand on Itachi's shoulder. “When you are back, we shall speak more about the future of this office.”

That was when Itachi finally understood. He gasped and couldn't believe what he had just heard. On shaking knees, Itachi bowed low before his lord. “I am humbled by your trust, Hokage-sama. I shall not disappoint.”

_Panic!_ Panic was what Itachi felt when he shimmered away from the roof. He couldn't remember such excitement mixed with fear running through his veins even when Danzou presented him with his only S-rank mission all those years ago. His hands moved on their own accord, forming seals to summon his loyal birds. They separated from him, each taking a different direction and each of them carrying the same message in their bellies.

_Emergency meeting! Shisui's house! You'll need Sake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what do you think? XD   
> Do you like where this is going? hehehe. 
> 
> Also, feel free to comment on my rant in the note as well. :-P


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi's emergency meeting + Sake = Shisui almost dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, guy!!!  
> First, A HUGE THANKS TO Teacup17!!! I couldn't have done this without her!

Another reincarnation story

28.

 

Shisui and Tenzou jumped apart when Itachi flickered into his cousin's living room. The older Uchiha's face blushed in record time while Tenzou turned around to fix his own collar.

“Can’t you knock?” Shisui barked, stuffing his shirt back into his pants.

Itachi averted his eyes when Tenzou started doing the same. “Sorry,” he muttered, his own face heating up. “I sent a raven ahead.”

“Ten minutes is not enough!” Shisui snorted but nonetheless welcomed his cousin by leaving to make a pot of tea for Itachi. He shouted from the kitchen a moment later, “Next time, try an hour.”

Itachi wanted to argue that ten minutes were enough to move whole squadrons, but bit on his lip considering the private moment he just barged in on. It appeared, Shisui and him are destined to interrupt each other.

“Good evening, Itachi-kun,” Tenzou finally said, turning around to greet him in proper manner. “Long time no see. How is suspension?”

“Boring,” Itachi made himself comfortable in the armchair he usually occupied when in Shisui's home. “I'd rather be Ametake again.”

Tenzou chuckled, “It couldn't be that bad, could it?”

“She at least has a purpose,” Itachi rubbed his temple, “I have a lot of time and nothing to do.”

“Did I hear someone mentioning Ametake?” Shisui returned, putting an empty teacup in front of Itachi. “Didn't know you were interested in maikos, Itachi.”

Itachi and Tenzou exchanged an alarmed gaze. Though stories of his performance was known throughout ANBU, they were very careful not to let it spread into other ranks. There were some rumors that better stayed hidden, especially those which could compromise an identity. It would be less than ideal should it be known that the ones operating with the currently famous maiko Ametake were in truth shinobi from Konoha. Or that Ametake herself was a male shinobi of the Uchiha Clan.

Their silence did not escape Shisui's attention. He lifted a brow at them, demanding answers. “You two know about Ametake, something I'm not aware of?”

“Nothing really,” Tenzou waved dismissively and Itachi palmed his forehead. Really, Tenzou should be able to lie better. Not even a Genin would have believed him right now.

Shisui gasped, placing two hands over his heart. “Oh please tell me she's still in business! I thought after her masterful performance for that Lord Gorimura, she's earned enough to give up the profession!”

Again, Shisui was jumping to conclusion. For a change, Itachi didn't intend to correct him. “Since when do you take interest in the Geisha business?” Itachi asked instead.

“Hey, I can appreciate the finer arts,” Shisui argued, heading back towards the kitchen for Itachi's tea.

The genius took the time to glare at Tenzou instead. In a low voice, he hissed. “Really? That's the best you can do?”

“Never claimed to be good at lying,” the other shrugged. “Spycraft is more your thing.”

Itachi couldn't argue with that. Tenzou was convincing when in another identity, but lying to people he cared for was another thing completely. When Shisui came back with a pot of tea, Itachi hoped his cousin wouldn't talk about artisans anymore. His hopes were dashed when Shisui demonstrated his skills at pouring tea which could be considered somewhere near the level of a Geisha apprentice. He grinned up at Itachi with pride and winked.

“See, I know something about being pleasant,” he sat down on the rug and crossed his legs. “So, how do you know about Ame-chan?”

“How do you know her?” Tenzou asked as the same time Itachi said, “She's a maiko. Ametake- _san_ would be the proper way to address her.”

Shisui ignored Itachi's lecture. “The last time I was away, we had to pass through the Hanamatchi. A famous artist made a portrait of her and it was on display.”

“So you've seen her image?”

“He made that portrait from memory he said, so it wasn't completely accurate. She's so pretty in it already and he said that she was even more stunning in person.” Shisui sighed dreamily. “If I were a Lord, I'd want to marry her too.”

“Should I be worried, Shisui-kun?” Tenzou chuckled.

“Like I have the money to keep myself a maiko!”

“So there is no need to mention her any further,” Itachi tried to direct the conversation away.

Shisui shook his head in refusal. “She's worth mentioning. A girl of her depth needs to be investigated.”

Itachi almost burned himself on the hot tea. “What makes you say that?”

“She's good, almost too good.” he took his cup of sake and downed it. “A young maiden at the tender age of 14, perfect in everything she does and enchants a Lord so much he spends months looking for her. I heard he's hired professionals to do it. Sounds like he's really dedicated to the idea of having her for a concubine.”

“Perverted old man,” Itachi growled, “he was old enough to be her father.”

“Since when does it stop a maiko from....” Shisui stopped, his eyes fixed on Itachi. “How did you know that? Unless...”

“Shisui,” Itachi begged, trying to stop him from saying.

“Oh no, it was _you_!” Shisui shouted, jumping up towards Itachi. He grasped both of Itachi's shoulders and shook him violently. “Please tell me it wasn't you! Not again! Dammit, but it fits! You were away when she appeared. Your age is roughly the same, she has an entourage of older men. And then the black hair, the big eyes and now that I think about it, her kimono does look familiar.”

Itachi softly brushed Shisui's hand from his shoulder. “Shisui, please don't involve me in your escapades. I have no interest in your premature theories.”

“Was that aunt Mikoto's kimono?”

“Shisui....”

“I have a kimono here,” Shisui stood and looked around, “I bet you can still look like one. And there must be a fan somewhere, I've always wanted to watch a maiko dance. And if you're good enough for a daimyo, you're good enough for me.”

Itachi kicked his cousin in the shin. “That is a yukata, it's hardly the same.”

“Choosy aren't we?”

“Shisui-kun,” Tenzou cut in, slightly unsure of himself. “That's classified information. Konoha wasn't officially involved.”

“Don't worry, I won't tell,” his cousin grinned, then threw himself onto the couch, next to Tenzou. “Just sort of happy that I might get to see her after all.”

“Over my dead body,” Itachi mumbled, determined to ignore the rest of the conversation. He directed his focus towards the quickly approaching shadow and counted the second until said shadow formed into his former captain at the window.

“What is with you ANBU never using doors!” Shisui shouted, throwing his arms up in exasperation. “The door is literally just two yards to your left!”

Itachi opened the window for his friend and accepted the bags of drinks and snacks. “I wasn't expecting you until midnight.”

“I overheard some of your conversation with Hokage-sama,” Kakashi only stated, jumping down from the windowsill. “It warrants an emergency.”

Shisui and Tenzou both tensed, every sense of humor vanishing from their faces. “What's wrong?”

“Itachi?” When the younger genius nodded, Kakashi continued. “I think Sandaime wants to groom Itachi for Hokage.”

Shisui choked dramatically on his own spit. He gasped and gagged, his face turning purple with each breath. When he finally recovered after the awkward pause, he rasped. “Are you serious?”

“I wouldn't say grooming,” Itachi frowned, “but he certainly considers me a possibility.”

The silence in the room was pressing. Shisui fell back into his cushions, his face suddenly pale. He blinked at the empty space in front of him, then fixed his gaze upon Itachi. “Is that possible? I know you're not currently on duty, but you're still ANBU. Aren't you guys excluded from the vote?”

“Technically yes,” Kakashi said, “we usually remain neutral in the vote, but ANBU agents aren't excluded from succession. Nidaime Tobirama was an ANBU agent, in fact the first, when he became Hokage.”

“But he was also Shodai-sama's brother.” Tenzou added.

“So technically Itachi could become Hokage,” Shisui breathed out, as if saying something completely outrageous.

“Technically, every shinobi could become Hokage,” Kakashi reminded him, “with the emphasis on _shinobi_. Which Itachi isn't right now.”

“I'm just suspended, Taicho, not fired.” Itachi put his teacup down.

“Does it really matter?” Tenzou asked. “If Hokage-sama wants you to be his successor, he could easily reinstate you. No offense Itachi-kun, but I don't really understand why?”

“I don’t either,” Shisui said honestly. “We are an Uchiha.”

“Is that important?” Tenzou blinked. “I thought it’s because Itachi is 13.”

Shisui frowned. “I guess the issue of his age comes second to the fact that we are Uchiha. I doubt the council of elders will easily agree to an Uchiha in power.”

“I thought that’s dealt with,” Tenzou frowned.

“Not completely,” Itachi sighed. “Many in the village still suspect us of releasing the Kyuubi. But even before that, the resentment towards my clan existed as long as the village stands.”

“Even though Fugaku-san and Hokage-sama reached some kind of agreement, we Uchiha still aren’t treated fairly.” Shisui’s face darkened. “We’re cooped up in a little compound at the edge of the village without the freedom to live anywhere else in the village. Though we aren’t officially excluded from the central structure of power anymore, I don’t see any Uchiha rising above the rank of Chunin beside me and Itachi. You can’t say it’s because we’re talentless. It’s because the fear and suspicion towards the Uchiha still linger.”

Itachi frowned. “That will change when I’m Hokage.”

Kakashi coughed and then cleared his throat to cover it. “You’re serious about this?”

Shisui shook his head in disbelief. “I see, you still haven’t given up on that dream of yours?”

“What dream?” Tenzou asked.

“When Itachi was little, he really, really wanted to become the strongest in the world, which meant Hokage for him.”

“The foolish dream of a once foolish child,” Itachi sighed. He swallowed the rest of his lament. Now was not the time to think about what he had strived towards a lifetime ago. “But it makes sense he would choose me.”

“How?” Kakashi asked. “You don’t strike me as Hokage material.”

“Senpai!”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Taicho.” Itachi deadpanned. “I’m the best candidate he has right now.”

“Enlighten us, Itachi-taicho.”

“It’s exactly because I am an Uchiha he chooses me.” Itachi lifted his head and started his lecture. “I am the heir to our strongest clan, even though we’re not of higher rank. The hostility of my brethren and their dissatisfaction towards the village will cease immediately when an Uchiha is considered for leadership. In other words, the radicals amongst the younger shinobis of my clan will start to bet on me, instead of focusing their strength on a coup.”

“A coup? Is it that serious?” Tenzou didn’t look to comfortable with the idea.

Shisui shifted closer to his boyfriend. “I wouldn’t say a coup, it’s more like some protest, some form of rebellion.”

“They’ll only stop when their demands are met, Shisui. You know that.” Itachi said. “And they know that I can get it for them.”

“Yashiro and you aren’t exactly on good terms.”

“Then I’ll make him.”

“Itachi...”

“Despite the obvious benefits within Konoha,” Itachi continued, ignoring his cousin’s warning. “The Uchiha name is feared throughout the world. Knowing that a true son of the Sharingan is Hokage would discourage any enemy from attacking.”

Shisui nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on an empty spot on the couch table. “Makes sense. And considering your own reputation and your known distance to your father, no one could claim that he has too much influence over you. You’re stubborn enough not to give into his or Yashiro’s unreasonable demands, but also considers the future of our clan carefully. Politically, it is a good choice. But even if your skills and position is beyond reproach, don’t you think you’re still too young?”

“I don't think he wishes to retire soon,” Itachi explained. “He's merely testing me, trying to see the depth of my capacity.”

“You still have a lot to learn, if you want to be Hokage,” Kakashi said, patting Itachi's head. “Let's start with being good to your friends and how to be social.”

“Yeah, how come you're so anti-social when we know you can be very pleasant company?” Shisui's eyebrows danced up and down at Itachi, making the younger glower. No doubt he was referring to Itachi's skills at impersonating a maiko.

“Just because I mostly dislike crowded places doesn’t mean I'm socially incompetent.” Itachi grumbled. “I can be social if I want.”

“Oh but you so rarely want,” Kakashi chuckled. The glass in his hand was almost empty, yet Itachi didn't see him drink. Kakashi must be needing a lot of Sake for this conversation.“Besides, there's no need to think about being Hokage just now. You're still a civilian right now. So what's the emergency you called us here for?”

“Weren't you present, Senpai?”

“I didn't hear everything.”

“That wasn't the emergency?” Shisui downed his own glass and put it on the table with a loud clank. “What else could be more shocking than you becoming the next Hokage?” then he barked out a laughter. “Damn, I already pity Konoha's enemies! I doubt there's another Kage who can glare his opponent to death!”

“You're such a lightweight, Shisui-kun,” Tenzou chuckled nervously, but still poured more Sake for his boyfriend.

“Tenzou-kun, you're so good to me!” Grinning up at Tenzou, Shisui's eyes were sparkling. Itachi wondered if he looked this stupid when he looked at Kisame. Speaking of Kisame....

A loud knock on the door dispelled the moment, interrupting the pleasant banter. Shisui's attention was fixed on the entrance almost immediately as Kakashi's hand subtly wandered towards his weapon pouch. When the Jo-nin peeked through his peephole, Itachi could see the moment a vein on his forehead bulged.

“What is _he_ doing here?” Shisui hissed, his hands balling into fists.

“I invited him,” Itachi stated, calmly sipping on his tea.

“You told him where I live?”

“No. I trusted he would find his own way.”

“But why?” Shisui almost whined, rubbing his face in his hands.

Another knock just from the other side made his cousin jump. Itachi smirked at the force of his boyfriend's statement, telling them that he heard everything and wasn't pleased. Throwing Itachi a last irritated glare, Shisui pulled his front door open.

“What do you want?” He barked, forsaking all social manners. And he dared call Itachi anti-social.

“I'm here on Itachi-san's invitation,” Kisame announced melodically, not betraying his annoyance. “May I come in?”

Shisui reluctantly stepped aside, letting the man enter. Kisame thanked him with a nod, clearly knowing that he was being watched closely by at least three of Konoha's elite. His confidence was arousing as he moved through the space as if this was his own domain. When their eyes met, Kisame's controlled expression slipped.

“Hello, Itachi-san,” he greeted first, giving Itachi a broad grin. “It's been a while.”

“It's good to see you, Kisame,” Itachi replied politely. Had he not seen his lover just yesterday and made love to him in the woods, he might have jumped up to embrace the swordsman. Instead, he restrained himself and extended hand with the ring for Kisame to hold. “Thank you for coming.”

Kisame accepted the invitation and remained standing at his armchair. “You summoned me, how dare I not respond?”

“Excuse me,” Shisui said loudly to Tenzou, “I'll go puke.”

“Forgive my manners,” Kisame chuckled softly, “seeing Itachi-san after so long, I'm simply overwhelmed. I believe we have not been properly introduced. I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, nice to meet you.”

“Uchiha Shisui, bane of your existence, nice to meet you too!”

“Shisui!”

Kisame managed a laugh instead. “I believe you're quite right on that front, Shisui-san.”

“Yo,” Kakashi raised a hand. “Hatake Kakashi, you might have heard of me.”

“Indeed, I have,” Kisame said and inclined his head. “Sharingan no Kakashi, master of a thousand jutsu, I'm honored to make your acquaintance.”

“Hi,” Tenzou said at last, extending his hand in polite manner. “I'm Tenzou, I'm sure you haven't heard of me.”

“On the contrary, Tenzou-san,” Kisame shook his hand briefly, “I take great interest in Itachi-san's friends. The legacy of the first Hokage would not have passed my attention.”

“Now that we are all here and the introductions are out of the way,” Itachi rose from his armchair like a king rising from his throne, “I believe we can discuss why I've called you here.”

“I'm intrigued, your message was most promising,” Kisame mused.

Shisui slammed a glass down in front of Kisame and poured some drink for him. “Careful not to choke, Hoshigaki!”

“I won't make it easy for you, Shisui-san,” Kisame replied and Itachi massaged his temple. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to get them in one place.

“So, what's the _emergency_?” Tenzou asked loudly, trying to defuse the sparks flying between Kisame and Shisui. It looked like they were about to have a drinking contest.

Itachi gathered his strength, praying to all Kami to let him make it out of this night alive. He banished all emotions from his face and addressed his four warriors. “I wish to be married by the end of the Chu-nin exam and I ask you help me achieve it.”

Shisui choked on his wine. “What?” he shouted. “What the hell, Itachi? Can you maybe stop dropping bombs on us? First you decide to become the next Hokage, now this? Are you trying to kill me?”

“Don't be ridiculous.”

“Hokage?” Kisame only lifted a brow.

“A discussion for another day,” Itachi told him. “Right now, I wish to conclude the business of our marriage as fast as possible.”

“And here I thought I could enjoy the process of a proper courtship.” The glint in Kisame's golden eyes betrayed what he really thought about Itachi's decision. Behind his teasing words, he was delighted.

“Would you rather we continue this pointless dance for three years?”

“Not if you do not wish me to,” Kisame retorted. “Though I find it rather entertaining, playing this game of blushing maiden and dashing hero.”

Itachi rolled his eyes. “I despise games. No courtship can move my heart if I do not allow it. I have no use for the gifts you include in your tribute. To me, it is all empty prestige and a waste of time.”

“How unkind of you to say that. I thought the kimono suited you.”

Itachi sent him a death-glare. Shisui did _not_ need to know that he willingly put on a robe for Kisame, or that it was a gift and they made love in it. Instead, he announced, “the certainty of your heart is enough for me. There is no need to prolong our separation. Once we are properly married, things will return to normal.”

“As you wish, Itachi-san.”

From the other side of the room, Shisui made a gagging sound. Tenzou gently patted his back, looking apologetically to them. Kakashi slapped his forehead and hid himself behind his book, muttering something about hating being the third wheel. Itachi looked over his friends in multiple states of drunkenness and awkwardness. They were just a bunch of orphans and damaged soldiers thrown together by the tides of fate. Together, they were Konoha's most elite, capable of just anything. And if they liked it or not, they _will_ help Itachi get married in less than three weeks time.

  


 

Two days later, his little assembly dubbed “headless chicken squad”, courtesy of a tipsy Shisui, was still nowhere near the solution of their current task. As it turned out, when a group of highly trained killers came together, all their solutions contained at least someone being hurt or threatened. Even then Itachi knew clearly in his heart that their slow progress wasn’t only due to their poor understanding of social diplomacy, but because not everyone was as dedicated as the lovers were.

Taken from Shisui's silent glaring in Kisame's direction during their meetings, he wasn't about to help at all, though he didn't sabotage their plan either. Tenzou was as creative as a tree for which Itachi couldn't blame him. Before he became part of their little gang, he hardly had any friends. The worst of all was actually the one man Itachi had been counting on. Instead of being helpful, the pervert copy-nin chose to treat his dilemma as a joke.

When he came up with the worst of his ideas, Itachi had shouted. “What?”

“I said if you were a girl, we could just get you knocked up. Then you'll _have_ to get married before you lose your slender figure.”

“I hate you!” Itachi muttered from under his covers, hiding his face from the fellow captain.

“Ow, don't say that,” Kakashi whined from his bed. “Those words hurts me.”

Itachi threw his pillow at him. “Then don't say stupid things!”

That marked the end of the discussion with Hatake Kakashi. Now counting the days to the end of the Chu-nin exam, Itachi was growing more frustrated by the hour. Only 16 days remained until the big event would take place in the Konoha arena. If he was lucky, the Mizukage would remain another three, letting her injured heal before attempting a long journey.

“Why 'headless chicken'?” Kisame asked, sprawled out next to Itachi after their lovemaking. Again, they had paid for a room in the hotel on the outskirts. Neither commented on why the one-eyed woman charged them extra.

“Because Shisui likes chicken and thinks I act headless,” he snorted, pinching the root of his nose. “Which isn't so inaccurate. I'm in over my head.”

“I don't understand why you wouldn't just _make_ him. It certainly is in your capability.” Kisame always has a certain admiration in his tone when he spoke of Itachi being brutal. It was because Itachi's strength had always excited him. “Is it because he is your father? Killing him once is enough?”

Itachi sighed out. “I don't always want to resort to my eyes. If I am to be Hokage, I have to learn to resolve political conflict with words. Otherwise, I would be no better than the man who ordered me to kill my family.”

“Striving to be more?”

“Learning from my failures.”

“It makes me happy,” Kisame pulled him closer, placing a gentle kiss on his hair, “that you would trust me with your inner thoughts. If I can be any assistance to your solution, you need only ask.”

“I’m afraid there is not much you can do,” Itachi returned the kiss to his chest. “The ultimatum is clear and so is his intention. It's all a test for my diplomatic skills. Sandaime wishes that I resolve this business quickly and elegantly, preferable without bloodshed,” Itachi calculated for a moment. “Is the Mizukage pressuring him?”

“Perhaps,”

“Kisame...”

“Taking me back to Kiri would be problematic,” Kisame explained. “After having me presented here, it would seem she got served with an empty promise. Clearly your old man thinks you'd change your mind if we wait three years and Mei fears he's right. Nothing I say could convince her otherwise. She doesn't even want to consider the possibility of leaving me here, an unattached stranger in enemy territory.”

“At least she is dedicated to the idea of _us_.”

“Love Stories tend to leave their marks on her. Also, by having us married, she'll become the next Uchiha Leader's or the future Hokage’s sister-in-law by proxy. That's a powerful statement.”

“Hm, not to be ignored. So would my father be a parent-in-law to the great swordsman and friend to the Mizukage.”

“Rehearsing your arguments?”

“I don't need rehearsal,” Itachi smirked, guiding Kisame's hand towards the lower part of his body, “just a clear head.”

“You make me very happy, Itachi-san.” Kisame said and fell over him in an instant. Between his kisses and love bites, he still managed to say, “Let me speak to your father. It's about time I make a proper appearance.”

Itachi moaned when Kisame push one thigh between his legs. “I doubt it would be of any use.”

“You underestimate me, Itachi-san,” Kisame smirked, taking their manhoods into his hand. “I can be very persuasive if I want.”

Itachi couldn't answer to that, he was too occupied with the sensations in his eager body. Kisame was as forceful as an ocean wave and Itachi easily allowed himself to be taken in by the tides. He was soon enveloped by the storm that was Kisame, knowing only the direction his lover guided him towards. Itachi gasped when Kisame pushed into him and cried out his bliss with each thrust. He would think about their problem on another night. Right now, he wanted only to drown in blue.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And how do you like it? 
> 
> I'm sad to inform you, that there will be two more chapters. One is pretty normal like this one and chapter 30 would be as long as 3 chapters together. So, see you all soon. :-)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to make your parents cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! I love you all!

Another reincarnation story

29.

  


“I have a bad feeling about this,” Shisui whispered next to him, his face pressed flat against the window. He strained his neck, trying to see more from the disadvantaged position of Itachi's bedroom. “Urg, I can't see a thing from here!”

Itachi ignored his cousin, concentrating on the raven he had positioned outside. Though the bird was too far away to listen in, his sharp eyes saw everything that transpired downstairs in the front doorway of the Uchiha family household. To maintain this jutsu, Itachi must keep his eyes closed and his chakra flowing steadily. It made him a vulnerable target to Shisui's constant complaints.

“Why are you even here?” Itachi whispered softly, not opening his eyes. “I thought I gave you tasks to finish.”

“You aren't Clan chief yet and you treat me like an orderly,” his cousin said, changing position to see better. “Everything is taken care of.”

“Everything?”

“Who do you take me for?” Shisui huffed, “I'm fast.”

“I guess that's true.”

“The documents are on the table, you just need to sign them. I took the liberty of gathering reports from Kakashi and Tenzou as well. Oh, oh, oh,” Shisui gasped at the situation below. “They're coming inside, come on, Itachi!”

“Shisui,” Itachi opened his eyes, severing the connection to his loyal bird.

“Come on!” Shisui was already leaving the room, heading straight for the loose floor panel at the end of the hallway.

“There's no way we can both fit in there. We aren't kids anymore,” Itachi said, standing over their secret passage in the house. Houses in traditional style often have a space between the first and second floor, used to store heat. As children, Itachi and Shisui often crawled through them, hoping to eavesdrop on his parent's conversations.

“You didn't get that much bigger,” his cousin waved at him, signaling him to go first. “After you.”

“You realize that father probably knows about theses passages.” Itachi sighed, but still did as he was told.

“But he didn't do anything about them,” Shisui whispered when he closed the panel over them.

In total darkness, the two shinobi crawled between the two stories in near silence. They knew the passages and turns by heart, avoiding all panels that could betray their presence. Itachi gestures for Shisui to turn left when they were near the kitchen where someone was currently preparing tea.

“What's wrong?” Shisui whispered.

“We go over the bathroom, Mother is down there.”

When they arrived over the bath, Itachi moved one ceiling panel slightly open to take a breath of fresh air. In the light from below, he could see the strained expression on Shisui's face. It must be very uncomfortable for a man of Shisui's size to be crammed in the tight space, if even Itachi find the passage slightly too narrow.

“Are you alright?”

“I'll manage,” Shisui nodded, telling him to go on. “But let's not repeat it soon.”

Itachi crawled on, directly towards the sitting room where his father received guests. It was fortunate that they arrived when they did, because just as Shisui moved the panel enough to let them spy, the two man taking part in this negotiation entered. They took place directly below them, sitting at least three yards apart from each other. Mikoto followed a moment later, placing a cup of tea in front of their guest and her husband. Itachi held his breath as his mother took her position, allowing the procedure to begin.

“Hoshigaki-san,” Fugaku started, looking as stern as ever. “I chose to receive you out of respect for the Mizukage. I don't see how your presence here could change anything that has already been decided. My mind is made, after your betrothal, I find it prudent to wait at least a few years until Itachi is more mature and can face the responsibility of marriage.”

“Let us be plain here, Uchiha-san,” Kisame said confidently. “I think there is no need to cling to appearances with me.”

“Very well,” Fugaku nodded. “The truth is, I won't let my son make this mistake.”

“Mistake?”

“He might claim to _love_ you,” the Uchiha Clan Leader said it as if it was venom, “but I know better of it. He's a kind child, very dedicated to the ideal of brotherhood and loyalty. It's possible that he is just confusing love with friendship. I'm sure his heart will change when his head cools off.”

Kisame's lips drew back, revealing his sharp teeth. From what Itachi could see, his partner was both intrigued by the challenge and angered by Fugaku's dismissive tone. “I can understand your motive, Uchiha-san. I guess it is difficult for a father to see his son go. But Itachi-san isn't the child you think of him. He's completely capable of making good decisions, even if his heart is involved.”

“Do not speak for my son!” Fugaku snarled. “He isn't married to you yet, in fact, not even engaged. As for now, you're just one of his many suitors, and far from the best one.”

“Oh?” Kisame grinned. “Many suitors, eh? So how many of them should I have to kill for Itachi-san's hand? I daresay I look forward to the challenge.”

Itachi had the urge to sigh and rub his temple. Kisame was so easily baited, always ready to defend his position in Itachi's life. From opposite him, Shisui mouthed, “I don't get what you see in him.”

Itachi rolled his eyes, returning his focus to the scene below.

“Hoshigaki-san,” Mikoto addressed him. “We don't partake in those barbaric rites anymore. Please do not make fun of us. Itachi's life decision is not to be taken lightly.”

“I wouldn't even think of it,” Kisame promised. “I came in hope to change your mind about the date of our marriage, since our engagement is already decided.”

“Like I said, my mind is made up,” Fugaku insisted, “it would be irresponsible of me to let my son marry someone he knew for barely a month.”

“Now I understand,” Kisame laughed, “and it puts me at ease. I was afraid you would object to my age and origin. If it is only _my_ _heart_ that you doubt, I'm up for any questions you might have.”

Itachi's parents narrowed their eyes. “So you claim to be sincere?” Mikoto frowned, not quite believing him yet. “That you, the Monster of the Hidden Mist would take honest interest in our son, a boy of 13 years? I find it very hard to believe.”

“That is because you don't know him like I do,” Kisame stated, ignoring the Uchiha's displeased huff. “As his parents, I know you wish nothing but the best for him, but it sadly isn't always what Itachi-san wishes for. And it's because you're his parents, you fail to see the true depth of his feelings.”

“How dare you!” Fugaku thundered, and Shisui shuddered. “You’ve known my son for barely a month.”

“Time has no meaning when two souls find each other,” Kisame only said, making Shisui gag soundlessly from across the subject of this conversation.

“Spare me the rhetoric! We are not simpletons to fall for flattery.” Fugaku crossed his arms over his chest in the same manner he did with Itachi. “You say you'll be subject of my questioning, then let me ask you first, what is your true intention with my son?”

Kisame sneered. “What I want from Itachi-san? Let me be blunt, I want everything. But I guess it's more interesting for you to know what I am prepared to do _for_ Itachi-san, which would also be _anything_.”

“Anything?” Mikoto's eyes widened. “What do you mean by that?”

“Once I'm married to your noble son, my duty as a Kiri-nin will be relieved. I will be free to swear my loyalty to anyone I deem worthy. And my choice is Itachi-san.” The pride in his voice gained in intensity as he spoke, making the boy's heart swell. “I am his to command and will do as he wishes, there is no one more deserving of me than him.”

“If you wish to serve my son, we can find a place in the Uchiha Clan for you,” his father offered. “There is no need to tie him down like this.”

Kisame chuckled. “You are persistent Uchiha-san, a great trait in a leader. But my loyalty is not easily won. Itachi-san has it because he grants me the same respect. It is because we have confidence in each other's hearts that I am prepared to act as he orders.”

“We thank you for your honesty, Hoshigaki-san,” Mikoro said politely and cleared her throat. “But it is the marriage of my son we are talking about, not just the choice for a new lord. If you truly admire him as is evident from your words, would you not rather he find his own way in the matter of heart? Instead of confusing his young mind with speech of dedication, you should support him to make the right choice.”

“And what would that be?”

“That he finds a suitable wife when he is older,” Fugaku said. “As the heir of our mighty clan, he has the duty to produce children and strength our numbers. It will fall to him one day to lead our people, thus a good wife is necessary to govern his household. That is the only way a marriage can be fruitful and successful.”

“I doubt Itachi-san thinks that way,” Kisame shrugged. “Since I'm not from any clan and have no such tidings, I can't agree with you. What I do for your son is up to him to decide. If he wishes for me to withdraw my proposal, I will. But since he never voiced these thoughts, I’m afraid I must insist on becoming Itachi-san's husband.”

“Your words betray you, Hoshigaki-san,” Mikoto shook her head in disappointment. “If you really claim to love my son, why would you withdraw your proposal?”

“As I said, I'll do as he commands.” Kisame gave them a dangerous grin. “Whatever he commands. If he doesn't want me as a lover, I won't force myself upon him. If it is only a partner he sees in me, so be it. But,” his grin grew wider, now accompanied by a glint in his eyes, “but I know that he loves me just as fiercely as I love him. After these intense weeks, I have certainty. I came here today not to discuss the political benefits of our bond, but to appeal to you as his parents, who keep the happiness of their son close at heart.”

“Happiness?” Fugaku gasped.

“Wouldn't you say that Itachi-san deserves to be happy?” Kisame teased. “He is still so young, yet he carries such great burden on his shoulders. As a shinobi caught between the responsibility as an heir and his duty to this village, there aren't many things in Itachi-san's life he can decide for himself. In what little he can choose for himself, I wish to make him as happy as possible by being his partner and husband.”

“You truly believe you can make my son happy?” Mikoto asked, her voice slightly breaking. It sounded like she was suppressing tears.

“Mikoto?” Fugaku turned to his wife, disbelief showing in his expression. “Don't tell me you believe this!”

“Anata,” she whispered, placing a hand on Fugaku's. “Please...”

“Mikoto-san,” Kisame said in a tone what could be described as soft, “when I first met your son, he was a child forced into an adult's life. He was angry and lost, feeling too much hate because of all the love he couldn't express. If I managed to ease some of his suffering, it is because I accept him as he is and love him for it. In all my life, I have never met another like your son and doubt I will ever encounter another who accepts me as I am.”

Kisame shifted on his knees and placed both hands in front of him. With humbleness Itachi has never seen in him before, he bowed before the leaders of the Uchiha Clan. “Please, noble Uchiha-san, grand me the honor of your son's hand within the month. For that I swear I will hold him dear for as long as I draw breath. I will dedicate my life to care for him and support him. His goals will be my goals, my strength shall be his strength. I will forever honor him and his family, never bring shame to his name. Wherever he goes, I will follow. I will never abandon him, never betray him. For as long as Itachi-san will have me, I am his. Please, let me marry your son and make him happy.”

Itachi had to press a hand over his mouth to smother the sound. For a moment, he wasn't sure if the sob was his own or his mother's. The matriarch's shoulder were shaking as she lowered her head, letting her hair fall down to hide her tears. Fugaku, in uncharacteristic manner put gentle arms around his mother and sighed.

“That's quite enough, Hoshigaki-san,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. “I have heard everything and shall think about it. Please go and send my son to me. It is time we hear what Itachi has to say.”

“Thank you for your consideration,” Kisame said honestly, not a hint of provocation in his voice. He rose from the pillow and halted in his step. Itachi didn't miss that his eyes darted towards the ceiling for a moment, then returned to his stride.

“We should go!” Shisui hissed barely audible from across him, his eyes too seemed moist.

Itachi could only nod, not trusting his voice to have the strength to answer. Silently and feeling weak in all his limbs, Itachi crawled back towards the loose floor-panel on the other side of the house. He didn't care if anyone was in the hallway when he climbed out, heading quickly for his room. Shisui followed a moment later, stretching his limbs and cracking his joints.

“I'm getting too old for this,” he mumbled and halted immediately when Kisame appeared in the hallway. “Go on ahead, Itachi. I'll wait downstairs.”

Itachi thanked him with a nod, then gestured Kisame to follow him into his abandoned bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind them, the younger shinobi threw himself into Kisame's arms. He pressed his face against the broad chest, his fists buried in Kisame's shirt.

“I'm sorry,” his partner apologized. “I wasn't sure if you'd want them to know, but it needed to be said.”

“It was a sound strategy,” Itachi whispered, trying hard to hold his voice steady. “Yet it hurts me to see you grovel before him.”

“It has nothing to do with pride, Itachi-san. I was just being honest.” Kisame lifted his chin to face him. “I so rarely have the opportunity to be truthful, it is good to be able to speak my heart. Besides, as your future spouse, respect for one's parents-in-law is considered a virtue.”

“But....”

“Even if you have your differences, they are still your parents. There must still be love between you, otherwise you would have been merciless in dealing with them.” He gently caressed Itachi's lips with his thumb. “As much as I resent them for the pain they caused you, they are also the reason you are who you are. Without them, you wouldn't be and my heart would be empty.”

Itachi remained silent, too overwhelmed by the pure love Kisame was able to express. He leaned up to pace a tender kiss on his partner's lips and pressed his forehead against Kisame's. For a moment, he wanted nothing but to feel the way Kisame spoke of. The certainty, the confidence and the knowledge that he would never be alone again.

“I believe they are still waiting for you,” Kisame reminded him all too soon. “As much as I enjoy this, I think the good groundwork I laid out for you will dissolve if you don't hurry.”

Itachi nodded, untangling himself from his partner. He picked up the scroll shisui had left for him and tugged it into his pocket. Kisame's honest persuasion has been the perfect vanguard for his attack. How ironic that in this new world, his hardest battle was fought with words.

“Thank you, Kisame,” he said before heading for his parents. “Please wait for me in the garden. This will take some time.”

When Itachi arrived at the sitting room, Fugaku had stopped comforting his wife. Though her eyes were still red from recent tears, her composure had returned. They gestured for Itachi to kneel at the same spot taken by his partner just minutes ago and waited for him to bow before them. For once, Itachi did as they expected without feeling the heat of resentment.

“You have summoned me, Mother, Father.”

“Itachi,” it was his mother who started the conversation, “this will be the last time we speak of your marriage before the final decision. Please pay attention.”

“I'm sure you're aware that Hoshigaki was just here to ask for your hand,” Fugaku announced. “He also requested to have you two wed by the end of the month. Why would he ask that of me?”

“Father, no doubt you don't need me to repeat what I've said,” Itachi replied. “I'm sure you still remember my words when I confessed my intention to you.”

“Humor your mother, then.”

“Mother too is aware of my feelings.” Itachi said, mentally forcing his blush to go away. “I don't see the necessity of wasting time by saying what you already know.”

“To what end, Itachi?” Mikoto asked, clutching the front of her dress. “Do you truly want to give up your freedom so soon and be tied down?”

“Kisame does not tie me down,” Itachi corrected softly. “He completes me.”

“Clearly you don't realize the responsibility of a marriage.” Fugaku lectured. “To be a husband is not the same as being a lover. It is a complex relationship that comes with many strings attached. Marriage is not arranged out of desire or passion, it is a sacred vow of allegiance, honored by both men and gods alike. Once you opened that door, it cannot be closed again.

Once you are married, you are not just Uchiha Itachi anymore. You will always be Hoshigaki's bride as well. You will never again be making decisions for your own sake, but for your spouse too. From that day onward, every action you take will impact at least two people, if not more. I can understand that you're young and believe that being with him is all you wish for, but that is childishly naïve. Love has nothing to do with political marriage. Once done, it can never be broken unless we risk war.”

“Itachi,” Mikoto added, her voice almost pleading. “Please reconsider. We don't want you to make a mistake that will follow you forever.”

Itachi frowned, choosing his words carefully. “Mother, Father, I thank you for your consideration. But please trust me that I am fully aware of the impact my marriage to Kisame will have. From the moment I met him, I knew that the sum of _us_ will never be greater than what we stand for. I am a member of the Uchiha clan and he is a swordsman of Mist, our bond will always be defined by what we are, never who we are.”

“What do you mean?” Mikoto looked confused for a moment. “You told me you did not choose him out of political reasons.”

“I did not,” Itachi replied, “yet I did not disregard the fact that politics are involved. It is most fortunate that we have the blessing of the Hokage and Mizukage.”

His father sighed in a mixture of frustration and pity. “But must you marry Hoshigaki so soon? If you desire him now, we can offer him a place in our midst. Keep him as your lover and decide later. There is still time.”

“I would not insult Kisame with the title of a paramour,” Itachi said. “He deserves to call himself my equal.”

“It's not about what he deserves, but about what's good for you, Itachi.” Mikoto said. “You're just 13, you're too young to know who will be a good husband. What if you desire him now and meet a girl later whom you really love? Then you will already be married. Would you then insult the woman you love with the title of paramour?”

Itachi couldn't suppress the chuckled that overtook him. “Forgive me, Mother,” he quickly apologized. “You speak so surely that I will meet a woman that conquers my heart.”

“Don't think I don't know about Izumi-chan,” she smiled at him softly, as if not to embarrass him. “You two have been friends since you're little. And I can see the way she looks at you.”

“Her pursuit is purely one-sided, I'm afraid.” He promised. “There will be no woman nor man that can compete with Kisame. Neither for the place in my heart, nor for the benefits of his allegiance. Kisame is a trusted advisor to the Mizukage, hailed a hero in his own land. His achievements and reputation elevates him to the elite of the shinobi world, worthy to be my peer.”

Mikoto was again looked close to tears. She blinked hasty, trying to cover her slip. “We are not being difficult on purpose, Itachi,” she said, trying hard not to cry. “We just want to be sure you're not making the biggest mistake of your life. Hoshigaki might be a good shinobi, but he is so much older than you, so different. He is not just one Hatake Kakashi, a simple man without any backing. Once you marry him, you will be married to him for the rest of your life.”

“I know, Mother.” Itachi smiled softly. “Separation will not be possible. If I were ever to insult him or refuse him, I do so risking the Mizukage's wrath. Our marriage doesn't only represent our love, but also our villages' friendship. It is very thoughtful of you to consider my feelings and not just the pride for our clan. But if it is my feelings for Kisame you doubt, I assure you there is no need.”

“Oh stupid boy,” his mother sobbed. “How can you be sure? It’s not too late to change your mind. You’re not bound to him!”

“But I am,” Itachi corrected. Carefully, he took his right hand from his lap and presented the ring to his parents. “I made a promise and I intend to honor it.”

Itachi heard his father inhale sharply as his mother openly gasped. She took hold of Itachi’s outstretched hand and pulled it up close to her face. “What is this?”

“An engagement ring.”

“What engagement?” His father snapped. “When did this happen? How dare you!”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed and his voice hardened. “After the official announcement in the Hokage’s office, I spoke with Kisame. He saw fit to propose to me privately and I accepted, gladly.”

“Why on earth would you do it?” Mikoto said as if Itachi just announced his retirement from the Shinobi world.

“Because I love him,” Itachi almost snapped. He regained his control in the last minute, just before his anger became obvious. “This is neither passion nor simple desire. I have struggled with my feelings for him. I have tried to shut him out, to ignore the way he makes me feel and not love him. But I can’t. Love is not weak, it makes me strong. I cannot tell what will happen in the future, but I am certain that I want to face it with Kisame at my side. Please trust me, that I have taken everything into consideration before I made my choice.”

Mikoto finally couldn't hold her tears anymore. If she cried out of happiness or misery, Itachi couldn't quite tell. She hid her face in her hands and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. Then, she looked to her husband, an unspoken statement in her eyes.

“Father, Mother, please allow me to marry him,” Itachi pleaded. “Please, I simply ask that you do not stand in the way of my happiness.”

Fugaku sighed in defeat. “I see, I've been beaten.” He said, crossing his arms. “It seems there is no way to stop you. If I do not comply, you will find another way to fulfill your wish. And I don't want to be the father who refuses to attend his son's wedding.”

Itachi could have cheered. “Thank you, Father,” he said instead, bowing before his parents.

“But,” Fugaku said loudly and sternly, “it is impossible to arrange everything in two weeks time. You and Hoshigaki will have to wait a little longer than that.”

“Forgive me,” Itachi pulled the scroll out of his pocket and placed it on the tatami, “that I have taken some matters into my own hands.”

Mikoto took the scroll and opened it for her and her husband to read. Her eyes widened as she scanned through the text, containing all that Itachi and his headless chicken squad had accomplished in the last eight days. From the contract with the Yamanaka Flower Shop, to the arrangement with the monks of the Naka shrine, Itachi had considered all the details. The last of all, the scroll contained a deed of ownership for a plot of land he had acquired yesterday afternoon.

“You've been busy,” Fugaku commented. “It's just like you, not giving me any opening.”

“What is this?” Mikoto pointed at the last document Shisui had brought with him. “A house?”

“Kisame and I have to live somewhere.”

“Outside the district?” Fugaku noted. “How did you manage that?”

“You bought some land?” Mikoto shrieked. “Itachi, you bought some land and a house? Where did you get that money?”

“It was my savings _and_ Kisame's generous dowry.” The land wasn’t cheap considering its favorable location near with forest and water, but the house at least cost no more than a lavish meal and as many drinks as Tenzou wanted. All they had to do then was to add the necessary furnitures and utensils, at least those Tenzou couldn’t grow.

“What?” Mikoto gasped again. “You aren't yet married and you two went to buy a house?” She looked angry now, as if it personally offended her. She stood promptly, looking down at her husband while rubbing her temple. “This is all your fault, Anata! You always push him, now your boy went to buy a house without consulting his mother!”

“I didn't want to bother you with trifles,” Itachi explained. Why was his mother suddenly angry that he took care of everything? Shouldn't she be relieved that he didn't overlook any important detail?

“Trifles?” She snapped at him. “Do you know how important it is… never mind! Give me that!” She snatched the scroll containing all the information from her husband's hand, muttering under her breath as she headed for the door. “If I can't be part in planning my own son's wedding, at least let me prepare everything! Really, bought a house without taking me with him!”

“Mikoto, dear,” Fugaku tried but was promptly silenced by her lifted finger.

“Itachi,” she turned towards him, her expression hard and angry. “Since you've taken care of everything, I don't have a lot to add. But if you really want to get yourself married off so soon, I have to insist you obey to our traditions.”

“Which is?”

“You must not see your betrothed for ten days before the wedding!”

“What? Mother!” _She can't be serious! Ten days?!_

“No discussion!” she snapped, slamming the door closed behind her.

In complete dismay, Itachi looked to his father, who was hiding a grin under his hand. “I suggest you bid farewell to your beloved for the time being. The way I know her, she will insist you stay here where she can keep an eye on you.”

Itachi swallowed and nodded, still too baffled by his mother’s outrage and that his father was chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH!!!! They're getting married!!! 
> 
> Just one chapter to go. It will be posted soon, I promise.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten days without Kisame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!!! I did it! I finished this story!  
> First off, let me thank you few people. Luxurien/Thorkys, thank you for inspiring me to write this! Then Teacup17 for by beta and RainingSnowflakes for talking to me and kicking me in the butt about updating. :-D Most of all, for DaleLunasChosen!!! He doesn't even read what I write, but I've been talking to him about this story for two years and his ears are probably bleeding. 
> 
> And now please enjoy Itachi's days without Kisame. Warning: this chapter is LONG!!! Like three chapters long. :-D

Another reincarnation story

30.

 

The news of the Uchiha-Hoshigaki wedding spread like wildfire. Within the first three days, almost all the Clan Leaders of Konohagakure managed to come personally to congratulate the future groom and his parents for their most fortunate match. Though everyone maintained their friendly faces, the whispers about Itachi being pressured grew even loud when the invitations were send, proclaiming the upcoming alliance between Konoha and Kirigakure. As the anticipation for Itachi's wedding brew higher than the final of the exam, people began to doubt the teenager's devotion. Terumi Mei was one such person. She showed up almost every day as if she was afraid the 'bride' might run away.

If Itachi were to run anywhere, it would be towards the Kiri house, attempting to kidnap Kisame. But he didn't run, he sat through one meeting after another, repeating the same well studied phrases over and over again until his back hurt from bowing and his joints stiff from kneeling. Nonetheless, Itachi accepted the countless presents with a gentle smile, thanking them with lavish words. Knowing that this was only a portion of what his wedding was going to be, Itachi thought that he should have eloped.

By the fourth day when individual shinobi of note started showing up, Itachi was seriously considering running away with his headless chicken squad, get married in the moonlight and then get drunk just for the heck of it. Because for every man who came to congratulate him, there were at least two girls crying to his mother about the unfairness of Itachi's treatment. Apparently, having him marry Kisame was a colossal waste of good husband material. As for Mikoto, she didn't agree, but didn't disagree either.

The situation became worse on the fifth day when an entourage of samurai demanded entrance to the Uchiha House, claiming that they too have come to ask for Itachi's hand. If the first son of the Uchiha could be betrothed to another male, so could the samurai have the same honor. They brandished their swords and loudly challenged all of Itachi's suitors. The Uchiha genius was grateful beyond words that Kisame wasn't present to witness those pompous warriors.

Every day after that, Itachi received more and more visitors, all of them asking for his hand in marriage. Apparently, he had kicked down a door for anyone who wanted their private Uchiha. Word was spread that whoever could gain his favor would have the whole Uchiha clan at their disposal. What else could it mean to be married to the future leader of this mighty family? In less than a week, Itachi had made himself the most desired bride in Konoha history.

“I can't believe this is real!” Shisui panted after he chased the latest bunch of suitors out of the Uchiha district. “I thought fangirls were persistent. Now you have armies of Samurai fighting each other to impress you.”

“Barbaric demonstration of brute force does not impress me.” Itachi scoffed and slammed the door shut behind him and his cousin. “I wish they would just all leave me be.”

“What did you expect?” Shisui said, toeing himself out of his shoes for the countless time today. “Your advantage outweighs some pretty noble women. You're young, you’re strong and you have a near legendary reputation. Whoever claims you would be protected by the best of the world. Who wouldn't want that kind of power?”

“I'm not a prize!” Itachi hissed. “Besides, the honor of my hand apparently isn't worth that much if those brainless brutes were all their lords sent to court me. Do they not realize that I can kill them all before they drew their swords? If one of them dares to call me a 'fair maiden' again, I can't promise I'll remain civil.”

Shisui chuckled. “Should I spread the word?”

“Ah, let's gently remind them who they are dealing with.”

Their plotting was interrupted when Mikoto yelled from further inside the house. “Itachi, get over here! I need your help!”

He wiped his face with his hands. Why was this happening to him? According to his Mother, none of Itachi's preparation was thorough enough. Her nagging began one hour after he said goodbye to Kisame and promised to write him letters every day. She approached him with the scroll she just took from him in hand, a brush behind her ears and her hair tied into a knot. With the determination other showed while marching into battle, Mikoto continued her never ending quest to make him want to scream. Apparently, she had found a thousand things he did wrong. Starting from not enough flowers to the wrong kind of Sake, she had a different opinion about just everything. It was almost as if she wanted to plan a whole new wedding, using Itachi's detailed report only as a guideline.

“You better answer, or we're both grounded, again.” Shisui laid a hand on his shoulder and sighed sympathetically. “I'll head out and listen around.”

“Shisui,” Itachi tried not to sound too whiny. “I'd appreciate it if you speak to my father, asking for extra security. I hear there's a group seriously opposing my marriage.”

His cousin nodded. “Yeah, old shinobi, those who fought against Kiri in the last war. Can't really blame them, though. For them, Kiri is still the enemy.”

Itachi didn't mention that not so long ago, Shisui himself belonged to that faction. “I hear they are gaining support from those I turned away. Please look into it for me.”

Shisui bumped his fist with Itachi. “Wouldn't want anyone to disturb my baby cousin's wedding.”

“Itachi!” Mikoto yelled again.

Shisui and Itachi both winced. “Better hurry, Itachi.”

“Sometimes I wonder who's getting married here,” he murmured and dragged himself to his mother's direction, bracing mentally for another long session of 'Katsudon and onigiri are for peasants!' and 'white flowers are for funerals' or 'the cups you chose are too big, do you want to get drunk?' and 'kunai and shuriken aren't proper wedding gifts for your guests!'.

This time, Mikoto Uchiha was sitting at a low table with a list in her hand and many boxes of Kimono behind her. Itachi halted his step, wishing he could just flee or at least make a tactical retreat. He absolutely did not need a whole afternoon trying on all her Kimono. Especially not since he has already decided what he was going to wear.

“But you wore that one at the dinner already,” she protested. “It wouldn't do to wear the same Kimono twice before him. Other people might think we don't have more!”

“But I like that one,” Itachi argued childishly. “So does Kisame.”

“No!” She bluntly refused.

“It's my wedding,” Itachi reminded her. “I should be allowed to wear whatever I want.”

Mikoto stabbed a kunai through the scroll Itachi gave her the other day. “If I let you have your way, you will be marrying him in the morning and go on a mission in the afternoon. And all of that while you wear your uniform under a random robe. It states here,” she looked down to his meticulous writing. “that you have planned just one hour for the ceremony. Another for your friends and family to eat and be done with it before noon? You're lucky I talked to the priests at the shrine on your behalf. They were wise enough not to take any other appointment on that day, otherwise it would be a huge embarrassment for all of us.” She snorted. “I can't believe Shisui actually helped you with this. It's what you'll get when you let two boys arrange a wedding.”

“We did everything according to protocol,” Itachi insisted. “We have enough time for the ceremony, enough food for my guests and then....”

She stopped him with another lifted finger. “This isn't a training session with your subordinates! It's a wedding! Do you even understand the importance of it? The ceremony alone takes up more than a hour. You'll need time for your guests to congratulate you. Receiving gifts and well-wishes is very important for the young couple. At the feast, you'll have to thank your guests by toasting them, one after the other. The Hokage and the elders as well the Daimyo's son will be present. You cannot expect them to finish a meal in ten minutes! Not to mention the bedding ceremony! You're lucky I'm here. You've made absolutely no preparation for that!”

“What bedding ceremony?” Itachi swallowed. He had heard of those and swallowed even harder. “You can't really expect me to fornicate in front of others.”

“What other proof will we have that the marriage is consummated?” She shook her head at him as if he was actually stupid. “You're not a virgin girl, thus you don't bleed. You will not carry children, which means unless you have witnesses, there won't be any confirmation that you two are actually husband and wife.”

Itachi wanted to bash his head into the table but controlled the impulse. He wouldn't disgrace himself in that way in front of a mother who already think him incompetent. “I'm sure we can forgo that part of the tradition, since Kisame and I are already there.”

“Nonsense!”

“Mother, it was the reason I am suspended in the first place,” Itachi reminded her. “I'm sure everyone who took interest in my matters is already aware of that. Besides, The Hokage suspended me not only to punish me, but also to allow me to be with Kisame prior to my wedding without violating protocols. We need not pretend that I am innocent.”

For a moment, Mikoto looked as if she wanted to argue. But then, very resolutely, she crossed out her words on the list. “Fine, have it your way. Now get undressed.” She turned towards the multiple boxes behind her and gestured Itachi closer. “Come here and try these on. They are exceptionally made Kimono handed down in our clan.”

“Can't I just wear a haori?”

“Must you argue everything with me?” She asked, exasperated.

“Why must I be the bride?”

She didn't dignify him with a response, but opened the most expensive looking box in front of her. Her hand gently caressed the silk which was as white as the winter snow. With a sigh, she lifted the folded Kimono to admire it in the light. “This is the most prized Kimono in our clan,” she exclaimed with a longing sigh. “I wore it when I married your father and your grandmother to your grandfather. The fabric was woven a hundred years ago, but it still remains so soft. What a marvel, this craftsmanship. It was lost in the era of warring states. Legend has it, that this was a gift from the Shodai to our ancestor Uchiha Madara.”

“Madara?” Itachi gasped. “Why would he need a bride gown?”

“I don't know,” his mother sighed, her eyes traveling over the soft silk.

“Was he married?”

“No, not that I know of. Perhaps it was made for his promised bride, or just for him. White was quite fashionable back then.” She waved him closer. “Anyway, I want you to wear it on your wedding day, let his legend reflect upon you.”

Itachi could have laughed at the irony. “I'd rather not wear the robe of a traitor.”

“He was our ancestor and founder of this village.”

“He also betrayed the village and clashed with Shodai-Hokage many times.” Itachi recited. He'd die first before he wore Madara's clothes. “Since our clan already has unresolved tension with the village, I think it's best we do not rekindle any rumors of hostility.”

She sighed in disappointment. “Perhaps you're right.” She put the robe back into the box and started picking up another. Muttering under her breath, she unfolded the next Kimono which looked exactly the same to Itachi. For the remainder of the afternoon, he tried one white robe after the other. When his mother grew tired, Itachi summoned a clone to help him with the complicated attire. In the end, he just closed his eyes and pointed at a random one laid out before him and hoped that his mother wouldn't disagree.

When he crashed into his tatami in his own room, the night was already dark outside. He stayed sprawled out on his floor, glancing up at the moon. It was very cliché, but in that moment he wondered if Kisame was seeing the same. Only a few more days, then Kisame was finally his. Waiting for his wedding had been the most excruciating experience of his life. It wasn't just a slight longing or excitement that he felt a few months ago. It was his heart beating too fast and hands growing sweaty. It was a cringe in his body, a physical pull that kept him awake at night.

After all these weeks, Itachi's teenage body had gotten used to a certain amount of exercise. Without it, he tossed and turned in his bedroll, unable to focus or sleep. Panting too hard, Itachi pulled the letter Kisame had sent him from an envelope under his pillow and read through them again. He kept the parchment close to his face, trying to pick up the scent that marked his partner. He thought of the tender words in Kisame's hand, let them penetrate his thoughts and eventually bring him to release.

Only then could Itachi find rest and dream of better times.

The first thing Itachi learned at breakfast next morning was that every Clan Leader without exception was going to attend his wedding. The son of the Daimyo would bring his wife, his mistress and important members of his household. The entire staff Mizukage had brought as well as some other of Kisame's close colleges would be there, building the bulk of the other groom's guests. In addition to the Uchiha Clan, which of course was invited in its totality, many mentionable shinobi from Konoha had also promised to attend. Itachi at least was pleased to learn that those he considered friends were able to be present. He would be sad if the headless chicken squad couldn't be complete.

What surprised him though was that Fugaku had given orders to prepare a secondary feast outside the Nakano Shrine for all those who weren't fortunate enough to be invited by name. If Itachi didn't know better, he would guess that his father wanted the whole of Konoha to witness the rebirth of the Uchiha Clan so none may forget this historic day.

“Nii-san?” Sasuke asked tenderly from the other side of the breakfast table. “I know you're busy, but can you still come train us after school today?”

“Sasuke,” their mother scolded. “Itachi has a wedding to prepare for.”

“I know,” the little boy pouted. “It's just that Nii-san promised it. I thought maybe Nii-san still has time before he gets married.”

“You promised him, huh?” Fugaku chuckled from behind his newspapers. “What have you been teaching him?”

“Nii-san taught me Goukakyuu no Jutsu and Naruto Bunshin no Jutsu last time.” He reported happily. “He said he'll show us Shuriken Jutsu the next time.”

“Naruto? You're training the fox kid as well?” There was a certain wary tone in Fugaku's voice that alarmed Itachi. “To what end?”

“I merely think that he needs help,” Itachi replied. “Naruto-kun doesn't have anyone and lives completely isolated. Many in the village shun him, only Sasuke was brave enough to befriend him.”

“Why do they shun him?” Sasuke asked. “Is it because he's annoying?”

“Because they are narrow minded and can't see through their own fears,” Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair. “I'm glad you're not like them. Naruto didn't do anything wrong, so there's no reason why you can't be his friend. He doesn't have any parents, so you are the closest he has.”

“Why doesn't he have parents? What happened to them?” Sasuke looked from from Fugaku to Itachi, slightly confused.

“They were both killed in the Kyuubi attack over eight years ago,” Itachi said with a hint of sadness in his voice. “You were too small to remember, but they were great heroes.”

The chopsticks in his mother's hand shook slightly as she put it down. She swallowed her food in silence and couldn't meet Itachi's eyes. “That's enough,” she whispered, her voice shaking. “This is not a proper subject for breakfast. Sasuke, finish up quickly then go to the academy.”

It was after his mother brought Sasuke to the door that Fugaku put down his newspapers. He fixed Itachi with the usual stern glare which Itachi returned. “What was the meaning of this? Do you wish to take control of the Kyuubi? Is the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan not enough for you?”

“I have no such intentions, Father,” Itachi said. Of course Fugaku would fear the possibility of Itachi gaining more power. It must be clear by now that should they ever clash, Itachi would have the upper hand. “I just pity the boy that he has neither friends nor family. Sasuke's friendship is all he has.”

“I don't mind Sasuke befriending the kyuubi brat,” Fugaku retorted. “But you shouldn't spend too much time with him. There are already rumors that we Uchiha controlled the Kyuubi eight years ago, no need to fan the flame.”

“A lie Danzou started and ceased to spread two years ago.”

“True.” His father nodded. “He had always feared us and suspected us.”

“With reason, Father.” Itachi reminded him.

“Hn, his sudden death does make things easier. But still, the resentment with the village runs deep. Though our relationship has improved, we still can't afford any unkind rumors.”

“Some would argue that the Kyuubi is safer in my hands.”

“They'll never let us control the Kyuubi.”

“Not us, Father, just me.” Itachi said.

“Hn, our pipeline to the village, indeed.” Fugaku sighed. “Your liaison to Hoshigaki does bring unforeseen benefit to the Clan. Your wedding is an excellent opportunity to convince them that we no longer harbor ill will.”

“So the secondary feast was arranged to show everyone that we have nothing to hide. A wise move, Father.”

“A small step in the right direction,” Fugaku announced and Itachi lifted a brow. “If my son is to become the next Hokage.”

“So he told you.” Now, it wasn't just a possibility. It was a plan. _Good._

“After your meeting with him yesterday, he summoned me.” Fugaku nodded. “How long have you known it.”

“Not long,” Itachi admitted.

“Why keep it to yourself?” his father asked. “If you have told me, many things would be different.”

“I didn't want to use it as a condition. Me becoming the Hokage has nothing to do with Kisame. Regardless of my marriage, Hokage-sama's decision would have been the same. I am his best choice.” With that, Itachi stood from the table.

“Itachi,” his father said with a final tone. “Despite our disagreements, I am very proud of you.”

He nodded in gratitude and retreated back out of the kitchen. He was still musing over his father's the sudden change of attitude or what argument the Hokage had when he discovered his mother in the hallway.

“Sorry, Itachi,” she said quickly, wiping her tears away. “I just needed a moment.”

“Is this about Kushina-san?” He asked, remembering the day she took him to the hospital to see a newborn Naruto. “I'm sorry, I know she was your friend.”

“So you remember,” Mikoto smiled feebly. “I should have known you wouldn't forget. Is this why you are training her son?”

“Part of it. I also think that Yondaime's legacy should be treated better.”

 

-xXx-

 

Itachi's reading was interrupted by the sound of pebbles against his window. Why must he always be interrupted when he tried to read Yondaime's scrolls? It was as if Kami didn't want him to learn more about sealing. These scrolls were only on loan to him, brought to the house with the rest of his belonging from Kakashi's apartment. If he didn't hurry and work through them, he might never get his hands on them again.

The pebbles against his window grew more frequent. It was until one of them was aimed precisely at the gap between the glass and the sill that Itachi abandoned his readings. He put the scrolls back into a sealed box and hid them in the lowest drawer of his cabinet.

Shisui grinned up at him when Itachi appeared at his window. “What are you doing here?”

“Come down!” Shisui whispered, pointing towards the two figures behind him. “Kakashi and Tenzou-kun came back today. We're taking you drinking.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Itachi hissed back. “I'm getting married tomorrow.”

“That's exactly why!” Shisui waved at him again. “Come on, before I wake Sasuke.”

Rolling his eyes, Itachi took his wallet from the table, fished out a spare pair of sandals and then jumped out from his window. “Shisui, tonight really isn't the right time for shenanigans.”

“We're celebrating the last night of your bachelorhood,” Kakashi said from the shadow, not completely able to hide his good mood.

“Oh right,” Itachi sighed. “My bachelor party. Your idea I take?”

“It's tradition,” Shisui grinned, directing them towards the center of Konoha over rooftops. “Come on, pick up the pace. Don't make me piggyback you.”

When they landed at the restaurant half an hour later, a large group of people were already gathered at the entrance. They waved at Shisui, each carrying a bright smile on their faces. Among them, Itachi picked out his current and former teammates, plus several jonin from Konoha he knew to be Shisui's and Kakashi's friends.

“That's a lot of people I don't usually socialize with,” he stated to Shisui, staying a step behind his cousin. “Was this really necessary?”

“Stop whining! If I don't make some friends for you, you'll have no friends.” His cousin whispered back. He headed towards his guests with his usual grin and greeted them more heartfelt than any other Uchiha could. “Hey guys, thanks for coming. Let's get inside before the Samurai arrive.”

The whole way towards their private room, Itachi was being bombarded with congratulations. It seemed everyone wanted to either shake his hand or pat him on the shoulder for this joyous event. The loudest among them was of course Maito Gai, who clutched his hand and ushered a string of exclamations about youth and true love. His last statement was loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear which ended with Gai in tears and Itachi red in the face.

“Thank you, Gai-san,” he only said, trying to pull himself away from the spandex wearing man as far as possible. “You can let go of my hand now.”

“Itachi-kun,” instead of releasing him, Gai put an arm around his shoulder and dragged him closer. “It is inspiring to see someone like you filled with youthful passion to seek out true love! You have opened a whole new door for your fellow shinobi, teaching us all the value of compassion and beauty!”

“Yes, thank you, Gai-san. Please let go of my hand.”

“And I also must thank you personally!” Gai exclaimed, pulling Itachi even closer. “You are a good influence on my eternal rival! I must toast you for showing him the way out of darkness! Since he has befriended you, Kakashi became much more social! I'm sure it was because you have taught him that he is not alone and has friends he can rely on! I am so grateful....”

“Gai-san, please,” Itachi struggled. “Please don't cry! And please don't....”

 _That's enough!_ With a simple substitution, Itachi replaced himself with the closest person at hand which happened to be Shisui. He winced apologetically to his cousin and quickly dodged out of sight before Shisui could do the same to him.

“Gai-san, stop!” Shisui promptly elbowed his fellow jonin.

“What?” Gai looked from Shisui to Itachi who was trying to hide behind his former captain. Once Kakashi noticed the situation, he quickly leaned back, revealing the hiding teenager to Gai's searching eyes. _Traitor!_ “Oh, Itachi-kun, you're really nimble! I didn't even notice you weave signs!”

“You were busy crying manly tears, Gai-san,” Shisui reminded him. “Now come inside and sit down.”

Within short time, the room was filled to bursting with Shinobi. As secretive a people they were, they could be obnoxiously loud when coming together. Mixing with the peasants, as his father usually described it, none of them cared much for manners. The mood was relaxed, with occasionally a kunai or shuriken flying through the room. As long as no one molded chakra, Itachi wasn't very alarmed.

They said that this was his bachelor party, but soon Itachi suspected that they just needed a reason to come together and drink. When half the food was eaten, a red faced Shisui started toasting him. “To my cousin!” the jonin shouted. “Who so bravely fought for his heart and all that it stands for!”

“To a brave heart!” The kunoichi introduced to Itachi as Mitarashi Anko shouted. Not wanting to disrespect his cousin, Itachi finally picked up his cup and downed the rice wine together with his comrades.

“Also to the lucky bastard!” Ryo lifted his cup and Itachi just knew that something incriminating was coming up. “Who will be making all the samurai burn with envy by snatching the fairest maiden of the Uchiha Clan!”

“I will kill you,” Itachi mouthed at his former teammate.

“Hey, I though I am the fairest maiden!” Shisui shouted, putting his cup down for a refill. “Clearly everyone who has eyes can see that I beat Itachi in looks!”

“Shisui-taicho, do you have a mirror at home?” Another Shinobi from Shisui's team shouted over the table.

“Sure.”

“Then you should know you're not fair!” Most of the shinobi burst into laughter as Shisui's face blushed.

“And I'm sure Tenzou-san can confirm that you aren't a maiden either!”

Itachi wanted to push his hands to his ears. There were things about Shisui he just didn't want to know.

“Oi, oi!” Kakashi interrupted them. “Civilian child present!”

“Who's a civilian? Get out of here!”

“I will kill you, too.” Itachi hissed to his him.

“Did you guys hear that? If we don't stop, Itachi will kill us all!” Kakashi chuckled.

“Then to a beautiful killer!” Saiku said, winking at Itachi.

There must be a conspiracy going on. They were all trying to get him drunk!

“Itachi-kun, I want to toast you too,” someone said next to him, her voice filled with sweet venom. Anko pushed herself closer to him, one of her finger trailing down his arm. “I like your new outfit.”

“Thank you, Mitarashi-san.”

“Call me Anko,” she drawled, flipping the mesh on Itachi's sleeve. “Sexy, I like mesh. Let's drink to that.”

“Excuse me?”

“To sexy brunettes in mesh, Itachi-kun!” she lifted her cup and kept her eyes on him. Was she just flirting with him or simply drunk?

“Oi, Itachi!” Ryo hollered from the other side of Kakashi. “Stop hogging all the ladies, you're soon a married man!”

“I wasn't!” He protested just as Anko exclaimed. “Such a pity. Wish I could get a bite of you.” She gave his sleeve another long glance and returned to drinking with the jonin from Shisui's team. It went like that for another hour where many more toasts were shouted and even more cups downed. If Itachi wasn't careful, he would repeat what had happened on Shisui's birthday.

When the last dish was cleared away, Anko and another one from Shisui's team said their goodbyes. Maito Gai lasted a few cups more, but then too apologized to Itachi for leaving, but not before loudly congratulating him again. By the time only Sake, beer and snacks remained on the table, Shisui was the only one in the room who was not part of ANBU.

“Finally, no more outsiders!” Saiku sighed out loud, relaxing some in his posture. “I hate mixing with jonin. They just don't get us.”

Shisui coughed from the corner where he had been whispering with Tenzou almost in his lap. “I'll pretend I didn't hear that.”

“Don't listen to him, Shisui-san! I appreciate your presence. You jonin have your uses. Resourceful and good with the ladies.” It was Ryo who said that, again seeking female company. “Since we're talking about resourceful, don't you have any other cute cousins you can invite. Preferably the female kind?”

Shisui laughed out loud and waved his hand dismissively. “Mah, my cousins wouldn't want a pig like you, Ryo-san.”

“Ouch!” The ANBU placed a hand on his heart. “That hurt. You know, Itachi said the same thing to me once, that you Uchihas have taste. But you picked this blockhead,” he pointed at Tenzou, “and Itachi got himself a savage beast.”

“Uhh,” Shisui flinched and sucked air through his teeth. “Did you just call Itachi's future husband a savage beast?”

“Yeah, I did,” Ryo nodded, seemingly very proud of himself. “I have eyes and I saw him. _Damn!_ ”

Those who knew Itachi better threw him an alarming look. But the genius only sipped on his wine. “Jealous of his looks, Ryo?”

“Just look at his arms!” The agent exclaimed, making a dirty sound. He lifted his own big arms up in comparison and presented them to Itachi. “Never took you for one to pick the muscular type!”

Grinning to himself, Itachi said. “I do enjoy his arms.”

“So what caught your attention?” Saiku leaned in, placing his chin on a hand. “Was it really his muscles?”

“Perhaps the blue skin?” Izamu from Itachi's team asked.

“Or those sharp teeth? That sure is something to look out for,” Goto added. “If you know what I mean.”

Some of them resolved into laughter, clearly thinking that Itachi didn't understand. If Itachi was sober, he might have let them laugh. But after several cups of Sake, he cleared his throat and said, “truth be told, it was that large sword of his.”

Shisui spat his drink all over the table. He coughed, trying not to choke again. “Would you please stop saying things altogether while I'm drinking? I swear, this is the third time you almost killed me!”

“I’m sure he doesn't mean what you think he meant,” Tenzou added, padding Shisui's back. “Did you, Itachi?”

“I'll leave it to your interpretation.”

“Taicho, you're rubbing off on him!” Saiku laughed. “A few weeks in your apartment and you've turned Itachi into a pervert.”

“What have you done to my little innocent cousin, Hatake?”

“He had that in him already,” Kakashi defended. “I just help bring it out.”

“This sounds so wrong,” Shisui whispered, shaking his head in disbelieve. “I propose we change the subject!”

“No deal!” Ryo's palm connected with the table loudly. “We grill him right now! Hey rookies,” he turned towards Itachi's team. “anything you want to know about your captain, now's the time!”

“I concur with Shisui,” Itachi said quickly, rising up slightly in his seat.

“You're a civilian right now, you have no vote!” Ryo said off-handedly. “So, let's grill Itachi, who's with me?”

Unsurprisingly, almost everyone lifted their hands, the only exceptions being Shisui and Itachi. The kind Saiku who had always been on Itachi's side turned on him, placing multiple cups filled with Sake before him. “If you lie, you drink.”

“That defeats the purpose of lying,” Itachi snapped, trying not to pout.

“So tell the truth.”

“That's....” Itachi hesitated.

“Not in Itachi's nature,” Kakashi answered for him, grinning at him mischievously from behind his mask.

“Which is exactly why this is your only chance,” Ryo said to Itachi's team. His two rookie teammates Naoki and Takeshi looked as if they wanted to vanish while Izamu and Goto looked as if they stumbled upon a goldmine. Getting ready for the first round, Ryo continued. “Rules, we ask questions that will make him uncomfortable. Itachi tells the truth, or he drinks.”

“What’s the purpose of this game?” Itachi hissed. “I can't be the only one drinking!”

“Oh, are you suddenly interested in my stories? Was it the muscles?”

“Spare me, please.”

“No mercy!” Ryo changed. “I'll take point!”

“Shut up!” Kakashi shoved him aside. “I always take point!”

“Traitor!” Itachi shouted but was completely ignored.

“Mhm, let me think,” Kakashi put a finger on his chin. No doubt he was going to ask something that Itachi wouldn't want to answer. “Ah, right! Who tops?”

A loud “ooh” went through the room. Itachi only gasped. “Excuse me?”

“Omitting the truth still counts as lying, correct?” Izamu asked.

“Is this really a question that needs to be answered?” Itachi glowered. “I think it's obvious.”

“So you really fucked him already?” Ryo jumped up from his seat, grabbing his face in excitement. “The rumors are true, you are a man-eating monster! This is going to be juicier than I thought!”

“Man-eating monster?” Itachi gasped. He didn't really know why he was so offended. “I've lain with exactly one man in my life! That hardly makes me a monster!”

“Perhaps we shouldn't do this,” The kind Takeshi gently suggested, sending apologetic glances at Itachi. The captain thanked him with a nod just as the usually shy Naoki pushed a pint of beer into Takeshi's hand, whispering something about not ever getting a better chance.

“It's my turn!” Ryo was already radiating glee, not being able to sit still. “Details! We need details!”

“No way!”

“How good is he? Does he make you come?”

“What is wrong with you?” Itachi shouted at his former teammate. “Why this sudden interest in my sex-life?”

“You're a bride!” Saiku laughed. “An unchaste bride if I may add.”

This was only the second question and Itachi already wanted to disappear. Perhaps he should use some Jutsu to spare himself the humiliation. Kakashi's hand landed on his shoulder while his eyes darkened with insight. “Don't think you can get out of this one. It's tradition to grill the bride.”

“I think you just made that up.”

“Answer the question, Itachi-chan,” Kakashi sing songed. “I deserve to know if my rival in love is capable of satisfying you.”

“Kakashi, I'm going to kill you one day!” This time, it was Shisui who shouted that. He pointed his chopsticks at the Copy-nin and made the tactical sign for 'I have the target in my sight.'

Itachi resigned to his fate. “If you really must now, yes, Kisame does satisfy me.”

“How many times?” Saiku burst out.

“What?”

“Does he _satisfy_ you every time or is it just a singular event?” Saiku was giving him a case of dancing eyebrows. “You can’t trust the first time! He needs to perform multiple times to count. So, that's my question. How many times?”

“How should I know!” Itachi downed his cup in frustration and slammed it back down on the table. “I lost count!”

Saiku's jaw was on the table while Ryo's was on the floor. They both stared at him in disbelief and then actually applauded him. “You're one lucky bride.”

“I'm no one's bride! I'm a groom!” Itachi protested.

“Is he blue everywhere?” came from somewhere down the roll.

“Of course!” _What a stupid question!_

“Who made the first move?” That question came from Shisui, who tried very hard to hide his curiosity, but couldn't hide anything from Itachi. His tell was that his eyes get even bigger while he battled for control.

Itachi's face was blushed crimson now. This time, he couldn't drink himself out of it if he didn't want to end up on the floor. And no matter which world, the answer was the same. “I did.”

Another round of loud “ooh” went through.

“How?” Tenzou's face was somewhere split between astonishment and bemusement.

“I knew of his interest already,” Itachi snapped, perhaps slurred. “It wasn't as if I made a bento box and added a shy message.”

Ryo fell to the floor with laughter. He held his belly and kicked at Saiku, trying to recover from Itachi's vivid tale. “So did you ever make a bento box for him?”

“No.”

“Oi, that the hell this is?” Kakashi waved at his teammates. “How did we get from huge blue swords to bento box? What is this, an academy game?”

“So,” Izamu continued since it was his turn. “Tell us about that shiny ring on your finger. I noticed that Hoshigaki wears a similar one, what's the story behind it.”

Itachi couldn't help but grin down at his hand, the ruby ring sitting proudly on his finger. “After the meeting with the Mizukage, where we got her blessing, he officially proposed to me. A memory I will always cherish.”

“Aw, that's cute.” Kakashi sighed. “You, rookie Goto, ask something that takes us out of this kindergarten zone!”

“You really are a pervert, Kakashi-san,” the big man nodded. “Taicho, sorry about this, but I have to listen to my senior.”

“Just ask away,” Itachi rolled his eyes.

“What's your biggest turn on?”

Itachi actually never thought about it. But now that his mind was clouded by alcohol and his tongue loose, he chuckled. “I like his arms,” he nodded “And I appreciate his stamina. His lips are nice, too. ”

“That's more like it!” Saiku toasted him. “The tailed beast without a tail, that amount of chakra sure comes in handy.”

“If you only knew,” Itachi sighed dreamily and put his chin in his hand.

“Tell us!”

“No, no, no! Stop!” Shisui was frantically waving his arms at the center. “I can't take it anymore! If Itachi answers one more question about sex, my clan's dignity will never recover!”

“Would you rather I ask you the same questions?” Ryo covered his ears immediately. “No, won't do! Don't want to know these things about Tenzou!”

“But you'd rather scrutinize me?”

“I'm only interested in pretty people.”

“Then take Kakashi-Taicho.” Itachi nodded towards his friend and picked up another sake cup because he was thirsty.

“Aw, you consider me pretty.”

“Your face does have an appealing symmetry.”

“Take it and leave, Senpai. This is as far as Itachi will go.”

“I think you're pretty, Tenzou-kun.” Shisui managed to say, drawing out another bout of laughter. He clung to his boyfriend and actually make some kissing gestures towards the Mokuton-user, which sent shivers down Itachi's spine. That was something he really didn't want to see.

“Oi, answer the question!” Ryo elbowed him. “Only men with big arms” he flexed his arms and kissed his biceps “or lovely ladies as well.”

Itachi drank, not to avoid the questions but to add some courage. He carefully avoided the eyes of his cousin and his former captain, knowing that they would see his thoughts. After all, Kisame wasn't the only one he had fantasized about. “I do prefer men with a certain physique,” Itachi answered eventually.

“No girls at all?” Saiku gasped. “You're missing out, boy.”

“I just never met a woman fierce enough to rouse my interest,” Itachi explained. His head was suddenly filled with the image of Konan, probably the only woman who had been his equal. Although they differed in ideology, Itachi had never underestimated her. It was a pity Konoha had so little kunoichi of her caliber.

Thinking of his former teammates from Akatsuki left a melancholy taste in his mouth. He couldn't stop himself from wondering where they were right now or what would happen should they ever attend his wedding. He imagined that Pain probably wouldn't care, though wouldn't disagree either. He could picture Konan and Kakuzu making the preparations, one being sensitive and smart, the other just too good with finance. Itachi wouldn't want Hidan or Deidara anywhere near his celebration, fearing that the Jashinist might get bored and start sacrificing his guests or Deidara insisting on blowing things up he considered ugly. As for Sasori and Zetsu, they could as well be decorations in the corner.

“Itachi?” Shisui gently woke him from his imaginations. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” Itachi answered automatically. “I drank too much. It's better if I go home.”

“So soon?” Kakashi asked. “We didn't even get to the bathhouse yet.”

“If I take a bath right now, I might faint.” Itachi said and put his shoes back on at the door. “Please, you guys stay and drink. I'll see you all at my wedding tomorrow.”

“I'll walk you home.” Shisui offered.

“I'm okay.”

“I'll come with you,” Kakashi said and appeared at his side in the open door. “I heard some of the samurai want to kidnap you. Better not take any chances.”

Itachi yawned. “The samurai are no match for me!”

“Who said that?” Someone shouted from down the hall, followed by stomping footsteps of at least four big men. “Who dares to insult us? Stay your name and face me! Let justice be served!”

The sound of a blade unsheathed was all the sign Itachi needed to shock himself out of his drunken state. He instinctively reached for the kunai pouch on his thigh and found nothing. Damn his civilian status. But not carrying any weapon doesn't mean he was unarmed. He was Uchiha Itachi, he didn't need any weapons to beat some second rate samurai.

“Lower your weapons!” Kakashi barked, a kunai glistening in his hand. “Don't you know where you are?”

“Who dares to boast our better?” the leader of the group barked, clearly drunk. “Let him face me and we shall see.”

Shisui huffed. “No one's going to face you, now put away your sword before you hurt anyone.”

“Coward!” a second samurai spat. “Uchiha, your master has shamed our lord by refusing him, we shall have satisfaction now!”

“You must be kidding!” Shisui exclaimed. “But fine, if you want to fight, I'm going to show you the power of the Uchiha.”

“Wait, Shisui,” Itachi said. He came between his two friends and stared at the four samurai before him. “Let's not escalate the situation.”

“Itachi-kun,” the samurai leader inclined his head. “I meant no disrespect. Yet I cannot let the speaker of that remark go unpunished. Thus, I must demand you discipline your subordinate for such boldness.”

“You overestimate your position, Samurai,” Itachi reminded him. “You cannot make demands of me. Besides, it was not Shisui who said that, it was me.”

“You, Itachi-kun? Your words tease me, inflames my deep desire of you even more.” The leader exclaimed, grinning wildly. “It is fate that we meet on the eve of your wedding, giving us the renewed occasion to confess our loves. Please, accept my hand, Itachi-kun. Return with me to my palace where a life full of riches and pleasure awaits you. None of your wish shall remain unfulfilled for the fairest maiden in Konoha shall belong to me, Umesawa Haroda.”

“Uh oh,” Shisui gasped and Itachi's hand clenched.

“Get out of my sight!” He barked.

“Oh, Itachi-kun, such fire! Such passion!”

“You better listen to him, Umesawa.” Kakashi advised.

“My resolve shall not be moved.” the samurai boasted, his cheeks red from wine and excitement. “Itachi-kun, hear the words of my heart. My love for you is stronger than that of the Monster. He is a brute unfit for your noble self, realize that. Refuse that peasant and shake off his empty promises. By my honor....”

“Enough!” Itachi's voice was firm, deep and full of power. His actions were enforced by the presence he released, alarming all the other shinobi patrons around. “Do not speak ill of my beloved! He is more man than you can ever be, Samurai! Do not address me again, Umesawa Haroda! Now remove yourselves while I allow it.”

“You dare speak to our lord in disrespect, Shinobi!” one of his henchmen barked.

“Lord Umesawa, let me teach this brat a lesson in your name.”

“Come,” Itachi said, his eyes spinning. “Let me show you why they call me the Master.”

“No!” Umesawa lifted a hand. With clenched teeth and staring eyes, he inclined his head towards Itachi. Without another word, he lead his men away from the angry teenager and disappeared back into their private room.

“Puh, that was intense,” Kakashi sighed out. “Didn't need to rouse your chakra that much.”

“Pompous samurai!” Shisui hissed. “Come on, Itachi. I'll walk you home.”

 

-xXx-

 

Sometimes Itachi believed that the universe was against him.

He wondered if the gods delighted in playing with him. It was as if every time he entered an unknown circumstance, the deity of heaven cast their dices to determine the outcome. Their favorite tactic must be to direct the situation towards escalation and see how the Uchiha genius would react. That, or Shisui was masterful in manipulation and took great pleasure in seeing him suffer.

“I am not wearing that!” Itachi hissed as two of his mother's clones immobilized him while the real one forced a bridal veil on his head. “It's bad enough that I have to be the bride, I will not wear that. This is my last world!”

“Don't be unreasonable, Itachi.” Mikoto snapped, her two clones each held one side of his head firmly in his grasp.

Shisui broke down next to them, rolling on the floor while laughing with tears. He tried to help when he arrived, but now his annoying cousin had just given up. He wiped the tears from his eyes and grinned up at Itachi. “But you look so pretty in it. I might want to marry you myself.”

“If you're not going to be helpful, Shisui-kun,” Mikoto said, still adjusting the silk veil on Itachi's head, “you might as well leave. I don't need you here to encourage Itachi in his antics. Now be a good child and don't throw a tantrum before your own wedding.”

“It's not a tantrum!” Itachi snapped, finally freeing himself from his mother's clutches. “I just don't think this is necessary! A bridal veil is to represent....”

“Hush now! It's tradition!”

“It's a stupid tradition. I am a man, not some girl,” he muttered, glaring at himself in the mirror. His reflection disagreed. Wrapped in a snow white Kimono which looked just like Madara's and with that hideous veil on his head, he might as well be a maiden bride. If he wasn't so displeased by his own feminine attire, he might consider the woman in the mirror pretty.

Itachi's hand went up invulnerability to touch his black hair under the veil. He was trying to pull at least one bang free when his mother charged at him and slapped his hand away. “Stop that!” she shrieked. “Do you know how much time it takes to finish that hair-do?”

“I'm aware, I sat through it.” Itachi retorted dryly. He touched the stupid veil on his head and scoffed. “What the hell is this veil? I look like a mooncake!”

“Oh, don't be like this. You look beautiful!”

“Mother, why do you insist on making me a daughter?”

“I could have spared you if you actually gave me a daughter-in-law. But since you chose a take a husband instead, you'll have to fulfill my dream of dressing a bride.” He gently slapped his cheek. “Now sit down, have a tea and calm your nerves. I'll be back when it's time.”

Itachi rolled his eyes. He didn't need to calm his nerves, he needed to get this over with and get rid of this restricting robe. As if reading his mind, Mikoto turned to Shisui. “Make sure he doesn’t tear anything down. Or I'll make you personally responsible.” With that, the matriarch left them alone.

Itachi groaned loudly and accepted the tea from Shisui. “This is absolutely ridiculous! I can hardly move in this!”

“It's a kimono, it's supposed to be like that.”

“I pity them,” he cursed and leaned against the wall. He didn't want to kneel because getting up with miles of silk wrapped around him wasn't as easy as he imagined. “The price noble ladies pay for the illusion of elegance.”

“I thought you'd be used to this, considering Ametake, you know?”

Itachi huffed and shook his head. “I wasn't wearing all the layers.”

“What, a Maiko without proper attire? Scandalous!”

Itachi chuckled at his cousin's acted outrage. “I had to keep my weapons somewhere.”

“You better not be hiding a pouch under that Kimono. When Aunt Mikoto finds out, she'll kill us both.”

“Even if I wanted to, I couldn't fit one paper bomb under all this!” Itachi said, walking around in the room, trying to loosen his stiff joints. “I swear, Shisui, I can't find some of my body parts under all this. And this stupid veil, I have no peripheral vision whatsoever! And this damn Obi, I feel like I'm dragging a whole futon around!”

“Stop, Itachi!” Shisui ordered, coming closer to put a hand on his shoulder. “You're stressing yourself. For today, stop thinking like a shinobi. Think like a bride. Or groom.”

“How can I?” Itachi shook his head. “Being a shinobi is all that I know.”

“Perhaps it's time to learn to be more,” Shisui reminded him and bowed down slightly to look him in the eyes. “You are the most beautiful Uchiha bride in history. Today, you are a hero who fought for truth and love. A symbol of peace. That's what you are. And you are my adorable little cousin, I won't let you call yourself stupid or hideous.”

“That's an awful lot to be.”

“But you can do it, you are Uchiha Itachi.”

“Thank you for your encouragement,” Itachi nodded, trying to accept the reality of the day. “What would I do without you?”

“Elope?”

“I should have, shouldn't I?”

“Then we'd both be dead men.” Shisui elbowed him. “Even if we aren't branded Nuke-nin, your mother will personally take our heads.”

A knock on the door interrupted their intimate moment. “Nii-san,” Sasuke pushed the door open and gaped. “You're so pretty, Nii-san.”

“Thank you, Sasuke.” Itachi grinned and approached his brother as fast as his kimono allowed. “Did mother send you?”

“Why are you walking so funny?”

Shisui pressed a hand to his mouth to smother the laugh. “Wait until your wedding then you'll understand.”

Itachi elbowed his cousin on his way out. “Come on, Sasuke. Time for my wedding.”

 

-xXx-

 

Itachi had never seen so many people at the shrine before when he arrived half an hour later. From the special room prepared for the bride, Itachi could count at least 300 hundred people lined up on both sides of the courtyard. Among the Clan Leaders and guests, the son of their Daimyo and his wife stood out like a sore thumb. They tried to hide their unease, but failed miserably under the sharp eyes of the shinobi.

Itachi observed from his window how Hokage-sama involved him in a short conversation, giving the poor man some much needed distraction. The two men were joined by Itachi's father and the Mizukage, building the center of power in today's game. For another agonizing ten minutes as he waited for his father to return and finally leading him down the aisle, Itachi distracted himself with counting the security detail.

From what he could see, at least three teams from the Uchiha Police were positioned around the shrine’s inner courtyard. Two ANBU teams were patrolling the rooftops, with perhaps more uninvited jonin guarding the rest of the village. With the son of the Fire Daimyo present, Konoha could not afford any lack of vigilance.

“Itachi, are you ready?” His father asked when he returned from his brief reception. “It's about time.”

“Finally!” He gasped and took up position behind his patriarch.

It was strange. When he waited in the side room, he was calm as his exterior suggested. But as soon as his took the first step out of the room and into the light, his little heart beat with a force that almost took his breath away. Lowering his head to hide the expression, Itachi finally understood why brides walked facing the floor. He felt his cheeks darken with a blush as the musicians started the song that every woman dreamed to hear.

Taking a deep breath, Itachi lifted his eyes towards the coming group led by the Mizukage. He almost choked on hair when his eyes landed on the biggest man in the group, a man whose sight always made his heart flutter. He felt tears coming to his eyes and trembling breath escaping his lips. He tried to smile at his beloved, but managed probably just a grimace.

The Uchiha Patriarch shook hands with the Mizukage who looked more proud than Mikoto herself. They turned, leading their respective family towards the altar, allowing Itachi to be within Kisame's reach for the first time in ten days.

“Nice to see you, Itachi-san,” Kisame whispered as soon as they were in speaking distance. “I must say, you look very charming today. White suits you.”

Itachi tried not to chuckle. “I don't think I've ever seen you so respectable.”

“I try,” the bigger man replied, his eyes directed ahead.

Itachi struggled with control. He wanted look up at his partner and undress Kisame with his eyes. Whoever called him a monster before would not do so today. Dressed in the traditional dark blue robes of the Mist, Kisame appeared more a god than man. He looked like those divine beings risen from the sea to conquer the hearts of any women they encountered. Itachi was not an exception.

“I missed you,” Kisame whispered when they arrived at the alter. “I didn't know ten days could feel that long.”

“Without your letters, I might have been foolish.”

“To seek me out?” Kisame licked his lips. “I would have liked that.”

“Me too.”

“Behave, both of you!” Mikoto hissed from behind them.

Itachi's cheeks darkened even more. Right now, he was more than grateful for the veil because it hid so much from the gathered guests. In front of them, the priest waved with his long sleeves in a ritualistic pattern. Raising his voice, he inquired, “Who brings them to my shrine to be tied in the sacred bond of marriage?”

“It is I,” Itachi's father answered. “Uchiha Fugaku. I bring my son Uchiha Itachi to the altar, to be wed in front of the gods.”

“And I, Terumi Mei. I bring my brother Hoshigaki Kisame to the altar, to be wed in front of the gods.”

“So you're adopted?” Itachi whispered as the priest continued with a long series of questions and vows from the 'parents'.

“Brother of the Mizukage sounds better. Worthy of you.”

“Hm,” Itachi mused. “The reason behind it?”

“Oh well,” Kisame almost shrugged. “Some people reminded me of my lack of a linage. Mei was kind enough.”

“That would make any attempt at flirtation between you two awkward, wouldn't it?”

“You have no reason to be jealous.” The bigger man chuckled. “It's rather I who needs to worry. My rivals in love increased by a ten fold within the week.”

“Hn, I have every confidence in you to win every challenge.”

“That goes without saying.” Kisame sounded smug.

“Would you two stop?” Mikoto sounded almost angry. “Save it for the honeymoon. It's your turn.”

Following the priest's instruction, Fugaku and Mei both retreated to the side, allowing Kisame and Itachi to step forward. They bowed before the man and exchanged one brief look. It wasn't just to see the other's expression, but a hold onto the promise they have given each other.

“By the gods, I shall cleanse you of impurity,” the priest started and Itachi suppressed a yawn.

“Long night?” Kisame whispered barely audible while the priest and his apprentices started the long and boring ritual of cleansing the couple of the forces of evil.

“I couldn't sleep.”

“Too much wine?”

“How did you know?”

“Oh, I heard how you defended my honor,” Kisame chuckled. “Really, Itachi-san, you shouldn't have.”

“Perhaps you shouldn't have killed that other samurai.” he hissed back. “What exactly happened with Minamoto?”

“I did what needed to be done,” Kisame lowered his head further as the Priest sprinkled some holy water on his hair. “He challenged me.”

Itachi grinned and lowered his head when the priest did the same to him. “And you killed him in proper duel. Too bad I wasn't there to watch.”

For the remainder of the ritual, they whispered like schoolchildren under the stern gaze of their parents. Itachi could tell simply from the aura his mother was extruding that she would scold him later. Her gaze said that he should be ashamed of himself for behaving in such immature way in front of his gods. But he just couldn't help himself when Kisame entertained him with his gallant tales.

After thirty minutes, the ritual was finally over. They were asked to step out of the shrine where everyone could behold the newly cleaned couple. While they bowed before their parents and the guests, the apprentices of the priest finished the preparation to the most important part of the ceremony.

Itachi watched the three times three cups being laid out before him and felt his heart flutter. His mouth was dry when the Sake was poured into those cups. He trembled when the priest approached them, lifting both his hands towards the heaven. “Now shall these two be joined in marriage. Whoever oppose their bond, may he speak now or be silent forever.”

Itachi counted the seconds the priest needed to wait. He closed his eyes and prayed and prayed that no one would raise their voice. _Please Kami-sama, please let them be silent! Please let me marry this man._ He counted to three and sighed out in relief when an uproar interrupted his prayers.

He whirled around when a man shouted in his deep voice. “I oppose them!” Umesawa shouted, one hand on the handle of his sword.

The priest was stunned for a moment. He looked from Itachi to Fugaku, then regained somewhat balanced composure. “On what ground do you disagree?”

“The honor of marrying Itachi-kun should be mine!” The samurai stepped out of the crowd, closely followed by his three henchmen. “For true love cannot be denied, I shall challenge Hoshigaki for the hand of my most beloved.”

Itachi wanted to roll his eyes and slap his forehead. How many times must he refuse this Umesawa until he understood that Itachi didn't want him. But it was Fugaku who raised his voice, his brow furrowed in anger. “Shisui, remove this man! We will not suffer this indignity!”

“It is my right!” The Samurai demanded. “As a Samurai, I challenge Hoshigaki to a duel of honor! Should I win, he must relinquish all claims to Itachi-kun for he is unworthy of the bride. What say you, Hoshigaki. Are you man enough to face me?”

Kisame tilted his head while the amused smirk on his face grew into a grin. “You're asking for death, Umesawa-san. You cannot win against me.”

“Kisame,” Itachi snapped. “Do not bother. I have no intention to be fought over on my own wedding day.”

“Itachi-san, this man spoke out an honest challenge. I can hardly refuse.”

He lowered his voice. “It's not that simple.”

“What now, Hoshigaki? Scared?”

“Hn,” Kisame stepped down from the altar. “I'll make this quick.”

“Wait!” Itachi said, sounding more like a captain than a bride. To his mother’s dismay, Itachi removed the huge white veil from his head and promptly placed it in Kisame’s hands. “Hold this, Anata. I'll take care of him myself.”

The gathered crowd which had been stunned silent suddenly roared. The Daimyo's son gasped loudly while his wife fought with unconsciousness. On the contrast, the shinobi of their village cheered, some of them even whistles.

“Yes, show him, Captain!” Izamu shouted from behind his Hyuuga Hiashi who silenced him with a glare.

“Itachi-kun,” the Samurai hesitated. “That's most unorthodox.”

“Why?” the genius asked, stepping down from his place at the altar. “Because I am the bride? Should I remind you who I am? I am the heir of the Uchiha Clan, proud shinobi of Konoha. I'm not a girl nor a maiden to be fought over. If you want my hand, prove yourself my equal. Otherwise, step aside.”

“That's not how it's done....” The Samurai looked to the Daimyo's son then back to Itachi. “I can hardly kill the bride I wish to wed.”

“If you can draw blood, I'll marry you.” Itachi said.

Kakashi whistled and some of his comrades cheered. The Daimyo quickly bowed down to whisper to the Hokage as his wife finally fainted. From behind him, Mei was leaning into Kisame. “Aren't you going to do anything?”

Kisame shrugged, still holding Itachi’s wedding veil. “If Itachi-san wants to fight, I'd be a fool to stop him.”

“Uhm, Hoshigaki-san,” the son of the Daimyo addressed him and rose from his seat. “are you aware of this bargain. Should Umesawa win, Uchiha Itachi is no longer your bride.”

Kisame bowed. “Itachi-san will not lose.”

“Oh my, such confidence.” He fanned himself quickly. “Well, if all parties agree, I shall be the judge. Itachi-kun, do you promise to uphold your vow. Should Umesawa draw blood, you will have to marry him.”

“I do, your lordship.”

“I must say, I have attended some weddings in my life. I’ve seen grooms demonstrate courage, but I never encountered a bride fighting for herself.” He said as if this was the most exciting thing he had ever seen. “Itachi-kun is something else. But to make it fair, we will agree to a duel of swords. Please continue. We wish to see the outcome.”

Now that the Daimyo's representative had spoken, Umesawa was trapped. He bowed low before his lord and returned to console with his henchmen. Out of nowhere, Kakashi appeared at his side with a sword in his hands. Bowing down towards him, he acted as if giving Itachi some advice. “Please don't win before at least three rounds.”

Shisui flickered to his side as Tenzou pushed himself out of the crowd and Kisame descended from the steps. “Hatake, what's that suppose to mean? Itachi can finish him in one move.” HIs cousin asked.

“That's what everybody is betting on.” Tenzou explained, one hand on Shisui's arm.

“You're taking wagers?” Itachi took his sword from Kakashi.

“I'd be happy to share it with you.” Kakashi said then shrugged at Shisui. “What, everybody is doing that!”

“Itachi-san, we can actually use the money.”

Rolling his eyes. “Fine, I'll indulge you. I stay on the defensive until you signal me. Can't do much in this outfit anyway.”

He unsheathed his sword and gestured for his friends to stay back. In proper manner for a honorable duel, Itachi bowed before his opponent. In any other fight, he might have taken a minute to size up his challenger, but here, all Itachi's focus was on moving in a restricting dress without tripping. When the Daimyo clapped his hands together, the Samurai charged.

His first strike came in a overhead position, which Itachi parried expertly. He stepped out of the way when Umesawa came up with a lower cut, aimed at his thigh. As he turned to avoid the third strike, Itachi felt his robe connect with the sharp blade. The gasps of his mother was muffled by the sound of his own heartbeat. Umesawa was better than he thought. Grinning almost triumphantly, the samurai fixed Itachi with eyes dark with desire.

Like a dance of leaves in autumn wind, they charged at each other, their blades catching the light of the sun. In the last moment, Itachi bend backwards, letting his body slide under the blade of the Samurai. He felt his obi connect with the floor, the sound of silk dragging over stone. When he came up with more exertion than such simple maneuver normally demanded, the blade of the Samurai was right there to meet his, sending sparks between them.

_That was too close._

“Why do you not attack, Itachi-kun?” Umesawa shouted when he took position several feet away. “Please do not disrespect me by holding back.”

That was five turns, Itachi counted. His eyes moved towards Kakashi who only gently nodded. “My bad!” In a flourish of white silk and thin air, Itachi charged at his opponent. When he fought, truly fought, the restriction of his robe was forgotten. He saw his opponent, his movements and the intentions in his eyes. When he attacked, Itachi was merciless.

His blade met Umesawa's with crushing strength. He lunged at the much bigger man, the tip of his sword reaching for the man's eyes ever closer. Umesawa managed to hold his own for exactly two strikes before Itachi's prowess overwhelmed him. With a final blow, the Uchiha knocked the sword out of the Samurai's hand, sending it flying back towards his henchmen. When the masterly forged weapon lodged itself in the ground just one foot in front of Umesawa's second in command, Itachi's blade rested sure on the lord's throat.

“It’s over.” Itachi said, his dark eye piercing through the Samurai.

Umesawa's mouth hang open, his eyes jumping from the blade at his throat than to Itachi. “Finish me,” he said, “I will not stop my pursuit if you spare me. Honor dictates it.”

Slowly, the genius drew his blade over the man's skin, drawing just the tiniest bit of blood. “There's your defeat. It's all you'll get from me.”

“Finish me!”

Itachi swung his sword, but not at the man. With expert skill, his loyal blade disappeared in the sheath in his left hand. He stepped back and inclined his head towards the Samurai, showing him the proper respect. “Consider yourself fortunate that I was dissuaded from using ninjutsu. Next time, think wisely on whose wedding you're interrupting!”

Itachi left the beaten man behind who he fell to his knees. Within two steps, all of Itachi's sides were taken by members of his family, each fussing over him in their own way. Sasuke hugged his legs, exclaiming admiration. Mikoto was concerned about his ruined robe while forcing the bridal veil back onto his head. Shisui dutifully took the sword from his hand as his father nodded at him, thanking him for the demonstration of Uchiha might.

“That was awful close, Itachi-san,” Kisame stated when Itachi reclaimed his position. Together, they watched as Umesawa and his henchmen were escorted out of the courtyard by the members of Uchiha Police.

“Damn this Kimono.” Itachi hissed. “If you don't mind, let's get married.”

 

-xXx-

 

Itachi's hands trembled when he drank the wine. He tried to swallow his tears. But they came and fell from his cheeks. His voice was shaking, filled with the pain and suffering he had endured for too long. He gazed up to meet Kisame’s eyes, golden like the ring on his finger. He took Kisame's hands into his and held on for dear life. He would never let them go ever again. He would not live one other day without this man.

“I, Uchiha Itachi,” he said almost feebly. “marry this man, Hoshigaki Kisame.”

“I, Hoshigaki Kisame, marry this man, Uchiha Itachi.”

“No matter in health or sickness,”

“No matter in health or sickness,”

“This person I will love, this person I will respect, I will console, I will support,”

“This person I will love, this person I will respect, I will console, I will support,”

“Protecting fidelity, until death, I will be his partner.”

“Protecting fidelity, until death, I will be his partner.”

Itachi swallowed and blinked tears out of his eyes. “This, I promise.”

Kisame sighed out, his breath no less heartfelt. “This, I promise.”

The priest performed a series of movement to complete the ritual. He lifted both hands again towards the heaven and chanted. “From this day, you shall be joined in marriage. Blessed be your bond by the gods and men.”

It wasn't custom, but Itachi just couldn't stop himself. He met Kisame's lips in the middle, their arms tangled in each other. He felt his own tears mix with Kisame's. This was their first kiss as husbands. It shouldn't feel different than all the others he had shared with his partner, but it did. It felt so much better, so much richer and so much more perfect.

Because from this day on, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame would forever be partners.

\- End

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnd, we're done. :-D I hope you liked it.   
> EDIT: Someone pointed out to me that I finished it in two years to the date! It was not intended at all! But still thank you all!
> 
> This is the first story I've been on for a long period of time. Normally, I finish all stories within a few month or post it only when I'm done writing. But this baby is different. I'm both happy and sad now that it's over. It'll be hard walking away from my lovely headless chicken squad. Many asked me about writing more outtakes/omakes/missing scenes and I think I'll do it. (Also I kinda talked to Teacup17 about a sequel.) So if there's any scenes you want to see, let me know. :-D 
> 
> The [artworks](http://gratuacuun.tumblr.com/post/157601390475/master-post-for-another-reincarnation-story-after) are over here on tumblr. 11 in total and every one features our favorite Uchiha. Also, come talk to me. :-)


End file.
